The Beckoning
by Alinah
Summary: [Complete] Aragorn and Legolas are just returning from a successful warg hunt when they encounter something much more sinister - something that threatens to destroy Legolas´soul
1. Default Chapter

Hi!  
  
I seem to have caught some sort of disease - I just cannot stop writing. Even worse, I do not get to write the story I want to write, others get in the way...This one was supposed to be one chapter only but grew longer - we´ll see how long, but definitely a few chapters.  
  
Please be so kind and leave a review.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Grace of fortune  
  
A light mist was rising off the damp earth, colored golden by autumn´s gentle breath. Creeping into it was a tinge of red that announced the oncoming dusk. Birds soared atop a breeze that still lingered with the odour of a summer not long past and a peaceful content covered the landscape like an invisible veil, touching the souls of all living things within its reach. It was the quiet after the storm, a world rejoicing in the defeat of an evil that had marred its beauty for far too long.  
  
Aragorn´s heart felt light in his chest as he urged his horse to catch up with the elf that rode before him. Over the clattering of hooves a light humming could be heard and when the ranger drew closer, Legolas turned to him, his eyes sparkling merrily in the rays of the evening sun. "I do not know that tune, my friend", Aragorn observed, "are you putting together an ode to the greatest hunter to roam our Middle Earth?" The elf´s mouth curved lightly under the smile he was trying to hide when he answered: "Nay, ranger, it would never do to put one´s own glory into song. That should be left to others, or else one might be accused of overshadowing courage with boasts. " The smile eventually broke free and widened into a grin. "Although the shot that saved your neck is well worth being celebrated in many a hall. I shall try to gently slip the tale to one of the talented minstrels that so often bless Imladris with their presence."  
  
The man´s laughter rang out so loudly that it made a flock of birds burst from a tree next to the riders, angrily twittering their protests from the safety of the heavens. The elf´s horse threw up its head and danced to the side in an attempt to make its own annoyance known, snorting and rolling its eyes for effect. The more gentle pearls of Elven laughter joined the human´s earthy chuckles at this display, and for a while the friends simply allowed the relief to flow from them in wordless happiness.  
  
"And there are people who actually call Elves subtle of word and graceful of intention", Aragorn finally replied, his breath still slightly hitched, "yet here you are, a prince of your people, claiming the praise in the place of the poor mortal who deserves it. That pack of wargs would have brought you down in no time had I not been there to behead two in the first seconds of the fight, while you were still fiddling with that bow of yours."  
  
Legolas drew his face into an expression that was conspicuously close to a pout. "I never fiddle with my bow, human, in sad contrast to you. Had you shot as many as I did before they even reached us, a fight at close quarters would have been avoided altogether, saving you the trouble of hacking off heads and soiling your clothes in the process. " He glanced disapprovingly at the dark stains that covered the front and arms of his friend´s tunic. "I would have been most thankful for that, if only to spare me from the mixed smell of human and warg." He made a point of gaining a few feet distance from his friend, turning his face away and drawing audible breaths.  
  
Aragorn was slightly embarrassed at the giggle this little tirade drew from him, but he let it roll nonetheless. He knew as well as the elf that they had been extremely fortunate to escape stained only with the blood of their foes. The villagers who had sent for help to Lord Elrond had mistakenly reported one lone warg ravaging their herds and picking off lone travellers, leaving three men dead. They had not been able to tell that it had indeed been seven beasts that had fed upon wild animals also. Only good fortune and honed skills had allowed them to survive. That they had done so almost unscathed was a miracle sent by the Valar themselves.  
  
Legolas had obviously guessed his friend´s thoughts. "We will bring disbelief to many faces with our tale, my friend, especially because we will be able to share it at the dinner table, not confined to a bed in the houses of healing." He raised one eyebrow in mock imitation of Lord Elrond and said in a voice darker than his own: "You will allow me to examine you thoroughly, young ones, for I am sure that at least one of you must be swaying at the brink of death, just hiding it well."   
  
Aragorn chuckled again, picturing the scene vividly. "Aye, he will probably consider it a curse lifted off his shoulders once he discovers the truths of our state. We may even be able to escape some lectures before our next departure. " Legolas shook his head, laughing, clearly doubtful of this assessment but too glad to spoil the fun. They rode on in companionable silence, drinking in the gratitude that flowed to them from all around. After a few moments Legolas picked up his tune once more and hummed the gentle melody as they rode along.  
  
The onset of dusk had not been far off, and when the sun began to transfer into a fir ball that quickly descended towards the horizon, the riders looked around for a place to camp. Their fortune seemed to hold when they quickly found a grove of trees that left a small clearing their midst, thus offering protection as well as shelter. Even though the weather did not seem about the betray them, they were grateful for this new display of the grace that had clearly chosen to favor them.  
  
When the light had turned to grey and the first chills of the autumn night threatened to approach, the friends had already taken care of their mounts and build a fire that merrily crackled in front of them. Even though Legolas was not in need of its warmth, he had drawn as close to it as the ranger that sat opposite, cherishing its presence. His senses were still heightened from the close brush with death they had endured earlier, and he intended to get as much joy out of this state as he could, now that he did not need it to warn him of danger.   
  
The elf had eaten little of their provisions. He felt no need for more nourishment than what the joyful night provided for him and he let his eyes travel to the stars while the ranger continued with his meal. The clear light glittering down on him seemed even more comforting than it had been the night before and he allowed himself to be absorbed by the sight and the song that was growing in his mind, pushing everything that went on in their little camp to the very edge of his awareness.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn contended himself with the enjoyment of his food and the sight of his friend. It had been a while since he had seen Legolas this relaxed and he once again felt a wave of the intense relief that had almost overwhelmed him after their fight. They had stood among the carcasses of the pack for long moments without moving. It had been difficult to grasp the reality of what had happened. The number of beasts that lay dead had finally driven home the knowledge of just how lethal the danger had been, and Aragorn´s legs had given way beneath him, sending him to the ground and an almost equally shaken Legolas to his side.  
  
It had taken him some effort to convince his friend that he was indeed completely unhurt. He could hardly believe it himself. Enternal thanks to the Valar! He stayed motionless for a little longer, then he got up and silently stowed away the rest of their provisions, careful not to disturb the elf in his joyful reverie. He returned to the fire carrying some cloth and a small amount of healing herbs. Legolas´ eyes were still cast upwards to the stars and the melody he hummed under his breath was weaving itself into the fabric of the peaceful night.  
  
The ranger hesitated for a moment, but he could feel the exhaustion of the fight begin to tug at him, and he meant their glorious return to Rivendell tomorrow to be so unspoilt it would be remembered for years to come. And that meant erasing the only mark the fight had left on them, even if it was so small that he might not have bothered with it otherwise. "Legolas?" he asked gently, "will you let me treat those cuts on your arm? With some help they will be completely gone by the time my father has a look at us."  
  
There was not response. The elf remained exactly how he had sat before, hardly even blinking. The melody flowed on and on. With a slight frown at this unusual display of inattentiveness, Aragorn reached out and placed a hand on Legolas´ shoulder to draw him out of his musings. He was surprised by the almost violent flinch he caused. The elf backed away from him for a few paces, blue eyes far away for a moment, before he regained his bearings and stopped in his tracks.  
  
The two friends looked at each other, the display of concern on the human´s features only confusing the elf even more. "Man gostach chen?"//What frightens you?// Legolas asked a little uncertainly, and Aragorn shook his head in disbelief at the question. "I should ask you", he replied, carefully drawing closer to the elf, "I merely tried to get your attention. I am sorry if I startled you." He fell silent, half expecting an explanation, but Legolas merely shook his head as if to clear it and then tried to ease his friend´s worry with a smile. "Well, you have my full attention now. What is it that you want of me?"  
  
Aragorn briefly considered questioning the incident more, but in the light of the day´s events he let it be. Even Elves needed to come to terms with trying experiences, and he guessed that he had shaken his friend out of the middle of this process. The elf seemed well enough now, and good-naturedly allowed the man to clean and bind the rather shallow traces a warg´s claw had left on his arm.  
  
Legolas watched the ranger as he gently spread some healing herbs onto the minor injury. He tried to discern the reason behind his unexpected reaction, but could not find one. The stars had eased his mind when he had looked at them, their unwavering support filling his soul so completely that his surroundings had eventually faded away. He had been bathed in the gentle song that caressed the edge of his awareness even now, and the sudden touch had felt like an brutal intrusion. Shaking his head yet again to clear away the last strands of confusion that still clung to him, he promised himself to seek some more solace in Imladris where it would be safe for him to become detached from the world for a while.  
  
When Aragorn was satisfied that the injury was taken care of he got up, unable to stifle a yawn as he did so. "You are one tired hero, Estel, you should heed to your own needs instead of mine once in a while", Legolas chided gently, "or else you might fall off your horse tomorrow and force me to rush you to your father with some broken bones. Think how that would ruin the glory of our homecoming." Aragorn snorted but was too drowsy for a real response. He retrieved his sleeping roll and stretched out next to the fire. Watching the elf through half-lidded eyes, he thought he could still detect a certain distractiveness about his friend, as he was constantly listening to a voice Aragorn was deaf to.  
  
With an effort, he pushed himself up to a sitting position again. "Are you sure you can take the first watch?" he asked seriously, "I could stay up a few hours longer..." Legolas waved him to silence with an amused grin. "You are so tired you are confusing this with our usual situation after a battle. You do not seriously believe me weakened by a scratch on my arm, do you?" His defiant look challenged the ranger to contradict him, but after scrutinising the elf once more, Aragorn decided that he was exaggerating things. "As you say, then. But do not forget to wake me." Legolas only rolled his eyes before sitting back comfortably, resuming his humming as he did.  
  
The ranger felt his eyes slid close. Despite the lack of injuries, his muscles ached and his mind demanded some peace to recuperate. Even though still reluctant, he eventually let go of his waking mind and slipped into the gentle darkness.   
  
Legolas heard hid friend´s breathing growing even mere moments after he had lain down again and smiled to himself. Aragorn could be merciless on his body sometimes. Maybe his youth among Elves had prompted him to constantly battle his physical limits. This had earned him a strength and speed rivalled by few humans, but it also made him push himself beyond his considerable endurance time and again.  
  
The elf let his eyes travel over their peaceful campsite, willing himself to tune his senses to possible dangers that might approach them. He was well aware that killing one pack of wargs did not mean protection from others creatures that might hunt in the night, but there was such a strong aura of peace surrounding him that it took him considerable effort to remain as alert as he should be on watch.  
  
In an attempt to occupy his attention, he noiselessly rose to he feet and strode over to the resting horses. They were just as relaxed as he felt he should be, heads drooping and one hind hoof slightly lifted. Even his own steed hardly acknowledged his presence, merely swooshing its tail at him and leaning its head into his hand as he absent-mindedly stroked the soft fur between the animal´s eyes. The sensitive ears flicked forward suddenly, and Legolas wondered at this reaction before he realized that he was once again humming.  
  
Aragorn had asked him about this song earlier, but the jest had not required an honest answer. In truth, the elf himself had no idea where this haunting melody had come from. He thought back, trying to place its origin, and as he did so the strength of the song increased, gently tugging at him. He abruptly stopped humming, causing the horse´s head to rise, and listened. At first there was nothing but the gentle sounds the night brought forth, but when he remained still and tried to push even further, he could hear it. An answer to his song. Its twin but slightly more vivid, as if sung by a choir of soft voiced blending together.  
  
His horse snickered at him, the noise sharply interrupting the sweet song, and Legolas stepped aside, irritated when the horse followed. He went a few more paces, still not free of the big animal´s disturbing presence. "Dinen!"//Silent!// , he commanded sharply, "alaphado nin!" //Don´t follow me!// The horse stopped, gazing at its master intently but obeying his command, and with its silence it seemed to fade away into nothing.  
  
Legolas bent his head and tried pick up the song again, breathing a sigh of relief when he could, though faintly. He strained to mark the direction the sweet tunes were coming from, but they were already beginning to vanish once more. Dismayed at the loss, he took up his humming once more, and immediately the response came, drawing him away from the trees they had camped beneath. The branches above rustled in the almost windless night, but the song drowned their message and the elf slowly walked away, allowing his feet to be lead by what lured his soul.  
  
Legolas was not sure how long he had walked already, completely mesmerised by the experience, when he felt the song grow more restless. He quickened his steps to match the rhythm and found that the world had changed around him. The glow of the stars had dimmed overhead even though he could not detect a single cloud to be blamed, and the still landscape had lost its clear edges and become fuzzy and undefined.  
  
Only ahead of him, following the direction the beckoning voices came from, lay a clear path were the stars continued to shine and the leaves of grass clearly swayed as if gently touched by a breeze. He could even make out some ants crawling up the stem of a mushroom in his path. A moth that crossed his line of vision swung its fragile wings, sending the air beneath it into swirls. Never had the world been so narrow to him. And never had it made this much sense.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
A warg hurled itself at him with such speed that he would not be able avoid it completely. The animal had come out of nowhere, taking him by surprise. Aragorn could feel his horse tense and then violently shy to the side beneath him, and he overbalanced with no chance of catching himself. Twisting in the air to keep from falling on his already drawn sword, the ranger had one heartbeat to prepare for the impact before it came.  
  
The wind was knocked out of him and he lay gasping, taking in numbly that the beast had landed on the croup of his horse. Sharp claws dug into the animals soft flesh and the horse screamed, kicking its hind legs wildly to throw off its attacker. The warg slid off, leaving deep bleeding gashes behind, and crouched for its next jump. The horse skittered in its haste to get away, and Aragorn could tell that it would never escape the assault that was to come.  
  
Where was Legolas? The elf should have long had time to shoot the beast, why was he taking his time? Shakily Aragorn scrambled to his feet with his sword up when he realized there was movement behind him as well. He turned in a haste, hearing the first warg snarl and then his horse scream again, this time more in agony than in fear. The ranger had little time to mourn his steed, for he was faced with three more wargs that approached, salvia dripping off their fangs. He heart raced when he saw the beasts split, preparing to take him on from different directions.  
  
Where was Legolas? Why was he not shooting? He could feel the rising panic cloud his thoughts until nothing was left but fear. He heard the snarls dimly before something caught him in the side....  
  
Aragorn bolted upright, panting. He could feel cold sweat sliding over his face and sticking to the back of his neck, making him shiver. It took him a moment to realize where he was, and the relief he felt was immense. It was not, however, complete. Something was amiss. He was not sure yet what it was, his mind still muddled from what felt like a not only haunted but extremely short sleep. He felt fairly certain, though, that it had something to do with Legolas´ horse that stood next to him, nudging him once again with its head.  
  
"What?" he demanded somewhat gruffly, considering that the animal had shaken him out of his nightmare, "go and annoy your master instead..." He had barely uttered the words when he finally noticed what was wrong. The elf was gone. Aragorn was on his feet in a flash, gazing around wildly, but there was no trace of his friend. His bow rested close to the fire. There was no sign of a fight, no blood. Still, the ranger could feel his heart grow cold with fear.  
  
TBC 


	2. The curse of friendship

Hi!  
  
One more chapter before I´m off until Monday! I swear I wanted to bring them home at the end of this one, but it was not to be - poor guys, they have to hang on a bit longer...  
  
Review responses (Thank you!!!)  
  
Deana: Here it is - and real soon, too!  
  
Ertia: Thanks - and more right now ;-)  
  
NightShadow131: Thank you! You´ll find out about the song - and it´s not good, I´m afraid (goes and hides under desk)  
  
Now, enjoy and review, please!  
  
Happy Easter to all of you!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
The curse of friendship  
  
Legolas stared at his hands as he walked, utterly convinced that his feet would not lead him astray even though he left them completely unattended. He could see the blood pulsing beneath the light skin. He could feel the sweet night air travel into his lungs with each breath he took. And the song still urged him on, making his heart race in anticipation of what he would find at the end of the trail he followed.  
  
The voices were more distinctive now, each singing in a slightly different pace and tone, but he was convinced that they all belonged to one mind. There were hundreds, maybe even more, and their blending diversity made him slightly dizzy even as it heightened his senses. The was a flowing quality to their tune, a rushing that was so urgent that it made his heart ache in the attempt to keep up.  
  
Suddenly, the clean scent of water made him lift his head. Before him, a lake lay sparkling in the starlight. The glittering spots that travelled across its surface with every ripple were almost too bright to bear and he squinted his eyes, trying not close them all the way. There was a whole rainbow caught in every single drop of water. A universe of light and color . He stepped closer and the song changed yet again. It´s humming transformed into words, swaying at first. The sounds were overlapping, tumbling over each other in their haste to reach him, and he raised his hands, silently pleading them to slow down.   
  
They did so, enough at least for the words to untangle and resolve into a clear Sindarin chant that reached for his heart. "Telo ven, telo ven..." //Come to us, come to us...// The joined voice was sweet to behold in its beckoning, but now that it had revealed itself there was also something else beneath it, a harsh want that broke through the trance Legolas had been lured into. Deep inside resistance began to grow, hesitantly at first, while he was walking closer to the lake´s surface that started to swirl and heave in the windless night.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Aragorn had grabbed his sword and left everything else behind, including the horses. He was surprised that Legolas´ steed obeyed and suspected that the elf himself must have ordered it to remain, because it would never have listened to the human in its clear agitation. The ranger knew that no matter how much he wished for a horse´s speed now, he would never be able to read the elf´s tracks from horseback. It was hard enough with his nose almost on the ground, yet he seemed to sense more than actually see where his friend had walked.  
  
With no time to doubt his instincts, he hastened on as fast as he could, hoping that whatever had caused Legolas to abandon him had not yet killed the elf. His eyes glued to the grass before him, noting even the slightest bent leaf, he wondered whether their miraculous escape from the wargs had used up whatever grace the Valar had been willing to grant. His despair was only slightly lifted by the clear light of the stars above him that seemed to shine more brightly than ever before, enabling him to follow the scattered trace his friend had left. He could only pray that this small favour would be enough.  
  
He had covered a good amount of ground already when a sickly smell assaulted his nose. Aragorn slowed for a moment, looking up for the first time since he had left their camp. To his surprise, he could see water in the distance. He could not remember there being a lake, but then again, it seemed to be small and was well beside the usual route he took through this area. Squinting slightly, he thought he saw a shape hovering close to the shore. Without even allowing his head to catch of with his feet, he began to run.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Legolas fought to free himself of the grip that pulled him closer to the water. The song that had seemed so sweet and soothing had turned into a deafening scream that assaulted his senses instead of caressing them. His confusion grew when he smelled sweet clean water one second and rotten flesh the other, the glittering surface before him wavering between night-blue and the deathly white of rancid milk.   
  
He had regained enough control to realize that he was being deceived by whatever creature lived here and tried to concentrate on the glimpses he got of the sickly pool that he guessed was the reality of what he saw. To his horror, the brief moments of clarity showed him a ghastly array of bones drifting lazily in the unnatural current. He could see a skull floating past, its empty sockets imploring him to fight, and its sight finally gave him the strength to firmly plant his feet into the ground, not moving another step.  
  
Unfortunately, he was close already - too close. He could feel the water greedily lapping at his feet and as his vision cleared, shoving away the pretence of beauty that had veiled his senses, he could see a shape moving beneath the surface. He took a shuddering breath, desperately trying to convince his body to turn and run, but it would not obey him.  
  
He tried to prepare for whatever would attack him, half expecting a tentacle to shoot out and grab him, but none the like happened. Instead, he could feel the screech die in his ears, the grip on his body lessen. The paralysis loosened, allowing him to step away from the offending pool, and he did so, attempting not to breathe in too deeply. A movement at the edge of his vision caught his attention and he turned, seeing Aragorn sprint across the grass towards him, sword in hand.  
  
The sight of his friend rushing to his aid further reassured him and he felt a wave of relief wash over him. He could feel himself relax even more, feel his mental guard being lowered. It was in exactly this moment that he realized his mistake, understood the weakness that had lead him into this trap in the first place, but it was too late.  
  
The song was there again, not sneaking into his relieved mind as it had before but crushing through his defences with a force that robbed him of his senses, and he toppled over backwards, falling into the pool and disappearing under its milky surface.  
  
"No!" Aragorn could hear his own scream echo over the nightly landscape, his feelings reeling. He had seen Legolas hesitate and even turn at the water´s edge, facing him, but then the elf´s eyes had suddenly widened before they had rolled up into his head and he fell into the deathly water. The ranger willed his legs to go faster, throwing aside the sword as he ran. His weapon was of no use here.   
  
He reached to lake mere moments after the elf had vanished from sight but he found its surface completely still and completely opaque, not a ripple to be found. The stench oozed up into his nostrils, making him gag, but he did not hesitate one more moment. The place where Legolas had stood had firmly implanted itself into his mind and he entered the water from the same spot, stepping in carefully.  
  
He had been utterly unable to judge the water´s depth and was taken slightly aback when he only sank in to just below the shoulders. His feet slipped across smooth, stick-like objects that threatened to make him stumble, but he caught his balance. The liquid around him felt less fluid than water should have been and clung to him, hampering his movements. There was a faint sound rising from the depth, strangely familiar, but he firmly pushed it way and dug his arms under the surface, groping for his friend.  
  
A slight current began to develop, pulling at him almost gently at first, but quickly gathering strength. He was not yet in any danger of being sucked with it, but he was sure that an unconscious body would swiftly be pulled to the middle of the lake. He hastened his steps, willing himself not to trip when his foot came down on a fairly round object and slipped off, making him stumble. The wave he caused splashed into his face, the sensation making bile rise in his throat.  
  
The movement had also sent his hands a bit deeper in the murky waters, and finally he made contact with something soft. His heart hammered wildly in his chest as he tightened his grip and pulled the limp form to the surface, stepping backwards as he did. He struggled to lift Legolas´ head to his shoulder to keep him out of the water. There was no sound coming from the still elf, no movement. No breath?  
  
The current picked up momentum and the ranger had to forcefully lean his weight against it to make the clinging liquid part and let him though. Gurgling swirls formed in front of him and curled around Legolas´s legs, clearly intend on pulling him back under. Aragorn could feel the resistance as he dragged the still body along and growled angrily, his chest beginning to heave with the effort.  
  
He ignored everything around him but the limp form in his arms and his feet that were carefully probing the treacherous ground. For a breathless moment the water seemed to grow almost solid behind him, blocking his path, while Legolas body was all but pulled from his grasp by a sudden yank that had nothing to do with the flow of water, but the ranger would not budge. He threw himself backwards and fell against dry ground when the lake finally gave way.   
  
Aragorn scrambled up on all fours, forcing the elf´s body out of the water after him with a faint sucking sound, almost as if the lake had clung to him to the last second. The man crawled away from the offending pool with his burden, desperate to put some distance between them and the lingering danger he still felt emanate from the water.  
  
Only then did he dare to gingerly lay Legolas on his back to have a closer look at him. To his immense surprise, the elf´s eyes shot open before he had even begun to do anything to aid him and he drew a shuddering breath that was not in the least hampered by the water Aragorn had expected to clot his airways. Instead, an almost violent shiver gripped the slender body, making his teeth chatter.   
  
On his way out of the water, Aragorn had run his mind through all the ways he knew to help drowned people, and this turn of events left him momentarily stunned, but he quickly came back to his senses and drew the elf to him. Legolas struggled against his grip, fighting to bring out the words that burned in his muddled mind. "Gwann" //Away//, he choked, "gwann hi!" //away now!//  
  
His voice was clear for all its wavering and Aragorn knew that he would have to use considerable force to keep his friend down, which would surely agitate him further. Groaning with effort, he pulled the elf to his feet instead and supported him, more carrying then leading him when Legolas´s legs refused to obey his command. The ranger felt his own strength wane, weary as he still was from the battle, and realized that he would not be able to go on much longer.  
  
Grimly hanging on to consciousness beside his friend, Legolas clung to the ranger and fought the dangerous feeling of relief that threatened to overwhelm him once more. He could still sense the dreadful song hovering all about him, only waiting for him to show weakness, and when he felt Aragorn slowing, clearly intending to stop, his fear grew to a point of taking over control. By sheer force of will the elf ploughed on, ignoring the surprised grunt his renewed strength forced from the ranger.  
  
"Gwann hi" //Away now//, Legolas repeated under his breath, unable to find words to further explain his fear, but Aragorn pulled himself up beside him and pushed himself on, allowing the elf´s anxiety to dictate their actions for the moment.  
  
Exhaustion made Aragorn´s vision waver and blur. Legolas´ desperate fear pulsed through him with every swaying step they took and he carried on for his friend´s sake, not knowing how far they would get in that manner.   
  
Legolas felt strangely torn by Aragorn´s unwavering assistance. What usually served to warm his heart and had often saved his life suddenly presented a lethal danger. He had by now realized that he had made himself a target of this evil by the joy and relief he had felt, having lived through impossible odds at his friend´s side.  
  
And now, rushing away from danger yet again, he felt familiar feelings resurface, feelings of trust and reassurance that he had grown accustomed to in the ranger´s presence. Yet those very feelings let the song return to his mind, it´s tune weaving itself into his brain unbidden, taking away his control. He fought it desperately, sensing Aragorn´s grip tighten protectively when his strength faded yet again, rendering him unable to move.  
  
The ranger almost stumbled when Legolas´ legs sagged away from him again, and he quickly shifted his balance to keep them both from falling. "Dartho, mellon-nin, dartho" //Hang on, my friend, hang on//, he panted, "algost, im dartho na chen, algost..."//Don´t be afraid, I´ll stay with you, don´t be afraid...// The elf struggled at these words, no doubt to regain his bearings and carry on, but Aragorn thought the time had come to rest. He could see how their flight was wearing his friend down, and as far as he could tell there was nothing chasing them. He felt badly for Legolas, understanding that the experience he had just suffered through had shocked him, but this fear would not abate by running until they both collapsed from exhaustion.  
  
Legolas´ panic rose at the gentle words, and no matter how he tried to ignore them, they struck a chord in his heart and the song grew more intense. "Baw, ego!" //No, be gone!// He let go of Aragorn to clamp his hands over his ears in an effort to block out the sound if not of the song then at least of his friend´s comfort and he felt himself fall to his knees, only barely caught from crashing down by the rangers hands on his shoulders. He tried to shrug him off and curled in on himself, wishing away anything that would give him joy and thus increase his weakness.  
  
Memories were coming back to him now, the white void clinging to him in an attempt to dissolve all that he was, take away his body and soul in an act far worse than any brutal killing. The thought of being lured back to this fate, walking to it on his own two feet, terrified him more than anything had ever before. The fact that Estel seemed unaffected by the beckoning call was his only solace.  
  
Aragorn was taken by surprise at Legolas sudden outburst and barely caught him as he fell. He watched in shock when the elf flinched from him and curled up on the ground, his hands clamped over his ears as if to block out some terrible noise only he could hear. Helplessness surged through him and all he could think of doing was to sit by his friend and stroke his back to soothe him. Legolas would not even allow him to offer this small gesture, however, trying to twist away as soon as he felt the touch, and the ranger withdrew his hand in disbelief.  
  
Legolas could keenly sense Aragorn´s confusion, but there was nothing he could do about it. The closer his friend stayed to him, the more he tried to help, the worse the madness in him grew and pulled at his soul, driving him back to the placed his loathed. In the part of his mind that had stayed clear of the fear, the part that guided him in times of danger and death, a plan had formed and he knew that this was he only chance.  
  
May the Valar forgive him.  
  
"Estel?" The weak question brought Aragorn out of his exhausted stupor in a flash. He carefully bent over his friend, mindful not to touch him. "Aye, im nev..."//Yes, I am here...// He did not get any further. Lashing out with a speed that was impossible to duck, the elf struck his friend hard at the temple. Aragorn felt all the strength that had been left in him drain away and he slumped forward, darkness taking him before he hit the ground.  
  
TBC 


	3. Darkness in bright light

Hi!  
  
Wow, thank you for your reviews! Glad you seem to like the little story - I hope all Elladan-fans (and those of Legolas, for that matter) will forgive me for the upcoming chapter ...(runs and hides)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Ertia: Yes, Legolas behaved strangely, and it will get worse - poor elf...Thanks for reading yet again!  
  
NightShadow131: Thanks! Happy to have you back as a reader...and I´ll try and keep the updates coming...  
  
Red Tigress: Welcome back! Yes, I´m on a roll (and I thought I´d be free once the mill was behind me - so wrong!!)Sorry for more water, it just happened - and I love the sea, I live between two oceans - weird...  
  
White Wolf: Thank you! Yes, poor Legolas...poor Aragorn...poor Elladan, too  
  
Someone Reading: You´re welcome! And poor Legolas is going to do worse things in this chapter...  
  
Alariel: Hehehe, good guessing, but I won´t tell! As far as I know, there´s no "King" in my family, but thanks for the comparison, I´m so flattered (blushes)  
  
Tychen: Welcome back - and you are right, I cannot stop. HELP!! Well, but I promise no more mills - other bad things ahead, though ;-)  
  
Deana: Thank you! And here´s No 3...  
  
Iccle fairy: Thanks - but you´ll have to wait a bit longer for the mystery to be explained.  
  
Tinánia Legolinde: Good that you love Legolas, he needs to be loved right now - give the poor elf a hug (if he lets you)!  
  
Jopru: Thanks! Hope you still like it.  
  
Alexa: Thanks so much! And PLEASE don´t swallow that water, not good, not good at all...  
  
Thank you all so much and please keep the reviews coming!  
  
OK, here´s chapter three, enjoy!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I wish, but no, they are merely borrowed  
  
Darkness in bright light  
  
A gentle breeze touched his face and carried the scent of dew and earth into his nostrils. The scent of horse. Another touch joined the first, less fleeting and more persistent. Pain laced through his head when he tried to turn it away, making him groan in protest. Something soft brushed his cheek, followed by the sensation of hot breath tingling over his skin. A sense of urgency awakened in his mind, and despite his deep wish to recoil into the peaceful oblivion that had shielded him before he pried his eyes open.  
  
There were leaves of grass swaying gently in the wind. Tiny drops of water had collected on them and glistened in the fresh light of a morning just past dawn. Then the still picture was disturbed by a blur of brown and white and the ranger felt his head nudged gently by a warm snout. Finally recognising who was pestering him, he lifted a weary hand and brushed the horse´s head away. "Baw, Gwaef, ego!" //Stop it, Gwaef [wind], back!// The horse obliged haltingly, something like reproach in its huge dark eyes, and stood a few paces away from him, ears forward as if expecting him to act.  
  
Very gingerly, Aragorn sat up. He had fully expected the pain to intensify and it did, but faded away to a dull throb when he remained motionless for a few moments. His hand sought out his left temple and felt the bruise there, making him wonder..."Legolas!" The memory of last night´s horror slammed into him with enough force to bring his headache back with a vengeance, making dots of light dance across his vision, but he blindly scrambled to his feet heedless of the turmoil his actions created in his head and stomach. He swayed and reached out blindly, finding that Gwaef had moved to his side.  
  
Still lacking a clear vision, the ranger grabbed a handful of mane and heaved himself onto he smooth back with less than his usual grace, causing the stallion to grunt his disapproval. Aragorn forced his eyes open, but he had no hope of finding the elf anywhere nearby. There was a strange feeling of loss in him that clearly told him he was alone. He forced disappointment away when his premonition was proven right. The glorious autumn morning around him bathed the gently rolling hills into a golden light that seemed to be mocking him with its splendour. The trees that were generously sprinkled across the lush meadows, densing into groves here and there, displayed the full beauty of their colors as if there was nothing to dim their spirits.  
  
Aragorn felt a wild surge of anger at the peaceful sight, bred by anxiety and frustration at his own inability to protect his friend. There was no trace of the elf anywhere in his range of vision. He turned to scan full circle and was met with nothing but innocence. Not bothering with a close examination of the ground, knowing full well that any trace even a wounded elf might have left in the grass would long be gone now, he turned into the only direction that offered any hope of help. Home.   
  
He barely needed to touch the Gwaef´s flanks to sent him into a full gallop, heading for their camp. He held no illusion whatsoever of finding Legolas there, but he needed to check on their belongings and most importantly the prince´s horse. Secure in the knowledge that his mount knew their destination and would find it himself, he turned his thoughts back to last night and cringed inwardly at the memory.   
  
The sickly white surface of the lake crept into his mind like the thought of cold death, but its presence was dwarved by another image that had burned itself into his soul with painful force. The look in Legolas´ eyes just before he had struck him. There had been a pain and despair mirrored in those usually cheerful blue orbs, so intense that even remembering it tore Aragorn´s heart apart. He had been weary himself, too weary perhaps to notice that the elf´s hurry to get away from the location of his near drowning had been less than natural. They had not been pursued by any creature, yet Legolas had behaved like a prey in a hunt.  
  
So unusual. Nay, so wrong, so very wrong for any elf, the prince of Mirkwood foremost of all. It was not his habit to act heedlessly, and neither was it in his character to run from danger. Any creatures unwise enough to choose Legolas as their prey would soon find themselves at the receiving end of their own game. The only explanation Aragorn could come up with was that his friend´s soul had been so severely rattled by what had happened to him that his natural strength had been all but spent.  
  
And he had failed to see it. A healer trained by the best teacher there was to be had. He had not recognized that the damage had been done to his friend´s mind much more than his body. A single tear streaked down his cheek at the biting memory of Legolas´ rejection, and he could not help but question why the elf had not trusted him to help him through whatever ailed him. Maybe Legolas had sensed the inability he had proven by allowing the injured elf to escape. Maybe he had felt better off on his own.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Little did Aragorn know that the very opposite of his desperate thoughts was true. Legolas had never felt so devoid of any hope as he did now, hidden in the branches of one of the trees that surrounded their former camp. He had sent his horse away with some difficulty, the animal almost as eager to offer him comfort as his friend had been, allowing the song to draw closer to his soul yet again. Everything around him was working against him with a strength that was becoming increasingly hard to counter.   
  
The whispering of the trees whose concern for him grew with every passing moment, the feel of his bow in his hand, the rough bark pressed against his back, the golden light that filtered through the colorful leaves in a breathtaking display of the beauty that even the onset of winter and decay had to offer - everything his senses picked up only brought the fragile hold on his sanity closer to breaking. Closing his eyes, he forced his mind to withdraw from his surroundings and wander down paths that he had long learned to avoid in his dreams. The fleeting image of his father crying over his mother´s body sent a sob of sorrow through him, dimming the cursed song but bringing forth its own horrors. He could once again feel all the helplessness his young self had endured, the stabbing feeling of incompetence when he had been unable to soothe his father´s sorrow.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek, an unconscious mirror of his friend´s worry, unheeded and unseen by anybody but the murmuring trees.  
  
Legolas had no way of knowing how long he had hid himself in his pain when the sound of hoofbeats drew him out of his reverie. Steeling himself, he glanced around once more to make sure his was sufficiently hidden from sight before turning his attention to the man who had entered the small clearing.  
  
Aragorn slid off his horse almost before the animal had come to a stop, wavering lightly as his feet touched the ground. The elf stifled a wince, knowing very well what caused his friend´s discomfort, but then tensed when he saw the ranger crouch close to the ashes of their fire. The man´s hands very lightly touched the ground while he moved around slowly, reading what the earth had to offer. What Legolas had allowed it to offer.  
  
He had no doubt registered first that the elf´s horse and weapons were gone while his blanket and pack remained. There were light traces of footsteps all over the camp as if from aimless wanderings, but none led away from the camp. One, though, clearly ended where the horse had been. Aragorn straightened, his head still bent.   
  
Legolas held his breath. He was sure that his friend would not fail to notice how close the horse had stood to a tree, and sure enough the ranger glanced up as if judging the distance that would have existed between the animal´s back and the lowest branch. A distance that would not prove a hindrance to a woodland elf. Aragorn turned slowly, scanning the trees. Legolas could feel his look brush past him like a gentle touch, never lingering on his position. True to his nature the ranger did not give up after one try but continued his search, walking among the trees and touching their bark.   
  
Remaining completely motionless, Legolas could feel the trees raising their voices in their attempt to draw Aragorn´s attention, and in that moment he was fiercely thankful for his friend´s human shortcomings. There was no chance for the ranger to sense the message that the wood screamed at him, but his instincts were obviously keen enough to pick up the tension that was building around him.  
  
The expression on his face was one of intense frustration, and after fruitlessly gazing at the trees one last time he raised his voice, calling out to the shadow of his friend´s presence that he must have felt close by. "Please, Legolas, do not hide from me." The betrayed trust reflecting off him drove the song to the very edge of elf´s consciousness, leaving much room for the guilt he felt.   
  
"I promise I will do anything in my power to help you." The melody crept back, caressing his mind.   
  
"Whatever has befallen you, Lord Elrond may be able to find a remedy." Cursed hope, how it intensified the tune!  
  
"Please, my friend, do not give up hope. You never have before. We have braved far worse dangers than those wargs, and we will overcome this one too if we try." Legolas clamped his hands over his ears.  
  
There was a moment of silence, only broken by the rustling of leaves and the horse´s breathing. Then the voice came again, more softly but still strong enough to reach Legolas and slip through all defences the elf had piled around his tortured mind. "Gweston, im tolthon elstel. Ech albarad ." //I swear I [will] get hope. You are not damned.//   
  
He registered only very faintly that there was the sound of a horse leaving the clearing, taking his friend´s comfort with it, for the song had nearly overwhelmed him then despite his intentions to ignore Aragorn´s words. It filled his mind with intense need, need for the presence he had felt in the waters the night before, need for the sharpening of senses the song provided. It would care for him, oh yes, it would care for him so well - if he only allowed it...  
  
"Baw!"//No!// Legolas reared against the poisonous road his thoughts were taking, his left hand sightlessly lashing out and hitting a branch, hard. The sharp pain that flared through him drove back the music that had come unbidden, and Legolas recalled the look on Aragorn´s face, the stubbornness triggered by intense fear, and the melody faded a little more. And high in the crown of the tree, ringed by flaming leaves in red and yellow, the battle continued while the sun brightly lit a day that sang of peace and happiness.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Elladan could not help but whistle to himself in sheer joy. His horse easily cantered along the small path, bringing him ever closer to the beloved home he had left many months ago. The scent of autumn clung heavily to everything around him, but it did not sing of death to him but of the oncoming quiet of winter. A quiet that he would cherish after the difficult errands he had run for his father, riding with the rangers and battling the many dangers that had seemed to multiply in recent years. The elf was keen of mind and knew that dark times lay ahead, but he also was merry of spirit and knew how to see the wonders the world presented to him so generously.  
  
Like the beautifully colored trees that swayed in the lush breeze or the scent of late flowers that caressed him. Or the knowledge that the peace and quiet he anticipated in Imladris would be relative, his youngest brother and the prince of Mirkwood being around to disturb it. A smile spread across his lips when he thought about the mischief they would be able to cause, lifting the weight of the future off their own minds and those around them. He could not stifle a chuckle at the blazing praise his brother and friend had been showered with in the village he had recently passed.  
  
Fortune seemed to have been on their side for once, judging by the warg skins the humans had hung in the village square to celebrate the deliverance from this evil. The beasts and been strong and too numerous for just two hunters to brave, but the good people had left no doubt about it that their saviours had prevailed unscathed. Elladan sighed good-naturedly when he became aware that the tale of this hunt would possibly become part of his blood over the winter, being told and re-told countless times, no doubt spiced with exaggerations when Legolas and Aragorn tried to surpass each other in recounting their deeds.   
  
The dark-haired elf chuckled again, causing his mare to break into a series of wide leaps to mirror her master´s fine mood which had been so rare during their past months together. Elladan laughed fully at that, the pearly sound mingling with the twittering of exited birds that burst from the trees to his side.  
  
Another sound seemed to be entwined with the birds´s song, and Elladan slowed his horse to listen - but there was nothing. He frowned at the sudden feeling of unease that overcame him and he stopped his mount to focus his attention on the glorious day that engulfed him like a gentle sea. The longer he remained still, the more clearly a sense of danger and dread revealed itself to him. It was shedding its protective skins of warmth and happiness very slowly, but its cold core began to make itself known.  
  
The mare snorted in protest when she became aware of her master´s intention and impatiently pawed the ground, eager to be off. "Sorry, my friend", the elf apologised, patting the grey neck, "I feel just as homesick as you, but we may not ignore this - plea." It was only his words to the animal that brought home the truth of his statement. It was indeed a call he had sensed, a plea for help that emanated from nature itself.  
  
He carefully guided his horse into the direction the call seemed to come from, silently wishing for Legolas to be with him. His friend would have been able to read the trees´ voices much better than he ever could, for wood-elves shared a bond with nature that could be rivalled by few creatures, except, perhaps, the Ents. Elladan turned his full attention to the seemingly peaceful scene around him when a sudden sound approached him from his right.   
  
The elf had heard the almost gentle brush of wood and feathers against air many times and sharply drew back his mare, making her rear. The arrow hit the ground mere paces from the animal´s front legs and she reared again, neighing angrily in defiance. A second arrow followed less that a heartbeat later, even closer, and Elladan allowed the horse to dance backwards.  
  
His own hands reached for his weapons when he was cut short by a voice that rang out to him from the trees. "Ego! Rach a maur guinor di gelaid. Ego!" //Be gone! A curse and darkness live under these trees. Be gone!// Elladan froze. A fear far beyond that of any danger cut through him. He knew this voice.   
  
"Legolas? Mellon-nin, nasto chen."//Legolas? My friend, show yourself.// He was fairly certain that he had placed the voice correctly, even though it had an edge to it that had never been there before. A tension that drew away all warmth and laughter. Thoroughly worried, he took his hands away from his weapons and made to dismount, but before he could swing his legs over the horse´s back a third arrow whizzed through the air, embedding itself where his feet would have been a heartbeat later.  
  
Hissing in surprise, Elladan straightened again and looked into the direction the arrow had come from, his sharp eyes finding the shape that was moving among the branches of a tree a good distance away. He could distinctly make out the trees´ distress now, and he shuddered at the implications. "Ego! Dartho palan, pith cin delw.""//Be gone! Stay away, your words are deadly.// There was a tinge of panic in the voice now, and Elladan´s mind was made up.  
  
Trusting his friend not to hurt him, no matter what evil caused his fear, he drove his horse into a canter that carried him towards the tree, keeping his eyes fixed onto the form among the bight leaves. A pair of huge blue eyes met his, the look in them torn between anger and fear. He could see blood running down the fair elf´s neck, bruises covering his arms.  
  
And then all Elladan could concentrate on was the arrow flying straight at him. The momentum of his horse´s speed allowed him little room to react and even though he pulled his mare to the side he felt the sharp bite of steel into flesh. The pain made him waver and he fell forward, clutching to the mane to keep himself from falling off. The hooves thundered beneath him, the ground flying by with sickening speed as the mare made a dash for safety, feeling her master´s weakness.   
  
The haunted voice called after him, ringing with sadness: "Ego! Gosto glaer aelin fein. Ego!" //Be gone! Fear the song of the white lake. Be gone!//  
  
TBC 


	4. Brothers

Hi there!  
  
It´s a beautiful, sunny day - and here I am writing this story! But it wants to be written, so I have little choice. Thank you all for your reviews, they are so much appreciated. You can find the responses at the end of the chapter.  
  
Please keep the comments coming!  
  
But now enjoy the new chapter - I won´t say "have fun", I have been scolded for it last chapter because of the lack of fun in it - fair enough ;-))  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Brothers  
  
Pain laced through his body and soul, yet part of Legolas welcomed it, welcomed the relative quiet it allowed him. He had invited pain again and again over the last few hours, almost failing to notice now when he lashed out with an arm against a branch, the bruises leaving almost no white skin on his formerly fair skin. The song was constantly eating away at his strength, so much so that he shivered as if from illness or extreme fatigue. Now, however, with a pain that far surpassed that of any bruise he could have inflicted, its tune had loosened its hold enough for him to feel the intense guilt the sight of Elladan loaded upon his struggling mind.  
  
He had severely underestimated how terribly his current state effected his abilities, and the arrow that had been aimed to grace the other elf´s shoulder had buried itself into his chest. The two arrows that had failed to scare the other away had flown true, but the strain of drawing the bow had made his arms ache and the third arrow had slightly slipped upon release. The predicament had been worsened by the horse suddenly severing to the side, but there was no doubt in Legolas´ soul that his weakness had so gravely wounded his friend. Maybe even killed him.  
  
What evil had befallen them all to lure Elladan to the accursed lake also? An intense fear that others would be called upon to share his fate, maybe loosing themselves completely, had driven Legolas closer to the accursed water again. Oh, he had tried to flee the song after Aragorn had left, he had tried to outrun the haunting music that mocked his fight, but the more his hopes rose in defiance the louder it had become, heedless of the distance he had put between himself and the source of his misery.  
  
Finally he had collapsed, his body begging for deliverance. He had felt the song gain on him with every ounce of strength he had wasted on running, and the sleep that beckoned him with its promise of peace had been filled with the tune, washing away any Elven dream, even any nightmare he might have forced to appear. He had shed himself of hope then, allowed his desperation to drive the offending tune away from his soul. He knew that he would not last for much longer. But at least he had wanted his final days to have a purpose.   
  
His return to the scattered trees that mourned his battered state had swiftly been followed by the arrival of Elladan. Elrond´s oldest son, so beloved by his siblings, so gentle to his friends and fierce in his fight against the forces of darkness. Legolas felt a wild hatred grow in him at the thought that the lake had tried to draw someone so utterly free of evil, but his very resolve to keep his friend from harm might have killed him in the end.  
  
A sob wretched itself free, momentarily drowning any music. He let his bow slip, barely noticing how it fell to the ground below, and buried his face in his arms. Dimly, he could still hear the receding hoofbeats fade away in the distance, and he prayed with all the strength left in him that the Valar would take pity on them all and send help for Elladan. His horse would surely head for Rivendell, it was not too far off, and Lord Elrond...  
  
The tune rejoiced at the hope that began to glimmer brightly in the lost elf´s resilient soul and rushed at him with a ferocity that made him move instinctively, dodging to the side as if sensing the blade of a sword descending towards his neck. The movement failed to serve its purpose, however, and instead overbalanced him. His reflexes were too slow to respond to prevent his fall, and he barely managed to twist in the air in an attempt to avoid serious injury.   
  
He got his legs beneath him but the earth met him before he could roll, sending a blinding pain through his left ankle. He could feel the bone snap and the white flash that accompanied the feeling briefly severed his bonds to the music. For the fraction of a second his mind soared free and took in his situation, analysing it with a speed beyond human comprehension. Then the pain receded enough for the tune to return, trapping him yet again, but his resolve was set and even caged it would not waver until the end.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Aragorn barely registered where he was going, so deeply were his thoughts rooted in the clearing he had left a few hours ago. Gwaef was picking their way carefully yet with the speed that he had been so aptly named for. The steed could clearly feel his master´s preoccupation, and while usually not a horse that took well to being ignored thus, he did nothing to upset his rider´s seat but instead widened his leaps, taking them along even more swiftly.  
  
The ranger sighed. He had felt Legolas presence among the trees so clearly his lack to actually see his friend had frustrated him greatly. No plea had brought the elf to reveal himself, and Aragorn could not fully ignore the wound this rejection had caused him. Even worse, he now feared that it had been hurt pride that had hastened his departure when a more thorough search might have allowed him to find his friend, whether he had wanted to or not.  
  
The rational part of his mind scolded him for assuming he would be able to find a woodelf hiding among trees, but then again, Legolas had been weakened. Maybe he had not even hid himself willingly, but fallen unconscious in the branches. His doubts made him unwittingly slow their pace, and Gwaef neighed in question. The horse threw his head up in confusion when Aragorn failed to urge him on but neither bid him stop, and finally slid to a halt on his own account, panting.  
  
What a wonderful day the golden morning had brought them. Aragorn wearily closed his eyes and turned his head to the sun. It lit his closed eyelids a crimson red that whispered of death and despair, and the man shuddered in the comfortable warmth. He drew a deep breath, willing himself to concentrate on the soothing smells of wet leaves and soft earth in an attempt to verify his choice to go for help. It was not far to Rivendell now, but he would never forgive himself if Legolas died in the meantime, left alone by the one person who should have not allowed him to flee in the first place.  
  
A sharp neigh drew the ranger out of his musings and he felt Gwaef tense beneath him. The stallion had raised his head in anticipation, ears forward, and neighed again, loudly. This time the sound was echoed not far off, and new hope surged through Aragorn. He urged his mount in the direction the sound had come from and soon met with a riderless grey steed he knew so well. Legolas´s horse.  
  
Its light coat was covered in sweat and foam had collected at its heaving flanks, yet it seemed irritated to have to break its stride for the obstacle Aragorn presented in its way. It skidded to a stop, slightly rearing as it did, and neighed once again, its angry purpose more than clear. "Sidh, Faun, sidh" //Peace, Faun [cloud], peace// the ranger tried to soothe, totally taken aback by the sight. The horse threw its head up, ears so flat they were no longer visible, and bit the air in annoyance.  
  
Aragorn urged Gwaef back a few steps, knowing better than to further upset a horse reputed to match its master´s stubborness. He was pondering how to react when he heard a clear voice call out, a voice that almost brought tears of relief to his eyes.  
  
"Faun, roch raug, daro!" //Faun, demon of a horse, wait!// Elrohir´s angry yell only caused the upset white animal to dance to the side, trying to by-pass the ranger, but the path was wedged between a steep embankment that rose to Aragorn´s left and a sharp drop to the right, and the ranger quickly blocked what little space there had been. Faun nudged his leg sharply with his head but was forced to remain where he was, contending himself with another restless rear.  
  
A heartbeat later Elladan´s younger twin rounded the corner of the path and drew his mount to a sudden halt when he saw his human brother. A happy smile spread across his flushed features, and in spite of the dire situation Aragorn could not help but smile back, a gesture that equally reflected his joy at the meeting and his amusement at his brother´s untidy appearance. Elrohir´s long dark hair was in complete disarray, the thin braids at his temples partly undone and a few small branches entangled in them. His mount´s broad chest was splattered in mud.  
  
"Mae gonannen, gwathor tithen!" //Well met, little brother.// The greeting was heartfelt but not without a hint of mirth. "Man agorel hi?" //What did you two do now?// He did not bother to explain who he expected to be in trouble at the human´s side but continued: "Faras mae raug fein tegi amin. Hir raug nasto ammaer." //A fine hunt this white demon has led me. The demon´s master [should] better show himself.// He searched his brother´s expression while he spoke, and what he read there quickly chased all traces of happiness from his handsome face. His vivid eyes darkened like a sky suddenly heralding a deadly storm, and Aragorn was sorry.  
  
Before he knew it Elrohir was at his side, hugging him tightly. He did not remember dismounting nor did he recall shedding the few tears that wet his cheeks, but he clearly heard his brother´s voice in his ear. "Do not worry, Estel, whatever happened we will find him. We will get him back." Faun neighed at that and pawed the ground, and Aragorn gently broke the embrace, fearful of wasting precious time.  
  
The man swung himself back onto his horse, finally moving it out of the impatient light stallion´s way. The animal took off with renewed strength, showering human and elf with tiny pebbles and dirt as he went. "Your help is more than appreciated, my brother, and with you at my side we may yet find Legolas. Come, let us follow Faun in his haste and I will tell you what has befallen us."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Elladan´s head rang with his mare´s frantic hoofbeats, each gentle rolling of the animal´s back sending a wave of pain through his chest. He could feel the powerful muscles beneath him constrict and relax while the steed strove to combine swift speed with a gentle gait. One of his hands was entwined in the beast´s soft mane, the other wrapped about its neck he was leaning on, but he doubted that he would be able to keep himself from falling much longer.  
  
He hardly saw the world swirling past him, all he could think of was the look in Legolas´ eyes when his arrow had found its mark. His eyes had mirrored shock and pain, yet there was no mistaking that he had not shot at him accidentally. Elladan knew that his confusion was not only caused by his injury. He had known Legolas for years beyond count and he had never seen him act like this before. The woodland prince had carried grave responsibilities in his endangered homeland and was known for his fierce loyalty for any elf (or human) given into his care by friendship or duty. He would rather sacrifice his life than his soul, and Elladan had recognized an underlying protectiveness in Legolas´ face that seemed to stand in stark contrast to his actions. Worry for his friend almost overrode his awareness for his own state.  
  
He had turned his upper body slightly to avoid the shaft of the arrow producing from him making contact with this horse´s skin, and by some miracle he had so far been spared from any obstacles brushing past him too closely. He could feel his blood soaking his tunic and saw the spreading stain marring his mounts shining coat. He dreamily wondered how long it would take Elrohir to scrape the animal clean, knowing full well that she would allow none but his twin close to her. None but him.  
  
He could feel himself slip and the mare twisted beneath him, intent on balancing her burden as she had done before, but this time she failed. His hand released her mane and he met the ground hard, the impact finally taking all pain away.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn were hard-pressed to match Faun´s frantic pace, but the ranger had managed to relate most of his tale to his brother nonetheless. Elrohir´s frown had deepened and still lingered as they sped along. His mind was working through any tale he might have heard of such an evil, but so far all he had managed to produce was a mounting fear for his friend.   
  
He was about to turn to Aragorn with yet one more question when his horse raised her head and neighed wildly. The other two animals joined in, and they picked up their pace even more, the ground all but blurring beneath their thundering hooves. "What is it?!" Aragorn yelled over the din, "Can you sense what has them in such a frenzy?" Elrohir shook his head, his face mirroring intense concentration as he tried to locate the source of their mounts renewed urgency, then sudden awareness hit him and he paled.  
  
"It´s Elladan!" was all he called to his human brother before spurring his already panting horse on even further. Aragorn simply held on to Gwaef numbly, the stallion not liking to be outrun and thus keeping up without the need of further urging. The man knew the look he had seen on the younger twin´s face and he dreaded what it foreshadowed. By the Valar, what had he done to bring such wrath upon those he loved?  
  
It took them mere moments to reach the fallen form, guarded by his mare, but those moments stretched into eternity for Aragorn. He slid off his horse and knelt by his brother´s side mere heartbeats after Elrohir, and his soul froze at the sight that presented itself to his widening eyes.  
  
Elladan lay motionless, his eyes closed, the dark lashes touching his skin only enhancing its deadly paleness. His breath was barely more than a shudder that rolled over his chest - a chest pierced by an arrow. Aragorn´s hand reached out almost without his mind acknowledging the action and he stopped his fingers at the last moment, allowing them to hover over the carefully bound fledges on the wooden shaft. Fledges that he had seen applied many an evening, laughing over a fire. Fledges that were as unmistakable as a smile, a singing voice.  
  
Speechless, Aragorn looked up to find his own horror mirrored in Elrohir´s grey eyes. "Valar, berior min faer." //Valar, protect our souls.// The silent Elven plea seemed to send a shiver through all living things around them, making earth itself tremble in pity.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Alariel: "Siren´s song" does fine for now, even though there is no siren involved... ;-)  
  
Kept-Secret: Yes, I like creepy. You can expect more creepy...Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Tychen: Thank you! Yes, Legolas is trying to keep others from harm... and I try to please my sweet reviewer. How could I resist such a nice plea? Black icing, hmm? Would look fine with a red cherry, if you ask me ;-)  
  
White Wolf: Yes, poor Elladan - but help´s on the way (if somewhat slowly...)  
  
Someone Reading: Happy you are along for the ride! Hang on tight! I do hope you like it a bit spooky (and angsty)?   
  
Alexa: Thanks! Well - he did. Poor Elves, this story is tough on them...  
  
MoonMist: Thank you! And I assure you, Legolas is trying his best and fighting like a lion.  
  
Deana: Of course - here it is!  
  
NightShadow131: Yes, he did shoot Elladan- and now he is one miserable elf! (Poor guy.)  
  
Red Tigress: Yes, Elrond will NOT be happy - but sadly, he is nowhere in sight just yet...  
  
Thanks again - big hug to you all! 


	5. Pains relieved and renewed

Hey!  
  
Is that a fast update or what?? I have to admit that I felt somewhat guilty leaving them like I did and tried to help (a little). Hope you all like it! Thanks yet again for your reviews (and quick ones, too), responses below, please keep the coming!  
  
Now on to the next chapter...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish - but I am just playing with them  
  
Pains relieved and renewed  
  
The pain rose again and Legolas bit down a cry, but he did not stop wrapping a piece of torn tunic around the makeshift splints the tree had provided. Tiny pearls of sweat slipped off his face and gently fell, wetting the back of his hands. The sensation was unusual to him and he frowned at it. Yet, to be able to feel it, through the red haze of pain, was almost a reason to rejoice. He hastily tried to subdue the feeling as it fed power to the luring tune that was never far off. Never left him at peace.  
  
The broken ankle had proven to be a blessing, albeit a mixed one. Even though the song had secured its grip on him yet again after momentarily allowing him to slip, he felt a little more mobile within it. The dreadful confusion he had felt ever since waking to himself at the white shores had cleared enough for him to find a place for himself in the midst of this tragedy, a place he intended to fill to his best abilities until the end came. And he would not permit himself any fatal weakness again, as he had with Elladan.  
  
Elladan. Oh Valar, let him be alive. Let him not fall victim to an arrow that had been meant to safe his soul, not destroy it.  
  
Legolas could feel the song gaining on him again and he automatically put his foot down hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Hurting his arms again, the sole means he had in his attempt to deny the lake any fresh victims, was out of question. His faulty aim would thus not return to haunt him. He would allow it. Should weakness overtake him and render him helpless he would make sure nobody else would have to suffer. He did not care that he would not be able to walk again, as long as he remained close enough to the lake to effectively drive away anybody lured to this accursed place - or bring him down, if need be.   
  
"Tirmo." //Sentinel.// He let the old Quenya word roll of his tongue, and it suited him. It had come to his mind almost unbidden, surely a relic of the times he had spent learning bits of the ancient tongue in his youth, and he considered it fitting. It defined him, what he would be as long as his strength allowed.   
  
Legolas gritted his teeth and pulled himself upright against the tree he had fallen off, one hand clutching his bow. He turned to face the shimmering white surface that beckoned to him from the distance, reflecting the late afternoon sun. The sight refreshed the strength of the tunes that ate at the barrier around his soul, and he once again welcomed a wave of pain to close around him and drive back the call. As if in response, a ripple seemed to spring from the lake, running through the swaying grass as if through water. It sped away among bush and tree, leaving nature to painfully sight in its wake.  
  
Legolas gasped as he felt the focus of the entity that bound him shift its focus. For a breathless second he thought he could break free, but his hope only brought the iron grip down harder and he silently cursed his foolishness. The was no hope left for him. Yet, his slight gain of control had forced his opponent to react and that in itself was more of a victory than he would have believed possible only a short while ago.  
  
The fair elf collected himself, determined to edge a little closer to the lake before taking up what would be his final stand. He welcomed the pain that shadowed him on his slow walk, nudging him as he staggered from one tree to the other like on old friend urging him on. He found himself smiling at the thought, but then the smile transferred into a sneer directed at the shining surface that slowly grew closer. "Alchwind sina tirmo, lasto anim?" //This sentinel is not weak, do you hear me?// The only answer he received was a slight tremor beneath his feet, but then again, even that might have been nothing but a deep sigh of regret heaved by earth itself.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
"Elrohir, nud!"//Elrohir, bandage!// Aragorn snapped, one hand pressing hard against on the heavily bleeding wound in the older twin´s chest. He held out his other hand blindly and received what he had asked for, swiftly throwing the soiled cloth away to replace it with the fresh one. They had carefully removed the arrow and now all depended on stopping the crimson tide that still swelled from beneath the ranger´s hands.  
  
They had propped Elladan up on his side and Elrohir sat behind his brother, applying pressure to the exit wound. Between them, man and elf had worked hard and neither had even once hinted at possible failure. Aragorn was thankful. His world had narrowed down to the blood, the cloth, the healing salve he had hastily prepared while Elrohir had whispered to his unconscious twin to stay with them.  
  
In a way, those moments of preparation had been the worst, even though both sons of Elrond knew better than to act on blind impulse when it came to treating such a grave injury. They had pushed away the shock over the origin of the arrow, concentrating on its removal instead. Aragorn closed his eyes, mirroring his brother as both tried to send as much healing energy into Elladan as they could.   
  
The man felt his palm once again grow wet and he repeated his request to Elrohir, who responded with the same deadly calm that he had displayed throughout the whole ordeal so far. Aragorn applied the new bandage, barely realizing that he had not even opened his eyes. He could feel Elladan´s heart race in a frantic rhythm as if trying to catch up with the life force that threatened to flee him, and he knew that even an Elven heart would not survive this dreadful pace for long.  
  
"Tin hun blebi" //His heart flutters//, Elrohir mumbled, not aware of voicing his human brother´s thoughts, and unexpectedly he began to hum. It was a soothing tune Aragorn vaguely recognised. It conjured the feeling of strong arms wrapped around his small form, offering protection against all evil the world could hold. He even thought he could smell the sweet herbs Elrond used to burn in the hearth of his room in the times when his nightmares had robbed him of sleep for nights on end. Gradually, he could feel Elladan´s heart respond and slow its pace, no doubt guided into safety by memories very similar to Aragorn´s own.  
  
He could hear the weak smile on Elrohir´s lips when the younger twin broke his song to speak again. "Tin sereg dinen"//His blood [grows] quiet.// There was a long pause in which both healers simply sat and felt for any change, fearing that they had misread the signs their brother´s body sent out, but he had indeed calmed and the bleeding had abated enough for Aragorn to apply the salve he had prepared. Almost reluctantly the ranger opened his eyes, surprised that the sun had set since he had closed them. A curious weakness made him sway slightly when he gingerly withdrew his hands, making him wonder for how long they had been locked in the healing trance.  
  
He reached out towards the small fire he had built and retrieved the metal bowl he had placed towards its edge to keep its contents warm and fairly liquid. He laid a number of bandages close by and turned to find that Elrohir had already dabbed away some blood, mindful not to restart the bleeding. Very carefully, Aragorn spread a generous amount of the salve on both wounds, drawing a pained hiss from the unconscious elf.  
  
"Dartho, gwador, ha methiel lim"//Hold on, brother, it [will be] over soon//, Elrohir soothed, lovingly tracing his twin´s pale brow with one finger, "sidh, naeg thintatha."//Peace, the pain will fade.// He began humming the old lullaby again and never ceased while he helped Aragorn bind the injury and settle their brother as comfortably as possible. They used their blankets to securely rest him on his side to prevent him from rolling on his wounds.  
  
When they finally sat back, the stars were glittering above them, outshone by an almost full moon, and a chilling breeze touched Aragorn´s sweaty face, making him shiver. Elrohir drew closer and placed his arm around him and together they rested for a while, gaining warmth of both body and soul from each other´s presence.  
  
The horses were standing close, their heads held high and their nostrils widening in heir constant search for danger. Even Faun had remained with them, standing guard over the three brothers that had been so vulnerable in their oblivion. Now, however, Legolas´s steed turned to face the two healers, pawing the ground twice in request. His huge dark eyes held resolve that would not budge.   
  
Aragorn sighed and disengaged himself from the gentle embrace to climb wearily to his feet. "You do not intend to leave now." Elrohir´s statement held little of a question. He eyed the ranger carefully while the human busied himself with the chores always left in the wake of healing, throwing soiled bandages into the fire, cleaning away the rest of the salve that could not be used once it had cooled down.  
  
Instead of directly reacting to either the horse or the elf, Aragorn spoke quietly, almost as if to himself. Elrohir listened and understood completely. "We had not used any healing supplies yet, can you believe it?" His dry chuckle held so much remorse it almost melted the elf´s heart. "Only a few herbs on some cuts Legolas hardly even felt. I wanted them to be gone when we reached Imladris. We wanted to brag with our safe return." He absent-mindedly stowed the remaining bandages away and settled next to Elladan, watching his pale face catch the moonlight.   
  
"We will get Legolas home, too." Elrohir´s gentle words held utter conviction, and Aragorn looked up to search his brother´s eyes for its source. The elf correctly interpreted the questioning look and allowed himself a small smile. "He is the most stubborn creature ever born to the forests, Estel, and whatever has befallen him will be met with the harshest resistance. I do not know what caused him to shoot our brother, but my heart tells me it was not an act of hatred."  
  
He rested his eyes on his sleeping twin tenderly, and his voice held no anger when he spoke, only deep thought. "I will not lie to you, brother, even though I have pondered on it, I do not know what might have brought upon Legolas´ actions. We will have to bring him home, forcefully if need be, and ask father for assistance. Whatever this evil may be, I will be at your side to conquer it, and so will Elladan."  
  
Aragorn felt warmed at the words, and for a moment he permitted the childish belief of his youth to return - that nothing that stalked Middle Earth could resists the combined strength of Elrond´s sons. He knew now that this was not so, of course, but he also realized that Elrohir´s promise was not lightly made and carried more weight than most opponents could answer to.  
  
"However", the dark elf resumed gently, "we will not be able to conquer it tonight." He had foreseen his brother´s protests and raised his hand with a stern look so very much like the one his father used to scare even the mightiest into submission. "Neither of us will be much good in a fight at the moment, and from the look of things Legolas will not allow us to get close, let alone help him. I doubt that we will be able to move Elladan tomorrow without causing harm...Estel, man garo?" //Estel, what are you doing?//  
  
The ranger had risen and was now purposefully striding towards his horse, the elf at his heels. Aragorn whirled on his brother, a look that wavered between anger and dark amusement on his face. "What, are you going to grab me and tie me down?" Elrohir sighed. "Estel, lasto anima..." //Estel, listen to me...// This time it was Aragorn who proved he had learned to copy his foster father´s gestures by raising an eyebrow, effectively silencing his brother. He sighed.  
  
"Peace, Elrohir, I see the wisdom of your words, even though my heart bids me leave now." He drew forth a small piece of parchment and a stick of sharpened coal he always carried for such purposes and used his horse´s broad back as a table to scribble a short message, folding it carefully as to not smear it. "But I will leave with the first light of dawn, and I would appreciate the knowledge that you will not be far behind me, following once help has arrived for Elladan."  
  
The elf nodded mutely, a little embarrassed that he had failed to notice this option. He was careful not to let his surprise show when he countered: "And help for you, Estel." Aragorn simply nodded while he carefully bound the message to Gwaef´s mane. He took the stallion´s massive head into his hands and whispered to him urgently. The response was immediate. The steed threw back its head with a loud neigh and took off without hesitation. "Valar berio men cin, mellon-nin."//May the Valar protect your road, my friend.// the ranger whispered, but when he looked at his brother there was a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"I told him Faun had made the distance in five hours once, and now his mind is set on breaking the record." His smile turned a little rueful. "Proud beast, may I not have overestimated your endurance." He was not left any more room to ponder, though, when another horse reminded him of its presence.   
  
Faun had circled them restlessly ever since announcing his will to leave, neighing now and again, but now his low amount of patience was clearly used up. He angrily charged Aragorn, stopping a mere hand´s breadth from the startled human´s face. The dark eyes searched the man´s, and before Aragorn had found his voice to speak the stallion turned on his heels, charging off into the night.  
  
"Oh Legolas, forgive me." Aragorn sank to the ground, his strength suddenly leaving him as he saw the animal act on an impulse that took him so much heart to fight. "At least one loyal friend may find you before the night wanes."   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Legolas turned his eyes away from the sunset, not willing to let the breathtaking display of color that usually brought him so much peace, even in dire times, to strengthen the enemy within him. He had managed to climb a tree that allowed him a clear view on the white pool, his ankle still throbbing mercilessly. The pain had almost robbed his consciousness during the ascend and had left him shaky and weary, once more pressed by the haunting tune.  
  
Since then, however, he had managed to rebuild some of his resolve. The song had become such a constant presence that some of his other senses had found a way around it, and what they had found had left him on edge. The trees were still calling out to him, trying to offer comfort to his tormented soul, but their attention was divided now. There was a new target to their grief, and Legolas dreaded whom the redirected focus of the beckoning was ensnaring now. There had been a brief flash of guilt at the knowledge that his resistance might have endangered somebody else, but he had quickly subdued it.  
  
Another thought had captivated him much more and had brought upon a cold fear that still clung to him. There had been no such change before Elladan had appeared. What if he had shot a friend that may have followed nothing else but the silent plea of the trees? He had hurt, mayhap even killed an elf as dear to him as a brother on an assumption that might well have been wrong. No matter how he tried, he could not rid his soul of this shadow, and for once he was not thankful for the dulling of the music it provided.  
  
Suddenly, a slight sound broke through to him, a sound that did not follow the never changing paths of music that haunted him, and he saw a fawn stalk out from beneath the shadow of the trees. The last rays of the sun painted its coat a shining red. A cold rush of foreboding surged through the elf´s tired body, and he tensed when he saw the elegant beast slowly approach the pool. The thin hooves left a tiny trail in the grass. It had grown so quiet that Legolas was sure he could make out the slight crushing of the grass even through the tune.  
  
The waters were strangely still, even though a slight breeze had developed that should have gently rippled its surface. It lay motionless as glass, though, and the fawn paused, head held high. Legolas saw its sides heave as if in effort, and suddenly he understood. Even as he heard the unmistakable sound of a running herd crushing through the undergrowth below, he drew out and nocked an arrow with a confidence of movements he never registered. The arrow flew true, catching the fawn over the chest. A fine line of blood was left in its wake and the beast took off in terror, but the rest of its herd was now making a mad dash for the pool.  
  
Legolas shot with unerring precision despite the slight quiver that returned to him with the strain, yet even his speed could not hold off the whole group. With deer fleeing in all directions beneath him, Legolas watched in horror as one large animal plunged into the pool. It stumbled and fell, eyes rolling wildly while its frantically kicking legs sprayed the sickly liquid through the air. A scream broke from the broad chest that spoke of mind-wrecking fear, then the waters suddenly closed above the thrashing head and pulled it down.   
  
The legs continued to struggle blindly, splashing the water even when every other sound from the beast was muted and died. A red stain spread through the water, forming the ghostly shape of a grinning face before suddenly disappearing as if absorbed. Legolas watched, aghast, and felt a rush of power aimed at him that, even though invisible, split the very air it crossed.  
  
The impact almost drove him off the tree backwards, and his mind recoiled in shock when it was assaulted by a song which had picked up both pace and volume to a point of deafening all rational thoughts.  
  
In the pool, not far yet completely unnoticed now by the struggling elf, the entity feasted and rejoiced.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
NightShadow131: Yes, I know I am evil...Glad to know you are, too, or else you would not like it ;-))  
  
Deana: See, I don´t leave you waiting!  
  
White Wolf1: Hey, I guess you´ll have some reading to do once you are back - happy vacation!  
  
Ertia: Am I posting too fast (smirk)? You are right, Legolas is NOT a happy elf, poor thing.  
  
Tychen: Aragorn is doing his best, I assure you, and so is Legolas, holding on with hands, feet, teeth... Any clue now what is behind the song?? And see, I posted without bribery, but I´ll still like my cake, please...  
  
RedTigress: I don´t know why I spare Elrohir - hmmm ... And what an evil thought, binding poor Legolas to a tree ;-)  
  
Someone Reading: Nuts?!? Oh yes, after what I put them through, although they got a tiny break this time, didn´t they? And don´t forget to leave your light on ;-) 


	6. Choices

Hello dear readers!  
  
I have to admit that I feel a bit guilty about this story - it has a truly mean streak to it, but I swear, it is practically writing itself (maybe that should worry me...) I do feel pushed for updates because of where I left you all, and then the and of the next chapter tends to be no better...  
  
But enough of this ranting, here is chapter 6 for you - I hope you like it. (I confess that I had tears in my eyes at the end - serves me right!)  
  
Please review - and thank you (!!!) for the reviews for the last chapter, responses are below.  
  
Now enjoy - if you can...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine  
  
Choices  
  
The wailing tunes washed over him like breakers in a flood ravaging a crumbling coastline. He could feel them slipping icily over his soul, numbing what thought was left within him. Still, he had worked on his defences since this battle had begun and he was not as poorly prepared as the entity had believed him to be. There was frustration behind the repeated onslaughts when each was cut short mere fractions away from its goal, and Legolas could sense some of the evil energy waning.  
  
Then there was another sound weaving its way through the song into his reawakening awareness, a cry of pain that seemed hoarse and desperate. He foggily wondered whether more unfortunate beasts had been drawn into the pool and his resolve reared against his momentary helplessness. He had appointed himself a task and would not abandon it. "Tirmo." //Sentinel// The ancient word added further strength to his struggle and he pushed the song back sufficiently to regain his senses.  
  
Legolas instantly wished he had not done so. Or at least not any senses connected to his broken ankle. The pain was so blinding it filled his vision with a red veil that coated even the bright moon shining down on him. Vaguely, he began to realize that the cries had been his, and from the burning that made itself known in his throat they had been going on for a while. He clamped his mouth shut forcefully and then grabbed his leg with the hand not holding the bow to keep it from thrashing against the broad trunk of the tree his was sitting on yet another time.  
  
It took him a while to regain some control, and when he finally did he felt drained to the point of simply slipping off the tree and into oblivion. The song had weakened considerably for a reason that he could not fully discern. Maybe the tactic his body had subconsciously turned to had worked and his physical misery had loosened the grip, but Legolas could not shake the feeling that the entity had used up its means to break his will. Just like an archer who had run out of arrows and had to let his prey run free.  
  
With the slight difference that he could not run. He knew that this had not been the last assault he had to expect, and he wondered whether he would be able to withstand the next. Valar, he was weary. He could feel his hurt leg burning with the damage that had been done to it and sunndely he could see Estel frowning at him, the look on his face scolding the elf for deliberately putting himself through so much misery. Yet, Aragorn would more than just scold at the other route still open to him. As the thought of the sharp knife still securely fastened to his quiver stole into his mind, his friend appeared to him again, his expression of horror quickly turning to one of heated anger.  
  
"Albertho, Legolas, albertho trevedi men rhoeg!" //Don´t you dare, Legolas, don´t dare to take the wrong way!//  
  
Legolas´ head shot up, sending a wave of dizziness through him. The call had felt so real, so near - even though Estel was nowhere close. Still, the forceful voice had shaken the elf out of his dark musings and his sight fell once again on the white lake. How innocently it seemed to slumber, the reflections of stars and moon barely visible as if they were shying away from it. Feigned innocence. The elf felt cold at the sight and turned away, forcing his senses to block out the sound of the song to their best ability and search for signs of more living creatures drawing near. He heaved a deep breath when he picked up frantic movement not far away, the unmistakable squeals of wild pigs accompanying it.  
  
With a tired sigh, Legolas readied his bow and willed the weariness out of his arms. "Is tirmo im" //I [am] the sentinel// he whispered to himself, his raw voice barely recognizable, and the trees wept.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
"Albertho, albertho..." Elrohir turned to Aragorn with a frown. His human brother had rested fitfully from the beginning, forced into sleep by his exhausted body. The ranger´s strong mind had not been overruled at no cost, though, and it had troubled him with bouts of turning and mumbling before.  
  
Now, however, the restlessness seemed to grow into a full-fledged nightmare. Aragorn tossed from side to side, his voice raising as if frantically trying to make someone listen. "Albertho - men rhoeg! Ego goni sigil..."//Put away the knife...// His hand reached up into thin air, clearly grabbing for something, and Elrohir quickly caught it, hoping to still his brother´s movements. Instead, the unexpected touch woke Aragorn instantly and he shot upright, barely failing to hit his head into the elf´s. His right hand twitched to go for his knife but was stopped by the gentle grip that held it.  
  
"Dinen, gwador, anno daf guino." //Easy, brother, let me live.//  
  
It took the confused ranger a moment to recognize both Elrohir and the situation he was in, then he slowly relaxed, smiling an apology to the elf. His brother shook his head in a mixture of sorrow and amusement while he gently released Aragorn´s hand and scooted back over to Elladan who in turn had grown restless at being left alone. "I am everybody´s nurse tonight", Elrohir sighed in mock annoyance, picking up the cloth drenched in herbs that he had used to soothe his twin, "I shall ask a couple of favours from both of you in return."  
  
He had hoped to draw a smile from the human, but when he looked over he realised Aragorn had not even heard him, so lost he was in dark thoughts. "Ol noer?" //A sad dream?// the elf asked sympathetically and was taken aback when the ranger sprang up at the question and kicked his blanket away with a shout of frustration. The horses jumped nervously, neighing in protest, and Elladan´s reflexive jerk made him groan in pain.  
  
The mournful sound brought Aragorn to his knees at Elladan´s side, frantically searching his oldest brother´s features. He had been so caught up in his dream that he had forgotten about Elladan´s injury. How could he have caused his brother even more pain! The wounded elf was unnaturally pale, yet there were red flecks on his cheeks that spoke of a fever.  
  
"Why have you not woken me?" he asked Elrohir, the words coming out more harshly than he had meant them. He shook his head at his inability to express himself correctly, but Elrohir´s answer cut short any excuse. His voice held no scorn. "Because there was no need, Estel. The fever was to be expected and it is not dangerous at the moment. Our brother is doing much better than I had feared, and I am confident that he will make a full recovery if we continue to guard him well."  
  
"And not startle him with sudden outbursts", Aragorn added ruefully. He had tenderly touched the back of his hand to Elladan´s forehead and was relieved to feel Elrohir´s words confirmed. The younger twin looked on in slight amusement, but did not rebuke Aragorn for what he was doing, knowing full well that there was no lack of trust behind his actions.   
  
The ranger sat back with a sigh, he weariness a clear sign that he had rested neither well nor long enough. He could feel Elrohir´s eyes on him, waiting patiently for the explanation that he was sure would come. Aragorn collected his thoughts for a moment. He forced himself to relive what he had dreamt, and even now it made his heart race and sweat break out on his face.  
  
"Man cenich?" //What did you see?// the elf prodded gently. He did not want his brother to suffer even more from the images that he was clearly recalling now, and that meant he had to share them. Aragorn let out a deep sigh. "I saw Legolas, and he was hurting. Badly. He was fighting, but there was no opponent near." He felt like he was not making any sense, but Elrohir was watching him intently, bidding him to go on.   
  
"He was hurting himself somehow, he was desperate." The man paused. "He was thinking about ending his life." Aragorn could feel his voice break at these words. He knew as well as his brother how highly Elves treasured any life and Legolas had defended his own fiercely in the past, both against physical harm and mental pain. It was almost unthinkable that he would even consider such an option.  
  
Elrohir remained silent for a long while. "His despair must be deep, then", he finally said, "and it was a blessing that you were there for him." "I was not!" Aragorn was barely able to keep his voice down. "Don´t you see? I should have been there, but all I did was dream..." He threw his hands up in anger at himself. Elrohir was slowly shaking his head. "If this was but a dream, then why are you so worried? It may reflect nothing but your fears."  
  
The ranger´s eyes flashed when he raised them at his brother. "You did say so yourself, he must be in despair! Do not lie to me now just to make me feel better, brother, for I will have nothing of it!" The elf frowned. "I would not, and you know it. There was no lie in what I said. I do believe that your dream was more than a mere shadow, but that does not only mean that you saw Legolas´ pain. He may have felt your response to it, too." A feint smile touched Elrohir´s lips. "There is more than just responsibility to being Isildur´s heir, Aragorn. Your blood carries strength that far surpasses that of other humans. You might do well to trust it more."   
  
Aragorn fell silent, pondering Elrohir´s words. He had indeed felt - close. It had seemed like all he had to do was reach out his hand and touch his friend, but lacking hands in his dream he had used his voice. "Maybe he at least heard me", he sighed. "How much longer ere the sun rises?" As a ranger he was able to make a good guess, but there was no shame to him in asking those who knew better. His brother gazed towards the east and answered: "A little more than an hour. You should use it to rest some more, maethor neth." //little warrior//  
  
Aragorn could not help but smile at the childish nickname that he had fought years to get rid of but that offered strange comfort now. Still, he knew in his heart when he lay down again that there would be no more rest for him this night, and that he would stay still and watch Anor bring a touch of hope to his troubled heart.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Legolas flinched when he saw his arrow pierce a young stag´s throat, bringing it down mere paces from the lake´s edge. There had been no possibility to drive it away in time, and he knew the swift death would be a blessing compared to what would have awaited the poor animal in the waters.  
  
The tune in his head raised its voice forcefully once more and he shook his head in refusal. Gazing closely at the dead stag, Legolas saw some blood seep from the wound in the beast´s throat, leaking into the water to create a slight tinge of pink in the white haze. He cursed under his breath. He had been a heartbeat too slow on the last animal, and now he would have to suffer the consequences. He closed his eyes against the crushing tunes he knew would come, curling his soul in on itself with a feeling of dread.  
  
Even with his eyes closed he could still sense the dead animals that littered the vicinity of the pool. The night had lured more than one unfortunate herd and the occasional loner to the waters, and Legolas had soon been forced to learn that any drop of blood that reached the lake was greedily soaked up to be used for a fresh attack on his soul. Even though no animal had shared the fate of the unfortunate fawn, he had hesitated at first to shoot to kill and thus had brought down a number of animals close enough to the pool for their blood to be turned against him.  
  
The pain in his tormented leg had now spread way past his hip, washing up into his chest. He had used it without mercy to drive back the song, but he knew that the price he way paying was high. The pain itself, while serving him in its own manner, was steadily eating away at his strength and he could feel his defences waning. Yet, he was confident they would hold. Hold just one more time.  
  
When the assault came, it brought with it the now familiar numbing of any other feeling or thought.. It was all the worse because the tiny part of Legolas that remained himself knew with unerring certainty that the return to the world would be a painful one, and he had no strength left to prepare for it. His voice was all but gone now from the screams he had no chance of holding back. Yet this did not matter, it could not.   
  
He allowed himself a tiny amount of relief when the song faded more quickly than he had feared, the blood of the dead beast not enough for a full attack. He knew he would not have bested the entity this time had the stag died in the lake, but he could not linger on the close call. The pain in his leg took over control, and the elf felt himself swaying dangerously.  
  
The tree was muttering warnings to him, and he tried to reach out for the branches around him to steady himself, hearing them creak in their effort to meet him, and he caught on to them at the last moment. Having prevented another fall, Legolas concentrated on his breathing until he trusted himself to stay conscious.  
  
Gingerly, he opened all his senses but that of sight to the world around him yet again, and was dismayed to feel another animal draw close. He felt his heart clench. Soon, he would not be able to fulfil his appointed role anymore, not for lack of strength but for lack of arrows. There were three more left in his quiver, then his choices would be down to one knife. The other he would have to spare for himself.  
  
Still keeping his eyes closed, Legolas drew an arrow and loosely fitted it to the string. He was almost past regret for the creatures he had to hurt and kill, having to force his mental strength to linger at the wall around his soul, but his heart grew heavy when he realized that the beast that approached was a horse. His love embraced all living things of good nature, but his deep friendship to many a horse had softened his heart to them especially.  
  
The animal neighed as it closed in, and Legolas´ eyes shot open in horror. No, this could not be! He had given Faun the order to make for Imladris, and the stallion had never betrayed his trust. Why now? Tears collected in his eyes when he saw the proud animal galloping closer, its movements somewhat laboured from fatigue and foam spraying off its flanks at every jump it took.   
  
Legolas stifled a sob when he realized what the beast had done. Its complete weariness was sign enough. "Ai, roch dorn, cin naw delw." //Oh stubborn horse, your plan [is] deadly.// It was more a thought than a whisper, the elf´s voice having lost its fight, but it was filled with bitter sorrow. Legolas took a deep breath, his eyes reluctantly searching out the spot on the heaving grey chest that the arrow would have to pierce.   
  
"Cin ind thenid cin fern." //Your loyal heart [is] your death..// Blinking away his tears Legolas took aim. This shot had to fly true.  
  
TBC  
  
I know, I know, that was evil. I already see myself at the PC again tomorrow, trying to make up for it -oh well...  
  
Review responses:  
  
MoonMist: Yes, poor everyone...I feel so guilty that I HAVE to update quickly.  
  
Amy: Thanks - and another quick update for you.  
  
Alariel: Hey, your guesses are good (I won´t tell you how close you are, though...) and it´s so delightful to read them!  
  
Meg: I am mean sometimes - but we,, the leg really is Legolas´ smallest problem!  
  
Alexa: I promise help is on the way, but he has to hang on a bit longer!  
  
NighShadow131: A bit longer for poor Legolas - but at least Elladan is recovering!  
  
Deana: Oh yes, he is upset. Even more so now, I´m afraid.  
  
Red Tigress: Glad you took the time for the mail - and glad I have you thinking.  
  
Tychen: Hope the cake did not mess up anything ;-) And another quick update without it! Your guesses are just fine, you are "getting" the story really well, believe me!  
  
I know there is one more review out there, but I cannot view it (grrrr) so it will be answered next time...  
  
CU 


	7. Leap of faith

Hi!  
  
This weekend I seem to be on a roll! I had to get Faun out of there - and the next cliffie is only a small tiny one to give all of us a break.  
  
Thanks your all your reviews (!!!) - responses below.  
  
Keep them coming, they make my day!  
  
Now on to the story...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Leap of faith  
  
Legolas could feel his arms waver both with fatigue and an overwhelming dread. He forced his aim to be steady, unknowingly biting his lip as he did, drawing blood. Part of him still desperately hoped for Faun to stop, to stumble, to do anything but advance. If he only had his voice! Maybe a command would have stayed the stallion, maybe - but then, Legolas knew better. He knew his mount and why he had picked him. It was a cruel fate that his companion´s values were now proving his downfall.  
  
There were duties tied to friendship, though, no matter how heartbreaking, and he intended to carry them out. Faun had shown his loyalty to him, and now it was time to repay the animal. Blocking every other thought from his mind, his sorrow even dimming the song to a mere glimmer in his soul, he fixed his eyes on the horse, following him with the tip of his arrow. He would give Faun every chance there was, but he would shoot before the animal got close enough to serve the lake with the blood he was about to spill. He would not allow his friend´s death to aid this evil.  
  
The stallion pricked his ears as he drew closer, nostrils flaring. He threw up his head, eyes rolling to show white. Legolas watched his every move with apprehension. Then he thought to detect a slight change of direction in the steed´s path. The elf blinked rapidly, trying to ascertain that he was not deceiving himself. Could it be...  
  
Faun´s breath became more laboured with every step he took towards the group of trees that was his aim. The proud horse shook his head again in defiance of the strong pull that had seized him not long ago, guiding him first closer to his master but then trying to lure him to a white pool whose smell assaulted his senses. To him it felt like a noose around his neck, tightening in an attempt to break his will by force. Others had tried this before and failed.  
  
A neigh filled with anger broke the eerie stillness that had befallen the landscape. Legolas could see his mount´s face now, could read the struggle in it, and the hope that flared up in him weakened his defences. He could feel the tune rush at him once more, and out of the corner of his eyes he discerned movement to his right. He whipped around, the arrow flying before he had even realized that it was a boar running towards its doom. A boar followed by more wild pigs. Too many to kill.  
  
Faun had slowed to a trot, unwillingly so, his hooves dragging through the grass with effort, but his eyes were fixed on the slim Elven form he had made out in one of the trees. Foam flaking off his shivering body the huge beast ploughed on. Legolas had drawn and fired his two last arrows, felling two more pigs with them, and now the cold steel of his knife flashed as he drew it. He knew that there would be no help for him once one of the remaining wild pigs reached the pool.  
  
Faun stemmed his chest against what felt like the current of a stream, his pace almost down to a walk, but there were but a few paces left and he would not falter now.  
  
Legolas saw the beast approach and knew that he had to come to a decision. He could see the way his horse shook with effort. He could sense the lake rise in joy at the fodder that was mere heartbeats from its reach. The risk was high, the stakes beyond anything he had ever encountered, yet in the knowledge that with his death, this evil would lose an opponent that had grown to know it well, Legolas took a leap of faith.   
  
His bow clattered to the ground, of no more use now. The second blade was drawn in free fall.  
  
He barely made it, arms flinging out to grab the horse´s mane. The first knife lashed out and buried itself into the stallion´s grey neck, making him shriek in angry pain. Legolas could feel the powerful muscles under him burst into action as if cut free, and behind him a pig screamed. Weaving his free hand into Faun´s mane and praying for the Valar to protect him once more, Legolas raised the second knife.  
  
Behind him, the rush of the song that aimed its call at him made the grass bow and whisper. He could feel the waves of music come crushing down on his soul simultaneously with the burning pain in his already throbbing leg when the blade cut through it. He welcomed the darkness that took him.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Faintly, a tinge a red began to spread through the lightening sky. The air had the fresh smell of nature reborn, and some of Aragorn´s weariness waned. He sat up and watched in silence as the great shining disk if Anor rose from the depth of night to bring light and hope to creation. The ranger closed his eyes, his skin soaking up the first touches of warmth that traced his cheeks with gentle fingers.  
  
Red and fiery was Anor´s face, and Elrohir´s gentle voice drifted over to the man with the ageless phrase many a warrior had spoken before him. "Barn amrun..." //A red sunrise...// Aragorn opened his eyes and quickly finished the phrase. "Blood has been spilled tonight." He smiled in apology, but he had not wanted to hear the words in Elvish. Not this morning. His brother seemed to understand. He nodded to him. "Aye, but who can tell whose blood it was, and for what purpose? There is no dread in this, Estel, no promise of defeat. This day will see us bring Legolas home." He spoke with utter conviction, and Aragorn found himself believing in the elf´s hope, even though he did not know where his own feelings came from.   
  
The ranger rose to his feet with determination. Now that the light of day was on his side once more nothing would deter him from his path, no matter where it would lead him. Or to what. Part of him dreaded finding his worst fears confirmed, bringing back his friend lost to madness, but he knew that his own weaknesses could not be his guide in this. There were duties tied to friendship, no matter how heartbreaking, and he intended to carry them out.  
  
Even though the urge to simply gallop off was strong in him, he took his time to make sure that he had his healing supplies, an extra blanket, anything he might want for later. After he had found his friend. When he was sure that nothing was missing, he straightened once more to find Ninim //Snowflake// stand behind him. Elladan´s mare pawed the ground impatiently and shook her head at him to get going, and he bowed in gratitude, a smile gracing his lips.   
  
The steed was just like her master, eager to prove herself against a danger that had once almost defeated her, and he was sure that she could feel Elladan´s approval. Else she would never leave her Elven friend´s side. Aragorn fastened his belongings to the horse, absent-mindedly wondering at the intensity with which the still rising sun painted he white coat a light red.   
  
Aragorn turned to his brothers, finding that Elladan already looked a bit better, even though he was aware that this might have been a trick of light. Elrohir smiled at the ranger as the man swung himself atop the mare´s back. "Valar berio le, gwador-nin" //[May] the Valar protect you, my brother// he said seriously, " and rest assured that I will follow as soon as help has arrived for Elladan. You will not be on your own for long." "Iston" //I know// Aragorn answered simply, then he allowed Ninim to race off towards the very place she had rescued her master from not long ago.  
  
It felt good to be on the move. Aragorn relished in the feeling of the wind ruffling his hair and the horse´s powerful leaps beneath him. He kept alert, his eyes searching the ever lightening landscape around him for signs of his friend or his horse. He hoped and prayed that Faun had been there for his rider tonight. There was no doubt in his mind that the stubborn stallion would have run himself into the ground to make sure of that.  
  
The ranger knew that, if he looked for them, he could easily find the traces left by the steed´s hooves, but he was glad that Ninim´s assistance released him from this duty. They would reach their aim much more quickly like that. Even though he had no way of knowing whether that meant that he would be in time.  
  
The sun rose higher, yet again highlighting autumn´s colours in all their glory. The trees that crowded around them grew less dense and the ground less rocky, making room for growing patches of meadows among them. Aragorn started when he suddenly felt the mare pick up her speed, going from the steady canter they had travelled in to a full-fledged gallop across the soft grass. He leaned down over her neck and peered ahead, trying to see with his eyes what she must have picked up with senses of her own.  
  
Trees flew past him, more than once narrowly missing his knees, and there seemed to be a growing tension in the air, not unlike the one he had sensed in the clearing a day ago. The forest was calling out to him. His muscles tensed painfully in anticipation. Constantly scanning his blurring surroundings made him feel slightly dizzy, but he kept himself from closing his eyes even for a heartbeat.  
  
Otherwise he might have missed them.  
  
There was no movement in the two forms. They stood framed by trees that urgently swayed in the still morning, shedding their bright leaves around them as if praising warriors at their homecoming. Horse and rider looked more like a statue, though, and not one erected to celebrate victory. The elf lay slumped over his steed´s neck, arms hanging loosely at the beasts sides. The horse had its head almost on the ground but not in peaceful grazing. It shook as if ready to fall any second, its side heaving pitifully. The grey coat was drenched in blood.  
  
The picture burned itself into Aragorn´s stunned mind. For a moment joy and dread warred in him, then both were chased away by surprise. Instead of changing directions to approach their friends, Ninim went straight ahead. The ranger tried to make her turn, not having wasted a thought before on steering the animal who knew her own way well enough. She complied slowly, her breath quickening. Aragorn could feel her quiver beneath him. There was a painful heaviness in the air.  
  
"Ninim, baw!" //Ninim, no!// He put authority in his voice as well as tenderness. "Garo bith nin."//Do as I tell you.// He signalled her to turn again, and they managed to swing around in a wide arch. The mare´s speed slackened, and she neighed in what seemed defiance, but now kept her course towards the two still creatures the forest cradled in its midst.  
  
Aragorn´s heart caught painfully in his throat while they were drawing closer. He could now clearly see that Legolas´ leg seemed to be badly injured and his stomach almost turned when he realized that one of his friend´s long knives was buried in his thigh to the hilt. Blood from both the elf and the horse had mingled in the animal´s fur, signalling that the blade had gone through the leg to bite into the flesh beneath.  
  
The second knife stuck from Faun´s neck, firmly embedded at its base. Oh Valar.  
  
Time seemed to stop flowing, halting him from crossing what little distance remained between himself and his friend, then he was at his side. He reached out to gently brush the sweaty blond hair away from the elf´s throat, feeling the unnatural heat radiate from Legolas even before his hand had touched the burning skin. The pulse he found was thready and weak, racing along at a dangerous pace. But at least it was there. "Estel di cui"//hope in life// he whispered to himself, almost hearing Lord Elrond calmly speak those soothing words that had often accompanied the sight of a grievous injury.  
  
Faun had raised his head so slowly as if it was weighted down by a tombstone and Ninim nickered in quiet distress, nuzzling the stallion´s neck affectionately. Even though, the mare would not stand still and danced from one foot to the other, making it hard for Aragorn to find out more about the wounded elf´s state. Yet, he did not dismount. It felt wrong to even think of staying here.  
  
Although all sense would have called for him to make sure Legolas´ clearly more than fragile health would not be put to another test, one it might not pass, there was a growing unease in him that told him otherwise. He placed one hand on his friend´s back, feeling slight shivers run through the battered body and leaned forward, speaking quietly. He could see Faun turn back his ears to catch the gentle Elven words, as if knowing that they were directed at him as well as his master.  
  
"Dartho, mellyn-nin, lhu thent annan."//Hold on, my friends, a little while longer.// He thought he could feel the muscles under his hand tighten in response, and Faun raised his head even higher, the deep breath he took rattling painfully in his lungs. Yet he seemed to agree to Aragorn´s urgency and took one wavering step. Then another. Ninim stayed at his side, matching his slow gait without her rider´s bidding.  
  
Still, Aragorn could feel the tension in the mare as they moved away in the direction they had come from. The hairs at the base of his neck rose as if a warg had breathed down his back, danger so close he could almost grab it. A frantic rabbit dashed out from a hole, making Ninim startle ever so slightly, then a second, a third, racing away as if in mortal fear of the two horses and their burdens.  
  
Bile rose in the ranger´s thoat, but he pressed on, whispering words of comfort to both his friend and the shaking stallion. He was aware that he would have to get Legolas off Faun before the animal finally collapsed, sure that the fall would kill the elf, yet he knew with the same certainty that he would have to put more distance between them and what loomed behind.  
  
Praying that his instincts would not lead him astray, he coaxed the horses on, one step at a time.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Some distance away, but not far enough, the entity boiled with rage. Its prey had managed to get away mere heartbeats from its certain doom. Yet, there was another way. There always was. The entity´s awakening mind, now strengthened by the blood of many, had already devised a new plan, one the elf would have no chance of escaping.   
  
An endless stream of animals was lured, drained, thrown aside now that calling them was the dark creature´s sole effort. The once white water had turned a crimson that lightened after every screech of death to be plunged into a glowing dark red once again with each fresh victim. The water was rough with the animal´s death throes and the entity´s newly found power, and the sickly liquid splashed the ground around, landing with a hiss and burning away all life around it.  
  
At the bottom of the pool, movement began to stir that had no cause in the frantic battles that were lost above it. The bones were shifting. Rubbing against each other, gently at first, an eerie music arose, underlined by the choir of dying creatures. The deep began to open, ready to release a force that had slept for centuries but would now reclaim its place in Middle Earth. The water densed, beginning the transformation.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Mirkwoodelf101: Thank you! And as you can see, I do update quickly (I cannot help it)  
  
LinZE: Yes, Elrond would come in handy - but not yet!  
  
Ertia: Awww, don´t cry! Here´s a tissue, a piece of chocolate to calm your nerves and an update...  
  
Alexa: Hey addictions are no good - except for this one, of course! I seem to be addicted to writing, so things should work out fine.  
  
Tychen: I was crying, too //sniff//, had to fix this quickly . And see, there is some hope now (and more danger...oh well). And don´t worry, I don´t hear evil voices //smirk// I rather like stories like this that just demand to be written!  
  
NightShadow131: I never wrote that he DID shoot, did I? Had you worried a bit, though, it seems. Seriously, I love horses, no way I could kill one (I think), and I´m sorry I hurt poor Faun...  
  
Gozilla: Thanks!! And here is a quick update for you!  
  
Amy: You´ll have to wait a bit for your confrontation, but don´t worry, it´ll come!!  
  
Red Tigress: I love horses, too! But Faun is a tough one, he can take it - a true fighter!  
  
Deana: You can stop crying now //hands out tissue//, it´s OK  
  
Sangfroid: Hey, glad you join the review-fun! Whether you review here or on the lest, I´m glad you like my story. And you can´t imagine how much I loved your last sentence, so fitting - by the way, here´s a spade, go and rise!!  
  
Thank you all sooooooo much!! 


	8. Dark hours

Hi!  
  
Now don´t expect this all the time - one chapter a day, phew!  
  
I hope you´ll like this one, too, it´s a bit of a transition chapter, so bear with me. Please, please keep up your great reviews, they are a joy to read. Responses below.  
  
Now, on to the story!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine  
  
Dark hours  
  
It was still there. Aragorn felt chilled to the bone by the evil presence he was trying so hard to leave behind, yet they had not been able to escape its reach. The grip was loosening, but slowly, far too slowly. Around them, the trees continued to rustle their branches in sadness and anger wherever they passed, showering the still elf on his swaying horse with golden leaves as if they meant to cover him with a protective blanket.   
  
If only it was that easy.  
  
The occasional animal still dashed past them as if fleeing a savaging fire, but strangely it would race straight towards the heart of danger. On another day, the ranger would have pitied the doomed creatures, unawares of their true fate as he was, maybe even considered possibilities to stop them, but he barely recognized their predicament. His whole concentration was fixed upon his weakening friend and the shivering stallion that would pull his precious burden to doom should he fall.  
  
"Dartho, dartho, alpalan hi..." //Hang on, hang on, not far now...// Aragorn could hear his voice uttering the same words over and over again, their tone slightly more urgent than he intended. The plea was directed at the elf and the horse in equal amounts. Faun´s breathing had become a series of painful heaves. Every few steps he would come to a trembling stop before willing his shaking body on. He had even stumbled into Ninim more than once, caught from crushing down by nothing but her sturdy bulk.   
  
Aragorn had seriously considered moving Legolas to the mare with him, but as much as he would have liked to see his friend safe and the stallion relieved of his load, however light it would normally seem to him, he knew in his heart that such an action would kill Legolas. From the glances he had stolen at the Elf´s injuries he was sure that one leg was broken multiple times, the splints it carried pathetically ineffective. Moving it would cause more damage even in the best of cases, and the fact that the ranger would have to pull a knife from his friend´s thigh first to dislodge him from his steed did not help matters.  
  
There was no chance he would survive being taken off the horse unless Aragorn would be able to treat his wounds immediately. He would not help any of them by rushing into action before they were safe from harm. Whenever that might be. The ground that had flown past Ninim´s dashing hooves not long ago now crept along so slowly that the ranger could not help the impression it was even moving backwards beneath them, causing them to stay in the same place in spite of the price they paid for every step they took.  
  
A sharp breeze caused Aragorn to raise his head and look around, reluctantly drawing some attention away from his charges. He felt guilty, fearing that his lack of concentration would somehow cause Faun to make that one fatal step that would send him to the ground. His instincts´ warnings never went unheeded, though, even in a situation as dire as this, and he was dismayed with what he found.  
  
The gentle side of autumn that had graced them with its presence throughout the last week, bathing even the most horrible sights into soft golden light, was retreating, making room for its evil twin that would soon come down on them with brutal force. The quickening gusts chased dark clouds their way, their heavy clustering suggesting more than a gentle rain. This would be a merciless downpour.  
  
Light fled the roughening landscape they moved through when the clouds attacked the sun´s disk and drowned its light in their crushing embrace. The gusts turned more brutal, ripping the weak leaves off their branches and flinging them through the swirling air in a dance of death. Aragorn heard Faun grunt next to him as if the wind that suddenly hit him was causing him physical pain, and the ridiculous thought of this powerful beast being blown over by a harsh breeze froze his heart in dread.   
  
The stallion seemed to sense the additional danger as well, for he quickened his steps for the first time since they had began their slow escape, and Aragorn knew that the animal would surely collapse under the additional strain, yet he did not try to stop him. The lingering feeling of dread behind him had not completely disappeared, but his choices had.  
  
The decision being made, Aragorn looked around for any shelter that would protect them from the worst of the oncoming storm. He was slightly relieved when he realized that they had re-entered the rocky terrain that surrounded Imladris. There was a good chance of finding shelter in a cave here, and the ranger quickly searched his extensive knowledge of the area, hoping to remember a suitable place not far off.  
  
Throughout their ride, Aragorn had never removed his hand from Legolas´ back. He needed the physical contact for various reasons. The foremost surely was to make sure that he friend continued breathing, but he would also be able to discern other changes in the elf´s state - and to him, the light touch also provided a lifeline that worked both ways. It made him aware that despite his fears he really had found his friend, and he desperately hoped that Legolas was able to sense his presence, too, and use it to tie him to this world a bit longer.  
  
In the increasing onslaught of the cold gusts the heated body of the elf had turned from shivering to shaking, and Aragorn quickly shed his coat to drape it over his friend. The first drops, feeling as icy as hail, began to hit them and Ninim neighed in angry protest. "Iston, iston"//I know, I know// the ranger tried to soothe, petting the horse´s neck with his free hand, "dartho..."//Hang on// The darkness that descended on them was so complete that it felt like night had fallen yet again on the two lone riders, shrouding them in despair.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Elrohir sat beside the fire he kept going and hummed to himself. Unlike last night, the tune was more meant to calm himself than his resting brother. He could feel the change in the wind. Its gentle touch had turned into an angry bite, warning of a storm that collected itself somewhere above to swoop down on them soon. The light had lost its golden hue to turn a sickly shade of grey. Little had the sunrise warned them of this danger, and the elf felt his heart grow heavy with the promise he had made.  
  
The promise that he would follow soon, that all would be well, that they would be able to bring the Prince of Mirkwood to safety today.  
  
It had been mere hours ago that Aragorn had left, but during this time the honest conviction he had felt of rescuing Legolas had waned, changed for a darker and more foreboding mood. Elrohir glanced up at the turbulent sky that seemed to mirror his fears, and wondered whether the lone wait had brought upon this solemn humor. He usually trusted the instincts he had for the outcome of things. They had seldom let him astray, the gift of foresight so strong in his family. While he did not possess any clarity of sight when it came to predicting the future, his hunches could usually be trusted.  
  
But then, they did not often change so drastically as they had today, and his fair heart wished for his initial feeling to be the truthful one, his now less then optimistic state of mind brought upon by the long wait and the foul weather. Unfortunately for his peace of mind, Elrohir was not easily deceived, not even by himself, and so he continued to hum lightly in an attempt to ease his fears.  
  
It was a small blessing that Elladan had chosen to fall off his horse close to a high rock that was slightly carved in to create a small, protected niche that was big enough to hold the wounded elf. Now that the weather began to make good of its threats, the first raindrops beginning to fall, Elrohir crouched closer to his brother, calling over his steed to offer some protection from the gusts that began to pick dead leaves off the ground to roughly toy with them in the air. Between the two of them, the younger twin was certain that they would be able to keep Elladan from harm.  
  
And yet - as he drew the blanket more tightly around his brother´s still feverish body, another flash of foreboding hit him, this one directed at him. At them. The wind gave a sudden screech that made the horse jump, and with it came the wall of rain. It crashed down on Elrohir with a ferocity that took him completely by surprise, and he instinctively leaned over Elladan to shield him. It was not only the cold water he strove to hold off. He could hear the fire hiss like an angry snake in its death.  
  
The screeches continued, and he was not so sure about their origin anymore. Turning his head he tried to take in his surroundings, but the downpour had formed a cocoon around him that even his sharp elven eyes could hardly pierce. He thought to make out movement that broke through the weather at an impossible speed, light shapes flying past him in a wave of evil that made him gag. Not daring to rise from his protective crouch over his brother, he groped for the sword that he had rather carelessly dumped with his belongings, his searching fingers unable to locate it.  
  
With an angry neigh, his mare suddenly reared and charged into the swirling chaos, her white coat gleaming eerily in the dark that surrounded her. He could dimly see her strong form rise to her hind legs again, her front hooves smashing down on an unseen foe. There was a faint crack when she found an aim, but Elrohir´s fear rose when he realised she would storm at whatever she saw for a second time, drawing her even further away. "Gloss, baw!" //Gloss [white as snow], no!//, he yelled, "na nin, na nin, hi!" //To me, to me, now!//  
  
The steed whirled around towards him, her dark eyes shining with anger, and for a heartbeat he feared that she would disobey him for the first time since she had befriended him, but then she moved up to him in a few wide leaps, resuming her earlier position but keeping her head up in nervous anticipation.  
  
Elrhoir matched her tense pose, the dread easing up slightly without disappearing, when his attention was drawn away from the storm. He could feel Elladan stir in his arms, a low moan touching his ear, and he looked down on his brother to meet hazy eyes.  
  
The confusion mirrored in them held a tinge of fear and Elrohir winced in sympathy when he tried to imagine what his brother woke up to. Both his recent memories and their current state gave more than just cause for worry and fear. The younger twin forced himself to smile and raised his voice over the din. "Lhasbelin nasta men nif um"//Autumn shows us his angry face//, he called, trying to sound light, "algosto, gwador cin berio le."//Don´t be afraid, your brother protects you.//   
  
Instead of relaxing at the words, Elladan suddenly tried to rise, his eyes fixed on something behind Elrohir´s back. Gloss reacted a heartbeat later, her neigh loud as she dashed off once more to disappear into the dark chaos that continued to engulf the two elves.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
The wind picked up and drove the raindrops down with more force, but Aragorn hardly felt them. "Alpalan hi, Faun, dartho, alpalan hi." //Not far now, Faun, hang on, not far now.//  
  
Unlike a short time ago, the words shone with honest hope as they drew closer to a formation of rocks the ranger had recognized with a joyful leap of his heart. He had spent a night there before, and the thought of the deep cave situated in the grey mass made his mood lift despite the circumstances.  
  
Ninim neighed eagerly at the sound of his voice and even Faun seemed to draw strength from it, his rattling breaths steadily shaking his broad frame as he ploughed through the thickening darkness at a speed that Aragorn had not thought possible a few moments ago. He prayed for the beast´s stout heart to match its will in strength, gasping when the rain intensified into a solid wall of water that made the rocks they were so close to disappear as if they had been wiped away by a giant hand.  
  
But the ranger was not strayed by this, his mind set and his eyes firmly locked onto the place he knew might well prove their salvation. His conviction was rewarded when quite suddenly the massive grey wall jumped back into existence before them, the entrance to the cave a gaping black hole in the darkness. The horses made for it without having to be asked. Aragorn could not bite back a tired smile at Faun´s eagerness. He knew that the horse shared its masters weariness of small dark places, but the stallion had enough sense to see beyond the darkness to the safety that beckoned within.  
  
When he horses passed into the cool shelter, Aragorn felt as if he had entered a completely different world, suddenly free of the tugging gusts and the harsh assaults of freezing raindrops. He could hardly see the hand in front of his eyes, the natural glow that emanated from Legolas´ still form so subdued by his fearful state that it was barely above a glimmer. It would have to do, though. There was no more time. Faun´s shaking had increased dramatically with the second he had come to a halt, and the ranger could feel the beasts eyes pleading him in the gloom.  
  
Quickly, Aragorn slipped off Ninim and sent her deeper into the cave despite her protests. He dreaded his next actions, but his practical self took over and pushed fears and regrets away. He pulled a few rags from his pack, threw his small bag with healing supplies down a few paces away and then made sure the trembling stallion stood nowhere close to a wall. Now that his eyes were growing used to the dark, he could see that Faun´s legs were constantly trying to buckle, his bulk quivering with effort each time he forced them to continue carrying him.  
  
His heart beating to his throat, Aragorn walked around the horse to get to he dagger that had united horse and rider during their darkest hour. His left hand tightened around the grip of the knife while his right reached up to hold on to the elf and catch him when he fell. Faun turned his head and stared at Aragorn, daring him to make his move. Begging him. "Huor cin darthathon ind-nin, thala Faun" //Your courage will stay in my heart, steadfast Faun//, the ranger whispered with tears in his eyes. Then he pulled.  
  
TBC  
  
How´s that, sort of a "double cliffie" this time! Don´t kill me, please...  
  
  
  
Review responses:  
  
Sangfroid: Boy, your reviews are more entertaining then many stories! You had me laughing out loud - "magical green cows from jupiter", right! I´m glad you enjoy the story so much - and being a "creature of the night" yourself, I´m sure not much can scare you - good!  
  
Red Tigress: Yes, finally they are together again! Now I hope Aragorn will prove what a great healer he is! And me, hating water?? I should not let anybody hear that - I´ve grown up right at the Baltic Sea, now I live close to the North Sea - I love water, the ocean! But I confess I especially like it in spring and fall or during storms LOL  
  
MoonMist: I will NOT kill Legolas or Aragorn (or anybody) - I think. Or, will I? And the horsey? Hmm, we´ll see ;-)  
  
NightShadow131: Sorry, wanted this to be a nice "rescue and healing" chapter but the weather got in the way...And as for Legolas - he´s hurt in a cave now, he´ll love it!  
  
Someone Reading: Do you have your lights on //smirk// Glad I could scare you as long as you enjoy it!  
  
Alariel: Yes, Faun is a warrior, he will never give in easily. He´s rather grown on me...And what in the world would make you think of Daramus?! //wink, wink// Seriously, it´s far too soon to "recycle" him...  
  
Gozilla: Thank you!! Hope you like this one, too.  
  
Deana: Err - yes, the horse is still alive -I think - let me go and check...  
  
Ertia: Bad things coming? In my stories?! Oh, come one - well, yes... But there will be some time to heal and get ready again, too  
  
Amy: Thanks! I rather like the lake myself, it turned out much worse than I had thought...But this evil will be no match for our heroes - or so I hope  
  
Eadramaqueen: Wow, thanks for the praise - hope the story will live up to it. And as for Legolas - poor elf.  
  
Tychen: Yes, evil does rise, though it´s currently transforming a bit :) It will really take a lOT to destroy it!  
  
Thank you all so much (big hug)!!! 


	9. Estel di cuil Hope in life

Hi!  
  
I know, I know, slow update ;-))  
  
Sometimes work can be a real bother - no, I love my job, but I don´t love it keeping me from writing. But finally, here´s another chapter. It seems that Aragorn and Legolas don´t WANT any help, still more obstacles...  
  
I hope you´ll enjoy.  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! And so many, too - responses below, and please keep them coming!  
  
Now on with the tale...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Estel di cuil //Hope in life//  
  
The knife slid out with a sickening sound that made Aragorn´s stomach turn, but he did not allow his dread to interfere with his actions. Swiftly, he pulled Legolas free, mindful not to jostle his leg, and stepped back several paces before lowering his friend to the floor. He grabbed the cloth he had prepared for the purpose and pressed it down on the heavily bleeding wound in the elf´s thigh, leaning in with as much weight as he dared while shoving a second piece of cloth beneath the leg to staunch the blood-flow there.  
  
Eerie silence engulfed them despite the storm that raged outside. It seemed to batter down on a different world, leaving them in a dark cocoon that signalled safety as well as a fearful loneliness. Aragorn´s heightened senses caught on every single breath Legolas took, far too fast and shallow, and he even imagined he could hear the galloping heartbeat that sped away in the elf´s chest. The haggard rattles that tore themselves from Faun´s lungs thundered in his ears.  
  
Yet, there had been no sound from the elf. No scream from the horse who still stood numbly shaking. Aragorn felt a wave of pity for the faithful beast when Faun turned his head to him. It was too dark to read the animal´s expression, but the ranger thought he heard an exhalation of breath, almost gentle, before the grey legs finally buckled, pulling the massive body down with them. Aragorn had put enough distance between himself and the horse to make sure neither he nor Legolas were hit when the fall came. Faun stumbled a few steps to the side before he went down, coming to rest against one of the walls with his legs folded up beneath him.  
  
For a dreadful moment the breaths stopped but then they resumed, albeit in such a subdued manner that the ranger´s fears for the stallion´s life remained high. He could feel the cloth beneath his hands soaking up elven blood and pulled his thoughts away from the animal towards its still master. Quickly, Aragorn exchanged the cloth, keeping up the pressure. He knew that it would work better to cut off circulation to the leg for a short while, preventing life to flow away at such an alarming rate, but there was no way he could do so under the circumstances. He desperately wished for Elrohir to appear now. With his brother´s help he would have been able to work much more effectively - but all that came in from the dark turmoil outside was the occasional gust, carrying a torrent of raindrops.  
  
Aragorn forced himself to stop hoping for help and arrange himself with what he had, mentally drawing out his next actions. His quick mind sorted through possibilities and dangers and then presented him with a route he would travel without questioning, hoping deep in his heart that it would lead to his friend´s recovery.  
  
Time slowed and turned around the man, its passing only mirrored in the growing number of discarded cloths, soaked through and through with bright red blood. The speed with which the fabric greedily sucked up the precious liquid seemed to remain frighteningly unmoved by Aragorn´s frantic efforts to slow it. The lack of response from Legolas who had to be in a tremendous amount of pain worried the ranger almost as much and he took one hand away from the wound, clamping down even more forcefully with the other, to place it on the elf´s brow.  
  
He could feel beats of sweat that had collected there, and caked blood from a cut at the temple. Heat radiated from the elf, burning with an intensity that threatened to break though his fragile skin to literally set it alight. Yet there was no movement that Aragorn could discern, not even beneath the closed eyelids. The shivering that had rattled the slim body earlier had gone and left an almost unearthly stillness behind. The ranger could barely feel the elf´s spirit. Loneliness sprang at him like a wild beast, going for his heart with the biting fear that Legolas had left already, leaving only his bleeding, burning body behind.  
  
"Estel di cuil." //Hope in life//. He had not even been aware of speaking until his voice floated through the blood-laden air, and he started when the words were answered by a soft nicker. Ninim had drawn closer again without him noticing, standing next to Faun and nosing him gently. She picked up her head at the soothing words, and the small neigh she directed at the human sounded much like an agreement. Aragorn allowed himself to be comforted, the dreadful feeling of being cut off from all hope leaving him with her response.   
  
He sighed and traced his fingers over his friend´s still face, leaning close and speaking again, directing his words at Legolas this time, his tone soft yet laced with a determination that would not waver. "Im Estel a le cuil" //I [am] hope and you [are] life//, he whispered, "albertho geri gwaeth min." //don´t dare to cut our bond.//  
  
He had no way of knowing whether his solemn threat had actually reached the elf´s soul, but to his immense relief he found the cloth he had held pressed to the wound for a while now was only stained with blood, not soaked in it. He had finally managed to break the flow. Even though the victory was only one that would lead to more battles the man felt himself smile. He kept on pressing down for a bit longer with one hand, reaching out for his pack with the other. He had no fire and thus no chance of brewing up any potent medicine just yet, but thankfully he carried some athelas with him and he knew that the healing plant would at least work against possible infections.  
  
Moving carefully around the unconscious elf without easing the pressure on his leg, he arranged a generous amount of the precious plant on the ground next to him, placing fresh bandages and his water skin within reach. He then pulled out his knife and gently cut away the torn leggings around the wound. He frowned when he found the skin beneath it hot to the touch, hotter than is should have been despite the fever for there was little heat radiating from the injury itself. He knew well that the leg had been badly broken in addition to the stab wound and he feared what he would find when he examined the breaks, but he could not allow himself to be rushed.  
  
He sprinkled a small amount of water on a piece of cloth and slowly lifted his other hand, finally able to get a look at the gash. It was slightly ragged because Legolas´ body had moved and shifted on the horse while attached to it by the dagger, and he winced at the damage to the muscle, maybe even the sinew that must have been inflicted. There was no sign of infection, though. He gently dabbed some more blood away while chewing on the athelas. He knew the wound would need stitches but he had decided to leave that task for later.  
  
When he began to place the plant on the wound Legolas stirred, moaning hoarsely in pain. As glad as Aragorn was to get any sort of response from the elf, the moment was ill-chosen, the wound not being bound yet. "Sith, sidth, mellon-nin"//Peace, peace, my friend//, he soothed urgently, working with more speed on the exit wound, "dinen, alrhinc."//quiet, don´t move.// Legolas stilled slightly at the sound of the words, but his breathing quickened as if in fear. When Aragorn started binding the injury, putting more pressure on it again and forcing the athelas into the wound in the process, the elf flinched and tried to draw away from the pain.   
  
The movement jostled the breaks in his leg and his eyes shot open, clouded in pain. The ranger had to use all of the considerable strength he possessed to keep his friend still enough to finish the dressing, making sure it was secure before turning to look at the elf. Legolas was staring up in terror, trying to speak but no words would come out.   
  
Aragorn leaned over his friend to make sure he could see him well and placed on hand on his forehead, the other resting on his chest to hold him down. The ranger was distraught at the elf´s obvious inability to articulate himself, worry that he had underestimated the cut on his temple lacing through him. Calming his friend was of upmost importance though, dwarfing anything else. "Alrhinc, mellon-nin, le garoch anum harw" //Don´t move, my friend, you are making your injury worse//, he said in his healer´s voice, gentle yet firm, " im berion le, chebo estel di nin." //I protect you, have faith in me.//  
  
Legolas shook his head vigorously, trying in vain to push the ranger off. His eyes darted between Aragorn´s face and something behind him, and the man groaned inwardly when he imagined what the elf was seeing. "Faun analmae, ho chwind" //Faun is not well, he is weak//, he said, knowing better than to contradict the obvious, but intend on bending the truth as much as possible, "post garo mae den, algosto" //the rest is good for him, don´t be afraid.//  
  
Legolas eyes grew even wider at this, the look of urgency and fear crossed by a flash of intense pain that had nothing to do with his injuries, but he kept struggling, shaking his head until his eyes rolled back and he went limp, his movements causing his body to give in to the pain it was subjected to.  
  
Yet, finally, Aragorn understood and he turned quickly, staring towards the mouth of the cave just like Legolas had upon awakening. Ninim had gone rigid next to Faun´s still from and made a sound low in her throat that almost sounded like a growl but was more likely a sign of fear. She backed off several paces, eyes and ears fixed upon the storm. Aragorn rose slowly to join her. He could feel his skin crawl with icy anticipation.  
  
The voice of the wind had changed. It had taken on a greedy quality that reminded of a bird of prey homing in on a kill. Aragorn retrieved his sword off Ninim´s back with the sickening feeling that it would not aid him. Whatever was about to enter felt beyond the physical harm he could cause, but it was all he had to offer.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Elrohir fought down the wave of panic that hit him and he swiftly turned, his hand finally finding his sword, bringing it up in a graceful arc that dared the enemy to harm his brother. He stood to his feet in one fluent motion, hearing Elladan groan behind him as he tried to rise. "Dartho ampalath!" //Stay down!// the younger twin hissed without turning, "toltho sigil cin a berio dan-nin." //take you dagger and guard my back.// He hoped his brother would swallow the bait. They usually protected each other in battle and his request left the other little choice, even though Elladan preferred to be the one in charge. "Elrohir..." the older twin started, his voice still weak.  
  
"Dinen hi!" //Hush now!// Elrohir growled and faced the wall of rain. He could still see nothing else but driving water, yet he no longer sensed the evil that had just passed them. Still, he feared to trust his instincts. Knowing better than to lower his guard at the wrong time he gripped his sword more tightly. He heard Gloss neigh over the din, the sound answered in multitude. The faint drum of hoofbeats came closer and Elrohir kept his stance with a smile of hope on his lips.  
  
"Adar anglenno." //Father approaches.// Even though soft, Elladan´s words reached Elrohir´s heart and he strained hopefully. The swift hoofbeats drew nearer and a horse broke through the curtain of water, riderless. For a heartbeat the younger twin´s fear surged back with a vengeance, his eyes searching the animal´s wetly shining coat for traces of blood, until he realized who he was facing. "Gwaef, roch mae, le tegach estel!"//Gwaef, good horse, you bring hope!//, he exclaimed in joy. The stallion nuzzled him with rough affection, heedless of the sword he still held, and then danced on to gaze at Elladan, approaching him with more caution before lowering his head and gently nudging him.  
  
Elrohir dropped his weapon to his side, finally allowing himself to believe what his heart told him, and moments later a group of Elves galloped out of the haze. Seeming like one dark shape at first, the images separated to reveal Elrond and Glorfindel heading a group of five more elves, all heavily armed and sodden wet. Gloss happily raced along with them, neighing again at her master to show her delight. Elrohir briefly wondered why Elrond would bring such a mighty lord like Glorfindel with him, but all musings were cut short when his father slid off his horse before it had come to a stop to gather his son in a tight embrace.  
  
Elrohir stiffened in surprise before gladly accepting the open affection. Even though Elrond was no one to hide his emotions he hardly ever greeted his sons like this, and the younger twin did not fail to notice how the other elves swiftly formed a protective circle around them. Glorfindel stayed mounted with the others, turning away from the twins after running a quick glance over them to make sure they were all right. His long blond hair was plastered to his scalp yet he showed no sign of discomfort while his sharp eyes roamed the hidden landscape around them without flinching at the wind that drove cold raindrops into his face.  
  
Elrond let out a sigh of relief, taking in Elladan over Elrohir´s shoulder. He gently disengaged himself from his younger son and took his face into his hands, glaring into his eyes with an intensity that made Elrohir squirm slightly, raising his eyebrows in silent question. His father simply smiled at him and moved on to kneel before Elladan, repeating his gestures even more tenderly, mindful of his son´s obvious injury. "Valar elgerio, sain lhein" //Valar be praised, they are free// he breathed and lowered his head for a moment.   
  
Elrohir stepped closer slowly, joy and confusion warring in him, and he knelt down beside his father, lightly touching his shoulder. "Ada, man..." //Father, what...// Before he could say any more Elrond reached out and drew him close once more, cradling Elladan´s head against him with the other arm. They did not move for many heartbeats, savouring each other´s presence in silence before the Elf lord let out a deep breath and straightened. His face settled into an expression of fierce determination.  
  
"Evil stalks this storm", he said darkly, "an evil few of us have ever faced." Glorfindel turned at his words and inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement, eyes gleaming as he responded. "Aye, and my heart rejoices that it has not touched you, young ones. Yet we are not safe yet. It has gained much strength already, changing its appearance and waking its minions to prey on the weak and unaware." He sighed before adding softly: "Dark are the days we are facing and manifold the victims that will fall before we may be graced with deliverance."  
  
A shiver ran through Elrohir´s body and he unconsciously draped an arm around Elladan and drew him close once more. He could sense fear roll through the other´s feverish body and knew without doubt that his twin was as terrified as he was. Never had they heard the mighty elf, who was older than most who remained in Middle Earth and had lived through shadow and flame, speak with such utter serenity.   
  
It was Gwaef who broke the spell woven by the older elf´s words. He had paced the small camp searchingly and now threw his head back in impatience. He neighed loudly at the elves and set out again at a swift gallop, the raging darkness swallowing him within seconds. "Gwaef, daro!" //Gwaef, stop!// Elrond´s voice cut through the storm like a knife. "Telo na nin!" //Come to me!// It took the stallion a mere breath´s time to re-emerge, a look of defiance in his eyes, his ears flat against his head as he pawed the ground.  
  
Elrond ignored the horse and bent to Elladan again, placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes. He smiled when he reopened them and gently stroked his oldest hair before rising once more. "Calen", he addressed one of the other elves who Elrohir knew to be a healer, "would you please take care of Elladan? You should be able to move him. Bring him home as swiftly as you dare. Glorfindel will accompany me, but the others should stay with you to guard you." The flaxen-haired elf dismounted and smiled. "Do not worry, we will keep him safe." Elrond lingered for a heartbeat longer, reluctant to leave Elladan behind.  
  
"The evil has shifted", Glorfindel voiced quietly, "it will yet go for more easy prey. They will surely return without meeting it again. The spirit, however, is intent on another target. We should move on." With a curt nod Elrond mounted again, throwing Elrohir a questioning glance. The younger twin was still holding on to his brother.   
  
"Trevedo" //Go//, Elladan ground out and gave his brother a weak shove, "trevedo a tego mbar tithen gwador-min." //Go and bring our little brother home.// He took a shuddering breath, his strength waning, yet he managed to add: "A thala mellon-nim" //And out steadfast friend.// "Aye" Elrohir promised, and the simple word seemed be enough for Elladan who closed his eyes wearily.  
  
Within seconds, the storm had swept away the three elves who sped through the swirling raindrops in pursuit of a force that had long picked up it´s target´s trail.   
  
TBC  
  
Now, that was not so bad, was it?? Help´s on the way...  
  
Review responses:  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Great name you have there :) Thanks, I love horses and in contrast to some people I know I think many of them a really smart and warm-hearted. And we´ll see about Faun //smirk//  
  
LinZE: Yes, I know, really nasty - I was better this time, wasn´t I?  
  
Angefire450: Thank you!! I´m really honoured to hear that and I hope that you will enjoy the rest, too. Sorry for being so slow this time ;-)  
  
Alariel: Yes, that was a new kind of bond, wasn´t it? And as you can see Aragorn will stop at nothing to defend Legolas (which is a good thing...)  
  
Amy: Yes, I am evil - and I enjoy it, too //LOL// Thank´s for the kind words, and updates will remain as quick as work permits ;-)  
  
MoonMist: Hope your river behaves itself!! Give it a good hard "Elrond" stare! And don´t be so hard on Legolas, he´s tried his best to save both himself and his horse - at least he got away from the lake ;-)  
  
Tycen: Yes, the last cliffies were a bit evil, but this a mere "single" one...Legolas and Aragorn will spent some more time in the café, I´m afraid ...and I hope you will not get nervous about all the water around you //smirk// Maybe it was good the new chapter took a few days?! Should have helped you to relax...  
  
Gozilla: Sorry you had to wait so long ... and thank you!!  
  
Someone Reading: You survived Hurricanes? Oh boy, I am happy that I have never been in one! Good that you have all those lights on ;-)  
  
Kept-Secret: Well, Legolas did try to help Faun - but you are right, he seems to draw trouble!  
  
Red Tigress: hey, I was kind to Elladan, wasn´t I?? And I´m so sorry that Aragorn´s healing was interrupted, could not be helped somehow...  
  
Ertia: //Hands out tissue// Sorry. Are you better now? Don´t throw anything at me for this chapter, will you?? Faun is STILL BREATHING  
  
NightShadow: Safe in the cave?? We´ll see about that ;-)) I´m sure updates will remain quick, this story is really after me!  
  
Deana: Yes, what Legolas is concerned we are quite alike! Evil us (but I did not break his arm!) And I saw the pompoms //waves back// I did my very best...  
  
Phew, I do hope I did not forget anybody! I´ve never had this many reviews. Thanks again, you guys are so great! 


	10. Holding on

Hi!  
  
The weekend is here - yay, some more time for writing!!  
  
Here´s the next chapter - I do know that the nature of this evil (and Elrond´s/Glorfindel´s reaction to it) is still somewhat left in the dark, as is Legolas´ condition (especially after this chapter), but don´t worry, things will be explained. Right now, however, "life saving" is top priority for all involved...  
  
Anyways, I think chapter 11 is not that far off, either.  
  
Enjoy this one and please keep up your wonderful reviews (responses below), they are a joy to read!!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Do you hear the silent sobs?! No, they are not mine  
  
Holding on  
  
His left arm tingled as if an army of busy ants was marching beneath his skin, and Legolas wondered what caused this most unusual sensation when every other physical feeling had deserted him. There was a part of his mind that was aware of the wall of pain that lingered nearby, ready to crush down on him should he make his approach towards wakefulness with more vigour, and he was fully prepared to leave it untouched and return to the blissful oblivion that he was slowly and rather unwillingly emerging from.  
  
Still, the tug on him would not lessen. There was the faintest impression of being called, urged on by a gentle voice that meant him no harm. This thought confused him even more, his soul sore from being almost crushed in the merciless battle he had fought for it. He was dimly aware that there was a sound absent, the fearful screech of multiple minds in one, reaching out for him with violent possessiveness. It had been replaced by the soft pleading that wove itself into the Great Song of life he knew to be forever present but that still felt fresh and reborn to his mind.  
  
Giving in to the guidance, he allowed his senses to tentatively touch upon the world and almost recoiled at what he was confronted with. Unbidden, a blinding pain raced up his leg and through his whole body, taking his breath away and attempting to hurl him back into the dark void, but the tender voice held him in place. It was a lifeline that seemed fragile like a single spider´s web in his softness but proved resilient against the onslaught. Grinding his teeth, Legolas slowly mastered the pain enough to feel the rough ground he was lying on, smell the slightly sickening mixture of wet horse and blood - and hear Aragorn call out in defiance.  
  
The elf´s eyes shot open to a scene of pure horror. Another shout rang out and Legolas´s view was momentarily blocked by the legs of a white horse that retreated with a neigh of disapproval. Aragorn stood with his back to him, sword raised and facing what looked like a solid wall of water - but it radiated so much more. Even though Legolas´ vision was blurry the shape that formed within the swirling drops was starkly clear. Cut out sharply despite edges that seemed to be flowing into water and darkness around it, the entity turned its hidden gaze on him, the movement distorted by the wet sheen that shrouded it.   
  
Recognition hit the elf with a force that almost severed his hold on consciousness. He knew that he had never faced this creature before and yet he remembered loosing his life to it once before. There was a flash in front of his eyes, very briefly allowing him to see a white city that crumbled into ruin as if shattered by an invisible force, yanking him down with it. The gentle presence that had coaxed him awake roared in fury, no sound leaving his lips. A wave of angry strength washed through him with the silent cry.  
  
The entity within the rain seemed to grow until it filled the whole space before Aragorn, eliciting a low hiss that echoed from the stone walls surrounding them. Legolas could feel its terrible power collecting and focusing on the ranger and he wanted to call out a warning, but his voice would not obey him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows by sheer power of will, but there was no chance to reach his friend in time.  
  
Suddenly, two arms lashed out of the water at impossible speed, catching the human in the chest and sending him flying. Legolas heard a grunt of surprise and pain escape Aragorn before his body hit the wall with a sickening crush and the ranger crumbled to the floor, unmoving. A hungry grumble cut through the air, and Legolas turned his eyes to see the arms still reaching out greedily as if disembodied and on a hunt of their own, but then something else pushed itself through the wet curtain as well. The water slowed when it passed through the wavering form that would have been a head, empty sockets glowing eerily. A sound radiated from the white shape that went straight to the heart, and the elf cringed in utter shock when for the first time he heard the voice that had beckoned to him in its pure form. There was no chorus any more, no pretence of beauty and reward, just bare hatred and hunger.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to speak, something inside of him desperately aware that he needed to find his voice if he wanted to survive this time. The head pushed itself through the barrier of water, turning here and there as if surveying its prey. Great fanglike teeth began to slid from its open fangs. The elf struggled, and the presence in him fought along. A sudden warmth spread from his left arm, rushing though him and numbing his pains. It washed over his throat, relieving the burning that had trapped his words.  
  
The long arms reached a huge grey shape that lay slumped against one wall, claws gracing the fur, drawing blood. The realiazation that it was Faun who had collapsed to the ground added extra strength to Legolas furious efforts to overcome his inabilities, but still no sound would come when he opened his mouth to shout his defiance into the featureless face that hungrily drew closer to the motionless horse. Words formed inside Legolas´ mind, words he did not even understand, and he reflexively fought them, his eyes fixed on the malice that drew closer to the stallion, dragging the ghost of a body along with it into the cave, head and claws its only fairly solid forms.  
  
Suddenly, an angry shriek broke from the entity and Legolas saw Faun´s head shoot up, eyes so glazed they seemed without sight, yet his teeth connected with one of the white hands. There was a crunching sound followed by yet another shriek. Something clattered hollowly to the ground, but both claws that now poised themselves over the horse were whole. Faun´s strength seemed spent, his head had sunk back down and he was not moving. It was the shock over what had happened that let Legolas´ guard slip enough for the words that he had tried to withhold to break free.  
  
"Heca! Lume-i-tya nas vanwa, á vanta mi lumbe!"//Be gone! Your time is over, go into the shadow!//   
  
Legolas was taken aback at the Quenya flowing from him with ease, the words revealing their sense to him as they formed. He had little time to ponder this mystery, though, when the creature whipped around. The empty eyes fixed a stare on him that rendered him immobile, yet he could feel a slight tinge of fear about the entity. It floated in the air above him, as frozen as he was, seeming to question its next move. There was a deadly certainty in him that his words had not been enough, that something vital had been missing in them.  
  
The moment seemed to stretch on without a move on either side. Suddenly, a dim call floated in from outside whose words were lost on the wounded elf, but the fear the creature oozed turned sharp and cold and it whizzed away without another move towards him. Horses shrieked in terror in the distance.  
  
Legolas could feel the strength that had guided him wane. The pain sought to regain its control over his body and soul, but he knew that giving in to it now might well prove his downfall as well as Aragorn´s.  
  
Aragorn! The elf painfully turned and found the ranger still motionless on the floor a few paces away. The white horse he recognized as Elladan´s steed Ninim stood over him, her coat shining wetly and her big eyes filled with panic, yet she had not fled from the human´s side. Behind her, the cave narrowed into what looked like a tunnel. The sight made Legolas´ heart clench uncomfortably, but he angrily pushed the feeling away, forcing it to join the majority of the pain that he had banished to the edge of his consciousness. He was certain that both would make a vengeful return soon, and he needed to be in a less exposed position when he would finally lose his grip.  
  
Grinding his teeth, Legolas pulled himself across the floor, allowing the waves of pain his movements caused to wash over him. He would never remember how he managed to reach his friend, his memory erased by the biting of rough rock into his palms, the fire that raged through his body angrily, beginning at his leg but not stopping there, the darkness that swallowed them more and more with every inch he moved.   
  
He could recall the wetness of Aragorn´s blood on his hands, making it hard to keep any sort of grip on the unconscious human. He would forever feel the numbing fear that his friend´s racing heart would stop hammering against his chest. There was the faintest nicker of distress that signalled Ninim could no longer follow, then the sudden closeness of rocky walls that seemed to suck up the very air he tried to force into his lungs. Clutching Aragorn to him with one last effort to keep them both from harm, he could feel unconsciousness rushing at him with a force that carried no gentleness as it took him down.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Elrohir shivered when he felt an unnatural darkness gather around them, adding to the gloom the heavy rainfall itself brought upon until it was hardly discernible that night had, indeed, not yet fallen. He could feel Gloss grow more tense with every jump she took and he soothingly rubbed her neck. Even Gwaef was now affected by the general unease that was befalling them and he had abandoned his post in the lead to stay close to Elrohir, his ears twitching to catch the young elf´s words of comfort.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel drove on without hesitation, guided upon their paths by forces that could not have been more different but that still lead them unerringly closer to the same goal. "Not far now", Glorfindel announced, barely rising his voice over the storm but still clearly heard over its roar. He turned to catch Elrond´s eye, reading a lingering uncertainty there that had plagued the elf lord ever since they had been alerted to this evil. Both had felt uneasy for some time now, unable to pinpoint where their feelings originated and only fully aware of the creature when it had entered Elrond´s realm. Still, it had been Glorfindel who had been able to put a name to the malice, warning, though, that it had changed since he had last encountered it so long ago.  
  
"My heart tells me that this will not be a day of victory if we fight to destroy", Elrond said reluctantly, "there are lives in the balance that will be lost if we use our strength to wipe out this evil. And yet..." He trailed off, gazing down to his hand were Vilya flashed in the gloom as if carrying a fire of its own. He was torn over the use of the mighty Ring of Power, knowing well that it might no longer be safe to wield it without drawing a dark gaze towards his home. And still its strength might be what was called for to safe Estel and the prince of Mirkwood. The stakes were high whatever path he took.  
  
"Do not ponder, my friend." Glorfindel´s gaze was steady when he drew his sword. "For now, other powers will do. I agree that the battle of decision is still ahead of us, and we should concentrate on saving the lives of those who are lost instead of revealing all secrets we hold. Take Elrohir and find them, mellon-nin. Do not worry for me." There was the faintest trace of a sad smile on the fair elf´s face before he sharply pulled his horse to the side, away from Elrond.  
  
Although far from feeling glad for his friend´s decision, Elrond saw its wisdom. He could sense Glorfindel being drawn to this evil just like he was drawn towards Estel, and it seemed that the Valar themselves had decided how the roles were distributed today. Calling for Elrohir to come to his side, the lord of Imladris urged his mount on as he felt Estel´s troubled soul close.   
  
Behind him, he heard Glorfindel raise his voice, setting free an ancient challenge that would not go unanswered. Only a few heartbeats passed before the storm was savaged by an unearthly reply that squealed above father and son, a rush of cold air passing through them with a force that made them gasp and their sturdy horses shriek in sheer terror. Elrohir turned on his racing steed to glance behind him and caught a flash of light that spread over the tormented landscape like as short blink of warmth and hope. Glorfindel´s tall frame stood out in the center of the brightness, his sword held up as a hurling shape came crushing at him on the wings of the swirling rain.  
  
Light flames leapt off the sword and struck the elusive shape, drawing forth a shriek that painfully cut through the younger elf´s soul, and for a second he could clearly see a writhing shape turning and curling in flight, pulling the air around it into a deadly whirlpool that picked up everything in its path, loose earth, leaves, sticks and rocks to form a cocoon that swallowed the opponents, locking them in their menacing dance.  
  
Then darkness reclaimed the world, and all that was left was to rely on the mighty elf´s strength. Elrohir looked at his father, seeing his intense unhappiness at allowing his friend to meet this evil alone. "Estel dartho chen" //Estel awaits you//, he tried to assure his father, and was rewarded by a curt nod and a small smile. Determination did not waver in the elf lord whose sharp eyes were firmly fixed on the veiled landscape before him, his worry for Glorfindel never weakening his resolve.  
  
Should a sacrifice be made in the battle behind them, now was the time to take advantage from it, not mourn it and thus render it useless.  
  
Elrond´s heart clenched with a wave of pain that frightened him and elated him at the same time. He could almost touch his human son with his mind now, and when the group of rocks pealed themselves out of the rain, he made for it doubled speed, frowning lightly when Gwaef once again raced past him and entered the cool darkness first, his urgent neighs echoing eerily.  
  
The two elf´s had dismounted and lighted a lamp before their exhausted mounts had come to a full stop. Even though their eyes were sharp enough to see in the gloom, both could feel that haste was called for and they could not risk overlooking even the slightest trace that would lead them to Estel and Legolas.  
  
When the light sprang alive, dancing over the sturdy grey wall, both elves froze, taking in the desperate scene before them. Huge stains of blood stained the floor both in the middle and towards one wall of the cavern. Bloody bandages and healing supplies lay scattered about, speaking of the haste that had driven the healer. A clearly visible trace of blood connected the two biggest stains and then disappeared towards the back of the cave.  
  
Legolas´s stallion lay motionless against one wall, his breathing only barely visible even to elven eyes. Elrohir turned away with a cold lump in his stomach when he saw one of Legolas´ knives embedded at the base of the animal´s neck, the other lying on the floor covered in even more blood.  
  
Rushing forward Elrond lead the way deeper into the clammy darkness, finding both Gwaef and Elladan´s steed blocking their path where if became too narrow for them to enter, and it took more than one sharp command of the elf lord to make the two nervous horses step aside.  
  
The walls of the tunnel melted down quickly, their oppressing strength pressing down on Elrohir´s mind and soul, stealing his breath away. The two elves were forced onto their knees but continued without slowing down. The light of their lantern followed the red trail, dancing unsteadily with Elrond´s movements as he crawled on until if finally lit a tiny cave.  
  
It travelled upwards when Elrond stretched his arm forward to be eerily reflected off two faces that were much too pale to show any sign of life. The space was barely enough to hold the two still figures. Legolas arms were securely wrapped around the human´s faintly rising chest. Blood slowly pooled beneath them. The missing had been found.  
  
TBC  
  
Hmm, trying to judge the seriousness of this cliffie...do you think it even is one?! LOL  
  
Review responses:  
  
Red Tigress: Hey, I hope that tuna behaved itself! And Faun is still hanging on, he is one tough horse...  
  
Someone Reading: Hmm, why don´t they give away their knowledge? I think the answer is that they feel the urge to hurry. There will be explanations later, but since this is an evil that has long been dormant none of the younger elves would get any help from the information - and yes, this evil is really bad... but Legolas is getting some help, won´t say more LOL  
  
NightShadow131: Glad the updates make you happy ;-) There will be a little rest for them soon, they need to collect their wits to beat this thing.  
  
Deana: Hey, keep on waving! I´m sure Elrond could see you though the rain and hurried even more ;-))  
  
Ertia: Hey, I´ve made you happy for once! I hope you won´t kill me after this chapter, seeing how you like Glorfindel...   
  
Sangfroid: Rest assured that I love horses, too, and Faun´s warrior spirit made a true reappearance, didn´t it? Thanks for pointing out the language slip, missed that one:( And, err, are you still sitting there, waiting? Hello? New chapter is there, you may get up now...Hello?!  
  
MoonMist: No harm in biting off some gingerbread heads - but Legolas will keep his! It´s still needed, you know. And I´m glad you liked that one sentence. I did not think about it, it just came to me. I´m glad it did, even though I cannot really take the credit ;-)  
  
Tychen: Arghh, I hope you are reading this happily in a dry room! I know that water can be scary, living close to the coast. I remember I storm I was in as a child, my brother wanted to go down to the ocean to see the waves but the wind grew too strong, so my parents placed me next to a fence I could hold on to ;-) Wind and water can be rather scary!! And you are quite right, to beat this they will have to all work together!  
  
Kept-Secret: Yep, it is going after Legolas, and for a reason, too. Even though that reason has slightly changed since it all began ;-) And Legolas hurt Faun at the lake to break the song´s hold on him, just like he did for himself by further hurting his leg. Only the "lake" was after Legolas with much more strength than it used to lure the animals.  
  
Thank you all !!!! 


	11. Alive

Hi!   
  
I promised a quick update and here it is! The sun seems to get to me - I actually included a poem (sort of - more like a rhyme...), I hope you won´t run from me because of it!  
  
Anyway, I was once again blown away by your reviews - please keep them coming - responses below.  
  
And now the chapter - it is basically a H/C healing chapter (even though they get little healing done just yet) of the kind that you find in many fics, but it was needed at this point, so bear with me.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Alive  
  
"Adar? Sain guinor?" //Father? Do they live?// Elrohir´s soft question woke Elrond from the shocked daze he had fallen into and he quietly scolded himself for letting his feelings get the better of him in a situation as dire as this. He felt his younger son touch his shoulder and reached back with his free hand to grip him reassuringly. The tunnel being as tight as it was he probably blocked Elrohir´s view, raising his worries even more.  
  
"Aye, sain cuin" //Yes, they are alive//, he reassured, even though he could be sure of that only for Estel, Legolas being almost completely covered by the human and out of reach in the close quarters. Knowing the prince´s stubborness, though, he hoped that his words would turn out to be the truth. "Sain harnel anum, em lim."//They are badly hurt, we [should be] quick.// His voice had regained the calmness he usually displayed in a crisis and he even without turning could feel some tension leaving his son. He smiled at the trust and prayed he would once more live up to it.  
  
"We will have to get them out one after the other", Elrond observed, handing the lamp back for Elrohir to hold up, "you will have to light the way for me." He carefully reached into the small cave and was relieved to find his human son´s pulse rather steady, his forehead cool. There was blood on the side of his head that was already clotting over a large bruise and blood from gashes that had torn though his clothes and deeply into his flesh covered his chest. He could tell no more than that, but he allowed himself hope that the ranger was not as badly wounded as his heart had feared.  
  
"Back off a little", he said over his shoulder, "I have to try and dislodge the two." "Adar, the room is too tight for me to remain here...", Elrohir began uncomfortably and Elrond sighed, knowing what his son was getting at. Yet there was no choice, even though he, too, loathed to leave Legolas behind alone. "Iston, ion-nin" //I know, my son//, he answered, "em lheithotham Legolas anlhagr, gewston."//we will free Legolas quickly, I swear.//  
  
He heard Elrohir mirror his sigh before the light retreated a little, signalling that the younger elf had made some room. Elrond repositioned himself and reached in again, seeking out the pulse on Legolas´ wrist. He was relieved to feel one, but dismayed when he found that the young prince seemed to be in a far worse state than his human friend. His skin was hot and clammy and his heart raced along far too quickly. Fear for the wounded elf laced through him sharply and he closed his eyes, sending warm rays of healing into the battered body, requesting the frantic heart to clam. He could not keep the connection for long, the task commanding more concentration that his current position allowed. Even tough, he noted that Legolas was breathing a bit more easily. There was no more he could do now, and he instead concentrated on moving his son.  
  
Gently, Elrond tried to lift Legolas´ hands off the ranger´s chest but he soon realized that the elf had locked his friend in a tight grip that would not budge easily. Not wanting to hurt the younger elf even worse, he used only a little more force and began to speak in an urgent voice that he hoped would reach the unconscious prince. "Legolas, lasto anim, anno lhein Estel" //Legolas, listen to me, let Estel go// ,he whispered, "em lheithom den hi, em lheithotham chen anlhagr. Anno lhein Estel..." //we are freeing him now, we will free you soon. Let Estel go...//   
  
Elrond had no way of knowing whether his plea had actually reached Legolas or his strength was simply waning, but he finally managed to pull Aragorn free. Carefully, he turned the human around a bit so that he could grab him under the armpits. The young man stirred at the touch and reached up weakly as if wanting to brush off the hands that were holding him. Relief streamed through the elf lord and despite their predicament he felt a genuine smile cross his face.   
  
He brought his mouth close to the human´s ear as he tenderly pulled him against his shoulder, beginning to inch backwards on his knees and elbows. "Sidh, ion-nin, im nev hi"//Peace, my son, I am here now//, he soothed, "dinen, algost." //Be still, don´t be afraid.// He moved as quickly as he dared, Elrohir lighting the tunnel and occasionally directing him to keep him from hitting sharp rocks that stood out from the walls. Time stretched and Elrond could feel Aragorn tense in his arms again, mumbling under his breath. He could hear that his son kept repeating Legolas´ name and the elf´s heart shivered when he thought of the young prince. He prayed that consciousness would not return as long as he was alone in the dark.   
  
Elrond moved on at a steady pace, his knees and elbows bloody without him recognising it, until he finally reached the open cave. Elrohir had already shooed the horses away and placed a blanket on the ground, mindful not to let his brother look at the sorry sight of Faun. The fact that the grey stallion was still breathing, stubbornly hanging on to life, was a miracle in itself.  
  
Quickly, the elf lord lowered the ranger to the ground and was relieved to find the grey eyes open. His biggest fear, one that did not concern physical injuries, could wait no longer, and he took the young man´s face into his hands gently, forcing him to lock eyes with him. Aragorn tried to pull away, distress now clearly visible on his pale features, and Elrond knew what he was demanding, but he would not withdraw. He needed he mind´s peace first.  
  
Elrohir looked on fearfully as Elrond searched Aragorn´s soul. He did not yet know what they were pitted against, but that did nothing to quench his fears, especially when his father kept holding on and the human intensified his struggles to pull free. The younger twin´s heart froze in his chest and he quickly dropped to his knees behind his brother, bringing his hands down on his shoulders and holding him.  
  
"Baw!" //No!//, Aragorn ground out, "sina rhoeg, sina rhoeg..."//This is wrong, this is wrong...//  
  
Elrohir had his eyes locked on his father, and when the elf lord finally broke the link and wearily sat back, the younger elf could not stop a sound of dismay escaping his lips. Elrond raised his head, startled, and when he saw the panic that was plainly painted across the younger twin´s fair face he quickly reached out for him with a tired smile. "No, he will be fine. He was exposed to this evil and it has brushed him but his soul is safe. Do not worry."   
  
The images that floated through Aragorn´s groggy mind were merging with the reality of the cave, and slowly he realized that he was indeed still alive. He was fighting the restraining hands that held him. His soul cried out to return to his friend, and even though he vaguely understood that his family was close, he was acutely aware that Legolas was not. He clearly recalled the elf´s arms around him in the dark, his heart racing against the ranger´s back. He had felt himself lying halfway on the elf´s leg but his body had refused to move. The pure horror that had radiated from Legolas even after he had gone limp as awareness fled him had transferred himself to the ranger and he was desperate to return to him.  
  
Aragorn forced himself to focus, to gather his wits about him and make himself understood. "Adar, toltho Legolas, hi adar..."//Father, get Legolas, now father...// The urgency in the human´s voice reminded Elrond of the state he had left Legolas in and he looked back to the mouth of the tunnel. Elrohir caught his father´s glance and halted him when he rose.   
  
"Adar, dartho na Estel." //Father, stay with Estel.// He could not abide the thought of staying with his brother now to discover his state was worse than they had been able to determine in their haste. He was by no means a bad healer but would never reach his father´s abilities. He felt much rather up to the task of retrieving his friend. He could see defiance in Elrond´s eyes and inwardly flinched, knowing that this did not bode well for Legolas´ condition, but he stood by his decision.  
  
"Im tolthon Legolas, adar, im anlhagr."//I get Legolas, father, I am faster.// He tenderly touched the older elf´s torn elbows, and Elrond gave in. He feared for Legolas, but the tiny cave he was wedged in left little room for healing. Getting the prince out quickly was most urgent now, and he acknowledged that his son would indeed be the better choice for the exhausting crawl through the dark. He would prepare everything to help the wounded elf once he was brought back. Looking down at Aragorn he was amazed to find the man´s eyes still open and locked on them and when Elrohir began to make for the tunnel he reached out and gripped his brother.  
  
"His leg", Aragorn breathed, fighting hard to stay conscious, "badly broken...a splint..." Elrohir hunched down beside his brother and took his hand tenderly, seeing that Elrond already searched their packs. "Henion, gwador, alghost."//I understand, brother, do not fear.// He stroked his other hand lightly over Aragorn´s forehead, willing him to rest. "Sidh, im tolthon mellon-min." //Peace, I get our friend.// He felt the sharp grey eyes bore into his, silently demanding an oath, and Elrohir gave it freely. The elf breathed a deep sigh of relief when the hand that gripped his relaxed and the ranger finally allowed his body some relief from the pain.  
  
Elrohir stood and took the bag that his father handed him, slinging it over his back. "Lhagr, ion-nin" //Be swift, my son// he said quietly, "im gostan o cuil tin." //I fear for his life.// The direct words made Elrohir´s heart sink in despair, but he nodded, wordlessly accepting his father´s honesty. He turned gracefully, fast but without haste, and Elrond´s eyes followed him until he had been swallowed by the dark tunnel. Only then did he add what he had withheld before upon seeing the pain that had crossed Elrohir´s face. "Im gostan o faer tin. Lhagr, ion-nin." //I fear for his soul. Be swift, my son.//  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The warmth that had spread through his heart had brought Legolas closer to consciousness once more, but he did not appreciate the feeling. The presence that had kept him company not long ago seemed to be dormant again and he felt utterly alone. He could not recall where Estel had gone, vaguely remembering hugging the human to him, and worry warred with the pain in him.  
  
Both emotions were strangely dulled, though, as if he was finally too weak to uphold what he felt. Wearily, he forced his heavy eyelids open and was greeted by the sight of sheer rock almost directly in front of him. He jerked back in unpleasant surprise only to be met by a solid wall behind him. His gaze fluttered like a caged bird and panic rose when he realized that he was almost completely surrounded by the suffocating substance. An iron grip settled around his chest and tightened mercilessly. He gasped for breath and tried to close his eyes again, yearning for the peace of oblivion, but his instincts screamed at him and refused to let him go.  
  
Estel, he must have gone out without him!  
  
Out. He needed to get out, too. He tried to rise and his forehead connected with the ceiling, drawing blood. The pain only heightened the impression that all air was drawn away from him and his eyes fixed upon the narrow mouth of the tiny cave, almost feeling the imagined draft as the air left where he could not follow.   
  
His breathing quickened and the rational part of his mind scolded him for it, warning him that he made his situation worse, but his body was frantic now. Panting, he once again leaned forward, ducking low. Pain shot through him when he attempted to draw his legs beneath him in order to turn. Black shadows at the edge of his vision contrasted sharply with the bright spots that danced before his eyes. His stomach lurched with the nausea that assaulted him, cold sweat creeping over his hot skin, making him shiver. A faint sound touched him like a distant caress, but he was too tightly locked in his panic to acknowledge it.  
  
He stopped moving for a number of racing heartbeats, curled in on himself, his senses overwhelmed by misery. Yet darkness would not come to release him of his fears and he urged himself on, a raw sound of pain escaping his sore throat when he dragged his tormented leg around until he finally lay on his stomach, his head at the mouth of the cave. He lifted his eyes and groaned. A twisted tunnel stretched out before him, seemingly melting before his very eyes as he looked on in desperation.  
  
Was there a shadow moving within? His ears picked up faint scarping noises. And the flowing sound again. Deep inside something demanded him to listen, but he could not, another thought overriding all others. "Estel, dartho amin." //Estel, wait for me.// He bit his lips before he could utter the plea a second time. He had to count his blessings if it at least his friend made it out alive. And the human was earning his escape, fighting for it!  
  
Yet here he was, his only means of escape diminishing while he lay lazily! Reaching out for the edges of the cave´s mouth, heedless of the sharp rocks that cut his fingers, he pulled himself out and forced his good knee under his body as he did. Another wave of pain and dizziness hit him and the deep breaths he instinctively took seemed to fill his lungs with nothing but clinging emptiness. He coughed and gagged but his body moved as if possessing a will of its own. The sharp rocks bit at him from all sides as the tunnel kept shrinking around him. The world was coming down and he would be buried in its ruins.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Elrohir moved as swiftly as he dared. His sharp eyes had trouble making out more than the rough shapes of the rocks around him and he could not go too fast if he wanted avoiding cutting himself on the edges. He had hardly entered the tunnel, though, when he picked up sounds from ahead and his heart grew heavy. Not sure whether his friend was awake, praying that he was not, Elrohir soothingly spoke, hoping to ease Legolas´ fears should he be aware of his surroundings. "Dartho, mellon-nin, im telin."//Hold on, my friend, I´m coming. // He repeated himself over and over again, his soft voice filling the musty air.  
  
He knew well that even though he was not fond of tight places, Legolas held even less love for them, and being trapped in one as badly hurt as he obviously was had to be nothing short of torment. When a strangled sound of pain drifted over to him he picked up his pace, no longer caring about his own safety. He kept his head low to make sure that he would not knock himself senseless but blocked out any other pain while he crept forward. Crouched like a cat sneaking up on its prey, he gracefully advanced on the tiny cave despite his occasional rough contacts with the walls.  
  
He could hear heavy, quick breaths in the darkness and muffled words mingled in them, but the low voice was so hoarse he could barely recognize it as his friend´s, let alone understand the words it uttered. Yet again quickening his movements, he finally caught sight of the slim shape that was pulling itself along against the wall, obviously heedless of the damage he caused to himself. Elrohir crossed the distance between them without even realizing he was moving any longer, gaze fixed on his friend, and caught him in his arms.  
  
He was shocked at the heat that radiated from Legolas and the blood that immediately covered his hands. His friends struggled to free himself from his grasp, clearly unaware that help had finally arrived, and Elrohir could now understand the frantic words that flowed from him. "Sarn dant nu, sarnt dant nu, lhagr Estel... " //The stone is coming down, the stone is coming down, quick Estel...//   
  
Elrohir winced and pulled Legolas closer, settling himself against the wall. He tried to still his friend´s movements, knowing full well that this fear might prove too much for the other elf´s weakened body and soul if he did not calm it soon. The thought of the sleeping herbs in the pack briefly crossed his mind, and for a fleeting second he wished he had allowed his father to retrieve his friend. Elrond would have been sure what path to choose - but the younger elf did not dwell on his slight insecurity for long. Seeing that Legolas´ eyes were open and fixed on the walls around them he covered them gently with one hand and bent down to softly speak into the wounded elf´s ear.  
  
"Dinen, mellon-nin, sarn gwann"//Be still, my friend, the stone is gone//, he whispered, "lasto, sir glin. Em di doron daer di Imladris.//Listen, the brook sings. We are under the great oak in Imladris.// Estel ethir-min di galadh rhi, a ho aniro glear.// Estel is our lookout in the top of the tree, and he wishes for a poem.//"  
  
Without even realizing it, Elrohir had closed his eyes as well, calling a forth a sunny day they had spent together this spring. It seemed an eternity away, yet his soft words conjured the picture of the lush landscape and the scent of the awakening flowers collected around them on the transcendent wings of elven memory . He could feel Legolas relax slightly against him, his eyelashes gracing Elrohir´s plam as his eyes drifted shut in exhaustion. The twin kept his hold on his friend and continued with the same poem he had recited then for his younger brother´s entertainment.  
  
Ad lirulin, tond di gell //Two larks, high in the sky//  
  
Costar man anmea. //Are fighting who is better.//  
  
Thoron telo, sin estel, //An Eagle comes, their hope,//  
  
Pedan sain algae. //Tells them not to worry.//  
  
Hortha rhenio, tond a tond, // Makes them fly, high and high,//  
  
O trida sin tur. //To see their abilities.//  
  
"Curu rhenio, is athond, //"The ability in flight is not the key,//  
  
Nasto nin man cur." //Show me how far (you can go).//  
  
Or eryn laeg, aelin taeg, // Over green forest and deep sea//  
  
Baran sain dantar. //Eagerly they dart.//  
  
I men palan, tars beleg. //The road is far, their trouble big.//  
  
Hir menel: "Ha far!" //(The) lord of birds (says): "It is enough."//  
  
I lalaith bruin, pith pont glas, // The laughter loud, the words full of glee//  
  
Thoron sain pedo: //The eagle tells them://  
  
"Gwanun el nae, sidh garo!" //"You are twins, make peace."//  
  
The soft words wrapped themselves soothingly around the two elves, and Elrohir could feel Legolas slip into oblivion, leaving fear and pain behind. He stroked the tangled golden hair with a sigh that carried both relief and sadness, preparing himself to finish his task and bring his friend to safety.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Sorry that Glrofindel and Faun are still left hanging in the balance - other than that, hardly a cliffie this time. I must be getting soft - maybe it was the poetry that went to my head somehow?! LOL  
  
Review responses:  
  
Alariel: Your guesses are really, really good (even though not fully accurate). You will get more hints as the story moves along - and I changed what I "stole" from Tolkien around a bit, too, that may make it a bit more tricky. But as I said, very good thinking! And Glrofindel - you´ll see in the next chapter!  
  
Tychen: Yes, Glrofindel is a very interesting character, but to tell you the truth, he scares me a bit - so ancient! I hope he won´t get to me for what I´m doing...  
  
LinZE: Yes, well - he tries to help them, at least. More in the next chapter - keep waving!  
  
Red Tigress: As I said, Faun is one tough horse! Once Elrond has finally done some healing on the "Hapless Duo" (LOL) he may be able to help there, too...  
  
Deana: Keep cheering, he needs it!!  
  
MoonMist: I would never kill Faun just to get to you - or would I ?!? And I hope you feel even more sad for Legolas now, he really needs some cuddling.  
  
Sangfroid: Errmm - are you feeling well? I do hope so - and "burning" the lake would be one tricky thing to do ;-)  
  
Ertia: Oh no, what have I done to you?! Maybe chocolate could get you off this addiction, or jogging - or you could just keep reading ;-) And Glorfindel - well, the next chapter will tell, but my guess is that he is REALLY tough to kill, won´t you agree? By the way, sorry I messed up your lunchbreak :-(  
  
Alexa: Yes, I am EVIL //smirk//. Sorry that the "5 minutes" did not work out - but I guess one day gave you some time to recover.  
  
candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks - and I will, I simply cannot help it!  
  
Amy: Hey, very good guesses!! Won´t tell you HOW good but really good, that´s for sure. I hope one day was not asking too much (hanging on, I mean) but I´m afraid what Faun is concerned you will have to wait a little longer. 


	12. Warriors´ meeting

Hi!  
  
Here´s more to read for you - a bit of a breather, though not really for Legolas... But still, some relief should spread after this one, just don´t feel too safe!  
  
Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! Responses below - and PLEASE keep them up.   
  
Now enjoy!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: So far from mine (too bad)  
  
Warriors´ meeting  
  
Elrohir could feel a warm touch graze his back and the soothing scent of athelas gently stole its way around him. He held on for a moment, inhaling. "Thuio antaig"//Breathe deeply// he encouraged the unresponsive elf in his arms, but nothing changed about the sharp, shallow way Legolas drew in air. The prince´s unnatural heat formed a stark contrast to the friendly warmth the fire in the cave spread out towards them.  
  
Relieved though he had been that he had managed to calm Legolas initial panic, Elrohir had grown more and more concerned for his friend. He had applied a provisional splint to the injured leg and to his dismay Aragorn´s assessment that it was badly broken had proven an understatement. The leg had been swollen and hot, and Elrohir was sure that deep stab that had pierced Legolas´ thigh had done nothing to improve his condition. His senseless flight through the tunnel had added several cuts that were not dangerous in themselves but would weaken the battered body more. Elrohir was glad to know that his father would soon be there to treat the injuries, his preparations obvious by the sweet scent that encircled them, and the younger twin gently hefted his burden up again, resting the blond head against his shoulder, and crawled on.  
  
In the cave, Elrond picked up his head when he heard his son move again. He had prepared everything as well as he could under the circumstances. Aragorn was sleeping deeply now, his wounds dressed and the sweet scent of the healing herbs easing his breathing. The elf lord had started a small fire and laid out herbs and bandages next to the blankets he had spread on the floor. Knowing that it would be a few more moments before he could relieve Elrohir from his burden he approached Faun.  
  
He had asked the four healthy horses to stand guard by the cave´s mouth, and he could not bite back a small smile when he saw his own and the twin´s steeds stand still as statues, all their senses turned outward as they followed his request with utmost serenity. Gwaef, however, was looming over Faun protectively, head turned towards the fire, his eyes never leaving Aragorn. He made room for the elf lord as he drew nearer.  
  
The grey stallion lay crumbled against a wall, his sides heaving. Blood soaked his light coat where he had been stabbed, and the hilt of a knife still stuck from the base of his neck. Elrond recognised the weapon but refused to be unsettled by the sight, even though the very idea of Legolas hurting his beloved horse like this seemed utterly absurd. He knew he had little time before the steed´s master would claim his full attention, but he was prepared to aid the animal as much as he possibly could.  
  
He approached carefully, well aware how dangerous a wounded stallion could be, and spoke to him under his breath. "Dinen, Faun, dinen, alrhinc. //Be still, Faun, be still, don´t move.// The sensitive ears turned in his direction at the sound, and Elrond could feel the large eyes following his moves even though there was no strength left in the horse to lift his head. A very low nicker found its way from the rattling lungs and the elf felt his heart sink in pity. Even before he had laid a hand on the beast he could feel the battle that raged within it. The black wings of death lingered close by, but Faun´s spirit had not yet faltered.  
  
Very slowly, the healer placed the small bowl with steaming water close to the grey head and the nostrils flared as the animal tried to draw in the easing aroma. Elrond reached out with his now free hand, trailing it in a tender gesture over the bent neck towards the still bleeding wound, allowing the horse to know where he was going. He felt the faintest twitch of muscles beneath his fingers and wished he would not have to hurt Faun further, but if he kept losing his life at this rate he would surely be dead within the hour.  
  
Swiftly, Elrond pressed a cloth he had drenched in a mixture of herbs on the wound and held it there for a long moment, hoping to still the bleeding. The direct contact lengthened the dark shadows he could feel gathering around the animal. There was little reaction from Faun to the pain, and the elf found himself looking away from the sorrowful sight to gaze out into the storm. Even though occupied with the wounded, he had felt the deadly threat outside diminish, if not disappear entirely, and uncertainty build up inside him. There was no sign of Glorfindel as yet, not even a distant sound of hoofbeats.  
  
"Adar!" The urgent call made Elrond push his fears away and he turned away from both the cave´s entrance and the horses, leaving two battles he could not aid to join the one that was meant for him.  
  
Elrohir had straightened painfully, covered in dust and blood, and swiftly carried Legolas towards the fire. He placed him on the blankets with utmost care even though his arms trembled from exhaustion. Elrond could see his son´s eyes glow with dark fear, and taking in the wounded elf in clear light for the first time he more than understood the worries. If he had not seen Legolas with his own eyes only a few days ago, he would have believed him to have lived under the most dire circumstances for a prolonged period of time.  
  
The usually slim archer had lost an impossible amount of weight in so short a time, looking close to death of starvation. Under all the grime and blood that covered him his bones cut out sharply, defining his features to the point of turning them into a mask. The pale skin, where it was unmarked, carried a sickish white glow that had nothing to do with the natural light of the elves and it was stretched out so tightly that it looked fragile, ready to rip. Many of the cuts looked fresh and Elrond had heard enough to guess what had happened in the tunnel, yet he immediately turned his attention to the one visible injury that did not bleed, ignoring even the soaked bandage around the younger elf´s thigh.  
  
Picking up his knife, he undid the splint Elrohir had provided. Even at the distance he could feel the heat that streamed from Legolas intensify around his leg. As gently as he could, he cut away the leggings. He sensed his son´s eyes on him and battled to keep his features impassive, but from what he could see the leg had been broken in multiple places. It was practically one big bruise from the knee down, and while no bone had cut through the skin it was obvious the pieces had moved and stood at a slight angle to each other now, undoubtedly causing further injury within. There was no way of telling whether the once so agile young archer would keep his leg, and the thought caused the experienced healer almost physical pain.  
  
"Adar?" Elrohir´s unasked question clouded the fire´s bright light, but Elrond chose to ignore it for the moment. "There is little I can do for him here", he said calmly, "I will have to set the bones when I have better supplies at my disposal. For now, we have to ease the infection and drive back the fever. Let us make sure he cannot move the leg around too much." The younger twin´s face turned grave, for even without words he read his father´s implications only too well. Still, he took only a heartbeat to recover and the two healers went to work, oblivious to almost anything around them. The horses stood guard at the cave´s mouth, their ears pricked and their posture tense.  
  
The world narrowed around the two elves as the worked silently, carefully arranging rolled blankets around the wounded leg to minimise movement, then cleaning and tending the multiple gashes and tears. Erlond stitched close the gaping stab wound and then left the smaller ones to his son, preparing various ointments and salves that would seal the wounds and drive back infection. They had placed wet cloths on Legolas´ forehead and chest and changed them regularly, hoping to lower the fever.   
  
As time wore on, the wounded elf grew restless and started to move fitfully. He unsteady breaths began to hitch and his brow furrowed in distress, his whispered words not discernible. His voice was still so raw it was barely recognisable and Elrond frowned at this new symptom. He tenderly placed one hand on Legolas´ throat to feel for an injury, the other on his chest to still him. Sure that no ailment he had overlooked was causing this, Elrond began to speak soothingly but Legolas would not calm.   
  
Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he tried to sit up, the wet cloth tumbling to the ground. Elrond caught him against his chest, holding him there, and Elrohir, having feared this, quickly grabbed his wounded leg just above the knee, the only place where it was fairly safe to touch it without causing more damage, and effectively immobilised it. Legolas´ wide eyes turned towards the mouth of the cave where the wind still howled through rain-soaked darkness. "Man anglenno?" //Who approaches?// he asked uncertainly, a mixture of pain and hope written across his pale face. "Uner anglenno"//Nobody approaches//, Elrond answered softly, even though it was obvious that Legolas hardly realized that he was there.  
  
The tension in the wounded elf intensified and his hoarse voice rose, eyes never leaving the entrance of their small refuge. "Man teli? ""//Who comes?// Fear seemed to get the better of him now and Elrond was about to ask Elrohir to hold on to Legolas while he retrieved some herbs to put the distressed elf to sleep when suddenly his expression changed. His breath calmed and he relaxed into Elrond´s chest, though still gazing outside. The glazed blue eyes closed briefly and when they opened again, they were changed. Deeper and filled with anticipation.  
  
Elrohir noticed the change and fearfully glanced at his father, silently begging an explanation, but the elf lord could only mutely shake his head. He had felt the difference, too, a subtle tremor that had brushed over the slightly shaking body he held, calming it. Elrond could not yet offer any guesses as to what had caused it. He was relieved that it seemed to have done the younger elf no harm but was unsettled nonetheless.   
  
A sharp snort drew the attention of both father and son towards the horses. They were clearly reacting to something beyond the cave, shaking their heads and stamping their hooves nervously. Elrohir quickly rose, hoping that Legolas´ calm would hold, and drew his sword. He gestured the horses back and they obeyed silently, retreating to where Gwaef had moved in front of the still sleeping Aragorn. Elrond tensed, keeping his grip on the now still prince with one hand while reaching for his own weapon with the other.   
  
Elrohir leaned close to the wall, melting into the shadow the flickering fire created there, and waited in perfectly held stance. The blade he kept above his head, ready to strike, caught the restless light which travelled along the sharp edge lovingly, touching it red as if in anticipation. The air drew close around them.   
  
"Alaase, meldo-i-lwen." //Joy, my friends.// The light words, spoken in soft Quenya, caused Elrohir to sharply turn towards Legolas, staring at him in disbelief. Elrond let out an audible breath of surprise. Even though the voice, beneath its hoarseness, was still the one they knew to belong to Legolas, its intonation was different. There was a subtle change to it that had nothing to do with the language he used.  
  
Almost dreamily, Legolas continued "Ya alantiéro ovalarauco, ná sí túla an elmen." //He once fell with the demon, yet now he returns to us.// Elrond´s heart quickened in hope at the words, and he stared at the wall of rain that still poured down in now more natural darkness, almost willing the tall shape to appear that his heart wanted to see. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Elrohir resumed his battle stance as if once again untouched by their friend´s mysterious words, but the father could easily see an anticipation in his son´s eager eyes that awaited nothing less but battle.  
  
The lithe form disengaged itself from the darkness that clung to it like a wet cloak, its natural glow subdued. Soft words preceded it effortlessly. The slight mirth in them brought smiles to two tense faces, washing away the worried lines that had appeared there. "Le ortho magol-cin nin, tithen hin?" //You raise your sword [against] me, little one?// There was a clearly audible laugh, even though short. " Nasto anwar ingem maethor egor nirvo man apad." //Show respect [towards] an old warrior or face the consequences.//  
  
Elrohir dropped the sword in a gesture that was suspiciously close to fright, bringing an even wider smile to Elrond´s face. The elf lord´s heart rose in joy when Glorfindel stepped into the cave, halting at the entrance to draw deep breaths. His sword was still clenched in his hand and he swayed slightly, taking Elrohir by surprise. The younger twin had never seen his skilful teacher in such a state, and he barely crossed the short distance between them in time to support the other.  
  
Glorfindel accepted his support without comment, straightening, one hand on the younger one´s shoulder. He let his eyes travel over the cave calmly, nodding his approval to what he saw. "You found them", he said with satisfaction, "you made the sacrifice a noble one." A flicker of sadness crossed his face, his look turning to the still heavily breathing Faun, and Elrond understood his sorrow. Before the elf lord could find words of comfort, another spoke again.  
  
"Aiya, macar taura, ta né lúme anda ." //Greetings, mighty warrior, it has been a long time.// Glorindel´s eyebrows rose when his gaze settled on Legolas´ pale face, gazing down searchingly. Elrond could feel another tremor run through the young prince, this one accompanied by a moan of pain, and he sensed the fear return. Legolas´ breathing quickened again, his heart taking up the frantic rhythm, and he gasped. He tried to twist from Elrond´s hold, jarring his leg when it moved against the blankets that surrounded it.  
  
Far swifter than his state should have allowed, Glorfindel was on his knees beside the troubled elf, his hand gently touching his hot forehead. "Loré!" //Sleep!// His voice carried an authority that brushed even Elrond who was holding on to Legolas, passing by him with a wave of slight dizziness. He was relieved when he felt the wounded elf relax against him and he shot his friend a grateful glance. Unasked questions passed between them and Glorfindel held up his hand.   
  
"The evil is repelled, if not destroyed, and we should use the peace for a night of resting. There is no wisdom in discussing delicate matters here." He sat back with a sigh, his eyes on the now sleeping Legolas. "Much healing has yet to be done, and councils will have to wait." Elrond opened his mouth to reply, worry in his eyes, but Glorfindel cut him short again, a soft smile on his lips. "I am well, mellon-nin, merely tired and saddened. Keep your energies for the young prince, he is in more dire need."  
  
With those words, the blond elf rose to his feet slightly less gracefully than usual and made his way to Faun. Picking up some healing supplies and talking softly, he busied himself taking care of the horse. Elrond watched him for a moment, well aware that the healing went both ways. Glorfindel had held his steed close to his heart and her loss might be softened by another life saved. Sudden weariness passing through him, Elrond settled Legolas back down and prepared for a long night.  
  
TBC   
  
Now, how was that? Another soft (well, almost) ending... Don´t worry, the real cliffhangers will be back.  
  
Review responses:  
  
MoonMist: Yes, go and hug him, he needs it! And thank you so much ;-)  
  
White Wolf1: Welcome back! I hope you had a nice vacation. Sorry Glorfindel did not get too much action yet (not that we could see, at least), but this tale is far from over...  
  
Amy: Thanks, glad you liked the poem. And the updates are due to a seriously dangerous poltbunny that happily chews away at my leg every day I do not write ;-)  
  
Alariel: Such good guesses - you give me new ideas, you know. You are really cose...  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks!!  
  
Red Tigress: You could have donated some blood for Legolas, too, I think he´d gladly accept it ;-) And yes, Faun is still around!  
  
Tychen: Seems like that customer of yours should have been dipped into the evil lake - or maybe that terrible person came from there?!? And well, Aragorn gets his share of the pain now and again, sorry he´s sort of absent from this chapter (he´ll be back next one)  
  
NightShadow131: Hey, I don´t mind that you overlooked one chapter, two reviews for the price of one ;-) Yes, for now they really are safe - amazing, isn´t it? (Go, Glorfindel!!) But that peace won´t last forever...  
  
Someone Reading: Don´t envy my Elvish, a real elf would possibly choke on his laughter if he read this - I´m doing my best with three dictionaries ;.) And you are right about Elrohir, I feel he takes after his father in many ways.  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Here, here, don´t cry. See, I got some help for Faun! I´m happy that you enjoy the story so much!  
  
Ertia: Me? Kill Glorfindel?! And have an immortal Elven soul haunt me at night? No way - not in this chapter, at least ;-) Enjoy your chocolate!  
  
Deana: LOL Happy to make you happy! I´m glad we talked not long ago, else I might have been worried for your health!   
  
THANK YOU!! It is always a joy to read your responses! 


	13. Dangerous clues

Hi all!  
  
It´s weekend again- time for some writing! I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter, a few more clues are revealed but far from all...  
  
I would like to thank my reviewers yet again - you are making this so much fun! Writing is fun because of itself, but posting is fun because of you ;-)  
  
Responses below, of course. Please continue to share your thoughts with me.  
  
Now: the new chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Try as I might, I cannot turn into Tolkien - he owns the wonderful characters and places I borrow  
  
Dangerous clues  
  
The smell was soothing. Aragorn drew a deep breath, feeling the safety it promised wrap around him like a soft blanket. He could tell that unpleasant memories lingered at the edge of his awareness, and he would have to allow their approach soon, but for the moment he was content in his slightly dizzy state. He knew well enough that athelas meant injury, but the pain that slowly made itself felt across his chest and pounding away in his head was bearable and no match for the knowledge that his family was close. A hand lingered lightly on his chest, away from the wounds, as if making sure he continued breathing. He smiled inwardly. While usually not fond of being hovered over, the guarding presence reassured him more than he could comprehend, and he had no intention of moving away from it.  
  
He could hear a soft elven voice murmuring not far away, and the smell of a fire mingled with that of the healing herb. Its warmth caressed his face with gentle fingers. A horse snorted softly. Rain drummed away, but he was warm and dry. Safe. With a drowsy sigh Aragorn fought himself a little more awake and risked opening his eyes. Very slowly, a cave settled itself around him. He focused on the hand that touched him so protectively with some effort and realized that Elrond was sitting next to him, his back against the stone wall. The elf lord was deeply asleep, his half-closed eyes a mirror of his exhaustion. The jolt of worry the ranger felt at the sight drew him out of his sluggish state of mind. His sharpening eyes searched his foster father for injuries but thankfully he could find none.   
  
The elven voice that had been keeping up a steady stream of words too soft for Aragorn to understand rose slightly over a pained moan. "Sidh, mellon-nin, dinen... " //Peace, my friend, be still...// The soft plea, one the ranger had made himself so many times, sent strands of icy fear over his skin, making him shiver. Immediately, the hand on him tightened slightly and Aragorn forced himself to calm, unwilling to wake Elrond, but it was already too late. The elf lord gazed down into his foster son´s eyes with a searching smile. "Mae govannen, ion-nin" //Well met, my son//, he greeted quietly, "how do you feel?"   
  
Aragorn answered the smile to show that he was well, but he soon broke away from Elrond´s gaze to glance over to his brother. Elrohir had come. He had kept his promise and he was taking care of their friend in his stead. Aragorn felt a stab of guilt at the thought but it was quickly drowned by a warm glow of gratitude. The memories slowly returned and the ranger winced at the knowledge of just how badly Legolas was hurt. A gentle hand caught his face and guided his eyes away from the sorrowful scene.  
  
"Will you not answer me, my son?" Elrond raised an eyebrow, a gesture he had perfected into a very persuading tool, and Aragorn felt himself falter in its wake once more. "I am well, Adar, thank you." Seeing the eyebrow climb even higher he added with a sigh: "As well as the circumstances permit. Is Legolas..." The elf lord silenced him with a tender finger to his lips and then placed one hand lightly on his forehead, the other on his chest. The ranger succumbed to the procedure. He was well aware that he had little other choice and was most likely to get more information by doing so than by protesting. Even so, he stole a sideways look at Elrohir and saw that his brother had managed to quiet Legolas once more, if not completely. The blond elf still breathed heavily and twitched slightly as if caught in a bad dream.  
  
With a small sigh Aragorn allowed his eyes to travel on and was surprised to find a third elf present. Glorfindel crouched at the mouth of the cave, his eyes trained on the darkness outside. One of his hands almost absent-mindedly lingered on the still grey horse behind him, and Aragorn´s heart rose when he saw that Faun was resting more easily, his neck stretched out and his head turned towards the slim hand that lay between his closed eyes. Legolas would take great pleasure from the news that his steed was recovering.  
  
Although the elf warrior´s back was turned to the human, he had no trouble recognising the Balrog slayer. As a boy he had been in awe and even a bit afraid of the other´s commanding presence but with the years he had learnt to see beyond the walls of power and age to discover a warm and caring soul that could be surprisingly mischievous. He valued the older elf like few others, but the thought of a danger great enough to draw both Elrond and Glorfindel from Imladris made him shiver yet again.  
  
"Sidh, ion-nin, ha anmae." //Peace, my son, it is well.// Elrond broke his connection with the human, one hand gracing the young man´s forehead soothingly as he withdrew. "We are guarded as few could pride themselves to be in the wild of night." The comment drew a soft chuckle from the elf at the cave´s mouth and although the answer was spoken in a low voice, even Aragorn could easily understand it. "Aye, is roch dorn tirith gorn." //Yes, this stubborn horse is a mighty guardian.// Glorfindel´s subdued laugher brightened the cave more surely than the fire, and even Aragorn felt himself smiling.  
  
A gasp from his side shattered the lightened mood swiftly. Elrohir had obviously completely missed anything that was going on around him, so intend he was on his charge, and he continued his tender care, not noticing that he was suddenly at the center of attention. "Adar, how bad is he?" Aragorn ´s quiet question made Elrond sigh. He looked at his son with sympathy, but his voice was clear and his words unclouded. "He will live, so the Valar grant it, but his leg will need a lot of care. We will travel to Imladris at first light to reach it within one day, and once there I might be able to save his leg."  
  
The ranger swallowed at the bare facts, even though they did not surprise him. He felt incredibly weary all of a sudden, the weight of the truth too much to bear for his exhausted body and soul. His eyes slid shut without his consent and he struggled to open them again when another pained groan from Legolas broke into his dizzy reverie. He frowned when he failed to force open eyelids that had become too heavy to lift. "Sleep, ion-nin." Elrond´s voice reached him from a great distance. "Collect strength for the challenges the future holds."  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The horses stamped their hoofs impatiently, their breath dancing in the chilly air of the early morning. The storm had passed but had left the first touch of winter´s cold fingers behind. Clouds still raced overhead in the lively breeze that ripped more weak leaves off the trees around. The ground was muddy and deep from the heavy rainfalls, great numbers of once cheerfully colorful leaves drowning in the sluggish brown masses. Aragorn shivered and drew closer to Gwaef, pulling his horse´s head towards him for warmth and comfort.  
  
He had awoken stiff and sore but with a clear mind that was only too aware of the hardships ahead. There was little to lighten his mood, except for Faun who had his head up and seemed much improved. Still, there was no possibility for the weak horse to follow them, and the decision was made to leave the recovering stallion behind with Elrond´s steed for company. It pained them all to abandon the wounded animal like that, but despite his usual eagerness to stay close to his master Faun did nothing to show any defiance. His huge eyes were fixed on Legolas´ still form and he seemed to understand the grave urgency that filled the air.  
  
The last remains of a light mood had disappeared with Elrond´s solemn request for hurry even before dawn´s light had been strong enough to make itself known to Aragorn´s human senses. Glorfindel and Elrohir had gone out to ask for the trees´ assistance and had returned with some strong branches that had allowed them to build a litter. It was out of the question to lift Legolas onto a horse in his fragile state. The litter would be carried by the twins´ light steeds who were almost identical in size and gait, being twins themselves. Under ordinary circumstances there would have been quirks made about the resemblance between elves and horses, the topic having developed into a favourite ever since Elrond´s older sons had chosen their mounts. Yet neither elves nor human were in any mood to joke, and the preparations were carried out in oppressing silence.  
  
Legolas had slipped into a sleep so deep it would not even allow him to react to the fever that still raged through him with smothering force. As distressing as his expressions of discomfort had been, Aragorn almost wished them back now. It tore his heart to see his friend so deadly still, beads of sweat silently gliding down his white face. The ranger stepped closer to the litter that was still on the ground while Elrohir prepared the horses, and sank to his knees with a small groan. Gwaef followed his attention and lowered his head to the still elf, but Aragorn brushed him away. The stallion meant no harm, but any misguided nudge could have dire consequences.  
  
Gingerly, as if afraid to break his friend, Aragorn placed one hand on Legolas´ hot forehead and closed his eyes. He was still weak but the urge to offer any assistance possible was too strong to deny. It did not take the ranger long to realize that there was nothing he could do. He withdrew with a sigh. He could have known, Elrond and Elrohir had already given all strength they could spare but to no obvious avail.  
  
"Man raug aphado cen, mellon-nin?" //What demon follows you, me friend?// he asked silently, "man raug harno anlhong?" //What demon hurt you so badly?// He fought the wave of frustration that threatened to overwhelm him and he struggled to his feet, stepping away to make room for his foster father and Glorfindel who approached to pick up the litter and fasten it to the horses. Glrofindel´s eyes darkened in sympathy when they travelled over the worn human, and he grasped his hand for a short reassuring squeeze as he walked past, his soft words just strong enough not to be lost on the man. "Le Estel." //You [are] Estel/hope.// Aragorn turned away to hide a smile he felt to be grim. Sometimes the name Elrond had given him seemed too much to live up to.  
  
Feeling suspiciously useless when the elves busied themselves with the litter, Aragorn stepped towards Faun to say his goodbyes to the horse. He was glad that the wounds had now been dressed, Legolas´ knife safely returned to its scabbard. The stallion lifted his head higher and eyed the ranger with interest. He even moved a bit closer to the human as if seeking his presence. Aragorn softly spoke some encouragement to him, stroking the grey fur, and he felt heartened by the new strength that he could sense in the horse. He would surely survive. Just like his master.  
  
"Ion-nin, telo." //My son, come.// Elrond´s soft call made Aragorn turn. He gave the horse one last pat and made to walk towards the others. Faun nickered and moved again, drawing one hoof out beneath his body in the process. Obviously dislodged by the horse´s movement, a small white object that must have been wedged under the hoof rolled towards the ranger. It made a small clicking sound as it rolled over the hard stone. Intrigued, the man bent down without thinking and picked up what looked like a piece of bone. A claw?  
  
Completely caught by surprise, Aragorn suddenly found himself face to face with a screeching beast whose nature he could not determine. Neither did he care. An immense lust for blood surged through him, a feeling he had never known, not even in the heat of battle. Aragorn was no stranger to the dark forces that were unleashed when death lingered close, but this was something else entirely. This was a wild hunger that went far beyond the need to kill for defence or even revenge. He gasped when white hands that seemed his drew the struggling creature closer, its sharp claws slashing at him ineffectively.   
  
"Serce. Serce-i-nya..." //Blood. My blood...// He did not know where the strange words were coming from, and fear gripped his heart, but then strong hands he knew well were on his shoulders. Dimly, he felt his name being called and then he was ripped away from the dying beast in his hands. The bloodlust lingered over his soul for a heartbeat as if trying to take hold, but then it, too, faded into oblivion.  
  
"Aragorn, edro hin-cin!" //Aragorn, open your eyes!// The command dug into him like a sharp blow and the ranger´s body complied to it before his mind had even understood its meaning. A face drifted into focus above him, keen eyes glaring down into his with almost brutal intensity. Aragorn tried to shy away from the scrutiny, only to meet hard rock behind him and he quickly shut his eyes again, his heart racing.   
  
"I am sorry, my son, I did not mean to scare you." Elrond´s voice was strangely raw. Aragorn felt a gentle hand touch his cheek, trembling slightly, and he cautiously risked another look. His father was still leaning over him, but he had withdrawn enough to keep the ranger from being smothered by his care. Behind him, Elrohir´s features were so exactly mirroring his father´s that Aragorn could not help but smile. He felt light-headed, the way he would after a successful battle, even though he could not remember an attack.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, pushing himself up as he spoke. The world gave a slight lurch but then stilled, much to his relief. He was surprised when it was not his father who answered, but Glorfindel who stood back a bit, beside the horses that bore Legolas. The blond elf thoughtfully played with a leather pouch that was attached to his belt. "You were once again too eager to touch what you did not know", he said, not suppressing the slight scold in his tone, "and as a result you caught a glimpse into the mind of the demon who stole this claw a long time ago."   
  
"A glimpse that thankfully left no mark on you", Elrond added with a frown of his own, "but that was a pure stroke of luck. You should be more careful, ion-nin. I would much prefer to be left with one patient to concentrate on when we reach Imladris." Aragorn was taken aback by the uncharacteristic mixture of sarcasm and anger in his father´s tone, but looking into his strained face he understood and simply nodded. "Forgive me father, I did not think. I swear I will be more careful." A smile that spoke both of relief and amused doubt crossed the elf-lords face. "If that is so, I think we should leave. The less haste we need to make to reach Imladris in light, the better for our charge."  
  
Aragorn drew in a breath, ready to ask one of the swarm of questions that raced through his mind, but a light hand on his arm stopped him. Elrohir shook his head at him. "Alhi, gwador. Dartho." //Not now, brother. Wait.// The ranger sighed, his impatience clear, but he nodded in understanding. He mounted Gwaef and the small group set out into the unpleasant morning, the Last Homely House a comforting presence in their minds.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The entity raged. The small grove around it was smothered by its wrath, dead wood scattered about like rotting bones in the mud. Its strength had severely suffered in the battle with the first-born, and it was in absolute fury about its loss. It had torn elves to pieces in its prime, feasting on their blood before flinging their broken bodies aside for its minions. These times seemed only a mere breath away, and it swore that they would return soon.   
  
For now, it was forced to retreat, its energy too spent to hold its shape much longer. The horse had helped and it had made the most of what the beast had provided - yet elven blood meant so much more! Yet in defeat there was hope.  
  
Not far away the creature could sense its ally, the one that had protected and fed it in its dormant state. It would return to the safety of the waters, merge and feed and grow stronger once more.   
  
Its minions, however, would not be put to rest any more. The entity could sense their hunger echo through the wind-swept woods and he silently blessed their hunt, knowing that the destruction they brought in their wake would weaken the elves. All but one. The one whom it had forbidden them to harm, the one whose body and soul it had chosen as its new shell, taking a sick pleasure in the choice. It was so fitting.  
  
Fate could be cruel, even to elves.   
  
TBC  
  
Another tiny cliffie - not too bad, is it?  
  
Review responses:  
  
D.K.Blackwater: Welcome to the story! You seem to enjoy it even though you are so sorry for all involved - and yes, I can be mean, but I can be really nice, too - honestly!!  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Thanks - I am always a bit nervous around both Elrond and Glorfindel - I´m glad you thought them in character! And I hope ff.net continues liking me ;-)  
  
Gozilla: Thank you!!!  
  
Alariel: How do I love your guesses! Hey are very good, really - and you really know your way around the older tales, some of which I had to re-read for this - but as I said, I´m twisting things around a bit.  
  
WhiteWolf1: Yes, Aragorn did need his rest and Legolas is not out of trouble yet (sorry) - but at least there is some hope on the horizon.  
  
NightShadow131: No, not any danger - well, not much - oh well, maybe more than they know at the moment LOL I know I´m evil.  
  
Amy: Yes, poor Legolas. Sorry he did not really have much to do in this chapter, he will be back, I assure you. And as for the horse - no, it was not Asfaloth. The story takes places way before LOTR (never really said that, did I?) But yes, his horse died in the fight.  
  
Anglefire450: Thanks - I´m so glad you break your silence to review! You are so right about me nor being through with them //grin//  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks, I hope it stays that way!  
  
Tychen: Yes, who might the mysterious presence be? I love your guesses (you and Alariel would make a great team!) You are so right about Legolas needing healing! I really knocked him around a lot this time - but at least he has a lot of people taking care of him now.  
  
Ertia: Hey, glad my timing suited you! And thank you, I enjoy that you enjoy!  
  
Someone Reading: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes - I don´t mind at all. I think I would have to go through older chapters, too //sigh// will do when I find time... I´m happy you like Elrond and Glorfindel as they appear here - they are tough to capture. And they will reveal what they know soon (relatively soon)  
  
And I would love to go to Elvish school with Glorfindel ;-)  
  
Deana: I think Legolas would feel smothered by all the care were he awake - but then again, he really needs it, poor elf  
  
Red Tigress: Is only this month "torture month"? I feel there always is a lot of pain around ;-) especially with Legolas around  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 


	14. Homeward

Hi!  
  
Sorry that this is such a "slow" weekend, only two chapters :) Work can really get in the way of things - but here´s chapter 14.   
  
What can I say to thank my wonderful reviewers?! THANK YOU! Comments are below, please, please keep them coming.  
  
Let´s keep our fingers crossed that our heroes will make it to Rivendell, it´s not that far away, really...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine   
  
Homeward  
  
The chilly breeze tugged at Aragorn´s cloak as he rode and he shivered, pulling the rough fabric more closely around himself. The hours dragged by and the ranger began to fear that they would not be able to reach Imladris before night fell. Their pace was dictated by the two white steeds that carried the litter Legolas rested on. The animals moved steadily, their strides bearing a unity that made them appear like mirror images of each other. The beasts took their task seriously and it was obvious that they strove to avoid any undue jostling while covering as much ground as possible. Even so, they could not go beyond a brisk walk, and the overcast sky already began to darken.  
  
Ahead of them, Aragorn could make just make out the slim figure of Glorfindel. The older elf had scouted ahead many times, more than once suggesting a slight change in their course without ever offering an explanation. Looks had passed between Elrond and the Balrog slayer that the ranger had not been able to read, and their secrecy was beginning to unnerve him. He knew better than to press matters, however, especially because Elrond had not been inclined to conversation.   
  
The elf lord had taken to securing their small group towards both sides as Glorfindel did up front, repeatedly declining Aragorn´s offer to help. He regularly returned to look after Legolas, and they had stopped twice to give the healer some peace to care for his charge. The ranger had not missed that on both occasions Elrond had offered more than salves, strengthening the still body with as much of his own power as he could spare. The effort had not been made without a prize, and Elrond now moved with a heavier steps than befitted an elf. The human stole another glance at his foster father who stoically marched alongside at some distance, and the worry he felt intensified.  
  
Aragorn had kept Gwaef slightly behind Gloss and Ninim, allowing him to closely watch Legolas for any sign of discomfort. It was disheartening that he had not been able to discern any change in the almost transparent face of his friend. The ranger tried to tell himself that it was good for Legolas not to feel the pain the movement, however gentle, was sure to cause him, but he feared that the lack of response signalled a further weakening in the battered body. The thought scared him, and only his foster father´s stern presence had kept him from simply sweeping the wounded elf onto his horse and rushing off to Imladris.  
  
The wind gripped him again, more forcefully this time as a cold gust rushed past him, followed by another. Elrohir seemed to have registered the change, too. He had been walking beside his horse all day, his watchful eyes alternating between hovering over Legolas and scanning their environment. Now he frowned down at his wounded friend, and apparently seeing something that had escaped the human´s notice he quickly untied his blanket from Gloss´ back and spread it onto the one already securely tucked around the unconscious elf.  
  
"Is he shivering?" Aragorn asked and urged Gwaef forward to reach his brother´s side. His own wounds protested his actions and he could not quite stifle the wince that fought itself past his lips. The world gave a sudden spin but then settled down again. Elrohir glanced up at him, the same scrutinising glare that he had kept trained on his friend now piercing the human. A disapproving scowl flashed over his handsome features when Aragorn attempted a grin, but he contented himself with answering the question. "No, brother, but he should. The fever still burns him and cause him to sweat and as frail as he is, I´m sure the cooler temperatures cause him some discomfort. As they do to you."  
  
Aragorn waved off the concern underlying his brother´s voice and quickly continued speaking in the hope to divert attention from himself. "I fear we may be going too slow. There is still some distance to cover." Elrohir cocked his head and turned his eyes ahead, his gesture very similar to the one Legolas would have made. The dark-haired elf watched silently for a moment, then he turned to the ranger. "I agree." Seeing the urgency on the human´s face he held up a hand to continue undisturbed. "However, much of the darkness that now falls is due to the rain that will soon be upon us. While this change in weather is not favourable for us, true darkness is still some hours off. We should be able to get very close to home before night catches up with us, and I do hope that we will travel safely within our own borders."  
  
Aragorn lifted his own eyes to the sky and let out an annoyed snort when he realized his brother was correct. It made him uncomfortable that he had failed to read weather and time correctly, an ability that usually came as naturally to him as drawing breath. "Don´t berate yourself." The ranger almost flinched when a soft hand touched his leg. Elrond had approached him and he had not noticed. He felt his frown deepen even when his foster father spoke. "You have not recovered from your wounds, Estel. Rest and let us do the work. I assure you that there is a good chance we will reach Imladris with the darkness, or shortly after. Do not worry so."  
  
The ranger answered the smile that the elf lord offered him and allowed Gwaef to fall back behind the white steeds once more, watching idly as the two elves before him brought out yet another blanket that they pulled tight between the two horses´ broad backs to create a makeshift roof. They hoped to shield Legolas from the rain that hung heavily in the chilly air, but Aragorn doubted the efficiency of the small device when yet another blast of wind blew his dark hair into his eyes.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Sometimes Aragorn despised being correct, and now was such a time. The rain had set in as an uncomfortable drizzle but it quickly changed into a gusty and steady downpour that had them all soaked to the bone. The wind drove the icy drops under the horses´ bellies and the shielding blanket, and there was nothing they could do to protect the wounded elf from the cold onslaught. At first even this new ordeal brought no reaction from Legolas, but as time wore on and the breeze continued to race over his wet skin he became restless.  
  
Elrohir stayed as close as he could, the sound of his soothing words almost too faint for Aragorn to catch, even though he continued to stay close behind. Both Elrond and Glorfindel did not venture far from them anymore, the sight being reduced by the foul weather, but walked slightly ahead to both sides of their group, sharp eyes forever searching.  
  
Thankfully, they had already entered the forest that signalled Imladris was close. They had not yet arrived within the closer boundaries, though, and the terrain could prove treacherous as their path narrowed. Their pace slowed even more now that Gloss and Ninim were forced to pick their way with greater care. Gwaef matched their thoughtful strides, gently rocking his rider in a rhythm that felt calming. Aragorn´s occasional shivers had turned into a constant nuisance and he was exhausted. The cold began to creep into the marrow of his bones, its icy grip forming a steal band around his head that grew more tight the more he tried to ignore it. He attempted to keep his senses alert, intend on making himself useful somehow, but his thoughts often drifted.  
  
Tiredly, Aragorn closed his eyes to give them a short rest and started when a hand gripped his arm. His head shot up and confusion washed over him when he realized that the forest had suddenly grown darker, as if a smothering blanket had been spread overhead. The rain continued to fall. The air smelled of wet earth. Tension rose from the ground like a suffocating fog, winding its tentacles around the confused human. Something moved in the underbrush to his side, and Aragorn´s hand shot for his sword with a strangled cry of alarm. "Dinen, gwador" //Be still, brother// Elrohir hissed at his side, "toltho sigil-cin, alanbruin." //Get your dagger, silently.// The elf glowed lightly in the dark, the whites of his eyes flashing as Aragorn looked down to him.  
  
Elrohir held his sword tightly clutched in the hand that did not grip his brother and his attention was clearly fixed on the dark forest around them. Aragorn slowed his movements, very carefully drawing his dagger. Before him, he could see Elrond and Glorfindel hastily cutting the ropes that held the litter attached, placing it gently on the wet ground. "Man doelio ennas ette?" //What is hiding out there?// the ranger questioned under his breath, fighting hard to get rid of the annoying confusion that clung to his mind with damp fingers. He could not help feeling that in the seemingly short moment he had held his eyes closed he had missed something of great importance.  
  
"Im aliston"//I don´t know// ,came the short reply, "foeg yn anglennar." //Evil creatures draw near.// Aragorn´s attention was redirected when Elrond urgently motioned for him to dismount. He slid off Gwaef´s back and stumbled slightly when he found his legs strangely weak. His head spun. He felt Elrohir´s hand steadying him and behind him Gwaef gave a protesting snort as if unwilling to let his master go. Then Elrond was at his side and helped him on. Aragorn shook his head to clear his vision and immediately regretted it when painful lights exploded in front his eyes. He would have stumbled again but for the elf´s secure grip on him.  
  
"Here, sit down Estel, lean against the tree." Aragorn did as he was told, wondering exactly when he had gone from tired to sick, but this mattered little now. Once seated, the pain in his head abated and he saw that he sat next to Legolas. He started to see his friend lying with his eyes open, staring into the dark, and the ranger instinctively grasped his hand. More movement could be heard around them. Even in his dazed state Aragorn could tell that they being encircled and his heart clenched. He gripped his dagger more tightly. The three remaining elves and their two horses stood protectively in front of the two friends.  
  
For long moments all that could be heard was the wet sound of raindrops hitting the earth. Then there was a growl. It was joined by a second, a third, a forth, the sounds melting together until if felt as if the air itself was threatening them with an assault. Aragorn strained to see but wisely remained seated. He thought he could glimpse a bony white paw break through the brushes, then there was a shout from Glorfindel and all of a sudden light shapes lunged themselves through the darkness.  
  
Swords cut the air with sharp sounds of destruction and growls turned into yelps. There was the unmistakable crush of bones breaking. Aragorn could see Elrohir bring his blade down on a snarling white shape and the snarling stopped. A bony skull of what looked like a wolf rolled from the site of battle with the force of decapitation and hit the startled human´s foot. Empty sockets started blindly at him, seeking him out. He felt his stomach turn at the unnatural display, but could not dwell on it when suddenly his name was called in warning.  
  
"Estel, sigil, sigil!" //Estel, dagger, dagger!// He numbly realized that he had dropped his weapon and quickly groped for it. Before him the defenders were driven apart by the sheer number of ghostlike wolves that engaged them in a deadly dance. The gap was used by a pair of creatures whose hungry sockets bore into the ranger, and he forced himself onto his knees for a slightly better position. He knew he could not stand. The wolves growled deeply, but fear left Aragorn when his mind narrowed on his opponents. His eyes took in bodies that seemed to consist of a white sheets tightly spread over bare bone, and he wondered where to best hit these beasts for maximum effect.  
  
They crouched and he tensed, only vaguely aware that Legolas had his hand on his knee, seeking his attention, but in this moment all the world held for him were the wolves. Time slowed. Movements became sluggish, as if the wolves were pressing towards him against an invisible current. He had time to assess their paths, and he found that he would never be able to dodge and slash at both. One would hit him, would hit them. The beasts collected themselves, but only one made it to jump.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Aragorn had seen Glorfindel turn, swinging his sword in a wide arc that had shattered all wolves around him not quick enough to avoid the gleaming blade, and from the momentum of his one-handed strike a dagger flew, piercing one of the creatures bound for Aragorn clean through the throat. However precise the throw had been, one of the wolves was still free to make for the easiest prey.  
  
The ranger´s dizzy mind cleared with the opponent that was flying towards him, and just before the shape could slam into him he dropped to the ground and stabbed up towards the exposed belly above him. The small blade found its mark and Aragorn held on to it, allowing the beast´s own force behind the jump to rip it open. A strangled yelp was heard and then the wolf came crushing down, never to get up.  
  
The sudden movement had sent sparks flying across Aragorn´s vision and his chest exploded in pain where he had strained his fresh wounds. Dizzily, he told himself to get up onto his knees again. A pounding in his ears grew louder with every shaky breath he took and almost drowned out the new warning that several voices called out to him. He struggled to comply but before he could, a slight weight pushed into him from behind with what sounded like a pained cry and he fell down again. In front of him, two paws of bone appeared and a threatening growl drifted down to him.  
  
His knife was still in his hand, but he found himself unable to lift his arm. The growl deepened and he closed his eyes, anticipating the pain of sharp teeth tearing into him, but instead the air above him whined with the power that cut through it. A deadly thud followed, then another and a third and the paws wavered. Fighting to keep his eyes open, Aragorn found himself facing the wolf´s skull on the ground, several arrows sticking from the hideous beast. He briefly wondered how Legolas had been able to retrieve his bow before a gentle wave of darkness took him.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Elrohir´s heart still raced in slowly abating panic. He had seen Aragorn kill the wolf that had managed to get past their thinning defences, but it was clear that the human had spent the last strength he had possessed in this kill. He had stayed on the ground, panting heavily, totally unaware of the wolf that had jumped onto Gloss´ back, cutting red lines across it when the beast slithered on the wet fur. The steed had reared in pain and anger, but the wolf had already left her again in a mighty jump that was aimed straight at the ranger´s exposed back.  
  
The younger twin had yelled in anger and frustration. He had allowed the battle to carry him off towards the side, and even though creatures fell before his angrily slicing sword he had had no way to reach his human brother in time, and the same had gone for the two older elves who were desperately trying to reach the ranger.  
  
Only one had been close enough to help, and Legolas had struggled hard to rise. Without any weapon at his disposal, the wounded elf had flung himself across his friend´s back and Elrohir´s fear had risen in the knowledge the Aragorn would never forgive himself should Legolas sacrifice his life for the human - but to the startled twin´s amazement the ghostly wolf had twisted away from them in the air, landing in front of the unmoving friends. There it had remained in tense confusion and hope had flared up in Elrohir.  
  
The racing hoof beats that he had caught moments ago were finally drawing near enough, and he could have shouted in joy when several arrows cut across the scattered battlefield, picking out the remaining wolves with deadly accuracy. The fight ended so quickly that the desperate scenes that had filled his soul with dread mere heartbeats ago seemed like visions from a nightmare.  
  
Regardless of the eerie nature of the opponents that now lay dead, Elrohir raced to his brother´s side, nimbly jumping over the carcasses in his way, to arrive right after his father. Elrond´s face had been grave but it lit up after a swift examination of the two still figures that lay sprawled in front of him. "Sain guinar" //They live//, the elf lord breathed and the darkness seemed to lift around Elrohir even though the rain continued to pour down on them and the empty bones that were scattered over the forest floor.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
The lights of Imladris had hardly ever shone with as much promise of hope and safety as they did for Elrohir this night. He drew Aragorn´s shivering body a little closer and whispered into his ear: "We are home, brother. Soon you shall rest in your own bed without rain or wolves to worry about." He smiled when a silent sigh was his response and the human relaxed in his arms.   
  
But not all was fair in Elrohir´s mind. A shadow crossed his features when he glanced over to Legolas who had once again fallen into an frighteningly deathlike slumber. The horses carrying him were flanked by Elrond, his expression tired and angry. The elves that had come to their assistance, already on their way but spurred on by Ninim whom they had sent to raise the alarm, circled them protectively, the shock of what they had seen still clearly painted out on their still faces.  
  
Behind them, a pyre sent clouds of black smoke curling into the overcast night. Glorfindel had stayed behind with a group of warriors to see to the carcasses´ complete destruction. Even though weary, the Balrog slayer had not allowed anybody else to guard the grim procedure. The sickly smell followed them as they approached the open gates of the Last Homely House, and Elrohir found himself spurring Gloss into a trot in a vain effort to escape it.  
  
Even as the elf entered his home, allowing the relief of safety to wash over him, a mournful wail rose in the distance. The sound wove into the smoke that snaked itself through the unresisting air, its process unhindered by gate or stone.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses_  
  
Deana: Yes, we are both tough on Legolas ;-)  
  
Amy: You are very welcome. And as for the clues - more to come in the next chapter.  
  
Red Tigress: Well MAYbe I´ll let them live, we´ll see. LOL  
  
Someone Reading: Thank you! But I promise, no spinach-spitting in my story. I´m glad that you are happy with the portrayal of the character. And thanks for pointing out yet another mistake - Gwaef is very thankful that you stopped me from making him seem aggressive :)  
  
NighShadow131: Aren´t we all evil in a way? And there certainly is more trouble on the way - but first some healing and research are called for  
  
Lirenel: Balrogs? No idea where they come from. LOL But there were more things than Balrogs around in the first age...  
  
Tychen: Hehehe, I hope I can keep you "hooked". And a demon-hunter really would come in very handy at the moment, let´s see whether we can find one.  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: I cannot quit, even if I wanted too :) Thanks!  
  
Ertia: More coming for you, of course. And the guesses really are great - but they are still guesses  
  
Alexa: Actually, your wish may come true. The idea that this story comes from is simply too much to put into just one plot, so there will be more. As for the length of the chapters - I´m afraid you´ll have to live with this. It seems like a very "natural" length to me, it just suits my rhythm of writing, I guess. And Legolas walking? Not any time soon, but there are ways to compensate (at least a little).  
  
Beling: Thank you! I´m happy I could surprise you!  
  
Thank you all again- your reviews make my day. 


	15. A home besieged

Hi!!  
  
Sorry for the long wait! It was tough not to have time to write this, it was practically "burning under my nails" but there was just no time this week - until today, that is!  
  
Finally, some guesses are confirmed, some answers given but also new questions raised.  
  
Once again I was blown away by your reviews (responses below) thank you so much!! Don´t forget to keep them coming ;-)  
  
Now for the new chapter, which is nice and quiet in comparison - I hope you´ll enjoy.  
  
Alinah   
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A home besieged  
  
Voices drifted through the herb-laden air. They were soft, gentle as a light breeze, and Aragorn smiled. He felt detached, floating, and he did not mind. Everything around him whispered of home, and he knew that it was safe to stay adrift as long as his body told him to. Groggily he tried to tell the voices apart. Elrohir, soothing and encouraging, seemed closest, never venturing far. Elladan, from a touch further away but more energetic, was speaking to him in a tone that was laced with sympathy and encouragement, only to be subdued now and again by Lord Elrond´s steady commands. His foster father was there and then gone again, but Aragorn did not worry. Neither did he care that he could not understand a single word that was uttered, his mind too far away to make the effort and give the sounds any meaning beyond comfort. He knew that all would be well. All would fall into place now that they were home.  
  
Elrohir watched worriedly as their father left them again. He had hardly ever seen Elrond looking so exhausted and strained, and he marvelled at the older elf´s ability to eliminate his state from his voice. The atmosphere in Aragorn´s room was one of calm reassurance, as was befitting to allow the ranger his much needed rest. Yet the elf could sense the tension that roamed the rest of the Homely House, kept from passing through the door that he was facing by the powerful aroma of athelas and sheer strength of will. Hurried steps would pass them by, most on their way to the room a few doors down where Legolas was treated. Hushed voices drenched in worry graced the sturdy wood that sealed their small refuge, and Elrohir had chosen not to strain for understanding. He allowed the stream of soothing words to flow forth from his mouth without thinking, as much to Aragorn´s benefit as to his own and his twin´s.  
  
The sheer joy that he had felt when Elladan had greeted them in the courtyard upon their arrival, shadowed by a thoroughly disapproving Calen, still lingered in his soul now, many hours later, as he watched his twin sleep fitfully in a chair across the room. Elladan was far from healed, the serious wound still paining him and causing his eyes to slip closed with exhaustion in his slumber, but his mind had been free of harm and full of support for his brother and friend. He had insisted on aiding them, and Elrond had permitted him to stay with Elrohir while the younger twin saw to the human´s injuries and fever.  
  
The relief both had experienced when their hopes that Estel´s state was merely one of complete fatigue had been proven correct had lifted their spirits. The wounds on their human brother´s chest were beginning to heal, and the fever that his body had been pushed into by a combination of shock, pain and cold was already beginning to abate. Aragorn was sleeping deeply now, completely relaxed in what he had obviously recognised as the safety of home. Elrohir felt an almost desperate need to uphold what sadly was little more than a façade, for he knew that once the cold grip of reality would enclose their youngest brother again he would not find any more rest for a long time.  
  
Elrohir let his gaze drift past his sleeping twin to the window that allowed the stormy grey light of day to flow into the still room. There was no more trace of the black smoke that had followed them so persistently on their way home. To his distress he thought that he could still make out the sickly sweet smell that had accompanied it, overpowered though as it was by the strong healing presence of athelas, and he found himself absent-mindedly rubbing his arms or brushing off his clothes as if he had been stained. No matter how glad he was to be back, there was no doubt in his heart that danger had never left them out of sight and was awaiting eagerly outside the strong gates, ready to pounce on them again should they dare and leave the protection their home provided.  
  
He could not remember ever feeling trapped in Imladris before, but now he almost wished he could see foes sneering at them outside of the walls, so strong was his sense of being encircled by a power that he could neither see nor kill but that was strong enough to challenge even his father.  
  
"Ha dim di hin-cin, gwannun-min." //There is sadness in your eyes, my twin.// Elladan´s voice was sleepy and a little slurry. Elrohir sighed. He was not surprised. His brother had rested far less than he should have. He turned to find Elladan reach out gently to brush a hand over Aragorn´s brow in a gesture that was both tender and weary, but a slow smile spread over his face when he looked up. "His fever is much better. Is there any word yet from Legolas?" The tentative hope in his eyes made the younger twin´s heart shiver. "No" he answered under his breath, trying best as he could to keep his voice level. He had experienced many times how sensitive Aragorn was towards worry and danger, even more so when Legolas was involved. He would much prefer not to discuss this matter here, at their brother´s bed, and Elladan nodded in silent understanding.  
  
Settling back into his chair with a pained wince, the older twin sealed his gaze protectively onto the human as if the strength of his eyes could guard him from further harm. He knew well that his father´s willingness to allow him out of bed and in Estel´s room did not bode well for his Mirkwood friend, for it had been clear that Elrond had simply shown little patience for disputes that did not touch upon grave concerns. The healer had returned to them frequently, making sure that both of his injured sons were well, but he had never lingered long and his concern had radiated from him like a dark haze, dimming his natural light.   
  
Elladan smiled tiredly when he heard Elrohir abandon the constant murmuring he had directed at Aragorn for a low humming. The older brother recognised the melody well, and he could not help feeling sleepy again. "Le glinnech sina glaer anim di fuin"//You sang this song for me in the night//, he noted with slight amusement, "he is sleeping already, brother. Are you trying to lull me back into my dreams?"   
  
Elrohir turned his eyes on his twin to answer and could not bite back a smile of his own when Elladan picked up the melody where he was now forced to leave it, avoiding the sweet string of notes to rip. "Aye, very observant of you. I would very much prefer you to have healed some more when Aragorn awakes, for it might need some effort on our part to keep him subdued long enough to recover. His ache to resolve this predicament might guide him to actions that will be beneficial for none, least of all himself." Elladan nodded, never stopping the song. Elrohir was just about to continue when suddenly sounds drifted over to him from the yard.  
  
His brother, less attentive in his own exhaustion and his concern for the human, did not seem to notice and he was glad, listening intently, unsure as yet what tidings were being delivered. There were horses snorting and voices exchanging greetings in tiredness but without urgency or strain. He felt himself relax when he was finally able to discern Glorfindel´s calm voice and whispered in relief: "Vedui meathor mbar." //The last warrior [is] home.// Seeing his feelings mirrored on the features that faced him, he joined into the song again with more comfort in his heart than before.  
  
Only a little time had passed, too little for Elladan to succumb to his own need for rest, when there was a soft knock to the door and Calen entered. The fair healer looked drained even through his smile, but there was also an air of relief around him. "I see that my favourite charge resists the healing darkness once again", he teased lightly, the mock frown he tried to bestow on Elladan too tired to bear any strength, "still I am pleased to see both of you relatively well, for your father beckons you to join Lord Glorfindel and himself in his study."   
  
Reading their most urgent question on the faces that turned to him he swiftly continued. "It seems that we were able to save the prince´s leg, though it cost us much effort. He is resting now and will continue to do so for a long while." A knowing look softened his grey eyes. "You will neither abandon him nor Aragorn when you follow your father´s summons. They are both cared for well, rest assured. No harm shall befall them under our care."  
  
The twins rose reluctantly, making room for Calen who took Elrohir´s place at the sleeping human´s side, never looking back at Elrond´s sons when his attention tuned in to the new patient in his care. Elladan swayed slightly as he stood, still gazing down on Aragorn, and somehow his apparent weakness made it easier for Elrohir to overcome his own discomfort at leaving. He placed one arm around his brother´s shoulders and steadily led him out of the room, closing the heavy door behind him quietly.  
  
A cold draft seemed to grip them as soon as they had shut themselves out of the healing refuge. Elrohir felt a light shiver travel through his brother´s body and inhaled deeply in an attempt to catch the fading scent of athelas that still lingered over him. "Let us go", he said as much to himself as to Elladan, "it is long that we had to await some answers to this dangerous riddle." "Aye", the older twin agreed as they set off, "but my heart tells me that the news we will receive might not serve to lift our hearts."  
  
Even tough the brothers had been prepared for ill tidings, both were taken aback when they heard forceful voices drifting over to them as soon as they had entered the long hallway that led to their father´s study. It was a rare occurrence indeed for the elven lord to display the vivid temper that had been bestowed on him, and both felt their steps falter as they drew closer, unconsciously trying to assess the situation inside before entering.  
  
"Will you not see the urgency?" Elrond´s words were below a shout, but only barely so. " The threat is so close to our doorstep that its evil reek travels the very halls of my home! Destruction has to strike swiftly and no long councils should stay our hands." The twins halted in astonishment. They had never heard their father speaking in such a manner and were unsure how to proceed. Waiting in front of the closed door, they heard an equally strong voice respond, its emotions just as clear but slightly better checked.  
  
"I do see your point, my friend, and I do not belittle the foe that awaits us." Glorfindel paused before he went on, his tone more calm. "Even so, this evil has changed from when I last encountered it, it has merged with something else entirely and we should not lash out in haste, giving away our strengths. As close as its cold breath has drawn already, let us not fall into the trap that our fears lay out for us. Let us consider and collect before we turn against this demon, and the victory shall be ours yet again." Another pause followed, broken by a light chuckle that startled the two younger elves in front of the door.  
  
"It seems that the heat of our discussion has scared your brave sons from joining us, mellon-nin. I never thought I would live to see the day that mere words would stay their actions. Valar knows I have tried often enough." A second chuckle joined the first and Elrond´s voice rose in a more friendly way than before. "Do come in, gwannun-nin//my twins//, I assure you that you will not perish from the force of my anger, for it is not directed at you."  
  
Elladan gently disengaged himself from his brother´s arm that had continued to steady him and raised an eyebrow with his hand halfway to the doorknob as if daring the younger one to take the lead and enter the lion´s den first, but Elrohir merely smiled and stepped back a little, allowing his brother to do so.  
  
They walked into the familiar room to find the tension inside so dense that it almost made the air ripple. Elrond stood leaning on one of the many bookshelves to their right, his posture so clearly showing his exhaustion that Elrohir had to fight the urge to rush over and aid him. The elf lord´s fair complexion was ashen but an angry fire burned deep within his clear eyes that scorched anything his gaze touched upon. Even though well aware that his father´s last words had been meant in gentle jest, Elrohir suddenly felt very relieved by their truth. He had seen what even a lesser wrath was able to conjure from Elrond´s powerful mind.  
  
A few paces away from the elf lord´s seething rage, yet close enough to be well within its range, Glorfindel stood in what seemed complete ease. He had one arm slightly raised, holding a glass of wine that was obviously untouched, and his gaze was as calm as the sea before the onslaught of a mighty storm. Both twins knew their teacher well enough to sense the strong will that had dared to challenge their father´s. Elrohir briefly wondered whether the air might have been truly alight only moments ago, for it was clear that their arrival had greatly soothed both elder elves.   
  
Elrond turned his eyes to his sons and their glow softened as he took them in. "We should seat ourselves" he said with a tight smile, "for I see my own stubbornness reflected in my firstborn, and it would not do for either of us to fall over in the middle of your council. Come, let us seek what little comfort we may allow our bodies while our minds shall conquer a predicament worthy of an Istari to solve." Glorfindel inclined his head in agreement at these words, another measure of force taken from the bond of arguments he had shared with Elrond, and the small group went to settle down in the soft chairs that gathered around the quiet fireplace.  
  
Elrond´s observation proved more than correct when both he and Elladan sank down with grateful winces so alike they made Glorfindel and Elrohir exchanged an amused glance, but the mirth was quickly forgotten once they sat silently, each contemplating what they knew, what they expected and feared. Finally, Elrond took a deep breath and looked up, his features once again displaying an outer calm that only his still sparking eyes betrayed.   
  
"There is much to tell", he began quietly, "many observations to share and options to discuss. There are others whose council we may later seek, but the defence of our borders has forced many a trusted friend to leave. Yet, before we can move our thoughts to the evil that besieges our home as we speak, we should think back to a time when its kind roamed Middle Earth in greater number to bring death and destruction to those who encountered it."  
  
He fell silent and the twins´ eyes were drawn to Glorfindel, almost expecting him to stand up and pace back and forth as he done often when discussing history with them. A history that was memory to him. He lifted his eyes and their depth opened as they seldom did, allowing them a glance at centuries that raced past, pulling the deep Elvish thoughts away into a time that was so distant yet as clear to him as the fragile glass that he now slowly placed upon the dark table beside him.  
  
"Our times are those of autumn", the ancient elf began," and as the powers of the old forces of good slowly diminish, the spring of the ones to take their place in the fabric of our world still far off, first heralds of an oncoming storm pass our skies. Many foes once conquered now stir again, sensing the weakness of a world in change, and take their opportunity to prey upon those whom they once had to flee. One such shell for evil has now arisen in our midst."  
  
He faltered briefly, his eyes distant, seeing things that once were and now might be again. A streak of pain crossed his features. "The dark lord himself once bore this form, as did his servant Thuringwethil, her dark malice proving the downfall of many. Others also wrought havoc upon the world of light in the shape of what the myths of men call the vampire."   
  
He turned his gaze towards the window and he stood, a new tension gripping him as his senses reached out for his foe. "Still, what we face is beyond an undead demon. It has bonded with another force that feels just as old. Its minions that spread out through the forests and plains around us carry forth a fell darkness that will claim many a victim before light may rise to strike them down."  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lynn Murphy: Thanks, I´m glad you are enjoying this. There is some comfort now, but I´m afraid that there will also be more pain ;-)  
  
Anglefire450: See, Legolas is taking a nap now (and so is Aragorn...), taking your good advice, but they´ll be back soon :)  
  
Alariel: Hey, I hope you are better. I missed your wonderful guesses (some of which have turned out correct - yay for you!!) You are quite right about the wolves too, in a way, but there will be other creatures around, soon, too. Keep up your great guesses!!  
  
White Wolf1: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing "Hidden Truths", too, I´m happy you liked it! And yes, Legolas was a true hero, wasn´t he - he deserved the rest he got now.  
  
Jenn: Yes, there will be "disability angst" ahead, even though not as the main theme. I do know Nightwing´s great story, I LOVE it!!! Legolas´ recovery will play a big role in the future, even though the physical aspect of it will prove the smaller problem...  
  
Beling: Thank you!!! I hope you have some more guesses ready.  
  
Aragornwriter: Hi San, thanks so much for the long review! I´m honored you like this so much ;-) There will be more torture (but look at this chapter - none of it, unless you count some angst) and more tension...  
  
LinZe: Sorry the "soon" was not so soon this time - but thanks and keep enjoying.  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: See how nice I was?? I brought Glorfindel back, Aragorn is getting better - even though he´ll have to try again to return without a scratch.  
  
Tychen: Yay, here goes another cookie for you! Good guess, even though, as I said, this is not all there is to this creature - and neither is its connection to Legolas revealed yet, so keep guessing  
  
Effigy: I´m honored you spent so much time in a row with my story. Sorry for the rather long wait I put you through ;-)  
  
Someone Reading: Hehehe, that comment of yours made me really happy!! I´m so glad I could make you hold your breath like that ;-) You are very welcome for the suspense, and I hope you´ll feel up for more soon.  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: I will, never fear!  
  
Red Tigress: Yes, MAYbe they will //smirk// Hope you liked this chapter, too.  
  
Ertia: More of your hero in this chapter - I hope you are still breathing!! And I do hope I did not try your patience too hard...  
  
NightShadow131: Thanks! And I finally gave the two a breather ;-)  
  
Deana: Here it is! And yes, it´s good for them to be home!  
  
Amy: I thank you! Good you saw the "neon clue", keep it in mind ;-))  
  
Thank you all again, I cannot stress enough how much fun your reviews are. 


	16. Anger and hate

Hi!  
  
Rather long wait again- sorry, but work can do that to you. Don´t worry, though, I´m working hard for regular updates!  
  
I know that I am not being nice in this chapter - you do not get as much information as some of you might like. Things are not unravelled all at once, but we´ll get there.  
  
Thanks yet again for your reviews - they are such a joy to read. So please, keep writing them! Responses below, as usual.  
  
Now on for the story - let´s see what evil has in store...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Anger and hate  
  
"Man?" Who?The youngest elf finally broke the silence that had followed Glorfindel´s words.  
  
The question hung in the room, weighting on all present. The twins had never met the creatures Glorfindel had referred to, but they had read about them. The thought that an evil so ancient should have reawakened in their midst sent an involuntary shiver down Elrohir´s spine and when he glanced at his older brother, he found the face that was so much like his own a mask of barely concealed tension. And anger. Deep, fiery anger. Elladan had inherited his father´s temper to a much larger degree than Elrohir, and even though he usually kept it on a tight leash there had been occasions when he had deliberately set it free to devour his enemies. The younger twin found himself praying that this would not be such a time.  
  
Glorfindel turned from the window to face Elrond and his family. The distant look in his eyes had been replaced by one of thoughtful calm. "Im aliston." I don't know.The answer, finally given in a voice that betrayed no anger at the message it delivered, caught Elrohir completely by surprise. "But you battled it!" he exclaimed, "you were closer to it than any of us."   
  
"Aye, I was close, and I could feel the creature´s lust for destruction, its hunger for power and blood." Glorfindel´s features darkened at the memory. "That is the core of any vampire, many forms though they may appear in. The soul of this one was well-guarded, yet I can assure you that neither the Dark Lord himself nor his winged enchantress have returned to haunt us. They were the most well-known of the blood drinkers, but by no means the only ones. Manyfold were the numbers of the souls willing to follow the dark path of hatred."   
  
The warrior´s sharp gaze sought out the window once more. "They ride the wind. They may grow wings, may change their appearance. They lure their prey by sweet promises or the deception of beauty. They turn against you what is your greatest strength." At these words he threw Elrond a meaningful glance and fire leapt from the elf-lord´s steely eyes, their earlier argument rekindled by the subtle remark. Abruptly, Elrond stood and paced towards the fireplace in an obvious attempt to get a grasp on his frustration. Glorfindel watched carefully and paused as if inviting his friend to explain himself to his sons, but when the elf lord remained silent ,the Balrog slayer returned to his memories.  
  
"The demon had not set its eyes on us when we challenged it on the plains. It was furious that we would come between it and its prey. Its attacks were unfocussed for it really yearned to be somewhere else and treated me as a mere obstacle in its path." He allowed himself a tight smile. "A serious misjudgement, to be sure, but also a blessing for us all."  
  
Elrohir felt his blood run cold. He met his teacher´s steady gaze and knew that the battle had been a close call. A disaster only held at bay by their enemy´s mistakes. He held no doubt in his heart that the elder elf´s superior skills had ultimately lead to the demon´s flight, yet Glorfindel´s survival had depended just as heavily on his foe. The Balrog slayer´s eyes softened at the shock he read in the younger one´s face. "Did I not often tell you that the fortunes of a fight that leaves both combatants alive are determined by who has learned the most? Our foe has gained preciously little from the encounter, but I have learned that this vampire differs from all others that I know of. Its body was wind and water and bone, held together by its evil spirit. It did not possess a body of its own, only the pretence of one brought into the physical world by what it could steal from its victims."  
  
He fell silent again, contemplating his own findings. Elrond had stopped pacing and now leaned against the fireplace to rest his weary body, yet clearly unwilling to sit down again. Elrohir felt his own thoughts race, trying to make sense of it all, and he threw a searching look at Elladan who had not moved an inch during the whole exchange. Neither had his expression altered.  
  
The anger was now a steady fire in his clear eyes, turning them a deep shade that Elrohir had not seen in a long while. The older twin was watching his father intently, as if the answers were to be found with him instead of Glorfindel, and Elrohir´s instincts told him that this might even be the truth. He distinctly felt that the answers his twin was seeking were different from the ones he had in mind. The thought bothered him. Tentatively, Elrohir reached out and placed a hand on his brother´s arm, silently pleading for his attention, but instead of receiving it, his touch seemed to break the seal Elladan had kept on his thoughts so far.  
  
"I bow to your strength in body and soul, Glorfindel", he said slowly, inclining his head towards his teacher in a serious gesture of acknowledgement, "and it serves us well that you could tell us what sort of demon has befallen our land. Even though it may have changed in the centuries it lay dormant, it is still a demon of old. One that has been slain before and can be slain again. I say that we collect our strength and do just that. We should not allow this evil to spread while we sit here and discuss subtleties. We may do so after the foe is destroyed."  
  
Elrohir thought to catch a gleam in his father´s eyes at these words, a sign of understanding and even agreement that was starkly contrasted by the way Elrond now shook his head, albeit slowly. "It would be wrong to hasten into action, my son. Glorfindel is correct when he warns against decisions that lack proper judgement. We need to learn more..."  
  
Elladan sighed in barely restrained annoyance. "And who should we ask, adar?", he broke in, "what wisdom will be revealed in turning over findings that not even Glorfindel can put in their proper place? Books cannot help us here. This demon preys on us within our own lands! Its evil travels our halls even now, putting all of us on edge, and its minions linger at our doorstep to devour us when we venture outside. Shall we allow ourselves to be imprisoned here while darkness gathers about us like a deadly storm? I say we should not allow our foe to draw together its forces!"  
  
The younger twin gasped silently. His brother had clad into forceful words what he himself had felt ever since returning home, the sense of a home invaded and a peace shattered that had been meant to last as long as Imladris remained inhabited. Evil lingered close and coated everything he saw or felt with a filthy film of invisible darkness. He understood Elladan´s eagerness to clean their house and defend its soul, yet the fire of anger that burned in his twin felt just as out of place - and as dangerous.  
  
Elladan had once again locked eyes with his father, daring him to answer, to prove him wrong. Pleading with him to offer another path out and at the same time begging him to align with him on the quest to reclaim what was theirs with as much right as the air they breathed. The older twin´s gaze slowly travelled to Elrond´s hand, the ring that it bore. Vilya. Their defence. Their strength. Their obligation.  
  
Elrond carefully raised his hand and looked at the ring, then seeking out Elladan´s face, Elrohir´s and finally Glorfindel´s. Even though his own eyes remained on his father and he could not see the Balrog slayer´s expression, Elrohir easily read the defiance that sprang to Elrond´s features, darkening them dangerously. The air grew hot and heavy again at the silent battle that raged around the younger twin and he felt strangely left out. He knew he rather sided with Glorfindel, the powers of Vilya too closely laced to the great evils of the world to use them freely in their dangerous times. On the other hand every fibre of his body screamed at him to stand by his family and protect their home with every measure possible. Whatever the cost.  
  
Elrohir did not feel his father backing down, but when he spoke again his words were delicately weighted as he addressed Glorfindel. "My son has made a valid point", Elrond said in a low voice, "one that I have made before and you did not yet receive the opportunity to answer the challenge. Where, then, shall we seek help in these matters that go even beyond your expertise? Tell me, who may help us within the short span of time that is left before the choice of battle will be taken from us? For we all feel the grip of evil tighten around us."  
  
The younger twin turned to see the warrior´s face as he answered, noting that Elladan did no such thing but kept his eyes fixed on their father. Glorfindel stayed silent for a few heartbeats, not trying to conceal the way he choose his words carefully. He never looked away from Elrond and when he spoke, there was sorrow in his voice. "Im iston gost-cin, gwador. I know your fear, brother [in arms].It is your right. It is even a strength, one that our foe would only too greedily twist against us. Leave your greatest power as our last resort, I beg you."  
  
Elrond´s gaze softened in a mixture of disbelief and doubt, listening intently as his friend continued. "There is one we may turn to yet for true advice, but who knows where the grey pilgrim wanders in the fading light of our times. I say send word to Mithrandir in any way possible, even though I fear his council may indeed come too late. Nay, we cannot trust on him to solve this predicament for us, and neither can the Lady of the Wood, even though I imagine that the force of her inner light alone might be the undoing of our adversary."  
  
There was gentle admiration in Glorfindel´s voice, and a hint of longing that was shared by all in the room. Galadriel´s presence would have been more than a blessing, but she was far away and had her own realm to protect. Even Lothlorien would not be safe without her guarding strength, and Elrond knew he would have never found the heart to ask her for assistance, fearing that more could be lost than gained.   
  
"Nay", Glorfindel emphasised, "we must draw upon the resources that are with us. You say I was close to the demon, Elrohir? Aye, I was, but so was Aragorn. His insight when he wakes may prove helpful. And then there is Legolas. There is no doubt in me that he is the one who experienced the vampire closest. There is a bond between him and the creature that is a mystery to me still. It may prove to be our foe´s downfall when used wisely."  
  
The implications of his words stung Elrohir to the heart. He knew that there was a possibility that Legolas had fallen prey to the evil already, that it was only his body they had managed to save. He had chased that fearful thought from his mind, but now he found himself facing it again. He was aware that Elrond could only make sure his friend was still himself once he regained consciousness, and the wait was tearing him apart. For the first time since they had started their council he saw Elladan´s fierce anger break, washed from his face by a wave of fear and sadness that called forth a strong protectiveness in Elrohir.  
  
He draped an arm around his brother´s shoulder, mindful of his injury and painfully aware of its source, and spoke to Elladan more than to the two elder elves in the room. "There is hope yet. It is true that both Estel and Legolas have drawn close to this evil and escaped from it. Let us wait for their council, if only to escape their wrath should they find out that we have left them out of a decision as crucial as this. Legolas is a prince, after all, and Aragorn a future king"  
  
His rather poor attempt at a jest brought the shadow of a sad smile to Elladan´s pale face. Before Elrohir could renew his efforts to ease his brother´s heart as well as his own, distant shouts caught his attention. Four heads were raised in union, four fair faces tensed with anticipation. When they realized what was happening, they leapt to their feet as one, Elladan no slower than the others despite his weariness.   
  
"Cyth na annon!" Enemies at the gate!Elrond all but snarled, his own exhaustion washed away by the heat of an anger which was finally free to flow. "Iaew-sin delw." Their derision [shall be] deadly.Time and place flew past Elrohir as they raced through the halls towards the yard and the gate beyond, and he would never remember where the sword had come from that was suddenly tightly grasped in his hand.  
  
He would always remember, though, to hear Elladan´s angry defiance when Elrond ordered his wounded son from the battle. Elrohir had turned to see the deadly wrath in his brother´s eyes threatening to spill over, and he had grasped his arm with his left hand, forcefully bringing him to a stop when he tried to go after their father despite his command. "Im meathathon ammen" I will fight [for] us both, he had breathed fiercely, meaning every word, "anno daf-cin rhanc a magol-cin." Allow me [to be] your arm and sword.And Elladan had given his permission.  
  
There were wolves of the kind they had killed so shortly before, but they were not alone. The scene that greeted them when they rushed past the gate was so grotesque it seemed to have leapt straight out of their worst nightmares. Humans screamed and fell amidst the ghostly swirl of bony creatures that assaulted them. Wolves that brought down their jaws to crush bones. Stags that charged with their heads held low. Wild boars whose tusks tore open flesh without mercy.   
  
There was no order in the attack, no aim but to destroy, and Elrohir permitted his mind to unhinge when his sword found its way to its first target, his body and soul sickened by the sight of helpless lives crushed by creatures that bore but a slight resemblance to the animals that they had once been. He slashed through tight skin to find bone right beneath , he beheaded to see carcasses devoid of flesh crumble at his feet and he cried within.  
  
The angry onslaught of the Imladris elves only lasted a short time, or so the humans would later tell them. Their foes fell beneath their anger like leaves in a storm, leaving a sea of destruction behind. Yet no matter how many they killed, no matter how quickly there was no neck left to hew, there was no sense of victory when they finally stood side by side, up to their ankles in death, to see their fears come true. To their horror they were not the only targets of this mindless evil. Everybody crossing their land was.  
  
Elrohir would only later, much later learn that the humans were the remainder of a merchant´s track, travelling together for safety yet completely unprepared for the attack on elven land that would rip more than half of them from life´s embrace. He younger elf stood at his exhausted father´s side as they fought to preserve the lives of those that had made it to their gates, seeing the blood and the pain and the loss, and his anger grew.  
  
Elladan sat quietly, attempting to occupy his mind to fight off the wave of sleep that threatened to close over his head and pull him under. He was utterly tired in body and mind, more so than he had been for a long, long time, and he had no wish to recount the events that had lead to his last visit to this state.  
  
His anger had abated and all he could feel was an incredible sadness. He could hear the activity that pulsed through his home and sighed at the desperation that had brought it upon them. He had quickly realized that he would have been more of a hindrance than a help in the Houses of Healing, and it had been his own idea to appoint him guardian over his brother and friend. Elrond had quickly agreed, for they could no longer spare two healers to take care of the two.  
  
Aragorn was in the far better state and so they had moved him carefully to a bed they had hastily placed into Legolas´ room. All had been glad that Elrond had decided earlier not to keep Legolas in the healing rooms but in the one he considered his own in Imladris. They had hoped to ease the prince´s fears when he awakened and did so still, but more than anything they were glad to keep the recovering elf separated from the sounds and smells of death and pain that would soon surround the healers.  
  
Elladan stretched with a weary wince and sat up. He glanced at Aragorn and was relieved to see that his complexion was far better than it had been. Although not a healer as apt as his father he could tell that his brother would wake soon. He looked forward to seeing the sharp grey eyes fill with recognition again. He missed the human´s company and, strangely, his sometimes boiling temper. Elladan found that it was easier for him to keep his own outbursts at bay around Estel than around the more considerate Elrohir. Maybe the ranger was right when he jested that the older twin only wanted to prove Elven superiority in his presence. He smiled fondly.  
  
A sharp breath from the other bed quickly redirected Elladan´s attention and he took Legolas´ hand, peering down at him in concern. The wounded elf was still heavily sedated to allow his leg to heal without causing him too much pain, but now and again bad dreams troubled him and Elladan was intent on calming him quickly. Any harsh movement would only result in further damage, maybe even moving the splintered bones that Elrond had so painstakingly arranged back into their natural order.  
  
"Aelin, aelin" The lake, the lake, Leglas mumbled, oblivious to Elladan´s attempts to soothe him, "aelin aniro sereg, alsereg ulund..." The lake wants blood, no blood for the monster...Elladan´s brow wrinkled in bewilderment at his friend´s words, but he paid them little heed. He could tell that Legolas was working himself into a state of true distress and he quickly crushed more athelas into the bowl with hot water that had been placed beside the prince´s bed, hoping that the herb would once again work its magic.  
  
Legolas seemed to calm momentarily when the gentle smell washed over him, but this time it was not enough to chase away the memories that haunted him. His breathing began to quicken when he spoke again. "Im tirmo, im tirmo, tirio cuil..."I am the guardian, I am the guardian, I [have to] protect life...Suddenly, a shock bolted through him. His eyes flew open and he tried to sit up. Elladan quickly wrapped his good arm around him and kept him down, his mind racing for other ways to calm his friend. Tears rolled down his cheek when he realized what memory was causing Legolas so much pain.  
  
"Elladan, baw, alaglenno!" Elladan, no, don´t come closer!He once again tried to rise and began to fight the hand that was keeping him down. "Alaglenno aelin, gwador, albauglo nin degi le..." Don´t come closer to the lake, brother [in arms], don´t make me kill you...  
  
The desperation, mingled with a determination that seemed to detest itself, almost made Elladan sob. "Im nev, im nev, im cuin" I am here, I am here, I am alivehe tried to reassure, but he could not penetrate the wall of sleep and pain that separated Legolas from him. At a loss what else to do, Elladan began to sing, low under his breath, without even thinking about it. The soothing melody that Elrohir had brought back to his awareness filled the air, easing even the older twin´s mind as he sang.  
  
The effect on Legolas, however, was different from what he had hoped. The wounded elf had been distressed before. Now he began to panic.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Alexa: Yes, poor price. Not the awakening one might have hoped for...Hang on, though, he´ll get better (at some point)  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Thanks! There will be more tension in the house of Elrond! Sweet pun - there´s no way I´ll main Legolas like that - not permanently, at least - I think...  
  
Amy: You are very welcome! Sorry I let the information slip bit by bit - but that´s only because even our heroes have to find out more!  
  
White Wolf1: I always thought that there was more to Elrond than calm and wisdom - he does have human blood in him, after all, and Elves can go pretty mean under certain circumstances...And that will mean trouble for the enemy, but for the Elves too.  
  
Anglefire450: Thanks! You are so right that they all will need their strength - a lot of it! Sorry for the slow update :(  
  
Iccle Fairy: Yes, "oh shit" sums it up nicely. I hope you have not held your breath since the last post?!  
  
LinZE: Well, more trouble on the way, I´m afraid...Poor elf/ranger/elves  
  
Red Tigress: Happy with the fight? Though it was not really random...Good that you have put the tests behind you!  
  
Arwen greenleaf: Poor them, yes. And Elrond is up to seriously attack that evil - the question is "how?"  
  
Alariel: Hey, that review was a story all in itself! I love your guesses, they are so good. I cannot give away too much without spoiling things. Let´s see - you are quite right about the city you mentioned - and the connection to the demon is off-canon (in the way that it was never described by Tolkien, not in the way that it would go against canon in any way). I hope that helped a little grin  
  
SomeoneReading: Keep breathing!! Yes, it´s a tough one, isn´t it, but remember that Legolas is NOT alone - which does not mean that the things ahead will be pleasant.  
  
Jasmine: Hey, sorry I did not wait any longer. My fingers "twitched" to update, I hope you are OK with that. If you are still interested and have the time I might send you another chapter? Glad that "smell" thing got to you - I imagined that would really bother the elves!  
  
Ertia: Good that I could make your day happy. Sorry the next chapter took long again - but here it is! Yes, it is serious, and they are not done arguing! Glad you "liked" the evil!  
  
Gah!: I´m not leaving it there, don´t worry. There is no chance I will ever abandon a tale.  
  
Tychen: Oh, that´s sweet, thank you. But the only evil that got its claws on me was work - and that monster keeps chasing me! Hmm, interesting guesses - I cannot say too much about them yet, though LOLDon´t worry about Faun, he is anything but forgotten (and he still has a role to play). And no, garlic is not going to help at all, and neither are stakes. They´ll have to search for another way out! Keep your lights on, just to be on the safe side. I´m, glad you think Elrond and Glorfindel facing each other was scary - I sure did. I was all with the twins, I sort of hesitated to enter that study, too, and the tensions are not over yet.  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks! Please keep reading.  
  
NightShadow131: Yes, there is rest, even though it may not bee too restful to all :) Glorfindel could not tell them too much because this form of evil is new to him, too, but at least they now know where to start from.  
  
Deana: Yes, poor everybody! Keep reading, there will be more "poor them"...  
  
Thank you all hugyou make my day!! 


	17. Imprisoned

Hello everybody!  
  
Here´s the next chapter - I sort of planned to have Legolas´ "visitor" revealed now - but he "objected", just would not let me write it. So you´ll have to wait some more, next chapter I´ll have Glorfindel on the "case" and I guess he´ll produce some results :)  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Thank you so much for your incredible reviews (you know where to find the responses), please keep them coming.  
  
Thanks to Mor and especially Sandra for the very helpful comments. If you feel surprised by the sudden improvement of grammar - thank Sandra for it ;-)  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Try as I might, still not mine  
  
Imprisoned   
  
Elladan felt a bolt of tension shoot through Legolas with incredible force and he gasped, taken completely by surprise, when suddenly his friend lashed out at him with his right arm. The force of the blow almost sent the older elf tumbling out of his chair and threw him backwards against Aragorn´s bed. Pain erupted in his wounded shoulder and momentarily clouded his vision, though he furiously tried to clear it.  
  
When he was once again able to focus on his surroundings, he saw Legolas sitting up, staring about him. The sight was eerie to behold. The herbs Elrond had given the woodelf should have rendered him senseless for at least a few more hours. Yet there he sat, panting and beads of sweat slowly travelling down his face, eyes wide but strangely dull, covered by a grey veil. He held his head tilted to the side as if listening intently, fear clearly carved into his gaunt features. Every single muscle in his body seemed drawn tight in expectation of an attack. Words tumbled out of his mouth as if of their own accord.  
  
"Ego, im alloston cen, ego..."Be gone, I´m not listening to you, be gone....Although his voice was raw and barely understandable even to Elven hearing the plea in it was painfully clear, and Elladan wished with all his heart that he could reassure his friend that whatever had him in such terror was indeed gone now and could no longer harm him. Very carefully, he reached out with one hand and began humming again, instinctively, as he had to put his voice to some use and failed to find words that he deemed suitable.  
  
Legolas´ words were cut short and his head snapped around. He stared into Elladan´s direction without recognizing him. The intent gaze of his unseeing eyes travelled through his friend´s body into a realm known only to him, and whatever it met there had to be dreadful indeed. The fear on Legolas´ face briefly intensified before it transformed into a defiance that was unlike anything the older twin had ever seen on the prince´s face. Elladan froze, the melody dying on his lips at the sight of the deadly threat that now flashed at him from the depths of Legolas´ blue eyes.   
  
"Mellon-nin, man tiradach?" My friend, what do you see?The helpless question was one the older twin directed at himself rather than the elf in front of him and he did not expect an answer. He had hardly ever felt this useless. Blood warmly trickled down his shoulder from the arrow wound that the violent shove had partially reopened, but what pained him far more was the sickening realization that he could do nothing to aid Legolas. If it was indeed his old friend he was facing now.  
  
Suddenly, a hot and sweaty hand grasped his arm from behind. "Dinen, gwador" Be still, brother, a rough voice whispered, "alrhinc." Don´t move.The ranger had pushed himself into a sitting position, too, and clung to Elladan as if to life itself. The elf clasped Aragorn´s hand reassuringly and shifted slightly, ensuring that his body was fully in front of his human brother´s. He could feel danger collecting around them swiftly, like a flock of crebain lured by the sweet odour of a rotting carcass. Heeding the other´s advice he remained completely motionless, not even allowing his eyes to stray from the rigid elf that sat in the opposite bed.  
  
Legolas mirrored him in his frozen stance, still listening, before he slowly raised his right hand which he had used to prop himself up and grasped his left arm as if it caused him discomfort. He swayed slightly now that his weakened body had been robbed of its support, yet he remained upright. The look in his eyes transformed once more. The veil lifted. A darker shade of blue swirled through the light colour of the irises until they had taken on a hue Elladan had never seen before.  
  
A deep sigh escaped Legolas´ lips when he finally moved his head to look out of the window. He frowned slightly, leaning forward as if seeking a better view, even though there was nothing to be seen but a few trees swaying in the roughening breeze. And clouds. Clouds collecting at a pace too rapid to be accounted for by the wind. Elladan could feel Aragorn shivering and moved enough to drape one arm around his brother. Darkness descended over Imladris as black light barred the sun´s weak rays. Dark shapes billowed about them, gathering into a density that was beyond threatening.  
  
The look of defiance was back on Legolas´ unfamiliar face even when the darkness broke slightly, as if attacked by the natural glow of the Last Homely House itself, and Elladan could have sworn that the very walls around him groaned with an effort that was almost too much to bear. "Lá atta, eala úmea" Not again, evil spirit, a voice growled. It held little resemblance with the elven prince who uttered it. ""re-I-nya nuva umbar-I-tya." My rise shall be your destruction.The wind picked up with a sudden howl, carrying into the room the sick smell of evil that had lingered in the halls ever since their return.   
  
Elladan had to fight hard not to gag. The fury he had felt in the library was rekindled now at this clear invasion of his home, but he remained where he was, shielding his brother and watching events unfold that he knew he was unable to stop. The sound of movement in the halls momentarily distracted him. Voices rose somewhere in what sounded like a chant. A screech could be heard from within the darkness that had so far failed to breach Imladris´ defences. A shriek of frustration.  
  
The darker shade in Legolas´ eyed began to fade, withdrawing slowly to reveal the veiled light beneath, but still an expression not unlike a sneer danced over the smooth features. "Lantuvatye."You shall fall.The voice was now barely above a whisper as a terrible weakness crawled back into it. "Orme-I-tya autuvas ..."Your strength shall soon fail...Legolas eyes slowly glazed over and closed. He sank backwards, the last ounces of colour draining from his face. His last words were mumbled so quietly that even Elladan had to strain to hear them. But hear them he did. "Amban úmea tucuvatye undu..." The evil mountain will pull you down...  
  
The chant rose from several parts of the house now, and with an audible hiss the darkness began to dissolve above them. The grey light of the day broke though once more, bathing Imladris in a natural light that seemed as strong as a summer´s midday glory. The clouds dissolved and went their separate ways in the heavens before the submitting to the wind yet again, following its insistent tugging that they had been aided to resist. A breath of relief travelled through the corridors and rooms, shook the leaves in the trees and brightened the subdued autumn colours.  
  
Imladris was theirs once more.

Elrohir rushed through the corridors, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had to restrain himself from running at full speed, but Glorfindel´s warning not to spark a panic in his haste was still vivid in his mind. He had seen the fatigue on the warrior´s face after he had stopped the chant. He had seen his father collapse before the evil had been dispelled, finally taken down by the unbelievable demands he had put his body and soul through. He had seen the humans seek cover and cry when the shadow had descended. He dreaded the thought of what this onslaught might have done to his brothers. And to the prince.  
  
He lengthened his strides as he rounded the last corner, his mind stretching out through the fear and confusion that still swirled about Imladris to touch upon his twin´s soul. He had done so before on his way, repeatedly, and each time he had felt the response, but this reassurance was not enough. It was only the wild fear for those dear to his heart that had been left in the main building, so far away from the rest of them, that had so swiftly pulled him from his father´s side. Both Glorfindel and Calen had confirmed to him that all Lord Elrond needed was the rest he had denied himself for too long.  
  
Even so, Elrohir would have preferred to stay with his father and make sure he was truly recovering. He felt torn by his desire to make sure all those he loved were safe. This evil was threatening all there was in this world for him, and beneath his worry and exhaustion he felt an awakening heat of fury strong enough to scared him. For now he could ignore it, douse its flames with the concern he felt, but he was certain that once kindled, this fire would be difficult to extinguish.  
  
He took the last few strides to Legolas´ room in flight and ripped open the door without knocking, trying not to anticipate anything dreadful. Even so, the sight of both his brothers alive and awake almost made him weep. He took in the weary look in Aragorn´s eyes as he lay propped up on many pillows. The ranger looked as if he had been pulled from the depths of his healing sleep far too early. Fever still radiated from him, but he managed to smile at Elrohir, raising one eyebrow at him.  
  
"Look Elladan, a healer in disarray." Aragorn chuckled weakly. "Father would not be pleased at all. " The older twin turned from Legolas to look at his brother. Elrohir could see blood seeping through the bandage that covered his brother´s shoulder, but before he could comment Elladan nodded and raised his eyebrow in a mirror of the human´s gesture. "Aye, and one wearing a tunic splattered in blood. You can count yourself lucky, my brother, that the patients in this room are not of a queasy heart, or else we might faint at your feet."  
  
Elrohir was so astonished that his older brother actually acknowledged his need of assistance, even though mockingly, that he withheld his reply and set to work, aiding where aid was needed and, just for now, pushing the urgent questions he felt to the back of his mind.  
  
Once his shoulder had been taken care of, Elladan let his brother look after Aragorn and turned to Legolas instead. By some miracle the young elf had hardly jostled his wounded leg in his distress, but he was significantly weaker than he had been before. Sweat still covered his pale face and the older twin used a cloth soaked in water and athelas to carefully wipe the other´s brow. While he was doing so, he allowed his mind to go over the events once again. Thoughtfully, he picked up Legolas´ left arm that now lay limply at his side.  
  
Gently turning the arm around, he froze. There were fading bruises all over the archer´s lower arm, and the bright white scars that ran over it contrasted starkly with the darker shade of the skin. Setting the cloth aside, Elladan ran his fingers along the scars in a tender gesture. They were of varying lengths yet almost parallel, looking as if a clawed paw had been dragged across the flesh. For the injury to leave such vivid scars, however, it would have been very deep and healed for a while.   
  
Frowning, Elladan looked over to Aragorn who was silently telling Elrohir what had happened to them since he had awakened. The older elf caught the human´s eyes and the ranger stopped, looking at him questioningly. "Tell me, Estel, has Legolas been wounded a while back?" When Aragorn shook his head in denial, Elladan held Legolas´ arm up for the others to see. "He did not suffer any attack from a wild animal, a wolf or a warg?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head again with a frown of his own. "No", he emphasised, "we were fortunate in our adventures for a while. But this..." He looked at his brothers in confusion. "Legolas received some scratches by a warg´s claw on that arm, and I bound it in the evening to make sure the injury would have disappeared completely once we arrived back home. It was not very deep, though, not dangerous." A shadow crossed his face when he thought back to the glorious day of their victory. How little their worries had been, how foolish their hopes of returning home unscathed just this once.  
  
Elladan took in the information thoughtfully. He once more lowered the arm back to Legolas´ side and then covered the scars with both hands, closing his eyes. After a while he thought he could detect a gentle warmth graze his fingers, not more than the shadow of a breath. He allowed his hands to linger a bit longer, and thoughts seemed to tug at the edge of his awareness, but his tired mind was unable to grasp them before they submerged into the void again. The older twin opened his eyes wearily and gazed down at his friend in wonder.  
  
"Whatever has befallen you now, mellon-nin?", he asked tiredly, "I wish you could tell us." 

The following days brought an uneasy calm to Imladris. After the attack of darkness the air had freshened, the mood lightened, and Glorfindel had assured them that the evil had been dispelled by their combined efforts, at least for now. Warnings had been sent to the neighbouring towns and villages to avoid the area of Rivendell for the time being. The merchants stayed with the elves, even though they were clearly uncomfortable and tried to keep to themselves. The direct threat seemed to have evaporated like fog in the morning sun, but the elves could still feel it at the edge of their minds. Tension remained in their hearts and neither elf nor human ventured past the gates.  
  
Aragorn recovered from his injuries but his worry for Legolas weighed heavily upon him. Ever since awakening to darkness, the prince had shown no sign of stirring again, and the ranger´s patience was nearing its limits. He knew very well that there was a chance Legolas had indeed been taken by an evil spirit, even though Elladan insisted that he had felt a presence that held great anger, yet not evil. The pressure was beginning to be too much.  
  
On the morning of the third day Aragorn crept out of the room he had insisted on sharing with Legolas, leaving Calen at the prince´s side, and made his way to his father´s study. He walked purposefully, intent on bringing his uncertainty to an end today. When he neared the great wooden doors, he heard voices and stopped. He did not mean to eavesdrop, but he could not help overhearing Glorfindel´s strong voice. And his curiosity would not let him turn away.   
  
"We have little choice now, unless you plan to unleash Vilya in the most thoughtless way", the Balrog slayer said, making it clear that he was, indeed, talking to Elrond. Aragorn highly doubted that anybody else was present, for the two elves hardly ever spoke to each other so forcefully in public. "I will not", came the curt reply, "or do you doubt the word I have given you?" His father´s voice softened. "Nay, I will not risk our defences needlessly, but we have not gotten any closer to the truth of this. We do not know more about this vampire than after our first encounter with it, and the longer we wait, the stronger it will grow. It is lingering just beyond our borders, just beyond my vision." The sigh that followed sounded tired. "I can feel it. I can feel the way it sneers at us. It will strike again soon."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, and Aragorn guiltily thought of turning back from the words that were not meant for him when Glorfindel spoke again. "We need to wake the prince before we ride." There was strength in his voice as well as a hint of dread. "We cannot leave a potential threat behind when we go out to face this evil. I can feel that there is a presence lingering in him that does not mean him harm. A soul that knows me and that I would know, should I see it clearly. Even so, after what Aragorn told us the chance is high that Legolas has not escaped his close encounter with the vampire unscathed. We need to know."  
  
There was a faint clapping sound, like a book being closed, before Elrond replied with sadness clouding his words. "Aye, it has been delayed long enough. I had so hoped to find a cure for him beforehand. To have a light in the darkness for my sons should our fears come true. Alas, there does not seem to be a way to lure a soul back into the light once darkness has claimed it. I fear that the loss would rattle Mirkwood as well as the only hope left to the future of mankind. Let us pray that the Valar have been kind."  
  
Aragorn stepped backwards. Suddenly he was not so eager to find out anymore. He had focused his thoughts on his hope that his friend would be safe. He had not spared a single second to reflect upon the truth he would have to face should hope fail. Now that he was forced to confront the image of his friend infected by a darkness that would in time eat away all of his light and turn him into the every opposite of his soul, cold dread flooded him.  
  
Valar, let it not end like this.   
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Alariel: Good guesses again! But keep in mind that Legolas sort of "appointed" himself sentinel in order to have some purpose left in life - that is not necessarily connected to the spirit within him... And I assure you - Daramus is nowhere in sight. Really!!! I hope he´s being roasted on top of a slow fire somewhere :)   
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Yes, Gandalf would come in handy now, wouldn´t he? But he cannot by everywhere he might be needed to save the day. As for Faun - great thought. I really like your idea, hmmm, maybe I could change a few things that were planned for the next chapter smirkDon´t worry, he´s not forgotten.  
  
Alexa: Thank you! And you think the angst has not begun yet? Gosh, your are one TOUGH reader :)  
  
NightShadow 131: I´m not going to leave it there, don´t worry. And a lot of things are a bit odd - but the puzzle pieces should all fall together in the end.  
  
Someone Reading: Thank you so much!!! I´m happy you like it. I try to update as fast as I can, but this is a really busy time at work. Still, I´ll take time now and again to write. I have to or the vampire will be after ME LOL  
  
Tychen: Yes, you are quite right that the powers elves can unleash are not always good, or at least their outcome. That is exactly the point made by Glorfindel here - but then again, they have to fight this somehow. Good to hear that your lights stay on - you are save, then (for now).  
  
Ertia: Well, poor Legolas did not improve much in this chapter - but the next one will at least see him awake again!  
  
Deana: Hey, you deserve EVERY cliffie that comes your way. You are at least as mean to Legolas as I am - if not worse LOL  
  
Red Tigress: Thanks. I hope your food did not disagree with you too much because of the blood smirkMore revelations will be along next chapter.  
  
THANK YOU!!!


	18. Revelations

Hi!  
  
Be prepared for some revelations!! I hope you enjoy them...  
  
Thanks to Mor and especially Sandra - you are a great editor, thank you for your help and comments!!  
  
Speaking of comments - your reviews were great, as always (responses - oh, you know where). Please, please keep them coming!  
  
Now on to the chapter.  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: I wish - but that does not help. Still not mine...  
  
Revelations  
  
Aragorn´s hurried steps echoed on the tiled floor, their rapid succession rivalling his racing heartbeat. Behind him, he heard the door of the study open and Elrond´s voice floated down to him as his father continued his conversation with Glorfindel. The human´s mind was reeling. What he had set out to achieve would now happen even without his intervention, but he was not so sure that he really wanted it anymore. Too many unsolved questions and fears swirled through his mind in wild disarray, and what he really wanted now was some time alone with Legolas.  
  
He knew he would have little time and he picked up his pace even more, almost running now, earning curious glances from the elves he met along the way. He cared little. Finally, he arrived back at Legolas´ room and entered without knocking. Calen looked up from the book he had been studying, disapproval clearly etched on his pale features, but his look softened immediately when he realized Aragorn´s distress.  
  
"The lords have not heeded your request?" he asked, doubt shining through his words. His brow wrinkled and the ranger could almost sense the thoughts that troubled the elf´s mind. He had not been gone long enough to account for a denial, for the healer knew him too well to believe that he would back down easily. Aragorn hesitated, not wanting to lie but just as unwilling to admit to his eavesdropping. He settled for evasion. "My father will be here shortly, but I would like to spend a few moments with Legolas before he arrives. Would you be so kind to leave us?"  
  
Calen put the book aside now, focusing his clear eyes fully on the ranger. Aragorn had to force himself not to squirm under the gaze and found himself wondering whether Lord Elrond taught all the healers he supervised to stare down their patients. It was either that or Calen had an innate gift for the art, but when his face broke into a soft smile Aragorn could feel a silent understanding passing between them. "Of course, Estel." The fair elf rose gracefully. On his way to the door he casually added: "I might want to give your father the latest report on the prince´s health. You know healers, they often need many words. Do not be alarmed if it takes the lords a few more minutes before they arrive."   
  
Aragorn turned in surprise but found the door already softly closing behind the healer. The ranger enjoyed the warm wave of gratitude that washed over him and could not help smiling at the elven ability to astonish him, even though he had grown up among the eldar. Still shaking his head at Calen´s insight, he took the seat the elf had abandoned and immediately sobered when he looked down at Legolas.  
  
Although the prince had not awakened in days, Aragorn could see that he was improving. His face had regained a little colour and Elrond had even been able to properly splint his broken leg the night before. The wounds that the healers had been forced to inflict before setting the shattered bones had closed sufficiently, and the splint greatly reduced the danger of further damage caused by sudden movements. The recovery had gone well so far, surprisingly well. It would take the bone a long while to mend properly, but the process made already had been beyond their expectations.  
  
What would have brought the ranger joy under any other circumstances distressed him deeply now. Where did this almost unnaturally fast recovery have its roots? How ever badly he wanted his friend to be free of physical pain, it was the prince´s state of mind that caused the man worry. He had been dizzy from his own ailments the day that Legolas had spoken in the ancient tongue of Quenya. Still, the feeling that it had not been the Mirkwood prince uttering those words had been strong in him.   
  
Gently, Aragorn reached out a hand and placed it on Legolas´ forehead. The man´s heart clenched. He had not yet dared to do this, to use his own unique abilities to determine as much as he could about his friend´s state. Telling himself that Elrond would know the right time, promising himself to listen to his instincts when he felt he was ready for the truth, the ranger had shied away from this confrontation. But not any longer. He wanted to put to work the gift that was his birthright, one of the few advantages he could see in a heritage that otherwise burdened him with responsibility and guilt.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and allowed the energies within the still elf to flow into him. He felt the smooth skin, cool now and no longer dampened by sweat, but beneath it shadows of fear and doubt darkened the bright spirit. The ranger´s brow creased in concentration. He could sense fleeting thoughts race past him. The calm mask that unconsciousness had spread over Legolas had no effect here, and Aragorn could feel his friend´s panic rushing through his own being like a powerful river that threatened to pull him along. Without opening his eyes, the human reached out with his other hand, intending to place it on the elf´s racing heart.  
  
Instead, he instinctively grasped Legolas´ arm. Almost immediately, a warm reassurance spread over him. Aragorn sucked in a breath as he felt a mind that was alien to him brush him lightly, tentatively, as if afraid to frighten him with its presence. There was strength there, age, and pain. Very carefully, the human tried to move closer, but the unknown spirit withdrew from him, elusive as a wisp of smoke from a single candle. Sounds crept into his mind, breaking his concentration. He could hear Calen saying something fairly loudly, as if trying to warn him, and with an inner sigh of regret Aragorn broke the frail connection he had managed to establish.   
  
He had only just recovered himself and let go of Legolas´ left arm when the door opened and Elrond stepped into the room, shadowed by Glorfindel and Calen, who wore a somewhat mischievous expression. Behind the healers, Elladan and Elrohir entered also, their nervousness carefully hidden beyond almost dispassionate expressions. Aragorn´s foster father, however, eyed him with a mixture of amusement and disapproval, and before the human could even begin to school his features into a look of innocence he realized that his hand still lingered on his friend´s forehead. The gesture was not to be misread and he sighed.  
  
"I had to try, Ada", Aragorn explained, feeling color rise into his cheeks. "I did not mean to rush ahead of you, but I was so worried..." Elrond raised his hand to stop his son´s words and stepped closer. Aragorn was surprised when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. As gentle as the elven lord could be, he did not usually approve of anybody in Imladris preempting him. "I understand, my son. Will you share your findings before we conduct our own inquiries?" The human shook his head in frustration. "I am not sure what I found. He is afraid, and he is not alone. But we knew that much already!"   
  
"Aye", Elrond agreed calmly, "but we did not know that whoever dwells inside the prince´s body would not attack a young ranger who rather foolishly gave in to his curiosity." There was no scorn in his words, just truthfulness. The elf Lord bent down and began to examine Legolas´leg carefully. He seemed pleased with what he saw. "No infection, the swelling has gone down, and the cuts are almost healed." He straightened. "A remarkable recovery. I say it is safe to wake the prince."  
  
"Good." Glorfindel had remained well behind Elrond, but Aragorn had not failed to notice how the Balrog slayer had watched Legolas with keen eyes. He had paid little attention to what Elrond had been doing, his gaze fixed on Legolas´ unmoving face instead, and Aragorn was not surprised at all when the fair elf spoke again. "There is much turmoil beyond that façade of peacefulness. The young one has not yet realized that he is indeed safe now. It is well that his body has mended enough for us to show him."  
  
Glorfindel moved closer and Aragorn stood without having been asked, making room for the elf. He joined his brothers and Calen at the other side of the bed and watched nervously as Glorfindel sat down without haste and tenderly took Legolas left arm, placing it into his lap. He turned it so that the scars could be seen. They no longer stood out, for the bruises had faded and allowed the white lines to almost blend with the fair skin. Upon looking closely, though, the ranger could tell that the scars were even lighter than his friend´s natural paleness. Glorfindel traced the scars lightly with his fingertips, a frown appearing on his smooth face.  
  
"Maybe we should allow the prince a few more moments of rest", he murmured, more to himself than to the others that stood around the bed anxiously. "We should talk first to the one who has been quiet for so long. Too long." The ancient elf´s eyes closed slowly, and his grip on Legolas´ arm tightened ever so slightly. He remained silent for heartbeats that, to Aragorn, seemed an eternity. He felt his fear intensify, fear of what Glorfindel might discover. Unable to watch, the ranger focused on his surroundings. He could hear the twins´ breaths to either side of him. He could sense the light breeze drift in from the open window. Still, his fear grew until it seemed ready to devour him.  
  
When Glorfindel finally spoke, his voice was utterly distant, and Aragorn was shocked to hear tears in it. "I see the Hidden City", he whispered, "in the glory that bathed it before its fall. Gondolin, pride and foolishness combined to a splendor that was never to return." Through the sadness shone a spark of longing. "Aye, even the fountains´ song is vivid within your soul, my friend, and the sun that rose above the plains many a time as you watched it from the walls or one of the turrets that rose high from the ground. As high as our hopes for peace and safety. Who are you, friend? Man na esse-tya?" What is your name?  
  
Glorfindel´s eyelids lifted, and as if he were guiding them along by sheer power of will, so did Legolas´. Dark blue irises sparkled fiercely, baring an age that was well past the young prince´s reach. Where the room had been still before, it now grew breathless like a hot summer´s night awaiting the first thunderclap of an oncoming storm. "Man ne esse-tya?" What is your name ?Glorfindel asked again, but there was a still wonder in his voice, a slight tilt to his head that told Aragorn his tutor already knew, or guessed.   
  
"Legolas." The answer came without hesitation, but neither was it hasty. "Legolas Gondolinon." Legolas of Gondolin.The calm manner barely shrouded the strength that lay at the core of the voice, even though it had only uttered a few words. The elf on the bed regarded Glorfindel with a mixture of respect and wonder. "Cundu Glrofindel" Lord Glorfindel, he said with a slight nod of greeting, "huore-tya milyas laitale." Your bravery calls for praise.Glorfindel mirrored the gesture. His face was still again, devoid of tears, but Aragorn could see a single drop of sweat trickling down his temple. The hands that clasped the wounded elf´s arm shook, though it was barely recognizable to the human.  
  
"Ar etya."And yours.Glorfindel´s voice betrayed no effort. "Finya-tya narcines lifear umbar ostommea." Your skill saved many souls from the doom of our city.The sadness that crossed both fair faces simultaneously spoke of the horrors they had seen so many human lifespans ago, but whereas Glorfindel´s expression turned to one of grief, anger began to flash from the dark blue eyes that shone in Legolas´ pale face. "Onnar lóna oia milyas enin!" Dark creatures forever stalk me!he hissed, "ýa, sercedur lanta fea-nya mi ungwe." Once, the servant of blood dragged my soul into darkness.The wounded elf calmed slightly as he raised his right arm, flexing the long fingers thoughtfully as if seeing them for the first time.  
  
"Sí, nessa toron enya hiris umbar-e-rya ó enin." Now, my young brother [may] find his doom with me.There was regret but also unmistakable defiance in his tone now. A gust of wind suddenly rose, carrying dying leaves through the open window. Aragorn, who had been mesmerised by the exchange, glanced up sharply, fearing darkness would descend upon them again, but all he could see outside were clouds chasing each other across an autumn sky. A slight gasp drew his attention back to the bed, and he could see Legolas´ eyes changing again. The lighter shade of blue the ranger knew so well struggled to surface as if rising from a deep well, pushing away the excess of years that weighed on the elf still.  
  
"Á laste enin!"Listen to me!Glorfindel had hardly raised his voice, but the authority of his command had its effect even on Aragorn at whom it had not been directed. The ranger could see the dark blue resurface in Legolas´ wide eyes, and he felt sorry. "Man halda mi rauco?" Who hides within your demon?The elf lord´s voice was heavy now, and the small beats of sweats that had continued to collect on his forehead fell freely. "Á qete enin!" Tell me!  
  
Legolas expression alternated between one of confused fear and deep thought, two hues of blue swirling in his irises as if locked in a deadly dance, and for a heartbeat the light blue broke through and his gaze locked with Aragorn´s over Glorfindel´s shoulder. "Estel?" Legolas whispered, his voice his own once more, devoid of the sharp edge it had carried moments ago, and the ranger found his mouth opening to reply when he was suddenly pulled backwards by a pair a strong hands and Elrond stepped in front of him, effectively blocking any eye contact between the two friends.  
  
"Á qete enin!" Tell me!Glrofindel demanded again, and when Legolas´ responded, he was older once more, and alien to Aragorn´s ears. "Amban úmea..." Evil mountain...It was barely more than a ragged gasp, "Caradhras..." There was pain clearly audible now, and Aragorn felt a sudden rage surge through him. He angrily shrugged off Elladan´s hands on his shoulders and pushed past his father, fully expecting to be pulled back once again, but nobody moved to stop him. He noticed that Glorfindel had released Legolas´ arm and leaned back in his chair, his face ashen and exhausted, but he did not care at the moment.  
  
Legolas eyes were light once more, and with the darkness that calm had gone. The elf struggled to push himself up and Aragorn was by his side in a heartbeat, gathering into his arms lightly. He had to fight the urge to tighten his arms around his friend as if protecting him from a fall, for he knew that there was no need, no matter what his heart told him. "Dinen, dinen" Be still, be stillhe soothed urgently, "you are safe now, do not be afraid, you are safe..."   
  
"Estel? Allasto, glaer um, allasto.." Don´t listen, the song is evil, don´t listen...He raised his hands as wanting to cover the ranger´s ears, but Aragorn caught them gently. "Listen", he said, inwardly wincing at the shivers that spread through the elf´s body, "listen, there is no sound here to frighten you. Lasto, Legolas, all is well. Trust in me and listen."   
  
The elf stilled, but he remained so tense that Aragorn expected him to attempt to bolt at any second. Even so, his head tilted slightly as he tentatively took in what his senses told him. Aragorn made himself listen, too, taking in the gentle breaths of the other elves in the room, the rustling of the dry leaves that still lay across the blanket. The distant sounds of horses snorting, other elves talking. Footsteps in a hallway somewhere. Sounds of Imladris that held no danger. The human felt the relief that slowly eased Legolas´ tension and he let himself be embraced by it, too. He simply sat and relished the feeling.  
  
He saw his father seating himself on the other side of the bed, gently taking Legolas´ face into his hands to deeply look into his eyes, but all fear had left Aragorn. He knew that his friend was himself again, shaken but himself, and he fought down the tears that threatened to fall. He would not to anything to upset his friend now. He would make sure that he was safe.  
  
Elrohir stood back with his brother and watched his father anxiously. Even though Estel´s faith in Legolas´ return was obvious and joyful to behold, he reigned in his hope until he finally saw it confirmed in his father´s slowly relaxing face. He exchanged a grateful glance with Elladan, sharing his brother´s silent joy, but he did not fail to see that a frown remained on Elrond´s face.  
  
The younger twin felt overwhelmed by what he had seen. By what he had heard. Distant images of the proud city of Gondolin floated through his mind. A city fallen into shadow so long ago and then swallowed by the sea. A city that Glorfindel had died protecting. A white refuge that had been home to an elf that had shared Legolas´ name and whose way had been lost to the fading paths of history.  
  
Elrohir withdrew to the far corner of the room and left the others to fuss over the reawakened elf, a little smile touching his lips at the knowledge that Legolas would probably thank him for it later. The young prince loathed being crowded, even though he would certainly enjoy the closeness of his friends. Elrohir opened the window that faced the gates and leaned onto the sill, gazing out into the stormy morning.  
  
Behind him, he could hear Legolas´ voice growing stronger, repeating over and over and with rising joy: "Ha gwann! Ha gwann!" It is gone! It is gone!The younger twin assumed his friend was speaking of the evil he had been forced to face alone, and his heart sank, for he could clearly feel that it was not gone. He looked down to the yard beneath him and winced inwardly at the barred gate, the absence of elves walking or riding through it. Their freedom had been severely impaired by this greedy demon, and Elrohir could sense an uneasy stirring in the world beyond, as if it groaned in anticipation of yet another attack.  
  
He sighed and had prepared to turn back to finally greet Legolas when his sharp elven hearing picked up the sound of hoofbeats. They were very fast and stumbled at times, as if the animals were hurt or greatly fatigued. He swiftly leaned out of the window again in the hope of catching a glimpse of who was approaching, but the road leading to Imladris was empty. The sounds came from the woods beyond.   
  
Elrohir turned and found the others looking at him as one, waiting for an explanation. They had heard it, too. "Horses", the younger twin said curtly, "horses approach, and their pace is not peaceful."  
  
TBC   
  
Now all I can say is - don´t consider yourselves safe. The time of mean cliffies is approaching again...  
  
Review responses:  
  
Gozilla: Thank you - I hope you liked this one, too.  
  
Alexa: Oh yes - Mithrandir, where are you?? Well, he cannot be everywhere ;-) And if you missed angst around Legolas, give it some time...  
  
White Wolf1: How far has he been pulled into the darkness? Hmm, that is a VERY good question...  
  
Ertia: Thanks for the praise!! And Glorfindel KNOWS less than he GUESSES - he will continue to play an important role.  
  
Tychen: Sorry that the awaited action was delayed a bit LOL Don´t worry though, they are giong to ride out and (try to??) face this evil. Legolas will need Aragorn at his side, no doubt about that...  
  
Amy: You are very welcome! Well, now we know who´s there with Legolas, but believe me, that´s not the end of it (not even close...)  
  
Someone Reading: Oh, thank you! Now I´m really flattered. I´m glad you like the way the characters interact ;-) As for work - I would love to use your excuse, but do you think it will work on the German Ministry for Education? I might try, but I´ve got my doubts LOL  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: I will keep going - until the (bitter/happy/sad??) end - I hope you will stay along for the ride  
  
NightShadow131: For the moment Legolas is just fine - or, is he? Will he be? We´ll see about that ;-)  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Thanks! And yes, you gave me an idea (thanks!!) and a mean one, too, but - well, it does not HAVE to be used in this story, does it? LOL  
  
Cowgoddess22: Hi! Welcome and thanks for reviewing! I´m happy that you are enjoying the story. That name for the lake is so very fitting, believe me...And you will get more, not writing is just no option anymore.  
  
Red Tigress: Thanks for the praise. And yes, I have seen Troy - of course Orlando was not as cool, I mean, he was PARIS!! But he did well, I think, and even though they twisted the story I really enjoyed the film (but then again, which woman would not?)  
  
Thanks you all so much - your reviews brighten even the toughest working day! 


	19. The path is set

Hi all!  
  
I´m so sorry for the slow update!! These are the busiest weeks of the year for me and sometimes I cannot even think of writing for days (Yikes!!)  
  
But things will ease up now - two more very busy weeks, but by the end of June I´ll have MUCH time on my hands and there will be many updates!!  
  
Anyway, here´s the new chapter.  
  
Sandra, I´ve tried to send it to you but got failure messages back - maybe you could just send me a mail?? Thanks again for your help!!  
  
San, thank you for jumping to my aid and editing for me.  
  
All my reviewers - thank you!! You are so great. Please hang in there with me until the updates come faster again. Your responses are below, as always.  
  
Thank you all for reading and enjoy!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
The path is set  
  
The air itself seemed to tense in the lofty room. Elrohir bit back the fears he had been about to voice when he took in Legolas´ wide eyes. Instead, he smiled bravely at his friend and quickly passed over to the bed to give the prince´s shoulder a gentle squeeze. Answering to the questioning look the injured elf gave him, he said quietly: "We have not had any visitors in a while, my friend, and we were not expecting any. Do not worry."  
  
"Aye", Elrond said, only his eyes betraying the anxiety he felt, "and it would be most unwise not to welcome those who approach us in these times. Elrohir, Glorfindel, if you would follow me. Calen, see to it that my other sons do not challenge the prince´s fragile health in their happiness about his recovery." With one more warm look at Legolas, Elrond turned and left in a measured pace that perfectly matched his calm demeanour.  
  
Once the door was securely locked behind them, the three elves hastened down the hall. By now they could hear excited whinnies carried across to them through the many open windows of the Last Homely House, and abruptly, some of the tension left Elrond´s posture. He never slowed his strides though, as he made his way into the yard. Several elves had gathered behind the closed gate, weapons in hand, and their gazes immediately turned to the elf lord when he hurried down the stairs.   
  
"Open the gate", he swiftly ordered, "It seems that old friends have returned. Be prepared for a fight, though, in case they are not alone." Wordlessly, one of the warriors handed Elrond his sword and stepped back, allowing the elf lord to position himself directly in the line of whoever was about to enter.   
  
Aragorn sat on Legolas bed, his relief about his friend´s awakening almost eliminating the touch of fear that overshadowed his heart. He exchanged a quick look with Elladan who was seated opposite him, one of his hands securely locked in Legolas´. The young price had refused to let go of the elder twin ever since the truth of his survival had begun to sink in, and Elrond´s oldest son gladly returned the gesture. He was content to let Aragorn keep up a light string of friendly chatter, and only their silent looks spoke of their worries. The sounds of hooves pawing the ground drifted in on the chilly breeze, and beneath it gleamed the threatening hiss of swords being drawn.  
  
Legolas slowly drank in the feelings that told him he was finally safe. The soothing smell of athelas in the air, the gentle touch of soft bedding beneath him and most of all the presence of his friends at his sides seemed like a dream too good to be believed. And then there was the silence, the blessed absence of the evil that had threatened to devour his mind and soul. He was still dazed and immensely tired now that the joy that had overwhelmed him abated, leaving behind a warm happiness that threatened to lull him back to sleep. At the very boundaries of his awareness, a distant edge of tension nudged him, but it was so far away compared to the horrors that had haunted him that it was as easily ignored as the dull throbbing in his leg.   
  
Aragorn´s words washed over Legolas, reassuring him with their sound rather than the contents that escaped his sore mind. The hand that gripped Elladan´s, making sure that the twin was more than the ghost he had feared him to be, slowly lost its grip as he slipped off into sleep again. The sounds of Lord Elrond´s authoritarian voice from far off hardly reached him. He had almost cut his bond with the waking world when suddenly a wild neigh pulled him back with a vengeance. Completely unbidden, the vision of one of his knives sinking into his faithful stallion's neck flooded the peaceful darkness and his eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping his lips.  
  
Aragorn started when Legolas bolted upright as if scared by a sudden attack. He quickly wrapped his arm around his friend to steady him and keep him from any more harsh movements. Only a heartbeat ago he had been sure that Legolas was falling into a healing sleep and had been careful to avoid anything that could have disturbed the exhausted elf. He shot his elven brother a concerned look, but to his surprise he found a smile on Elladan´s face. "Listen, my friend", the dark twin whispered to Legolas, "he is very much alive. He saved you as you saved him. There are indeed more friends than I who will not leave you as easily as you may think. Do not be alarmed." Very slowly, the horror drained from the wounded elf´s face to be replaced by a tentative smile.  
  
In the yard, the gate was pulled open. Elrohir stood at his father´s side, a borrowed bow ready in his hands even though he too, had now identified the animals that had finally come home. Still, his senses told him there was also a threat near, and he kept his eyes fixed on the gap that slowly appeared between the two sturdy wooden doors. Within heartbeats the gap was wide enough to admit two sweat covered horses. Both Elrond´s steed and Faun had foam on their heaving flanks and their breaths came in deep, short gasps. Even so, they thundered into the yard in a burst of renewed energy as soon as the gate had opened enough to let them through. While Faun made his way directly across the yard, never stopping, Elrond´s horse swirled around on his hind legs and bared his teeth in threat at the open space in front of the gates. A space that was no longer empty.  
  
Before he even knew it, Elrohir let an arrow fly at the ghostly stag that had broken through the bushes beside the road, no doubt following the horses´ tracks. The arrow flew true and sent the deer to its bony knees, forcing the skeleton wolf behind it to jump across the convulsing body. Completely repulsed by the sight, Elrohir made a dash for the gate, barely registering that the other elves were already pushing it closed again. In the run he let another arrow fly and once again found his mark, even though not as precisely as he would have liked, throwing the wolf off balance without killing it. The younger twin´s hand went for his knife; his eyes trained on the unnatural sight before him, when a strong hand gripped his arm and spun him around before he had reached the gate.  
  
Panting in anger, Elrohir found himself face to face with Glorfindel. "Far!" Enough!The single word immediately sobered the younger elf and he dropped the hand with the knife from its half-raised position. He heard the gates slam closed right behind him, and he drew in a deep breath to fight the sudden feeling of being trapped again, the enemy untouched in front of his doorstep. "Far" Enough, Glorfindel repeated, more quietly now, his eyes carrying an anger that easily matched that of his former student, " em tortham gorf-cin lhagr." We will need your strength soon.His words held the promise of a battle to be fought, and somehow that thought eased Elrhoir´s frustration.  
  
The younger twin found his attention drawn by a sharp neigh and he saw Faun prancing beneath the window of Legolas´ room. Despite the situation and the intense feelings that had just washed through him, the young elf could not suppress a low chuckle at the sight. Several elves tried to approach the trembling horse but none got close. The stallion bared his teeth and flattened his ears at them in a display of his usual temper. Elrohir could still see the wounds that Legolas´ knives had caused, but they seemed closed over. There were also a number of fresh cuts and scratches marring the light fur, some caused by low branches but others obvious marks of claws that had brushed the horse´s stomach and flanks without inflicting enough damage to bring the stallion down.  
  
"Leave him be." Lord Elrond turned from the examination of his own steed and his words confirmed his son´s assessment when he continued: "He is in no danger from his injuries. Someone please fetch some fodder and water and place it here. That stubborn beast will remain where he is unless we use force on him, and there is no reason for that. Let him be." Slowly, the other elves left to go about their business again, and Elrond turned to Elrohir and Glorfindel. "We have decisions to make", he said gravely, "and preparations to begin. We will meet in the study once I have made sure Legolas is well."   
  
"We will ride tomorrow." There was no hint of hesitation in Elrond´s voice and the gaze that he brushed past his sons and oldest friend was unwavering. They sat in the study once more, and the memory of the tensions that had raged here earlier still hung heavily in the air, but none disagreed with the elf lord´s decision. Elrond turned his sharp eyes on his human son. "We need to seek out the place where this madness was born. Will you be able to lead as to the accursed lake?"   
  
Aragorn nodded solemnly. He held little enthusiasm to return to that dreadful place, but he agreed that their chances to overcome this demon were best once they knew more about it, and it was painfully clear that they would find no new wisdom in the safety of Imladris. "What about Legolas?" Elladan threw in, "his words, the presence of Legolas of Gondolin within him..." Elrond held up a hand to stop the stream of questions that was sure to follow.  
  
"I see no danger for the prince at the moment, not as long as he remains here. I too, am intrigued by what has happened to him, but as for now we should see this as a blessing and leave the mystery to be solved later. It seems that the presence of the ancient elf is not known to our friend, yet it clearly speeds his recovery. That is all we need to know now." Aragorn could see the look that passed between his father and Glorfindel. There was no fire there ready to flare, but an intense bond of knowledge that left him feeling closed out. The human shifted uncomfortably yet kept his silence.  
  
Elrond rose from the chair by the fireplace that he had occupied and moved to stand by the window, a darker mirror image of Glorfindel´s earlier pose. He allowed his look to travel over the buildings below the window and the valley beyond. In the distance the Misty Mountains loomed. "The evil mountain." He repeated Legolas´ words musingly. "We have long known that Caradhras bears no love for the elves or the forces of good, but how could the mountain have helped the vampire survive the ages?"  
  
Thoughtful silence spread around them, each pondering the question. Aragorn had already thought on this while still in Legolas´ room, holding his friend as he finally drifted off to sleep after Faun´s return. It had taken all his powers of persuasion and Calen´s healer´s threats to keep the exhausted prince from attempting to get up and at least pass to the window to reassure himself that his horse was indeed alive. The shadow of a smile graced the human´s worried face at the memory of the discussion with Legolas, underlined as it had been by the sounds of Faun´s own stubbornness only a few paces away. His heart rejoiced at the thought that rider and mount would soon be reunited. It would help the recovery of both.  
  
Aragorn´s thoughts turned to Caradhras. He had often travelled in its shadow. Even though that particular mountain had never left him quite at ease, he still struggled with the elven concept that it had a soul and mind of its own; that it were not only the breathing creatures of Middle Earth that chose a side in the dawning battle of ancient forces. It was true that the Bruinen had always filled his heart with joy, and as a child he had readily accepted the river as a friend. As time had passed however, his belief in the soul of nature had changed. He had learned to read the forest floors, interpret the smells on the wind, and although his growing ranger skills had never taken away his fascination with the world around him, they had challenged some of the elven views he had been taught.  
  
It was the human who finally broke the silence. "Maybe he meant to say that whoever aided the demon has a connection to the mountain." Aragorn felt the elves´ eyes on him in anticipation of his thoughts and continued. "We know that the mountains hold caves and hidden valleys beyond count. It would be possible for evil forces, be they of human, demonic or any other nature, to hide there almost undisturbed. It could even be that the vampire lay dormant there and somehow travelled from the mountain after awakening to seek his prey in the meadows and forests."  
  
Elrond did not turn from the window. He clear eyes were fixed on something in the distance. "That may well be true, my son. And yet, my heart grows dark when I seek out Caradhras´ peak. I can feel evil thoughts spread from it, its stony bones crunching as if it stretches after its long sleep. It prepares to finally work for its master again. All around us old servants awake. That mountain will throw dark shadows over the future." Aragorn felt a growing impatience at the cryptic words, and the total lack of doubt on the elven faces around him did nothing to soothe his temper.  
  
"What do you suggest then?" he asked more heatedly than he had meant to, "that we ask the Bruinen to come along to even the odds?" The young ranger was surprised by the chuckles that his words drew from the elves around him. "Aye, that would certainly strengthen our forces," Elrond said with a smile, finally abandoning the window to face his human son. Aragorn could feel angry fire flash within him, and his father held up a hand in a gesture of peace. "Sidh, ion-nin.Peace, my sonWe did not mean to ridicule your suggestion. Your view is appreciated by us all, as you know, especially because you do not always share our perception of the world. Your council may well prove the spark that brings to life a light that leads us out of darkness. Yet, we do not know enough to decide whose view shall prevail."  
  
"How will we proceed, then?" Elladan asked. "From the look of the horses, they barely made it through the fell creatures that now inhabit our valley." Angry poison dripped from his last words, half-heartedly restrained, and Elrohir silently placed a hand on his brother´s arm while Elladan continued. "They seem to have made it by speed only, outrunning their foes. We should not trust on that method to work for us, too. I vouch for taking as many warriors as are willing to follow and leave small groups to make short work of these monsters wherever they attack us while we rush on."  
  
"I second that idea", Glorfindel´s calm voice rang out. Aragorn looked up in surprise. He did not consider his brother's suggestion to carry any fault, but it was unusual for the Balrog Slayer to support an idea so willingly when others might still be voiced. Elrond, however, seemed to have expected his friend's reaction, for his face held no surprise. "I see the wisdom in your plan", he said, eyes trained on his oldest son, "yet that would leave Imladris´ defences greatly reduced. We must consider the possibility that we may fail, and in that case any warrior left here will raise our home´s chances to survive until help arrives."  
  
Glorfindel rose now, too. "Our choices are limited, as you know." He stepped closer until he directly faced his friend. For a moment Aragorn feared a storm to break between the two mighty lords, but then he realized the pained understanding that passed between them. "Our choices are limited indeed," Elrond agreed almost sadly, "and I will do as I must. The power that has been bestowed on me was meant to protect this valley, and it is no less that I will do. Henio, mellon-nin. Estel-nin di glow-cin belda, ná men tanc." Understand, my friend. My trust in your wisdom is strong but the path is set.He reached out a hand and placed in on Glorfindel´s shoulder. "Will you follow me down this road?"  
  
The Balrog slayer stood still for a moment, his eyes searching his friend´s, before he slowly raised his own hand and returned the gesture of friendship. "Aye, gwador,bother, I will, and I pray that it will indeed lead us out of the darkness."   
  
Aragorn sat by Legolas´ bed, his head in his hands. He had returned to his friend's side after he had packed his supplies for the ride and readied Gwaef, telling him about their plans. Night had descended on Imladris and he felt a strange foreboding that things would never be the same, even in the case of victory. He cherished the quiet in Legolas´ room and the soothing smell of athelas that continued to gently encompass him. He tiredly took in the wounded elf´s pale face, his closed eyes. It felt wrong to leave Legolas alone while he was still weak and in dire need of friends, yet that could not be helped.  
  
The prince had awoken again in the late afternoon and Elrond had gently questioned him in an attempt to find out as much as he could about their foe. Aragorn had stayed by Legolas´ side, silently shuddering at the horrors his friend had experienced. He had never strayed from the wounded elf´s side, but he had been careful to stay where Legolas could not see his face, knowing it would display all the fear and pity he felt. They had not yet told Legolas that they would leave, and he dreaded the moment when they would. He was more than aware that Legolas would object to anybody going near the lake that had almost devoured him. Still, Aragorn was intent on not leaving his friend with a lie on his lips. He knew he would bitterly regret doing so, no matter how painful the truth could be.  
  
A low glow captured Aragorn´s attention. Silently, the ranger rose and moved to the window to gaze outside. A gentle blue light emanated from somewhere behind the main building and the ranger could well guess that Elrond would stand on the graceful bridge that had been his wife's favourite place in Imladris. Aragorn felt a warm breath brush past him as the glow intensified and a soft wind rose, spreading past the walls to engulf the trees, rocks, bushes beyond. The leaves whispered in response. Beneath the window, Faun had stood resting but now stirred. The stallion turned his head fully into the protective breeze as if savouring its presence. His grey coat gleamed blue when the light caressed it. A sigh broke from the tortured valley, relief travelling with the wind that eased the pains of beast and plant.  
  
Aragorn leaned onto the sill to expose himself to the tender light more fully, and as he did, he saw a lone figure standing silently on the sturdy wall that encircled the houses. The long blond hair swayed lightly in the wind, and the blue light seemed to gather around the lean form, making it shimmer as if it was the source of the brightness. Very slowly, Glorfindel raised his hands and the glow intensified even more, swirling about the ancient elf in lazy curls like water of a stream, touching upon his open palms.   
  
A softly as it had come, the breeze settled down again. The light faded into the night until only the milky moon-rays were left, their strength broken by the clouds that drifted past the shining orb. Aragorn took a deep breath. As long as he had dwelled in Imladris, he had never experienced Vilya being called to life like this, the ring's powerful presence usually enough to protect the Last Homely House. Having felt the ring´s soul touch him, left him strangely refreshed yet also frightened. If it took its mighty power to clear their path, what would it take to defeat their foe?  
  
On the wall, Glorfindel remained standing, gazing out into the night. His head slightly tipped to the side, the Balrog slayer kept his silent vigil as the night drifted past him, never moving even long after Aragorn had settled into a fitful sleep beside Legolas´ bed.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry, evil cliffies had to wait a little :)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Orangeblossom04: I try to hurry, I really do - but I cannot make promises for the next two weeks - except for the promise that I WILL update. Thanks for your comment :)  
  
Beling: Yes, he does get some rest - but soon he won´t WANT to rest anymore   
  
Tychen: Hey, I hope you enjoy your holiday! And yes, Aragorn would do anything to protect Legolas (both of them)...  
  
Alexa: Hehehe, what "frown"?? I´m not telling LOL There is quite a bit to come!  
  
Amy: You squeeled? Too bad I didn´t hear that ;-) I´m happy that you are enjoying the plot. It will actually go past this story and into at least one more. I hope my late update was not too hard on your nails - I´ll try to do better, but work can be a hassle.  
  
Alariel: hey, no sweat about missing a review - even though I sort of missed it. I love your guesses! You may be missing some connection because not all of them are "canon" in the way that you can find them somewhere. I love taking Tolkien´s "hints" here and there and then twisting them around a bit. :)  
  
Gozilla: As soon as I can I will - this story is at my heels all the time...  
  
Red Tigress: No horsey horror (not on the way you may have expected) but that does not mean that their return will only serve things to get better - Faun and Legolas are reunited, at least, and that should make us all happy - or not?  
  
NightShadow131: Thanks!! Yes, Legolas is back in the game, even though still a bit (OK, more than a bit) hampered by his leg...  
  
Deana: Hehehe, I would NEVER forget to comment on your review, fellow-torturer. Maybe you forgot because you were thinking of new ways to hurt out poor elf?? And yes, Legolas was very relieved, but that does not mean he´s hurt that song for the last time. (I can be a bit evil, too, you know.)  
  
Someone Reading: You are confused?! Well, so are they all - it is sure that Legolas of Mirwood and Legolas of Gondolin currently reside in one body and that "union" happened when Legolas was in the lake... Does that help at all? LOL I´m happy that you like Glorfindel and Elrond - I have a whole lot of respect for them and try my best to get them "right". I know what you mean about mysteries - and you´ll have to wait a bit for all the ones here to be solves. Bear with me.  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Hehehe, who says that the demon WANTED Legolas1 and Legolas2 to "merge"? That was certainly not part of the plan - I don´t want to say too much, but think of what you know: Legolas was "alone" before he fell into the lake the scratches on his arm look most unusual - and seem to be the place where the other Legolas can be "sensed" Legolas of Gondolin is NOT a negative entity and was killed by the vampire - the demon did not "put" him into "our" Legolas on purpose. Does that help?? Hang in there :)  
  
BIG HUG to all of you. Please keep up the reviews!! 


	20. Obligations

Hi!  
  
It´s been far too long - sorry to keep you "hanging" like that, but in two more weeks I´ll have time for regular updates again.  
  
Thank you for your wonderful feedback - it´s so much appreciated!! Responses below, as usual.  
  
A great big "Thank you!" to Sandra for her editing - and as always, thanks, Mor.  
  
This chapter is focused on Aragorn and Legolas, but don´t worry, the rest of the gang will get plenty of action soon.  
  
But now - enjoy and don´t forget to review ;-)  
  
Alina  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Obligations  
  
A gentle breeze carried the aroma of wet leaves mixed with the austere smell of burning logs and the fresh scent of an early morning. Legolas felt at peace even though his eyes were firmly closed, reminding him that he had been severely injured. He allowed his other senses to paint the room around him and smiled at the light snores that told him Aragorn was sleeping close by. None of the elves the young prince had ever known produced this sort of sound when they were sleeping, yet he did not feel disturbed. On the contrary, the sound added to the atmosphere of security that had wrapped itself around him like an additional blanket, warming him more than even the softest bedding would.  
  
Very slowly, Legolas opened his eyes. As he had expected, the day was only just beginning to stretch its grey wings, the first weak rays of light falling through the open windows to his left and down the room. Listening more intently, he made out the unmistakable munching of a horse enjoying an early snack. His smile widened when he realized that Faun had not left his vigil. He felt his heart lift at the knowledge that he was surrounded by friends who would go to their limits and beyond to keep him safe, and he knew that as long as their presence guarded him even the evil memories that still clouded his soul could not defeat him.  
  
Unable to resist the urge to let Faun know that he was awake, Legolas whistled as softly as he could manage, and immediately the munching stopped. The elf could picture the grey head lifting, the sharp ears turning towards the sound and was rewarded by an equally soft neigh in greeting. There was unveiled excitement shining through the neigh, and Legolas vowed he would see his horse before the day was over, no matter how skilfully Aragorn would try to hold him back.  
  
Remembering the second friend who had refused to leave his side, Legolas suddenly realized that he could not see Estel. The big chair that the young human usually occupied, when he felt the urge to hover, was empty. Frowning at the fact that he had missed this detail before, Legolas easily located Aragorn by the sound of his snores. Moving very carefully, the elf tried to roll onto his right side to glance next to the bed. However slight the change of position had been, it sent a sudden bolt of pain through his injured leg and he could not stifle a gasp of distress. His hands dug into the sheets as a wave of dizziness hit him.  
  
As if on cue, a tousled dark head shot up from the floor next to the bed, not quite missing Legolas´ own that was bent over the side. With a surprised yelp the elf withdrew sharply, causing another spasm of torment to shoot through his body. He fell back onto his pillow and tried his best to control his ragged breathing.  
  
"Oh by the Valar, Legolas, what do you think you are doing?" Aragorn exclaimed. There was a hint of drowsiness still mingled in the concern, taking the edge off of the words. Despite of the discomfort that abated with agonising slowness, Legolas pried his eyes open and tried to give his friend a reassuring smile. When he trusted his voice again, he explained sheepishly: "I was simply trying to see who was in the process of cutting down a forest in a woodelf´s sleeping chamber. I should have known it was you."  
  
The jest fulfilled its purpose to bring a smile to the rangers lips, but Legolas detected a lingering sadness. "Do not worry so, Estel, I shall be fine. I have just vowed to myself that I will visit Faun today, and even though I know you will try to stop me, you may rest assured that I will reach my aim."  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "It seems that your stubbornness has fully recovered already, my friend, and I am sure it will pull the rest of you along with it in no time." The ranger gazed down on his friend fondly, a protectiveness radiating from him that Legolas knew he would fight soon but that he chose to bathe in at the moment. He could detect the change in his friend´s eyes when they turned from a ranger´s to a healer´s and a cool hand was gently placed on his forehead, lingering shortly before tenderly passing the spot where their heads had collided. "Have I caused you any more pain, my friend? I should have been more careful." The young man did not even seem to realize that his other hand was still rubbing the red spot below his own hairline.  
  
Legolas snorted in amusement. "I do not need you around to cause myself pain, a truth that I can hardly deny at the moment. Thank the Valar that they have gifted both of us with thick skulls." His face turned serious, and only true friends would still have detected the mirth that twinkled in the corners of his eyes. "Then again, if they had not, they would have been cruel indeed to ever let me meet you. Our friendship has caused my head more beatings then all the battles with orcs I had been involved in before."  
  
Aragorn´s eyebrow shot up. "Are you telling me I am worse than an orc? Your head must be truly paining you, then. Let me explain your head troubles to you, mellon-nin. They are caused by the furious thinking my presence has forced you into. Only I have made you leave the well-trodden paths of elven thoughts, and I guess trying to keep up with my nimble human mind has caused your fragile soul quite some distress. I sincerely apologize."  
  
Legolas was actually laughing now, his face finally gaining some color. Aragorn watched him with relief. The happiness, was, however, underlined by another, less uplifting emotion. It tried to break its way onto his features but failed. With a look at the still chuckling elf and a sigh the ranger rose from the bed. He stretched, moaning under his breath at the sore muscles in his back and noting the amused glances that his behaviour earned him.  
  
"You could have slept in a bed", Legolas noted, "I would not have died from your comfort." Aragorn grinned back and waved his hand good-naturedly. "I was merely trying to serve as a pillow should you fall out of bed, and as our waking encounter shows it was a precaution all too necessary." Before the elf had the chance to counter the comment, Aragorn quickly continued. "And since I am forever concerned for your well-being, let me sneak down to the kitchens and get you some breakfast. Just try not to practise any battle moves while I am gone."  
  
"I promise" Legolas vowed soberly and leaned back with a content sigh when the door clicked shut behind the human. He felt the warmth of laughter still spread through him. His body and soul were soaking up his happiness with an eager need that was almost frightening. Frowning, the elf wondered at his state of mind. He could remember the horrors of the past days vividly, yet their brutal force was cushioned by an equally strong sense of security. He briefly considered the possibility that he was merely suppressing his discomfort, but he could not feel himself doing so.   
  
Deciding to take the blessings as they came, the prince acknowledged the returning need for rest and closed his eyes. Absent-mindedly he took in the sounds of the awakening household around him. There were swift footsteps travelling the halls, and horses neighing impatiently in the stables. He slightly startled at the sound, not sure why it troubled him, but before he could ponder this problem his mind took him down a different road.  
  
He remembered Aragorn´s playful words, and their accuracy was only now beginning to dawn on him. Even though the human had said them in jest, they had touched upon the soul of their friendship. It had truly forced Legolas to abandon some long-held opinions and adapt himself to accompany a life that was far more dictated by time than his own. He could still remember the shock he had felt at the rate young Estel had grown. The fear he had felt at the thought of age.   
  
The nightmares he had endured of an Estel that grew old and withered before his very eyes, the seasons changing rapidly around the two friends, even though the whirlwind of time had affected the human alone. Then the dreadful moment had come when the wind of change had gripped Aragorn, trying to pull him away from his elven friend. Legolas had held on as if his own existence had depended upon it, but he had lost the battle each and every time. Helplessly, he had been forced to watch as his friend had been swept away together with dry leaves and frail animal corpses, sucked into a malstroem of death that refused the immortal entry.  
  
"Why the tears?" The gentle voice startled Legolas out of his thoughts. He felt dizzy and concluded that he must have fallen asleep for a short moment. Tears had left wet trails on his cheeks. Aragorn had placed a tray with food upon the small table beside the bed and now sat beside his friend, a concerned look on his face. "I left you smiling. What has caused this change of mood? Are you in pain?"   
  
Legolas shook his head and was tempted to simply wave away the old concerns, but something in the ranger´s look made him reconsider. He could not say what it was, but he felt an urge to say the truth. "I simply pondered your words to me", the elf replied, " and even though I resent your comments on the stiff elven mind, I realized that there was a grain of truth to your exaggeration. Our friendship has indeed forced me to tread new paths, and not all of them have been easy to follow."  
  
The human held his friend´s gaze for a heartbeat, then nodded with a smile. "Aye, I know what you mean. I heave felt it likewise, rest assured. It was rewarding, though." "It still is", Legolas corrected and was dismayed at the way Aragorn tensed. The easy happiness they had shared was cracking like a lake´s icy blanket melting in spring, and the elf felt dread rise within him at the thought of what might linger in the cold depths. He pushed himself up with Aragorn´s help and took the bowl of light soup he was handed without complaint.   
  
The ranger helped himself to some fruit and they ate in silence. In the yard beneath the window, the sounds grew louder. The twins could be heard inquiring whether everything was ready. Their words sent a chill through Legolas´ heart and he set down the bowl still half-full. His arms had begun to quiver from the simple task of eating, but this was a small matter now. The ice that he had been standing on, feigning security, was groaning and creaking beneath him when he looked at the ranger. Aragorn was keeping his gaze down. He was wearing his travel clothes. Valar, how could he have missed that?! How could he have failed to see the implications?  
  
He felt cold. As if icy water was beginning to pool around his feet.   
  
Legolas dreaded the questions he was about to ask. He was terrified of the answers he would get, but there was no alternative. "Where, Aragorn?" He kept his eyes locked on his friend´s face, forcing him to look up. He could see his own fears mirrored in the much darker, much rougher features. A deep sigh tore itself from the depths of the ranger, but then he straightened and finally met the elf´s steady gaze.  
  
"I am overjoyed at your recovery, mellon-nin, yet the evil that has harmed you still lurks just beyond the gates of Imladris. We cannot leave it unchallenged. I will join my family and ride out to face it at the lake." Aragorn held up a hand at the protests that threatened to spill from the elf´s lips. "Please, my friend, understand. I hate to leave you behind, but haste is called for now. The faster we meet our foe, the greater are our chances of defeating him. Father has sent Vilya´s power out to clear our path. If the Valar are merciful we shall soon meet again."  
  
The ice water was rising. Legolas felt frozen, almost paralized by its deadly grip. He stared at Aragorn in disbelief. "You do not know what you are facing! You have not felt it twist your mind and rip out your soul. Please, Estel, do not go..." The thought of his friend being subjected to the pull of the song filled him with despair. As strong as the ranger was, he was human still and would never be able to last. Unbidden, the dream image of Aragorn being pulled away into the abyss of death shattered the boundaries of sleep and entered the waking world.   
  
A battle between sadness and defiance raged in Aragorn´s stormy eyes, and it was defiance that won. He stood, leaning down to take Legolas´ face into his hands and touching their foreheads in a gesture of friendship and farewell. Legolas thought he could feel the hands that lingered on his skin grow cold, the breath that brushed his cheek grow still and he gripped Estel´s wrists, keeping him close.  
  
"Altrevedo, nifred-nin o faer-nin deg nin." Don´t go, the fear for your soul is killing me.Legolas sensed a slight shudder run though Aragorn when he heard these words, as if the icy flood that was devouring the elf was taking hold of the human too, now. "Iston" I knowcame the whispered answer, "gwaeth-nin bauglo nin trevedi." My obligation makes me go.The man straightened, pulling away from his friend. "Gweston garo angoll. Gwesto sina ." I swear to act wisely. Promise me the same.  
  
Their eyes locked, Legolas nodded slowly. Aragorn smiled, albeit tensely. "Then we shall meet again." With these words he left. Legolas hardly recognized Calen as he entered the room, for he was somewhere else. He was still struggling in the icy waters of fear, but Aragorn´s words had provided him with a plan. With an obligation of his own. He knew his path and he would need to find the strength to travel it. He would act wisely by following his heart.  
  
In the yard, farewells were exchanged. Legolas noticed his name being said, but he was still beyond any ability to react. Numbly, he listened to Lord Elrond´s voice, no doubt giving final instructions. Then there was the sound of the heavy gate being pulled open, dragging slightly across the flat stones of the yard. Horses neighed, and Faun answered in distress. Then hoofbeats thundered away, seeming to fade even before the gate closed again, as if doom was already swallowing the riders. Five riders. Legolas felt his room grow even colder as those he considered family left him behind.  
  
"No, Legolas, please reconsider!" Calen was still being stern, but there was a touch of a plea in his voice. This was a cause of wonder to the elves who passed the door to Legolas´ room and witnessed the scene. "You will have to drug me to stop me", the wounded elf replied stoically, "and something tells me that Lord Elrond has instructed you not to do so." He stared at the blond healer with a strength of will that stood in stark contrast to the obvious frailty of his body. The stress of the argument was beginning to show. He could feel sweat trickling down his back, and his wounded leg ached at the mere thought of what he planned to do. Yet he would not back down.  
  
Calen threw up his hands in a mixture of anger and despair. He could see how Legolas was wearing himself out with this pointless quarrel. "You are quite right that I would not be happy to drug you, or else I would have done so long ago. Legolas, you are still too weak to move to the yard. Please see reason. I know that you long to see Faun but I swear to you your stallion has no intention of leaving you. He will be there, and if you quiet down now you may be strong enough to see him tomorrow."  
  
Even while he was speaking, Calen realized how poorly disguised this last scheme of his was. It would not have worked on most elflings, and it certainly did not on the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas snorted as if insulted by the healer´s simple move. "I will see him today, Calen. I have said so before and I will not reconsider. I have to see him. I have to feel his fur to make sure it is really him. He is the only one left." A shadow of sadness passed Calen´s face at the last remark, but he recovered quickly. "Moving downstairs would cause you more harm than drugging you, young prince! I would be most displeased to have to use this means to protect you from your own eagerness, but I will do what I must."  
  
The two blond elves faced each other in tense silence, neither willing to back down. As if sensing the situation, Faun began to neigh and prance in the yard. "He is demanding to see me", Legolas noted. "Or warning you against your madness", Calen countered smoothly, "even though he has certainly shown his own wish to see you..."  
  
The healer stopped when a thought crossed his mind. It was not the usual way of things, but neither was it of any harm - in contrast to Legolas´ mindless plan. After the departure of Lord Elrond, his sons and Glorfindel, Legolas had been so quiet Calen had feared that the prince had fallen into shock, but then the young elf had recovered and demanded to be taken to Faun. Naturally, the healer had declined and used anything in his power to distract the prince. Nothing had worked. He was sure Lord Elrond would understand.  
  
"You cannot go down to the yard", Calen repeated, "but Faun´s legs are working fine. I will get him up here. If you try to rise one more time, however, I will drug you instead and face the consequences." Legolas blinked in surprise. This was a possibility he had not foreseen, and it was certainly not what he had wished for, but it was better than nothing. He was too worn out to continue this verbal battle.  
  
Within moments after Calen had left, Legolas heard the clattering of hooves echo through the halls, accompanied by calls of surprise. He could hear Calen threatening Faun with something that involved wolves, but the only reaction that Legolas could make out was a loud clattering as if something fragile had been knocked over. The noise drew closer, the eager hooves picking up speed that closer they got before halting in front of the closed door. Legolas sat up straight, wishing for his gaze to be able to penetrate wood. Or push down handles.  
  
After what seemed hours Calen´s steps approached at a maddeningly measured pace and the healer opened the door. The grey stallion pushed through the second he was allowed to. Knocking over a chair in the process, the stallion made his way to his master´s bed. The huge horse seemed to grow in the unusual environment, and suddenly all plans and plots were forgotten. To his own surprise, Legolas felt tears spring to his eyes.  
  
Faun immediately halted, mere paces from his rider, and eyed him with concern. Very slowly, he lowered his head and gently nuzzled Legolas´ face. And the prince of Mirkwood, who had decided to meet his obligations without faltering, buried his head in the soft mane and cried, well aware of the second betrayal he would soon have to force upon the only true friend left by his side.  
  
TBC   
  
Review responses:  
  
Ertia: Welcome back! Glad you are happy with Glorfy - and the updates will get more frequent again, I promise!!  
  
Cricket: Hi there! Thank you - and I can assure you Legolas is happy to be awake, too. I wonder whether he will continue to do so in the next chapter... LOL  
  
Tychen: Poor you! That´s so bad, I hope everything is fine now. And you are so correct about Legolas - he will do anything but stay put. In fact, he´ll move about quite a bit - poor him...  
  
Beling: Thank you so much!! I´m so happy that you enjoy the way the characters interact - and Faun´s loyalty will be badly needed again soon :)  
  
Alariel: In fact, Glorfindel did not use Vilya, Elrond did. But Glorfindel drew as much energy from it as he could - a smart choice, he´ll need all he has to give. You are quite correct that something has "fed" the demon - and your further guesses are quite good, too ;-) You are an expert-guesser!! Won´t say how close you get, though...  
  
Amy: SmirkWhat a sight, you typing with your elbows... LOL!! Seriously, sorry to keep you waiting like that, but at least I try hard to keep the cliffies to a minimum until I know I can update quickly. And I sort of fell for Faun myself - would be very hard for me to kill him off, I hope I won´t have to. I hope there was enough Legolas in the chapter to make you happy...  
  
White Wolf 1: You know our favourite woodelf quite well. Of course he would not stay put - even though getting out of Imladris will present him with some problems...  
  
Elwen: Wow, thank you for your kind words!! I seriously hope I can meet your expectations with future chapters.  
  
Veritas and Aequitas: Hi!! Rest assured, Elladan will do something useful. He has a real urge to be useful and defend his home - maybe even too much of an urge ;-)  
  
Moralinde: Welcome! Hehehe, don´t worry about the cliffies too much, I won´t have them until the updates are very frequent. I know that they can be annoying - but they are fun, too, aren´t they? I´m happy I have you go back and re-read some stories - even though I tend to "fill in gaps" and also refer to things that are not to be found in Tolkien.  
  
Gozilla: Actually, I don´t mind you chasing me (as long as there are no sharp objects in your hands...). The story itself is chasing me, too, and it has sharp teeth!!  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: I will!! :)  
  
Deana: Thanks! And yes, Legolas is so NOT happy, but at least he has a plan (remember the one he had in your story? Sort of as dangerous as that, but also as noble...)   
  
Someone Reading: Thank you!!! Your review made me smile through a tough day at work!!!  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: No, no ghostly Faun ;-) But there are still some sacrifices to face - not everybody will be as they were before the tale is done.  
  
Night Shadow 131: Hehehe, Legolas DOES have a plan. And of course that does not include staying in bed. Even though he may soon wish he had stayed safely behind ;-)  
  
THANK YOU ALL!! 


	21. Escape from safety

Hi there!  
  
Yay, the break is here and with it time to write!! Updates will be more regular now, I´ll be going for at least two a week ;-) Thanks to all my readers who have waited so patiently for my rather slow updates these past weeks. Your reviews have been so encouraging!! Responses below, as usual.  
  
Thanks also to Mor and especially to San for her help with this chapter. Sandra, I think you are moving at the moment so I´ve decided to leave you in peace with editing - I know how unnerving moving can be, LOL. I´ll get back to you next week if that´s OK with you?  
  
Now enjoy the chapter - and don´t forget to keep the reviews coming. They truly make my day.  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine (sadly...)  
  
Escape from safety  
  
An eerie silence engulfed Aragorn as he pushed Gwaef forward through the once so familiar woods. Even the horses´ hoof beats and occasional snorts seemed strangely subdued as if muffled by a huge blanket he could not see. The feeling of doom grew the farther they went. Upon leaving Imladris´ gates, there had been tension in the air but there had also been birds twittering at them, the occasional rabbit crossing their path. The human had hoped that Vilva´s power had freed the valley, driving the evil they were hunting past the Last Homely House´s borders. Now he felt that hope fading with every flex of his stallion's muscles beneath him.  
  
The ranger glanced sideways at Elladan who was riding next to him and found his brother's attention fixed upon the still trees and bushes around them. The other elves were just as occupied, and although the human tried to concentrate his own senses, inferior as they were, he found it impossible to do so for any longer period of time. The forest felt wrong somehow. It reminded Aragorn of the breathless paralysis of a severe winter, when life became slow and painful. But the colourful leaves betrayed an autumn that should have driven the woodland animals into a frenzy of activity.  
  
Yet no squirrels dug away their treasures, no red fox furs flashed beneath the bushes as the small hunters followed their prey. The birds were silent. Leaves rustled reluctantly when the wind forced movement into them. An invisible coat of fear had taken the place of winter's ice, and Aragorn felt a rush of irrational panic that it would never leave, extending to his own limbs when his strength began to fade. Making him a helpless cripple.  
  
The ranger startled when a hand touched his arm and his head whipped around to his left. Elladan bowed his head apologetically. When the elf spoke, the sound of his voice was echoed by a subtle creaking. In Aragorn´s mind it was the air's icy coat that groaned when the sound travelled through it. "It is not that bad, my brother." Elladan smiled tensely at the surprise that the human knew to cross his features. If he, being human, could feel nature's plight, it must be almost impossible to bear for an elf.   
  
"Vilya´s power has forced the evil forces that still linger around us into a deep slumber." Elladan´s eyes grew darker, taking a shade of anger that Aragorn had rarely seen and that he knew to be the harbinger of a fury that was deadly to unleash. "I would take great pleasure in slaying the stinking breed in its holes right here and now", the older twin stated with barely concealed heat, "yet our higher goal is to bring down the vampire first. I will have to reign in my blood thirst for a little longer." Even though Elladan winked at his brother with the last phrase, the ranger felt the cold in his heart intensify.  
  
Trying to break the unease he began to feel towards his brother, Aragorn brought forth the only positive aspect that he could find in their situation. "At least Imladris itself seems better. Life has not left it, and father's intervention has spared the animals that dwell around our home."   
  
Elladan gave a short and thoroughly unhappy bark of laughter at that. "Father has left every good creature untouched, Estel. Yet those creatures not close enough to Imladris to feel its rays of safety have fled. The quiet around us attributes to that. The poor beasts that still linger at the heart of our valley will be the first to be slaughtered should we fail. Should Imladris´ safety turn out to be nothing but a false promise."  
  
With those words Elladan urged his horse on, passing his brother to seek out Lord Elrond ahead of them. Aragorn's heart raced when he glanced at the older twin's retreating back. He could not tell what scared him more, Elladan´s cold fury that seemed prepared to break his calm demeanour any second or the thought of Legolas, lying wounded in what might indeed turn out to be false safety. He had hoped to at least offer his friend protection by leaving him behind, and the rational part of him insisted that he had done just that. Yet doubts began to gnaw at his sense of courage, his belief in their victory melting away despite the ice he felt closing in.

..........................................................................

In Imladris, Legolas' own heart unknowingly mirrored Aragorn's feelings. He still sat with his head buried in Faun's mane. The tears had long subsided, and Calen had left him to enjoy his faithful horse's company. Yet there was no joy left in his spirit. He stroked the stallion's long neck, feeling the contend nicker vibrate through the massive frame before the sound actually broke free. The wounded elf was soothed by his animal's trust as if it was a warming fire and it almost shattered his resolve. How could he endanger one whose faith in him had very nearly killed him before? How could he add one more to the long list of friends that faced death on his behalf?  
  
Legolas knew that the vampire was an ancient creature, and that it had awoken now because dark clouds were gathering at a shifting future's sky, yet he could not help feeling responsible. He forced himself to relive the fateful ride home at Aragorn's side, the bantering and the careless joy. He could not even tell when the song had entered his mind, beginning to corrupt him. Had he been more attentive, much sadness and death might have been averted. Without realizing it, the woodland elf began rubbing his arm. His fingers played along the raised scars that marred his skin. He did not mind them. It felt right that he should have been marked for what he had done. For what he had failed to do.  
  
Faun began to tense under his strokes and Legolas drew back. The horse was studying him with his big eyes, and the elf felt the need to explain himself. To share his plan, even though he was now unsure whether he would find the strength to carry it out. Pausing for a heartbeat to listen, Legolas was reassured that there was no elf near enough to overhear. He reached up and stroked Faun´s light fur again, unwittingly seeking out the animal's own scars, left by his master's knives.   
  
A sad smile played on the elf´s lips. "We have both been marked, you and I", he whispered. Faun nickered quietly. The sound carried agreement, at least to Legolas´ ears. "We are bound more than we ever were, mellon-nin. This evil has taken its toll on both of us, and both of our friends have now left us to destroy it in our place. In my place." Another tear broke free and travelled down his cheek, yet the elf was beyond sadness. Speaking of the vampire rekindled his anger. "I cannot leave to them what is my obligation. Middle Earth stands to lose so much in this battle that it will be left weakened past recovery should even one of those who rode out not return." He swallowed the fear that rose in his throat as the dream image of Aragorn appeared before his inner eye, an Aragorn that was broken and torn apart by death's claws. Leaving a heritage unanswered that would determine the future of the world, plunging it into darkness.  
  
Faun neighed and nudged Legolas´ shoulder. The elf realized that he had stopped talking, and the horse seemed to sense that he had not yet spoken his mind. Sometimes this stallion's perception surprised even him. He smiled. "I cannot sit here and pray to the Valar to protect them. I have to play my own part. I would love to leave you here, in safety, but I cannot. I need you to carry me." He took the big grey head into his hands and placed his forehead against that of the animal. He desperately hoped that he would be able to sense the answer to the question he was about to ask, for it would tear his soul out should he force his horse into what could well turn out certain doom.  
  
"Aeno curu-nin, rince-nin, huor-nin." [Be my skill, my speed, the courage of my heart.] "Aeno na nin. Nirvo dúath gwa-nin." [Be at my side. Face the darkness with me.] "Anno nin daf?" [Do you give me permission?]  
  
None moved. A complete stillness came over elf and horse, settling around them, freezing their bond in place and time. After many heartbeats a slow rumble rose from Faun. Gently, he pushed against Legolas´ hands, brushing past them to rest his soft snout against the elf´s cheek. A warm breath travelled over the prince´s face, carrying a low sound into his ears. A sound he had never heard before, but one he understood immediately. He let out a trembling breath. "Ai, a im berion-le, gwador." [Yes, and I will protect you, brother.]  
  
The pledge made, Legolas and Faun waited for darkness.

.........................................................................

When the riders reached the boundaries of Imladris, the group drew to a halt. Even though no fence marked those borders, they all knew where they were to be found. Aragorn gazed ahead, and he thought he could see a slight flicker in the air, the kind of blurring that usually appeared in the heat of summer. He wondered whether his mind was playing tricks on him or whether he could indeed make out Vilya´s shield of protection.   
  
After a long, hovering silence, Elrond spoke. "Whatever we will meet once we pass out of the valley, let me remind you that I may not use the ring's power beyond it. There will be no exceptions made." His words added to the gloom the ranger felt, and he idly asked himself what his foster father's powers of foresight might have told him. Then again, he preferred not to know. Fate would show him when the time was right. Prior to reality knowledge could be a burden to make the strongest budge.  
  
"I do not feel the heart of evil close", Elrond continued, and Glorfindel silently nodded his agreement. "We will continue to the lake that so very nearly took Legolas from us. Estel, if you would take the lead." Aragorn glanced up, surprised. He was aware that his father knew large portions of the way, having travelled it to come to his human son's aid. The ranger had also explained the location of the lake to the elf lord and he was sure Elrond could easily find his way there. As could the other elves. Yet they sat on their horses motionlessly, awaiting the human's move.   
  
Gwaef sensed what was expected of him and his rider and pranced, eager to be off ahead of the others. Aragorn held him back, causing the horse to dance and turn in one spot. Gwaef shook his head in irritation, but the ranger hardly noticed. His eyes picked their way into the rocky plain. In his mind he travelled on, beyond the rocks that had offered them protection one stormy night that seemed a universe away, beyond the small grove of trees where his peace had been shattered with Legolas´ disappearance, on to the cold glow of the white water. It seemed to beckon him from the distance, from past his range of vision.  
  
Without a word, Aragorn suddenly released the reigns and Gwaef shot ahead with a mighty leap, quickly gathering speed, his lean body breaking the ring of Vilya´s safety. The ranger felt of soft brush against his body as if he had passed through lingering cobwebs, then there was nothing but the wind in his face, the thunder of hooves beneath him and the road to evil in front of him, securely mapped out in his mind.

................................................................

Calen paced Legolas´ room nervously. He had hoped for the battle of wills to be over with Faun's appearance in the wounded elf's room, but now he saw himself pitted against not one but two strong minds. "He will stay here", Legolas stated calmly, "and if you want to reduce the damage I would recommend a layer of straw to be placed on the floor. It does not matter to me either way. I will not have another friend leave me." As if to underline his master's words, the stallion threw back his head and neighed forcefully.  
  
The healer sighed. He was anything but happy with the way things were developing. Lord Elrond and he had been aware of the fact that the departure of his friends would affect the woodland elf negatively, but Calen had not expected this sort of madness to ensue. It was highly unusual to have any kind of animal inside of a sick person's room, but a horse - he sighed again when he looked at his patient. Despite the strength of the prince's voice, the deadly paleness that seemed to grow worse with every word he spoke belied his state. Calen had just re-bandaged the broken leg and it looked slightly better, but the stress was wearing Legolas out. Calen was well aware that a new bout of fever would likely follow, and he had to do whatever he could to keep the damage to a minimum.  
  
"Very well", he said curtly, "but if I see any negative effect on you that horse will leave. I will carry him out myself if I have to!" The threat made Legolas chuckle despite the situation, but he did not doubt the healer's seriousness. He felt slightly guilty towards Calen for what he was about to do, knowing that his well-being was of great importance to the other. There were sacrifices to be made, though, and this, he was sure, would neither be the last nor the worst one. "He will not interfere, I swear", Legolas promised, and for the rest of the evening, his words were proven true.  
  
Then the night came.  
  
It was strange how sometimes the sad consequences of harsh times could work to one's advantage, Legolas mused. Usually, Imladris would be full of life deep into the night. Elves would walk the gardens, deep in conversation, or gather in the hall to sing or exchange tales. Today, however, the gloom of their uncertain future and Elrond's absence drove the remaining inhabitants of Imladris to their own quarters quickly, allowing an unnatural calm to fall over the Last Homely House. There were few elves still walking the halls.  
  
Legolas had prepared his escape as best as he could. Escape. How out of place this term seemed when it came to leaving the warm embrace of Imladris. He had talked Calen into leaving him to sleep alone in his room, doing his best to convince the healer that with the horse in his presence he was contend and unlikely to do anything foolish. He had tied stripes of cloth around Faun's hooves. He had collected herbs against pain and placed them into a small leather bag that now hung at his belt, within easy reach. He had painfully pulled a warm tunic over his head and a boot on his healthy foot, having abused a rather reluctant Faun as a fetch dog to collect items for him from around the room.  
  
His knives, however, were stowed away in a drawer. Obtaining them would be the first challenge of many. Legolas motioned Faun close to the bed and took a deep breath. There was no sense in waiting any longer. Straightening up, he reached for Faun's mane with his left hand and placed the right onto the broad back. He then pulled himself unsteadily onto his good leg. Even though he had been careful not to jostle the broken leg too much the pain that raced through it almost made him pass out.   
  
Legolas swayed and leaned heavily into Faun. The stallion turned his head in concern. He gently nudged his master, trying to get a response, but the elf was concentrating hard on staying conscious. He cursed his weakness, the pathetic picture that he presented by failing to mount his steed. What use would he be in battle? What use would he be at all? He gritted his teeth and willed away the nausea that threatened to overcome him. Just when he thought he was getting a grip on himself, he felt his support slip away.  
  
He gave a muffled groan of surprise when his body leaned forward on instinct, and he realized that Faun had knelt to allow him easy excess to his back. He flushed with a mixture of shame and relief but accepted the gift, slowly pulling himself onto the horse. Once he was on, Faun carefully rose. For long moments, Legolas simply lay still, hands buried in the mane, head resting against the warm fur of Faun´s neck. The elf could feel cold sweat run down his back. His stomach heaved painfully but he refused to give in, breathing deeply. He had no idea how much time had passed when he was finally able to straighten.   
  
Even now the room was blurred around him, threatening to tilt at any second, but Legolas did not allow himself to be disturbed. He looked across to where his weapons were kept and as if reading his thoughts, Faun moved exactly where he had wanted to go. The elf debated with himself whether to take his bow along with his knives, but pride and habit quickly won over reason. It took the elf another endless row of painful movements to strap on his weapons, but when he had, he felt strengthened. He felt like a warrior again. Useful. A wounded warrior, yes, but that was better than worried patient.  
  
Legolas took one more look around the room. He could almost see Aragorn sitting in his usual chair. If the ranger were here now, he would shake his head in denial. Nay, he would jump up and try to forcefully pull his friend off the horse and drag him back to bed. The elf smiled at the thought. "Sorry, my friend", he whispered to the Aragorn that would have been, "but I made a promise that I must keep. You shall not fight my battle alone." With that, he steered Faun towards the door, ducking through it once he had pushed it open.  
  
The corridors were silent and dark save for the occasional torches that were left to guide the way in the night. Legolas knew that this was unusual for an elven household and remembered how he had wondered about it when he had first encountered it. When he had first met Aragorn. It was touching that the remaining elves left this measure unchanged, as if Estel were here or likely to return any second. He would return. Legolas would make sure of it.  
  
Faun carefully picked his way, the sounds of his movements subdued by the cloth on his hooves. They reached the long staircase that would lead them into the entrance hall. Legolas tried to balance himself as well as he could, aiding his steed, but the horse stepped ahead without hesitation. The elf relaxed and left the work to the stallion. He looked around and took in his surroundings. Even though his journey had only just begun, he felt as if he had been doing this for hours: Riding through Imladris´ silent halls. Looking at his second home from his horse´s back.  
  
Strange how familiar places changed with perspective. It was one thing Legolas had always loved about climbing trees. The world looked different once you changed the angle to look at it. He glanced at the unfamiliar view Imladris presented to him now, and vowed to recommend this to Estel. He was sure that Lord Elrond would not thank him for putting new mischief into his human son's head, but the wrath they might have to face for such a prank was something the prince was fiercely looking forward to, for it would signal the return to life as it had been.  
  
Faun had reached the foot of the stairs and the change of gait made Legolas dizzy once more. He gripped the mane tightly, riding out the wave that had hit him. He felt hot. It would be good to be outside, breathe fresh air. He was just about to make for the door when something stopped him. He frowned unaware of why he was suddenly halting. Something rose within him. He could feel it separate from his being and strive to make itself known. With a gasp he clung to Faun's neck, holding on tight in expectation of another bout of nausea. Instead, the world seemed to clear.  
  
The strange detachment disappeared. As if a blanket had been pulled off him he suddenly heard silent voices. Two elves in quiet conversation outside, no doubt sentinels who were intend on not letting anybody in. But they would certainly not let a wounded elf out, either. Legolas cursed himself for his lack of planning, but then words came to his mind. He felt the urge to speak them, and even though he could recall their meaning, he frowned at his desire to voice them. Still, something within gently nudged him on, and Legolas obeyed, seeing no harm in the action.  
  
He reached out for the heavy doors and whispered: "A panta."[Open.] As if guided by a gentle breeze, the dark wood parted for him and swung open. As he had expected, two elves were at the gate that he could now see. One had been standing beside the gate, the other on the wall but now jumped down as the wounded elf rode into the yard. Both looked at him with wide eyes when he slowly came closer. One of the guards stepped forward, hand outstretched to place on Faun´s broad chest. "Ernil Legolas, man garach?" [Prince Legolas, what are you doing?] he asked, totally bewildered. Legolas could not blame him. Instead of answering, he placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder, speaking in Quenya again: "A lorna." [Sleep]   
  
And sleep he did. Both guards slept, an expression of surprise on their faces even though they could not see the gates noiselessly opening and then closing behind them, releasing one horse and rider into the dead of night.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Leanne: Welcome! I hope you´ve also enjoyed the rest of the story (without anybody chasing you away from the computer, LOL) and will continue to do so.  
  
Deana: Thanks! And what do you mean, no more minds taken over - where would be the fun? LOL  
  
Ertia: Thank you! And yes, maybe Calen should have drugged Legolas, but then again you are always smarter after things have happened - poor Legoas but poor, poor Calen too...  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Yes, you are quite right that things will get ugly again ;-). And you are also correct that I had exams - but from the other side of the fence, so to speak. I hope I´m not driving anybody away by admitting I´m a teacher, LOL  
  
White Wolf1: Thank you!! And I promise to have rather quick updates now ;-)  
  
Beling: Oh wow. Thank you for the extensive review - I was so happy to read it!! I hope this chapter was worth the long wait, too.  
  
Someone Reading: Thank you - another wonderful, long review. What a treat :)   
  
I´m sorry to hear about your horse. I have lost a few pets in my time but I have never owned a horse (sadly) and I can only imagine how sad you must be.  
  
As you can see, your idea that Legolas would do something "unwise" was quite true, even though our stubborn elf has a different point of view on it.  
  
Night Shadow 131: Yes, yes, poor Legolas - all those bad readers and writers that are after him all the time ;-) Thank you for your kind comments!  
  
Astalder 27: Hi, welcome! I hope you have survived the suspense, LOL. And believe me, it is not over yet...  
  
Alariel: Thanks - and things HAVE settled down, even though at the moment I cannot really believe it yet. And what your question is concerned, there are just two parts to the puzzle - hope that helps :)   
  
Amy: Thank you - and there is more Legolas to come, naturally (although the others will have their parts to play, too). Legolas could not have stayed behind even with one leg, I think, it´s just not his nature the way I see him. But of course, his stubbornness will cost him (again).  
  
Tychen: Oh yes - a lot of trouble!! But Elrond and Glorfindel (and don´t forget that Legolas of Gondolin is also along for the ride) sure are ready to fight - or so they believe. And I will post much more quickly now, promised.  
  
Moralinde: Thanks. LOL, I know what you mean that sometimes the body disagrees with the mind...I´m happy to serve as a substitute for too much Coke.  
  
Gozilla: No need to apologise - I love being pushed ;-) Thanks for your support.  
  
Demon Faith: Hi, welcome to you, too! I´m glad that I could captivate you like that :) Of course Legolas would not leave his friends to face the danger alone, but that will get him into deep, deep trouble - he gets a late start, after all...  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thank you!!  
  
Another Someone Reading: Hi!! I made you cry?? Oh, bad me - I´m touched that you reacted to my story so strongly. As you can see, Legolas did not abandon Faun, but he endangered him again. And this danger will be no smaller than the last...  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! 


	22. So it begins

Hi!  
  
As I promised, another update this week. Including a tiny cliffie - don´t kill me, I could not resist.  
  
Things are beginning to get a bit nasty now - this chapter is warming things up a bit, get prepared ;-)  
  
Thanks to San for her very quick editing, and as always thank you for your reviews (big!! hug).  
  
Now enjoy the beginning darkness :)  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
So it begins  
  
It stirred. The darkness around it shifted, paling to a dull grey in the presence of the vampire's dark soul. The creature awakened and stretched its evil mind, feeling stronger again after its rest. Its sightless head reared from the abyss, white waters fleeing off its slick surface in cascades. Its peace had been most deliciously disturbed by the first harbingers of victory. There was movement. The one whom the creature had meant to coax out of safety had left it on his own account. He would be unerringly guided to his destiny. But first matters first. The vampire turned its head the other way, eye sockets beginning to glow without light. It was readying itself. Readying to take on those who headed so bravely into its direction.  
  
The vampire rose from the feeding waters, bones of animal shells slipping past it into the pool with dull thuds. There was no need to call forth new minions from the dead. No need for further games; just the need to shatter those that sought to protect the one soul that had escaped its claws into the body of a youngling. A snarl vibrated through the bony form. Never had it hated with that much heat and ferocity. The one who had forced the entity into its long slumber had then used its captor's slow awakening to flee and even protect its next victim. What easy prey the young elf would have been otherwise. So careless he had been. So happy in a world that would soon be devoid of light.  
  
The vampire could still picture what it had read in the elven Prince´s mind that day. He had been celebrating a victory over a small pack of wargs. Together with his human friend he had enjoyed life as if a great danger had been defeated. How foolish to leave one´s mind thus unguarded in times of rising darkness. It had been easy to plant the song inside the young one´s soul and coax him towards his doom where death would have waited had there not been interference. Yet the creature planned to finish what it had started that day. Now there would be no escape.  
  
The vampire lifted itself on the swirling wind that arose around it and turned, sensing what lingered in the cool air. Riders. It smiled. There was passion in the approaching group, courage and love. But hate as well. Oh yes. No song would be needed to lure the game to its doom this time. It would come all by itself.   
  
And so the vampire waited, no longer hiding but presenting itself to the cloud-ridden sky in expectation of the fight. It hovered against the night like a vulture ready to descend on the rotting flesh it had spotted; barely throwing a shadow since all darkness it emanated strained back towards it. More clouds formed above the creature, turning circles on the wind that caressed the bony frame with increasing force. The rushing air began to groan, finding a voice that would soon herald the doom in its midst to the world. The vampire relished its own growing power and turned it towards the approaching enemy. It felt for the weakest mind of its foes and it smiled when it found a soul that would react to its call. A call that would this time not become shrouded in song. So strong this mind was in all ways but one. What a delicious battle this would be.  
  
...................................................................................  
  
There was movement in the woods. Legolas felt rather than heard it and his head snapped up from the doze he must have fallen into. He had no memory of leaving Imladris, of entering the forest in darkness. Dazed, he looked to the side and clearly saw the bones that flashed white beneath the underbrush that lined the path. The trees whispered desperate warnings that filled the air with a flurry of sounds but the elf felt a strange reassurance that no harm would come to him, not here. Not by the claws of these creatures. Even so, his very soul ached for the living beings that had been so unnaturally twisted.  
  
Turning his eyes from this gruesome escort, Legolas found his gaze wandering to his hands that clutched Faun's mane tightly. His knuckles were turning white. He idly wondered why he felt the urge to hold on like that, but then the woods around him answered the question for him by violently lurching to the left. The elf swayed precariously and sensed the horse beneath him tense and step aside swiftly, restoring their balance. Legolas´ heart raced. Sweat was collecting at his temples and neck, slithering down his back in cold trails. He shivered.  
  
He realized with dull surprise that the wood could not have moved. It had all been in his mind. He had to be sick with injury. But why was he so sick? What was he doing in these dark woods?  
  
Confused, the elf bid his horse to stop and Faun obeyed reluctantly, trembling and snorting. Legolas closed his eyes and drew deep breaths in an effort to compose himself. The air smelled dangerous, as if the odour of battle was travelling on its wings. The odour of death... Aragorn!   
  
Blue eyes snapping open, Legolas remembered. He remembered the horror his best friend had ridden out to face, so unprepared and so vulnerable in his mortality. And he, the immortal who had unwittingly unleashed the evil that now roamed this once so peaceful valley sat still on his horse like a small elfling who had gotten lost in the woods. Without thinking he dug both heels into Faun's heaving sides and the horse reacted immediately by lunging forwards, almost forcing his rider off his back.  
  
Instead of heading towards his friend, Legolas found the woods turning a bright red. Agony shot through his leg at being so viciously moved, and the waves that it sent through him were strong enough to first blur the world around him and then wash it away entirely.  
  
The pain was drowning him. Legolas was dimly aware that he could feel the forest floor beneath him and the small fracture of his mind still capable of rational thought scolded him for his childish impatience. Then his mind's voice was joined by a second, darker one. Legolas could not understand it, for it seemed to speak to him muffled by a wall of confusion. Yet it would not let him be, urgently pushing him to wake, to move.  
  
While he was lying in a crumbled heap on the ground, creatures began to gather around him. His eyes, still open despite his ordeal, took in the white, bony legs that crossed his line of vision. Bare claws devoid of flesh that dug into the earth. He took in the hoofed legs that swiftly moved to scatter the white creatures, only to have them return heartbeats later. The sights made as little sense to him as the sounds and finally his tired mind cut off his connection to the world, plunging him into darkness.  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
"Daro!" [Stop!]  
  
Glorfindel´s call registered with Aragorn through the swirl of thoughts that had kept his mind busy during their swift ride through the night. He turned Gwaef around, aware that the elves would have reacted more swiftly than him and would be waiting behind him, and then joined the waiting group in a trot.  
  
Glorfindel sat still on his steed, eyes unfocussed as he felt into the growing wind. Beside him, Elrond was motionless in a similar fashion, breathing deeply. The twins glanced at Aragorn as he approached. Two sets of stormy eyes shone at the human with impatience, but none said a word lest they would break the elder elves´ attention. Elladan brow was furrowed, though, and he abruptly turned Ninim to face away from the small circle they had instinctively formed. Elrohir exchanged a worried look with his human brother.  
  
Aragorn shifted uneasily. The winds were growing more persistent, hunting the clouds across the dark sky as if about to devour them. Sounds rode on the gusts that raised the little hairs at the ranger's neck and he realized with a cold start that he had heard them before. The clinging panic he had felt those days back when he had guided a stumbling Faun and his motionless rider through the rain came back in a rush. They had found shelter in a cave but they had been pursued. He could still see the bony creature breaking through the sheen of water, knocking him senseless in its first assault as if he were an inexperienced boy rather than the able warrior he knew himself to be. It was close. He could feel it in the air.  
  
"Ta na lá haya" Glorfindel stated, his gaze turning away from the group, past where Elladan was facing. Aragorn blinked in surprise at the fact that the Balrog Slayer had spoken in Quenya, making no move to explain his words. The ancient elf seemed detached from them, almost as if part him was not with them anymore but racing towards their foe already.  
  
"Aye", Elrond agreed quietly, "it is not far away indeed. The time has come for us to face our enemy, the one who threatens life and soul of Imladris and all who dwell there. We need to strike as one, fight as one, be as one." His words filled the air with a force that was shimmering at the brink of becoming a visible bond, and even Elladan turned his head, locking eyes with his father who was now staring at his oldest son with undisguised concern.  
  
"Maetha min, ion-nin." [Fight (as) one, my son.] Elladan held his father's gaze without wavering. "Aye", he answered tensely, "im maethathon, im beriothon mbar-min." [Yes, I will fight, I will protect our home.] His voice was laced with fire. Elrond´s frown deepened. "Maetha min", the elder elf repeated more firmly, "althortho en ruth." [Don´t let anger guide you.] There was something in Elrond's eyes as he spoke that told Aragorn his father had due reason for his warning and glancing at Elrohir. He recognized the same shadow of memory in the younger twin´s eyes.  
  
Elladan remained tense for a long moment, then he relaxed slightly and sighed. "I will not act rashly", he promised softly, "not before the tide of battle turns against us and anger is all that is left in our defence." Almost as an afterthought he added: "May the Valar forbid that to come to pass." Elrond nodded slowly, his forehead smoothed but worry still lingering in his eyes. He then straightened and addressed all three of his sons. "Glorfindel and I will take the lead. Do not pass us before I tell you. Whatever happens, remain behind our backs until you are told otherwise. Once the time comes, spread out. Encircle it. Our chances will be greater when we force the vampire to divide its attention. Strive to destroy its body. We shall go after its soul."   
  
Silence followed the words that sounded so simple yet carried the weight of death. A circle in battle could not be broken or it would lose its function. Whenever a gap appeared it needed to be filled. There would be no time to care for the wounded. Not before the foe was slain. Aragorn steeled his mind. He could feel the concern for his family retreating before the force of his will, backing into the very depth of his soul. And slowly, released from its carefully guarded cage, the cold urge to kill emerged. It would guide his steps in battle. It crouched and hissed at him, and the ranger embraced its presence, sure of the control he had over it.  
  
The groans in the wind turned to wails. Elladan head whipped around in answer, his eyes darkening. The horses whinnied and pawed the ground. Glorfindel broke their circle and allowed his mount to prance ahead a few spaces. The darkness thickened. "In Valar berio fea-min." [(May) the Valar protect our souls.] With these words, Elrond urged his horse onward and soon the thunder of hooves rivalled the growing force of the storm.  
  
................................................................  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slowly. He felt as if he was floating. A stream was carrying him away and he was hopeless to fight it. Squinting, he realized that he was atop Faun once more. They were moving through the forest away from any path. The stallion trembled and heaved beneath him despite the relatively slow gait the ground forced upon them. Had they been riding like this for a while?  
  
Suddenly, there was a snarling hiss in front of them. Faun reared slightly, his angry neigh close to a screech, and bones crushed beneath his hooves when they found the ground once more. Legolas sat transfixed, awed by the lack of dizziness he felt. And the lack of pain. He didn't feel much from his body at all, except detachment. As if somebody else was in control. The feeling was frightening and soothing at the same time. His eyes sought out the forest floor and came to rest on the crushed bones of what might have been a fox. They were swiftly becoming unimportant, though, at the sight of more bony creatures that dashed to and fro around them. Faun's legs were covered in blood. There were tooth marks on them and gashes.  
  
In the distance, Legolas heard the voice of the Bruinen. The rushing waters seemed urgent, even more so than the trees that moaned and warned all about them. The river was calling to them, and its voice was angry.  
  
"A lorna, nessa meldo." [Sleep, young friend.] The soft words seemed to rise from the forest floor beneath him, encompassing his mind in a gentle embrace. "A hauta ar inye hiruvanye vanta-i-lwen." [Rest and I will find our path.]  
  
The urgent calling of the Bruinen in his ears, Legolas gave in to the tender urging and allowed the darkness to rise once more.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Gwaef shook his head and strained against Aragorn's staying hands. The stallion shook his head and neighed in annoyance, his anger challenging the rain that was driving hard against them now. Despite of the situation, a grim smile crossed Aragorn's features in the face of his horse's impatience. "Dinen, Gwaef", [Quiet, Gweaf] he scolded lightly, "the battle will come to us soon enough, even without you in the lead."  
  
In front of him, Elrond and Glorfindel were clearly visible even though the darkness of the storm added to that of night. A blue glimmer seemed to shroud the older elves, its sight giving the ranger hope. To both of his sides, his eleven brothers were mere shadows speeding along in silence. The wind that pressed against them made it hard to gaze onwards and breathe at the same time, so Aragorn had taken to breathing to the side before turning his face to where they were heading again. The elves were undisturbed by such physical troubles, never losing their focus, and the ranger was afraid he would miss the first sight of their foe when it finally appeared.  
  
He should not have worried, for the vampire had no intention of hiding. It was about to show itself in all its glory.  
  
A great roll of thunder made Gwaef jump slightly. Aragorn placed a steadying hand on the horse's neck, wondering that he had not seen any lightning, when another, louder clap rang in his ears and suddenly there was light all about them. It was dancing in withering streaks out of the sky. The thunder became of never ending roar. The flashes encircled them, forcing Elrond and Glorfindel to sharply halt their mounts.  
  
Blue light crackled dangerously. The winds picked up again, disturbing the ground and rushing in circles through their fiery prison. Sand and pebbles were carried up by its strength and clouded the ranger's vision as he peered about. On pure instinct, he turned his gaze upwards just in time to see a dark shadow descending upon them from above.  
  
The flickering light danced in blue traces along the creature that slowly lowered itself closer to the ground. Its threatening hiss penetrated the thunder's continuous rumble. To Aragorn's eyes the great shape danced and swam, only its bony core of strangely assembled bones never lost its clarity. He could make out a massive skull, the open mouth lined with gleaming teeth, eyes shining with darkness. The claws that stretched towards them were bent, ready to draw blood. The vampire's body moved almost gracefully on the rushing winds, never straying from its straight path.  
  
Squinting, Aragorn thought to catch a glimpse of great bat-like wings that seemed to appear and disappear as erratically as the flashing bolts of lightning that lit the vampire's arrival. With it, dark hides swam about the bony structure, never quite there and yet always present. Strangely, it felt to the human that it was this wavering shape that was real while the clearly visible bones were no more than a façade whose destruction would hardly matter.  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond had steered their horses in front of the elven Lord´s sons, keeping their dancing steeds in place. Aragorn threw a quick glance to his brothers and saw cold determination on Elrohir face. Elladan, however, seemed mesmerised. His eyes had turned so dark they appeared black. Bolts of lightning were mirrored in them as if they were nothing but glass orbs. Frightened by the sight, the human nudged his brother with his knee. Elladan turned his head and smiled darkly.  
  
The ground shook as the clashes of thunder grumbled almost in unison with a force that seemed great enough to split the very earth beneath them. Lightning lit up brightly when the claws of the vampire finally touched the ground. Then there was darkness.  
  
Only the wind remained. Aragorn's skin felt as if it was about the crawl off his body and flee. He took a deep breath and gripped the hilt of his sword, hissing in surprise when sparks flew as he drew it in preparation. The black void around him caused his heart to race uncontrollably and when light reappeared he felt a panic that he had not known to be building inside him slowly abate.  
  
The light was blue once more, yet this time it held a tinge of warmth and clarity that had been absent from the white-hot flashes. Steadily, the light grew stronger around both Elrond and Glorfindel. Aragorn gasped in recognition, for none who had ever been caressed by Vilya's glow would ever forget it. How could that be? Elrond did not hold forth the ring and neither did the light seem to come from his hand. It flowed from the elven lords forms freely as if poured forth by their bodies.  
  
The vampire screeched in a sound that carried a surprise that Aragorn understood despite its alien nature. The bony frame reared when Vilya´s glow touched upon it, and the white structures seemed to bend and melt as if devoured by a funeral pyre´s hungry flame. The arrogant strength that had shone through the creature's appearance fell away to reveal a hot anger. The head turned atop the writhing body, eyes searching. And finding its prey.  
  
.................................................................  
  
The vampire screamed at the pain that crushed his stolen body to pieces and threatened to break through to the core of its being. Never before had it met such power, and it was smart enough to acknowledge its superior. The light needed to be drowned; doused by the blood and despair of those who used it.  
  
With an effort, the creature forced its head to turn, seeking out the one it had marked as its tool long before the dark young elf had appeared before it. Eyes met, and the vampire felt a rush of hunger come towards it that almost matched its own. There was nothing the vampire had to create. All it had to do was unleash what was already there.  
  
Hate truly was the strongest of allies.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Moralinde: Oh yes, stubborn indeed. And you are right that a stronger force than Legolas of Gondolin will be needed to defeat the vampire.  
  
Night Shadow 131: LOL, it was Legolas of Gondolin who helped him get out of Imladris - and he´s taking over the wheel almost completely now, aided by the fact that our Legolas is really far too ill to be up and about. I get my Elvish from three dictionaries. I´m trying my best, but I guess any real elf would skin me for my efforts...  
  
Beling: I´m glad I could make you laugh a little :) LOL, I agree that the "eyebrow" will not be enough, but on the other hand Lord Elrond may be too happy to have the prince back alive to actually scold him too much- if he should make it back alive, that is...Thanks for your kind words.  
  
Someone reading: Thank you! You are quite right to worry about Elladan - he is strong but the way I see it also very passionate when it comes to defending his home. Elrond let Aragorn take the lead because he wanted to signal to him he knew of his human son´s strength. He wanted to encourage him.  
  
Gozilla: I hope this was soon enough ;-)  
  
Tychen: Thanks!! Yes, Legolas 12 will play a vital part - as will love and friendship.  
  
Ertia: Aww (hands over handkerchief), sorry. Well, not really, I´m glad I was able to touch you with that scene. Our "friend" inside is back indeed and very active...  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: LOL; glad I could not scare you away with my admission. I promise I won´t bite and I certainly won´t grade anybody here :)  
  
White Wolf 1: Legolas will have a very hard time with his injury, but t least he does have some help. And I hope the creeps were back in this chapter when the enemy actually (re)appeared :)  
  
Demon Faith: Yes, I´m glad I have more time for writing, too. This story is becoming rather insistent. Poor elf indeed - and I´m sorry to say his ordeal is not ever yet. Bad me...  
  
Thank you all so much!! Keep the reviews coming, please. 


	23. Living Bait

Hi!  
  
Here´s another chapter for your enjoyment (hopefully). Things are getting a tiny bit more dramatic now that the end draws near, ;-)  
  
Thanks yet again to San (whose hunger for Aragorn pain had a slight influence on this chapter, lol) and Mor.  
  
And, of course, thanks to all who read and reviewed - your comments make my day!!! Please keep them coming.  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Will they ever be mine? Alas, I´m afraid not...  
  
Living bait  
  
The wind that swirled around him seemed to catch fire in a dazzling display of yellow-red flames, greedily reaching out for him. The wave of heat that engulfed him came in a move so sudden it took his breath away. All rational thought was overrun by the searing pain that entered his mind, severing the chains which imprisoned the wild beast within his being. The hovering vampire that had filled his vision only heartbeats ago melted away to reveal a red abyss that poured forth what he had always hated the most. His mind dizzily tried to catch up with the scene in front of him, but it was easily outpaced by the roaring anger that jumped forth, unleashed of the tight control he had kept on it for years beyond count.  
  
A battle cry so fierce it made his blood curdle filled his ears as he attacked and he was not even aware it was he who uttered it.  
  
...........................................................  
  
Aragorn had kept his sword ready, gaze trained on the writhing form before him, when his instincts suddenly screamed a warning. He whipped around in time to see a red light engulf Elladan. The elf tensed and then froze as if the rays rendered him motionless. His eyes, wide open and locked upon the creature he had sworn to destroy, soaked up the sickening glow until they seemed to be filled by it. His sword flashed as he drew it, his red gaze turning on Elrond.  
  
The ranger's reflexes were far inferior to that of an elf, yet he was well able to match those of a horse. When Elladan roared and viciously kicked Ninim's sides to bring her closer to his prey, the horse startled in confusion at the harsh treatment and reared on the spot, shaking her white head. The motion gave Aragorn enough time throw himself to the side, catching the elder twin in the side and momentarily unbalancing him. The human had almost unseated himself with the move, though, and when Elladan´s fist came around and forcefully connected with his temple he had no way of escaping the blow.  
  
Something far harder than knuckles snapped against his cheek with numbing force. Aragorn dully realized that his brother had still been holding his sword when striking him. Painful lights exploded all around the human and he suddenly felt boneless, detached from all parts of his body except the pain, which became a thin lifeline tying him to consciousness. He felt himself overbalance and fall, slipping past Gwaef´s warm belly to meet the ground with a thud. Confusion took him. Horses´ legs danced around his fallen form. The blue light that had been eating away at the vampire´s strength died. Shouts whipped through the air that was filling with darkness. The winds increased.   
  
With an effort, the ranger rolled onto his back. His vision was slightly blurred, but still he could see Elladan above him, once again straightened on his horse, yet Nimin did what he had never seen her do before. The white mare reared and bucked beneath her rider, and his angry shouts did nothing to calm her. Then a nimble shadow passed over the human, lightly touching upon Gwaef´s broad back to gain momentum before launching itself at Elladan, knocking him off the horse.  
  
"Estel, amba! Amba!" [Estel, up. Up!] Even though he could not tell where the urgent shout was coming from, it served to bring him fully back to himself. Ignoring the pain that flashed though his skull Aragorn struggled to his feet, using Gwaef to steady himself before sending the horse away with a sharp slap to its chest. The ranger turned to find Glorfindel and Elrond to both sides of the Vampire, their blades singing as they sliced the air and cheering in victory each time they found their mark. The vampire's bony frame was shattered but beneath it its true form gathered shape as dark wings stretched and sharp fangs snapped for its attackers. High pitched screams cut sharply into the ranger's hurting skull.  
  
Aragorn gripped his sword tightly for his attack when to his side Ninim broke away, following Gwaef, and opened his line of vision to another battle that raged with no less ferocity than the one before them.   
  
Elrohir stood between his twin and the path to their father, effectively protecting the elder's back from his raging son. Elladan´s sword rained a staccato of merciless blows onto his brother's defensively held blade. Strain showed on Elrohir´s sweat streamed features as he tried to hold his ground without causing any harm to his twin. To Aragorn´s battle trained gaze it was clear who would win this fight. The will to kill was visible only in one, and no matter how strongly Elrohir wished to protect the lives of his family he would at some point budge to the pressure.  
  
The younger twin seemed aware of the danger too, for he strove to reclaim his brother's sanity by a never-ending stream of words, obviously meant to rekindle Elladan´s true nature and douse the hatred that blinded him. The storm ripped apart the sounds, and beneath the noise of battle Aragorn could only catch floating pieces of the desperate shouts. Some words stood out from the din, though, and they caused Aragorn´s heart to hitch painfully. "Tirado man im na, gwanunig-nin!" [See who I am, my twin!]  
  
The ranger took a breath and stepped towards the fight, desperate to even the odds and end Elrohir´s predicament, but a shout from Glorfindel halted his movements. "Estel, cor! Cor, hi!" [Estel, ring. Ring, now!] In contrast to Elrond, the Balrog slayer could clearly see the disaster that was about to strike his closest friend's family and the pain showed in his eyes, but there was no wavering in his voice, no doubt about what had to be done. Turning away from his brother's plight, Aragorn broke into a run and took his place beside the elven lords, his soul tearing as he did what was his obligation to do.  
  
The vampire whipped around to his newest foe, teeth descending on the human who brought up his sword in a sharp arch and shattered yet another rib in the already severely torn torso of the beast. Before the teeth could close onto him, the ranger allowed himself to fall back swiftly, and the broken skull was hindered from pursuing him by a skilful sweep of Glorfindel´s blade.   
  
He regained his balance when Elrond took his turn and severed the last of the creature's bone claws in one clean motion. Aragorn caught side of Elrohir crumbling beneath a vicious blow that slipped past his defences and slid across his chest, driving him to his knees. In an uncharacteristically ungraceful move, the younger twin lashed out at his brother's exposed legs from where he lay. The blow caused Elladan to yelp in pain and stumble backwards, giving Elrohir the chance to jump to his feet and drive his brother backwards a few precious paces.  
  
Aragorn had to force himself to refocus on the vampire that came at him again, and soon the twin's battle was swept from his awareness by the continuous assaults on his own life. His head wound began to throb, blurring his vision, and soon he was covered in minor cuts, the worst only held at bay by Glorfindel´s and Elrond´s constant intervention. For whatever reason, the creature had chosen him as its first victim. His strength was waning. As he missed to dodge yet another blow, feeling the ghostlike wing that had struck him draw blood as it slid across his back, he wondered how long he was going to last.   
  
.......................................................................  
  
The water cried out to him. The urgent call that beckoned him to wake held no evil, just the impatience that stemmed from need. The elvish voice inside him had fallen silent and Legolas could feel a strange exhaustion ripple through his aching body, as if he was experiencing somebody else's weariness. The pain had returned, not only to his leg which felt like it was afire but also to his head and back. He felt hot, as if exposed to a roaring fire's heat, but there was neither the comfort of light beyond his closed eyelids nor the earthy smell of burning logs. Instead, a tense stillness was in the air.  
  
The wounded elf groaned and forced his eyes to open. He found himself looking directly into Faun's dark eyes. The small stones that dug into his back told him that he was lying flat on a rocky ground. The stallion neighed quietly when he found his master gazing at him, but to Legolas´ surprise the horse made no move to touch him. He vaguely wondered why but was grateful, instinctively knowing that every contact would bring him more pain than the comfort that would have been intended. To his distress he noticed that Faun was hurt and trembling with weakness. The white legs had turned a dark red from the numerous wounds, yet they were not bleeding.  
  
Turning his head slightly, he saw water rushing past him a mere pace away. There was little light as the sky was overcast with swirling clouds. Nevertheless, the river seemed to glitter, giving an impression of nervousness as Legolas had never experienced in a stream. His still fuzzy mind turned to the way the trees would rustle their leaves in a windless night when distressed, and he understood that the Bruinen was talking to him in a similar way. He wished he knew better how to calm the water's fears.  
  
Legolas lifted one hand with difficulty, stretching his burning muscles to reach the inviting coolness. As soon as his fingers slid into the river, he could feel a gentle grip taking a hold of his hand. He watched in fascination as the blood that was still clinging to him - though he knew not where from - turned into a red haze that grew lighter by the second and then disappeared. The water caressed him with its refreshing cold that slowly crept up his arm and relieved the burning that numbed his mind.  
  
His vision cleared along with his soul, opening the night covered world to his senses. He tore away his gaze from the river to take in his surroundings. He was lying at the stony banks of the Bruinen close to the fort. The trees of the light forest were some paces away on the rise that marked the river's bed. Now that he concentrated on them he found them no less worried than the gurgling waters. The branches seemed to lean into his direction as if beckoning him into their protective embrace. Below them, however, in the thicket that covered their sturdy trunks, white shadows moved. Legolas´ heart picked up speed at the sight of the ghostly creatures that had lined his way here. The ones that had thrown themselves into Faun's way and torn at his legs.  
  
The anger that swelled in him was only slightly doused by the knowledge that he did not possess the strength to fight his foes and avenge his friend's pain. An immense feeling of uselessness washed over him and he closed his eyes in an effort to compose himself. Soon however, the darkness behind his eyelids seemed almost too welcoming to resist and he could feel his body relax as it gave in to his pain and exhaustion.  
  
Before the darkness could fully claim him though, a sharp pain in his hand pulled him back into the waking world. He blinked his eyes to clear his once again hazy vision and was confused to see the hand he still had trailing in the waters bleed as if it had been struck by something. Surely it was a rock that the increasing current had forced against him. The cold of the river's grip grew from a tender caress to a numbing bite and the gurgling voice rose in a mournful plea.  
  
Legolas could feel something within him stir in response, yet the foreign elvish voice remained dormant, as if waiting for something that had not yet come to pass. Still, a thought he could not identify as his own formed in his dizzy mind. The Bruinen seemed to sense the change for it grew louder, urging him on. And so Legolas stopped questioning the sense of his actions and simply raised his voice, calling out with as much strength as was left in him.  
  
"Im nev, telo nin! Im nev, telo nin!" [I am here, come (to) me! I am here, come (to) me!]  
  
Even as he did, he instinctively knew that his effort was not meant to bring forth help. It was a challenge to an enemy he could not have faced on his own even when healthy, let alone in the sorry state he was in at the moment. But the time for reflection had long passed and Legolas´ words were greedily seized by the wind, carried away to the ears that were supposed to hear and respond.   
  
......................................................................  
  
"Estel, nu!" [Estel, down!] Aragorn reacted to the warning without even forcing his body to do so. He had long succumbed to his instincts and watched his own actions in something close to wonder. From his ducked position his bloody left hand brought up the sword and it connected with the remains of the white skull above him, chipping lose yet another huge splinter.  
  
Aragorn grunted in disapproval, annoyed with the weakness of his blow. He tried to grip the sword with both hands to increase his strength when the pain that flooded over his entire body, springing from his right shoulder, reminded him of the reason for his one-handed strike. Dizziness washed over him and he overbalanced backwards, ungracefully hitting the ground to sit there, dazed.  
  
A double voiced elvish cry rose angrily and as the ranger watched, the leering white head that had tried to descend on him exploded into a shower of chopped up pieces that rained down on him like ghostly hail. The twin blows delivered by the elven lords had stripped the vampire of the last remains of bones and it reared above Aragorn with a furious screech that threatened to split his aching head. His vision blurred over with the pain and he had to stop himself from shaking his head to clear it, knowing very well that this would only double his discomfort. Instead, the ranger used his left hand to push himself up and rose unsteadily, swaying as he stood.  
  
Before him, covered in dead leaves and swirling sand by the ever present wind, a huge shadow hovered in the air. Wings that seemed to melt with the flickering darkness beat on the gusts while black, shining eyes sought out Aragorn's, filling him with a cold chill. As if drawn by an invisible force, he tried to lock his gaze with the floating entity. For a passing moment their vision connected and the ranger felt old wounds inside burst into life again. Pains long forgotten boiled to the surface with shattering force and they were accompanied by a hot fury directed at those who had inflicted it.  
  
For a fleeting second, the lithe, blue glowing silhouettes of Elrond and Glorfindel twisted and transformed into the leering figures of orcs, heavy weapons raised in their fists as they laughed at his distress. His weary mind fought to contain the mindless hatred that rattled the bars of their cage, threatening to tear them loose. But then another wave of painful dizziness hit Aragorn and his vision betrayed him yet again. The world tilted and he let his sword's tip touch the ground, steadying himself on it as if it were an old man's walking stick. Nausea rose in him but he fought it back by sheer force of will. When he looked up again, the orcs had gone and the hovering shadow that had been frozen in mid-air broke into life again, raising its voice in fury.  
  
Wearily, Aragorn raised his sword again and gazed for his companions. To his surprise, he found that both elven lords had dropped their weapons and stood with their heads bowed, palms held out towards the beast. Vilya´s blue light gathered around them once more, albeit weaker than before, and the vampire shrank from its glow. At the same time, the demon's foggy form seemed too dense. Now that it had been stripped of its bony shell it began to form itself anew.   
  
With a clattering sound, Aragorn allowed his own sword to fall. It would be of no more use here. His part was played. Even though, he was unable to tear away his gaze from the spectacle that was enfolding before his very eyes. The vampire's humanoid body turned its fang-laden head to and fro, flapping its immense wings just out of the blue light's reach, but even so Vilya´s strength visibly ate at it. Its frame seemed to shrink as it hovered, and pace by pace it withdrew, hissing in annoyance.  
  
Hope flared in Estel´s heart.   
  
Then, with a sharp movement that appeared almost human in its obvious surprise, the beast whipped its head away from the silent battle. Its form once again froze, leaning into the groaning winds. A grumbling rose that rang with anger rose from its midst. The wings moved back with a motion so slow it seemed hindered by a river's current, but when they beat forwards again they carried with them a sudden gust of storm that hit the three warriors unprepared.  
  
Aragorn felt the rush advance at him, but it was too late to react. The gust caught him like a disembodied fist and closed around him without mercy, easily lifting him and whipping him through the air. He saw both Elrond and Glorfindel fall and then disappear in the whirling sand beneath him. Time slowed. The winds slid across his back like greedy hands trying to catch a hold of him but he slipped past them. Heaven and earth turned until he could not tell them apart.  
  
Through the turmoil a shape descended on him with the accuracy of a bird of prey. Talons formed of pure darkness reached out for him, closing on him with a cold grip that sent a searing pain through his body and soul. For a fleeting second Aragorn caught sight of two blue shrouded figures beneath him, their light encompassing him and giving him warmth, but they shrank from him with speed. Next to them, two other forms lay crumbled on the floor, one holding the other. They too, were taken by the night that closed in on him, ripping away all thought.  
  
........................................................  
  
Legolas could feel its approach. His tired mind shrank form the terror that threatened to overcome him, but before he could flee into darkness the ancient soul within him stirred once more. It was deeply buried within him still, hiding in his wounded form like a cunning wolf in the shadows of a cavern, awaiting its prey's arrival. Even so, the prince could sense his pains and exhaustion withdraw.   
  
Above him, a frightened whinny turned into a furious neigh. Forcing his eyes to open, Legolas saw Faun´s big frame that stood out starkly against the night. The horse pranced and neighed as if taken by a sudden frenzy, rearing towards those swirling clouds as if challenging the sky itself to come to battle. The Bruinen raised an angry voice that rang with a similar fury while the trees groaned and shivered in fearful expectation. Legolas pushed himself onto his elbows, feeling the very rock beneath him quiver with anxiety. White foam danced upon the river's shimmering surface.  
  
Above the elf, darkness gathered within a swirling cloud that moved with the gusty breeze. Wings of pure night broke from the form and its frame grew more solid as it approached - as did the lifeless figure within its claws.   
  
Cold fear replaced the wondering weariness that had held Legolas in its grip and he rose despite the screaming protest of pain that lunged at him like a wild animal. Forcing his body to stand, Legolas' wide eyes sought to make out any signs of life in Aragorn, but the ranger dangled in the black grip devoid of all control.  
  
Laughter rang on the wind and wound through the valley, causing the Bruinen to recoil when the sound travelled past its turbulent waters. A voice that had leered at Legolas before peeled itself from the roaring din and called out with defiance.  
  
"A tula meldo-i-tya, qendo pitya" [Get your friend, little elf], the voice sneered,"ar a tira faire-i-rya." [and watch his death.]  
  
With these words, the vampire released the human's lifeless form from its grip and let it tumble towards the dark woods below.  
  
TBC   
  
I could not resist another tiny cliffie - don´t hurt me, please :)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks - I hope you enjoyed this one, too.  
  
Alariel: Aww, poor you, I hope your head is better (I know what a migraine feels like - yuck!) And the name - do you happen to mean Thuringwethil? In this case, yes, it does ring a bell, lol.   
  
Tychen: Thanks you!!! I love horror stories (big surprise, I know...). I hope you still have all the lights on?! But as we all know, even the worst evil can be conquered, so there is still hope, I think.  
  
White Wolf1: Right guess!! - hands over cookie - Even though Elrohir might have fallen prey to the thing, too. As for Legolas - poor elf, what a horror for him that I ever got my hands on him ;-)  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: LOL, great summary indeed. There´s little left to add, is there? And I´m really happy that you figured out the Legolas-in-Legolas idea!   
  
Demon Faith: Well, we´ll have to see about Elladan - but then again, hate is not the only emotion that drives him. Which might come in handy. I´m glad you like the way I portray the Legolas-Aragorn friendship - it will sure go through a lot in the next chapter :(  
  
Ertia: Legolas cliffies don´t upset you? Maybe this one was a little more exciting for you then ;-) You were quiet right that I could not just leave it with one cliffie - and after two I still have an appetite for more. By the way, I wish you could have been there, sword and all. I´m sure you would have turned the tide.  
  
Someone Reading: Thanks -blushes- You know, after reading your reviews I always feel like I´ve grown an inch or so - one day you´ll turn me into a giant. You were almost right about Elrohir. In fact, the creature could have used them both in a way, because they share the same deep-rooted hatred (against orcs), so your guess was close. I hope the story continues to entertain you!!  
  
NightShadow 131: Poor Legolas indeed - but it´s not the vampire who controls him ;-). Hehe, maybe you are right and the elves would not skin me, them being so friendly creatures. But I´m sure they´d have a good laugh at me. I use three dictionaries to figure out the dialogs. So far I have not found a good online source for Elvish. Feel free to sent me some dialog for translation, though (as long as it is not a whole novel, lol). I love figuring out elvish dialog!! I have to warn you though, the vocabulary is rather limited, therefore there are things that simply cannot be expressed. But as I said, feel free to mail me any question.  
  
Deana: You beat me posting today!! - sulks- LOL Yes, Legolas and "ouch" seem to go hand in hand ;-)   
  
AliciA: Welcome aboard!! Thanks for reading and reviewing. My stories tend to be a bit sinister - I´m happy you like it that way!  
  
Gozilla: Thank you for reviewing "Shelter"! It was a pleasant surprise getting another review for that story.  
  
THANK YOU ALL!! 


	24. The Sacrifice

Hi!  
  
More torture and suspense (or so I hope...) on the way!  
  
Again many thanks to Mor and San! Sandra, I´ve gotten a failure message when I tried to send you the chapter - maybe trouble on my part, my PC is going bananas at the moment - sorry about that!  
  
Thanks also to my wonderful readers/reviewers - it´s great to see how many of you guys have found the story just now. I love to read your comments!!  
  
OK, here is goes.  
  
Another tiny cliffie ahead, by the way...  
  
LOL  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
The sacrifice  
  
Everything was red. A fiery haze that encompassed his world and turned it upside down. None of it mattered, though. All he cared for now were the orcs in front of him, mindless demons that had caused his family so much pain that he intended to repay them until time stopped or the Sea's call finally overcame him. In his mind, his mother's sobs echoed endlessly, filling it with so much torment that he thought it would shatter at the onslaught of misery. His hatred would easily carry his revenge through the centuries and his current foe was only one in the endless row of pawns that fell to his blade. There was no mercy in his heart.  
  
Even so, Elladan was beginning to feel a curious doubt grow within him. At first he had taken it for misplaced pity and had fought it back without so much as a second thought. The longer the battle continued, however, the stronger he sensed that something was out of place. The orc did not fight as he should. His moves were far too graceful. And he was defensive. Elladan had in all his long years of hunting the foul creatures never encountered an orc that would fight to hinder but not kill. Sauron´s minions would run if outnumbered, but once locked in a battle they would always seek the killing blow.  
  
Then why was this orc different? Why was he so skilful but at the same time shied away from doing serious harm? His instinct and experience told that he should have been badly injured by now, but all he suffered from were bruises and a cut to the leg that had taken him by surprise when his foe had delivered it from the ground.  
  
This was wrong. This was not as it should be. Elladan slowly became aware of the sound of elvish that washed past his ears, but he seemed unable to comprehend the words. Where was the sound coming from? He diverted some attention from his enemy and quickly scanned the battlefield, afraid that there might be an elf in peril somewhere. Maybe his brother. Or maybe Legolas. No, not the prince. Elladan had a dim recollection of Legolas staying behind, wounded...  
  
Elladan blinked when the world around him wavered. He shook his head, wondering whether he had been hurt more grievously than he had realized. He appeared unable to make out his surroundings clearly. There was a dark shadow hovering in the air, faced by a number of creatures whose shape seemed to jump in and out of focus. Once they were dark and stout, then they grew lithe and elegant. This was wrong.  
  
"Tirado man im na, gwanunig-nin!" [See who I am, my twin!]  
  
The words broke through the red cage his fury had trapped him in. Elladan's head snapped into the direction of the sound. He was shocked by the fear and pain in his brother's voice and he looked around wildly, trying to find his twin in the haze. He lashed out at the orc once more, almost blindly, intending to keep the creature at bay. The gasp of pain that followed was a surprising reward of his half-hearted effort, yet the triumph that should have lifted his spirits failed to come. His brother's voice had gone silent, and his vision betrayed him so much that he did not trust it to lead him.  
  
"Elrohir?" Elladan could hear his own insecurity, but for now his pride was buried deeply beneath his worry. His sword toppled to the ground as his suddenly nerveless fingers released their grip. He could feel a gentle touch at his leg, a hand grasping him ever so lightly as if it had no more strength in it. Elladan´s heart began to race. The world righted itself and turned into a whirling storm of wrong.   
  
A few paces away, Glorfindel and his father advanced on the vampire with a double shout of fury, their blades simultaneously connecting with the last fraction of the beast's skull, shattering it into an explosion of shards. Elladan, however, dreaded the sight to his feet more than the battle that raged so close yet so far away. Elrohir was covered in blood. There was so much of it that it was hard to tell where it was coming from. The hand that had been holding on to his leg began to slip and the grey eyes that had been turned to him in a silent plea grew distant and then slowly closed.  
  
Elladan sank to his knees, totally oblivious to everything else. He gathered his twin into his arms, desperate to feel that there was still life in the battered body. "Im nev, im na le" [I´m here, I'm with you] the older twin whispered, unable to find words for his sorrow and guilt, understand what he had done. To his relief, Elrohir reacted to the sound of his voice. The younger one's features relaxed and a slight smile wiped away the pain. His eyes stayed closed, however, and his breathing was so shallow it took an elf's senses to detect it at all.  
  
Elladan wrapped his arms around his brother protectively, fiercely determined to let no further harm befall him. An eerie breeze touched upon him, causing him to tighten his embrace when it grew into a short but violent blast. Voices called out in surprise and pain, then his father's shout rose over the din in despair. His words coated the older twin with a new layer of icy fear.  
  
"Estel, dartho! Dartho, ion-nin!" [Estel, hold on. Hold on, my son!]   
  
Elladan looked up to see the vampire rise high above him, completely stripped now of its skeletal shield. Blue light flared up, reaching the gathered darkness that now formed the demon's body without shattering it. Instead, the glow clearly showed the shape that was trapped within one of the black claws and Elladan cried out in angered fear at the sight of his second brother being carried away into the stormy night.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
There was no time, no place, no conscious thought. Wind took his breath away. Talons dug into his skin and cracked his ribs with their forceful grip. Trees raced past beneath him, their mournful lament riding the gusting storm to gently brush past his ears. A rider, far below him, sped along at a frantic pace with blond hair streaming behind him. There was the urge to call out, utter a warning, but it slipped out of his wounded mind's grasp as easily as the air that brushed past his limp body.  
  
Sounds and sights mingled into a dizzying array of perceptions that threatened to turn his stomach, all of them coated in a blurry haze that shrouded him from life. He yearned for clarity, for one lucid moment that would make his world whole again.  
  
When it came, it took his breath away.  
  
The Bruinen gurgled beneath him, the little light that had not fled the vampire's approach reflecting off its unsteady surface. Legolas was standing at the shore, his expression unreadable at the distance. Still, Aragorn´s suddenly wide awake mind clearly felt his friend's terror and pain. The elf stood unsteadily, far too wounded to face his foe, and the ranger felt an overpowering need to step in and help. But at the same time he sensed his lifeline draw tight, ready to snap with the danger that engulfed him. When the claw released him, he felt no fear. He was filled with an overpowering sense of failure as he fell, the forest that had so long been his home holding its breath in the deep.  
  
Aragorn could hear his own cry as he plunged, suddenly free of the brutal force that had held him in the air. The trees rushed to meet him, their branches stretched out like mothers beckoning a toddler into their embrace, but he knew their touch would not be gentle. He never felt the first strike that plunged him into a merciful world of darkness.  
  
................................................................................  
  
A scream of pain and fury rose in Legolas´ throat, but he was frozen by the sight of Aragorn´s fall. All of his mind and soul went out to his friend, willing the trees to catch him, the ground to carve in beneath his weight to break the force of the impact that was sure to come. At this moment, the elf would have sold his immortal life for the gift to stop time from its flow, to prevent what had already been done. Yet there was none to offer a trade, and so the heartbeats continued to race away the precious moments before Aragorn´s body hit the trees with a sickening crash.  
  
The sound broke Legolas´ paralysis and finally the scream tore free, carrying with it a force he had not known to be hidden within him still. He reached out for Faun, his mind racing ahead as he saw himself crossing the short distance that separated him from the demon. Before his hands could lock onto the mane, though, his movements were violently cut short by a voice that echoed within him, gaining strength as it spoke.  
  
"A mara sinome!" [Stay here!] There was no mistaking the easy authority in the tone, one Legolas knew well from his father when he called to his soldiers in battle. He felt no loyalty towards this entity within him, however, and no inclination to trust its orders above his friend's needs. Fighting against the current that suddenly seemed to hinder his arms from obeying him, he grit his teeth and forced his fist to close on Faun´s mane. The muscles in his body tensed as he gave them to command to mount, a motion he had performed so often his body could carry it out without the slightest need for thought.  
  
Legolas trembled and then began shaking as the force within him tried to halt him. He sensed sadness and reluctance in the voice when it spoke again, less harshly but with all the expectancy of being obeyed. "Ea tulca ó-nin. Elwe nauta maranwe-i-mma." [Be strong with me. We are bound by our destiny.] Legolas' anger rose at the words but he could feel his weakened body budge beneath the pressure. His hands limply slid past Faun's neck as they let go. The horse suddenly shied, rolling his eyes at him as if in fear, and danced backwards with a snort. Without his consent the elf's feet moved, every step sending sparks of pain shooting through his broken leg which continued to carry him against all possibility.   
  
The young elf fought the control with all the stubbornness he was famous for and managed to stop at the edge of the river. Panting, he ground out:" Ha al-anno men!" [There is no ´we!]  
  
Frustration rose within him when he realized that his was a losing battle. He could clearly feel the foreign entity gaining on him, breaking down his defences with little trouble now that it was finally rising to its full capability. A flood of pictures raced through his memory, places he had never laid eyes on, faces unknown to him. He was losing himself in the flood that broke him from within.  
  
"A aista lá inye" [Don´t fear me] the voice urged, but Legolas was beyond fear, struggling for mental breath in the whirlwind of feelings that were not his. Finally, calm came over him, subduing his anxieties and his body turned, completely freed of his control now. All Legolas could do was watch. His frantic wish to find Aragorn was the only thought within him that was still his own, and the wounded elf clung to this lifeline with all his might, knowing that if it ripped he would not only lose his friend but also himself.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Legolas of Gondolin turned slowly. He could still feel the young elf who had freed him from his prison, feel his constant struggle to regain control. It would have been easiest to drown the prince's soul, for the battle within ate at the strength he would need to fight the vampire who had taken his life from him and had trapped his soul within its own icy prison. Yet even though his hatred burned strong, the ancient elf was not willing to sacrifice another innocent to his quest. He was painfully aware that he had already pulled too many into the abyss with him. The old guilt raised its ugly head at him, spitting green fire into his soul, but he subdued it with practised force. He would not give in to it now, and neither would he let the young prince lose his soul. It was enough that he might have to destroy his body.  
  
The vampire hovered over the trees, eagerly awaiting its foe´s moves. Seeing that the elf finally fixed his eyes on it, the leering voice rose again. "Telo nev, tithen ellon" [Come here, little elf] it coaxed, "mellon-cin aníro vedui tinw cuil anno nin. Telo a tirado!" [Your friend wants to give the last spark of his life to me. Come and watch!] The black mouth opened and long fangs began to slowly descend from it, shining with a solidity that the rest of the dark shape was bereft of. "Tirado fern-tin a tirado den minno en dúath." [Watch his death and watch him being born to darkness.]  
  
Legolas of Gondolin felt the young prince redouble his fight against his control at these words, the young one's furious will to save his friend bleeding into his ancient captor's spirit. "Va!" [Stop!] The elf´s voice rang with grim determination and he forced the prince's aching body closer to the Bruinen´s waters. It rushed past him faster than it had mere heartbeats ago. Good. So the river had sensed his plan. It ran deep here, the ford being in their backs. It might do.  
  
The vampire stopped at the single word, slowly pushing itself higher into the air again. Its dark eyes sought out the elf with renewed interest. "Ah, so the warrior has made his return." Evil mirth oozed off its words. "Well-met again, my would-be-slayer. It has been too long." The demon bowed its shadowy head in mocking deference. The elf felt the young prince relax slightly now that the focus had been taken off his friend whose fallen body was still hidden from their sight. He could sense the resistance against him fade with their shared goal, and his strength gathered as he faced is adversary.  
  
"It has been too long indeed", he agreed coolly, never averting his gaze from the demon even though he felt the cold of their shared past creep into his heart. "Too long for you. Your shell has been cracked and ripped from your dark core, and I can well see that what is left of you misses substance. You are fading, old one, for you have left your crypt before your time. There is still too much light in the world for you to pervert it to your will."   
  
A shudder rippled through the trees with the shout of anger that spread from the vampire like a wave of pure hate. "There is precious little light here, my slave. Not even the mighty elven lords were able to slay me, and now you would like to attempt what you failed at before? In the form of a wounded whelp?" Laughter ripped the air, yet there was more than glee in it. There was a fear as old as their struggle.  
  
"Aye." Legolas of Gondolin smiled. "And I wonder, if I am so easily slain in this weak body, why are you still averting me? Why are your minions crouching in the bushes, afraid to approach me?" The leaden silence that followed seemed to even slow the wind beneath the dark wings. "You had planned to claim this body for yourself", the elf continued calmly," you thought to mock me by choosing him above all others, and you planned to use his acquaintance with many of this age's powerful for your own purposes. But there is more. Your core is falling apart, weakened by lack of food and the ring's bite. You need this body." Legolas smiled, spreading his arms in invitation. "Come then, and claim what you consider yours for the taking, unless you will settle for a human's severely damaged body instead, drinking in his mortality with his soul."  
  
Time slowed. The elf closed his eyes; his sharp ears picking up the gentle swoosh of the black wings even amidst the roar of the wind. He turned his face towards the sound and smiled as he undid the quiver's harness, letting it topple to the floor along with the knives. He then raised his arms again, waiting, baiting his foe with a vulnerability that was no pretence. The young prince within did not attempt to fight his sacrifice but embraced it, and together they waited for the darkness to fall upon them.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Aragorn felt again. He tried to stop himself, but the pain that spread through his entire body would not allow him to slip away again. There was nothing but this blinding sea of torment. He could not feel where it was coming from, could not tell where he was or if any limbs were broken. The pain seemed to rise from the very ground he lay on, engulfing him in its heat. He could not move. He could not think. All he could do was feel.  
  
Then a cool finger gently touched his skin, seeking out a pulse. A voice drifted past him without reaching him. It was soothing in its calmness. Hands travelled over his body. Smells. More touches. A liquid that somehow found its way down his throat.  
  
The voice grew more focused when it spoke again. Aragorn heard his name. He tried to reach out for it and pull himself closer to awareness. "Estel." There was a strain in the elvish words now. "Erdo hin-cin. Tirado nin." [Open your eyes. Look at me.]  
  
Struggling to obey, Aragorn managed to lift his heavy eyelids and then quickly closed them again against the wavering, tilting world that greeted him. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Estel, tirado nin." The urgency grew. From somewhere another elvish voice touched upon him. It sounded familiar and yet it was not. With an effort, the ranger opened his eyes a mere fraction. There was little he could make out but swirling darkness - a blurry face - blond hair. "Legolas?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Nay" came the quiet reply, "mellon-cin harno, im ahathon ten. Dartho nev, Estel, dartho dínen." [No, your friend is hurt, I will follow him. Stay here, Estel, stay still.] Aragorn reflexively reached out, grabbing an arm of the retreating elf. Pain flared in him at the sudden movement and he groaned, a wave of darkness clashing above him. He struggled to come to the surface again and when he did the pale elven face was still there, its expression unreadable in the red haze that shrouded it. "Sidh, Estel, im berithon Legolas, im gweston." [Peace, Estel. I will protect Legolas, I swear.] Guilt dripped from the words, making Aragorn wonder at the reason, but then the elf gently disengaged from the ranger's grip and moved away.   
  
Squinting desperately, Aragorn tried to follow the figure's path in the dark when suddenly a screech split the air. It was high-pitched and full of fury. A cold gust swept past him, making the earth groan, and then a sudden cry came from the direction the lone elf had disappeared to. "Legolas, baw! Baw!" [Legolas, no! No!]  
  
The screech rose into a hate-filled scream. The ground trembled. A deafening roar tore through the night, swallowing all that there had been. Then there was silence. The winds died. There was no more to see or hear.  
  
TBC   
  
Now, that was not so bad, was it? ;-)  
  
Review comments:  
  
Mornflower: Hi!! Thanks - glad to hear I´ve got you hooked. And for you this update was really fast, lol  
  
Tychen: LOL, I had this trouble with too. Well, I know, that cliffie was mean, but I could not resist. Good that your teddy bear is keeping you company when it gets dark outside...  
  
WhiteWolf1: Well, he did NOT fall off a cliff, have you noticed? :) I know what you mean, of course. And yes, bad shape for both, but their friendship also strengthens them...  
  
Lorderita: Hello! Great name you´ve got there ;-) Oh wow, you read it all in one go?? I´m honored you spent so much time in one day with my story. Don´t worry about he updates, they will be quite regular and there is not too much left...Thanks for the praise!!  
  
Demon Faith: LOL, yes, poor them! I hope the update came soon enough for you...  
  
Ertia: I had the same problem - sometimes can really keep us all busy. Thanks for reviewing anyway!! By the way, I was not aware I needed permission to torture anybody - uh-oh, if that is true I see heavy fees coming my way, lol  
  
Alariel: Of course -slaps forehead - I should have remembered that! Your in-depth knowledge never fails to amaze me. :)  
  
Silvertoekee: Aww, sorry for the evil cliffie - well, sort of ;-) Yes, I am a bit mean to them, but I swear, I´ll make up for it at some point. ;-)  
  
Gayalondiel: Hi!! Thank you so much!! I would not have thought that hobbit-friends could be captured by my stories, your comment made me so proud! I really like the hobbits, too, but I have not the heart to include the poor fellows in my mean tales - maybe I will one day, we´ll see. Thank you again, I hope you´ll also like the rest of the story.  
  
Moralinde: Not minor? LOL But see, I did not let Aragorn die. He´s a tough cookie. Thanks!!  
  
NightShadow131: Thanks :) I did not really give Legolas a break, I´m afraid, I just tried to give them both some action at the same time, lol  
  
Deana: Thanks!! And the update´s already here...  
  
Great big hug to all of you - thank you for your kind words!! 


	25. A river´s fury

Hi everybody!  
  
Here´s the next chapter - the end is near, but it is not upon us yet!  
  
Thanks again to San for her wonderful editing and to Mor.  
  
Once again, a big "thank you" for all the reviews ((hugs))!!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed. Still not mine  
  
A river´s fury  
  
The world calmed and sank into breathless silence around Elrond and Glorfindel. Vilya´s light, its last resources spent, faded away with the remains of the storm. Sand and pebbles rained down on them, the small impacts to the ground the only sounds to break the numbing nothing that encompassed them. Elrond turned slowly, his features flooded with pain and defeat. "I have failed", he whispered, his words barely audible even for Glorfindel´s ears, "and my son will pay for my weakness as the first in a long row of victims." His eyes took in the twins who lay motionless a few paces off, and silver tears began to fall as the mighty elven lord bowed his head to the pain.  
  
A hand found his shoulder and remained there. No words were spoken. Slowly, nature reawakened around the two still elven lords. A gentle breeze rose, caressing them softly, and the torn ground seemed to shiver in sympathy. The trees nearby, badly wounded by the shattering grip of the whirlwind, raised their voices in a low song. The clouds slowed their frantic flight now that the danger had passed and allowed the moon's light to filter through them, sliver rays chasing away the worst of the darkness and further opening the clouds´ grey blanket. The stars sighed their eternal comfort onto their battered children, humming the song of life.   
  
Elrond breathed in deeply, opening his mind to the warm support that was offered. The despair that had filled him earlier slowly abated, making room for the flicker of hope that always remained in his soul. The spark took flight and light was rekindled, no matter how weak it might be. With a sigh, the elf looked up to find Glorfindel gazing at him with determination in his eyes. "Estel dartha" [Hope remains] the Balrog slayer said, the ghost of a smile playing around his lips, "im iston a le istach." [I know and you know (too)].   
  
Before Elrond you affirm his friend's quiet suggestion, a low moan could be heard. Turning their heads, the older elves saw Elrohir moving, pain embedded in his fair features. Immediately, the strong arms that had lain limply around him tightened in comfort. "Estel dartha", Elrond repeated, gracing Glorfindel with a grateful smile before both rushed to the twins´ side.   
  
.........................................................................  
  
Tempting. So tempting.  
  
The vampire hesitated at the sight of its prize that stood still, awaiting death. Its black mind raced furiously as its hunger battled an innate fear it was not even able to place. There was nothing here that could challenge its power, no foe whose might could have slaughtered it, yet it shared its minions´ reluctance to close in for the kill.  
  
The fell being hissed in annoyance. It could feel the gathered shadow that formed its body groan and ache under the onslaught of the wind it created itself, threatening to be torn asunder when the mind's concentration slipped. The elf had been right. Time was running thin. Dark eyes turned to the fair creature again, searching the lithe body as if expecting to find hidden weapons, but there was nothing. Despite the injuries, the eternal life's pulse raced through the slender frame, beckoning the vampire to attack, to destroy, to possess. Sweet temptation.  
  
The elf´s face was calm. He had closed his eyes, willingly robbing himself of one of his superior senses. There was a hint of submission on his features as if he had finally accepted what fate had long ago decided. It was time to fulfil their purpose, merging good and evil until the light died under the wave of darkness; and a new elf was born. One who would make Sauron´s twisted creations look like harmless rats - ugly and ready to bite but no match for immortal beauty coupled with a powerful mind that sought nothing more than to please its master. In this form, the vampire would finally be able to take its rightful place that it had been denied to long ago.  
  
The huge black wings slid back, gathering strength for the kill, and then swung forward in a violent thrust that brought the demon upon its victim in the fraction of a thought, screeching hungrily.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Legolas of Gondolin stood perfectly still. He could feel the vampire's doubts raging close, so close. Careful not to let his control slip, he allowed the young prince within more room, the young one's will to sacrifice himself for his mortal friend reaching his fair face. Beside them, the Bruinen murmured in the confines of its bed.   
  
A sigh travelled through the air, audible even above the din of the storm. The ancient elf tensed, knowing the sound, and his eyes snapped open to see darkness sweep down on him with crushing force. It was accompanied by a shattering screech that the dark form seemed to sail on, pushed forwards by its violence. As swiftly as the vampire struck, though, the river rose.  
  
Above them, the clouds suddenly ripped open and the moon shot its silver rays onto the scene, merging with the raging waters to form a silver fist. Dormant as the river had seemed mere heartbeats ago, it now burst into furious life as a wave shot forth from its depth, reaching out for the demon. The scream of hunger changed to one of fury when the Bruinen´s grip tightened around the shadowy torso and pulled. More water heaved, collecting, rising and pooling to form a swirl that hissed of death and destruction. With a final wail, the vampire was ripped from its lofty height into watery darkness.  
  
Yet it did not go alone. Its taloned claws, angrily slicing the air, had connected with the elf's warm flesh and dug in mercilessly. Legolas gasped, two souls flooded by cold pain that numbed them. The world disappeared into a whirlwind of torment when the river's anger swept the fair being into the depth along with his captor, the water's surface closing above him while he was dragged deeper and deeper until even the moon's light waned and nothing was left but darkness.   
  
..................................................................  
  
With the flash of pain, the older presence within him seemed to rear and then fade, washed away by the fear and darkness around him. Legolas felt himself hurled back into control with sickening speed, his body's aches once again hitting him with full impact. Yet, something else awakened within him, too, and it dulled the physical torment that was now a mere distraction. He needed to live. He needed to fight.  
  
Glancing about, Legolas realized that the swirling blackness around him was not brought forth by the river's depth. Rather, he could make out a withering body in front of him, dark wings beating slowly within the water's grip. He was swirled around with the flailing shape's thrashing movements; the force of the convulsions pressing him against the river's halting masses. Concentrating on the ghostly display, he saw slivery fingers entwined in the darkness, gripping the tattered edges and tearing at them. Shards of cloudy black were torn loose and swept away into the rushing waters. A scream vibrated all around him, filling him with its fury.  
  
The river's hands did not only reach out for the demon, though. Legolas could feel them travelling over his body, too, their touch strangely tender and searching. Dully and beginning to feel the lack of air, the wounded elf followed their tracks and realized the reason for his tie to the demon. One of its claws had gripped the side of his chest, burying itself into him. The sight of the darkness merging with him set free a wave of panic and he struggled wildly, his hands trying in vain to take hold of the fleeting darkness that held him.  
  
The Bruinen´s silver fingers, however, slowly ate themselves through the black talons. Legolas could feel the river's soothing touch brush his temples and he could sense himself lifted, along with the demon's still writhing and slowly melting form, bringing them closer to the surface. Looking up, the elf could see light glittering above him. The moon's gentle rays danced upon the water's surface as if asking him to come and join its game.   
  
But it was the stars that beckoned him the most. Their song, so long ignored in his fear of losing himself to another trap, now drew him closer. His vision began to swim and he shook his head lightly, only to remember that it was the lack of air that affected him. Trying to keep perfectly still, Legolas locked his gaze onto the living world above and waited. A huge hand began to press down upon him, darkening everything around. The vampire seemed to grow distant and only the light mattered. How he longed to feel it on his skin again. How he wished the trees would whisper to him. How he dreamed of the smell of a forest's rich floor.  
  
Feeling himself relax, Legolas was suddenly free. The water pushed at him, trying to lift him higher, and he knew he should help now, swim, but his body seemed to have forgotten how to move. The calm that claimed him turned to a heavy coat, dragging him deeper again in the whirl of the vampire's fight, no matter how the waters tried to keep him out of harm's way.  
  
Suddenly, there were hands on him. Not the Bruinen´s distant touch, but firm hands that locked themselves under his armpits and pulled him up, bringing him closer to the light. His consciousness sharpening once more, Legolas distinguished Calen´s face in front of him, shimmering in the water, blue eyes fixed on his in an imploring stare that begged him to stay, yet this last effort had erased his strength and the darkness came swiftly now, swallowing him whole.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
The vampire screeched, but the sound was ripped from it by the same force that ate at its core. The demon whirled and struck out, but it met only the water's walls that gently opened to its lashes only to close around it again, the grip seemingly soft but unrelenting. Its great wings beat furiously, desperate to gather air beneath them and lift the fading body into the stormy heights were it belonged, but their force was slowed by the substance around them. Instead of lifting it, their blows turned the vampire around in frantic circles.  
  
An army of teeth buried itself into the darkness that created the vampire´s shell. Weakened as it was by Vilya´s light, the black clouds could not withstand that onslaught and slowly melted away, only to be gripped by the current and scattered within the river's stony bed. The demon thrashed madly, but its fury was well matched by the Bruinen. The water hissed and gurgled madly, singing of lives lost, souls threatened and peace shattered. Far too late the vampire realized that the valley of Imladris had not one powerful guardian but two, both deeply rooted with the place that offered a home to their souls, both possessing a gentleness of heart that drove them into a relentless defence whenever this home was shattered.   
  
Awareness gripped the demon's mind that he could not win this battle. The last time the accursed elf had lured him into nature's angry embrace; it had been Caradhras´s dark soul that had saved him. Buried in the icy depth of a mountain lake that had robbed him of his body, Caradhras had fed him, then guided him back into the world when the time had been right to seek it again and reawaken into the gathering darkness. No such help awaited here. The Bruinen´s light burned to bright it sizzled off the soul it had bared, scorching it beyond repair.  
  
Yet, there was still one way. It would not be as the demon had imagined it to be, its power eaten by the watery beast that had swallowed it, but it would not be lost to the world. It would remain and grow and seek revenge on those who had thought they had bested it. Forcing its attention away from the torture wrought upon it at the river's hands, the vampire focused on its prey.  
  
A great cry of fury tore from the fell creature when it realized that the Bruinen would not even grant him this escape. So occupied it had been with its painful thoughts, it had not felt the river cutting lose the bonds that had held the young elf who was now floating in the swirling waters before the demon. Not all was lost, though. There was still time.  
  
With a feral growl the vampire decided to abandon its body, leaving it behind for the waters to devour. It forced its neck to stretch, straining beyond a form that it would be able to hold for long, and allowed its long teeth to shoot from its fanglike snout. The waters around it heaved in anger, pressing against the vampire with brutal force and straining against its eyes, dousing their dark fire. Almost blinded but furious with the urge to survive, the demon pressed on.   
  
A swirl of hair suddenly encompassed the vampire's head, and it dimly caught sight of blond strands floating past. Without hesitation, the great fangs buried themselves into its victim, tearing out the elf's life in one swift flick of the melting neck. It discarded the gentle soul, flinging it away with disregard for the precious gift it had been. The Bruinen cried out in fury, and its force joined with another. Stormy grey eyes seemed to flash beneath the curling waters and together the forces crushed in on the vampire from all sides at once, shattering its cloudy body. But it was too late. Too late.  
  
...................................................................  
  
The hooves beat the ground in a frantic rhythm that mirrored Elrond´s racing heartbeat. At his side, Glorfindel leaned forward on his panting steed to whisper words of encouragement into the flicking ears. Above them, the heavens now shone down on them, finally cleared off the clouds that had melted away like a bad dream, allowing nature to breathe again.  
  
Elrond´s thoughts briefly flew back to his twin sons whom he had left behind, their lives no longer in the balance, praying that no new danger would arise to threaten their still fragile hold on the world. It had torn his heart to leave them. Elrohir was wounded so badly it had taken him considerable effort to stem the blood from flowing. Elladan appeared numbed and shocked by what he had brought upon his beloved brother, shaken beyond even his father´s comfort to reach. Only his twin's tentative smile when he had briefly awoken had secured Elladan´s soul and given him something to hold on to.  
  
Glorfindel´s gentle voice reached him over the sound of their wild ride. "They will protect each other, mellon-nin. They will be safe." Elrond turned to see a knowing smile on his friend's face, one he had seen before. He had often wondered whether the Balrog Slayer possessed a gift of foresight all his own, but all Glorfindel would admit to were strong feelings, an unfaltering believe in his instincts that would not lead him astray. It was enough for Elrond and his smiled back in gratitude. His own heart told him the twins were safe, yet his father's worry clouded the clarity of his heart's voice. He was grateful for his friend's confirmation.  
  
Suddenly, a new voice made itself known in Elrond´s mind, and he tensed, pulling his horse to a harsh stop. Surprised, Glorfindel swung around to join him, but Elrond barely noticed his friend. His mind was filled with the hissing voice of the Bruinen. It held little of its usual melodious beauty, instead pouring forth all of its latent power, flooding the elf's soul. Groaning, Elrond held his head and swayed, dimly aware of hands catching him, and then he felt the river rise as it had seldom done in the past.  
  
Crushing waves come down upon darkness, tearing at it. Elrond felt the river's anger wreck through his frame in rippling tremors. He sensed the demon rearing and flailing, felt its despair that slowly changed into resolve. There was light mingled with the melting darkness that thrashed in the Bruinen´s waters, bringing forth white foam. A light that the demon reached out for.  
  
Elrond tensed even more, his muscles growing rigid when he felt the river's despair mount. Using all that was left within him, the elf lord pushed his spirit away from his body. For a dizzying moment he soared, cut loose from all that there was, before the river's steady calls pulled him close. Merging with the waters, he saw a black shape before him strike out and the light grow dim. His own anger joined the rivers, and together they brought down a crushing blow that shattered what had been for years beyond count.  
  
.............................................................................  
  
Slowly, awareness returned. Elrond found himself lying on the ground. He blinked tiredly, his mind too spent to swiftly tell him what it was his eyes looked at. Finally, Glorfindel´s face came into focus, and it wore an expression of intense relief.  
  
"It is gone", the Balrog Slayer said quietly, "the woods breathe in relief and the trees sing. Our battle has not been in vain."  
  
It took Elrond time to gather the strength to answer, but when he did, sadness rang through his voice. "Aye", he agreed, eyes travelling to the stars, "but I fear our victory has not come without a price."  
  
TBC  
  
Author´s note: I have always been fascinated by Tolkien´s suggestion that even nature takes sides in the eternal battle between Good and Evil. You may recall that in the book no "spell" of any kind is required to make the Bruinen take out the Black Riders. In this chapter I simply tried my own version of the river´s "soul".  
  
Review responses:  
  
Cosmic Castaway: Hi!! Now, aren´t we a tiny bit impatient here?! LOL, rest assured that I will continue (and finish) every story that I´ll ever start.  
  
Ford: Hi to you, too ;-) ! You are very welcome, I´m happy your are enjoying this tale.  
  
Estel Elven Enchantress: Thank you!! Glad you thought the battle was believable. :)  
  
Star Fire: O wow, my turn to blush again (blushes furiously). Thank you so much!! I´m so happy that I have touched you with this story, and I sure hope this update comes quickly enough to save your life, lol. I hope you´ll enjoy the other stories, too.   
  
Moralinde: Sorry for the absence of Aragorn in this chapter (he´s still around, don´t worry), he´ll certainly play a bigger part again next chapter. I´m glad you liked the "double Legolas".  
  
Tychen: LOL, I wanted to say that last time, I loved that "drop and stop" line, I´ll remember that one!! (As a non-native speaker of English, I´m always glad to get such treats!) And Glorfindel may still get his chance to call in favours ;-)  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thank you :)  
  
Silvertoekee: Yes, I sure put them all through a lot this time - just cannot help it! I hope this chapter´s cliffie was not all that evil - oh well...  
  
Mornflower: Took a bit longer this time, sorry :) It was not that your puppy eyes did not work, but sometimes a chapter needs to grow a bit before it allows me to write it - thanks for the pleas, though, they certainly served to kick my Muse to work faster.  
  
Lorderita: Forgot to add this information last time: yes, San is indeed the same as Aragornwriter (BTW, go read her stories, people, you´ll love them) and I´m telling you, she was not thrilled with Aragorn´s absence in this chapter, lol  
  
THANK YOU!! Please keep the reviews coming!! 


	26. The safety of home

Hi there!  
  
Finally, here is the new chapter. I´m so sorry for the long wait, but sometimes life can get into the way of art...  
  
I hope all you restless readers in fear for Legolas´ life are still around to read this, lol.  
  
As always, your reviews blew me away. Thank you for taking the time to give them, and thanks also to those who read and reviewed "Galad a Duath". I included the responses to this story below, too, because there is nowhere else to put them.

Thanks to Mor and Any for their help.  
  
Well, here goes the chapter. If I am not mistaken, there will be two more to this story and they should both be posted next week.  
  
Enoy!  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
The safety of home  
  
The world breathed again. Even though clouded by the fear that still held his soul in a shattering grip Elrond could feel the ripples of relief travel through the air, shimmering with joy as they spread on and on to deliver the news to each and every living creature. A sigh whispered in the trees, their branches leaning in towards each other as if they were conversing about recent events. Small sounds began to awake around them as nocturnal animals left their hiding places to make use of the remaining hours of darkness now that the danger had passed.  
  
The Elven Lord took in the waves of gratitude that gently encompassed him, trying to open himself to their strength. He knew that he needed the help to recover from the weakness within him that still had not passed. His joined efforts with the Bruinen had shattered his foe, but he also sensed that something precious had been lost. It was maddening that he knew so much but not who had fallen to the demon´s final thrashes of brutality. He had tried to reach out to Estel and thought he had felt a response, but right now his senses were too high-strung to be truly trusted, and he knew it. All he could do was pray.  
  
"There!" Glorfindel´s exited shout broke Elrond´s reverie and he looked up to see the dark bulk of a horse appear among the trees. It neighed excitedly and then turned, rushing off in the obvious conviction that they would follow. Gwaef! The stallion had never returned to the site of their battle after Aragorn had sent him away, and it came to no surprise that the horse had indeed found its master. His heart picking up its beat, Elrond urged his own tired steed on to keep up. Close by, the Bruinen sang in a voice that laced victory with urgent worry and fresh neighs rang through the night, not uttered by Gwaef, but for now the two Elves had eyes and ears for nothing but the still human form that they approached as fast as they could.  
  
Elrond did not even realize that he dismounted and ran the last paces to his fallen son´s side. All his senses were fixed on the young man, desperately trying to asses his state even before the healer had reached his side. There was the low sound of laboured breathing. The fingers of one hand twitched ever so slightly. Life remained. Hope remained. And Elrond´s tears fell upon the human´s flushed face as he placed one gentle hand on the hot forehead, offering love and healing.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
It raged. The tiny spark of a black soul that remained had not been doused and neither had it lost its vicious need to destroy, but it was now limited to a body that was injured and unconscious. The demon´s anger flared hotly, but there was nothing it could do. It would have to wait. It would have to gather its strength and play its part in an effort to conceal itself until it was strong enough to rise once more as it had so often in the past.  
  
The thought calmed the vampire and a low snicker shook its mind. Oh yes. It had risen before, after being slain, buried, drowned or burned. Always there had been a last flicker, a shining shred of pure darkness that it had managed to retain to grow again. Those who had shattered it would soon suffer its revenge.  
  
The demon could feel the river tuck at the frail body it now inhabited, unsure whether to pull it back into a cold grave. As strong as the Bruinen had proven to be, it was unsure. It would not destroy when there was a chance that the elf could still be saved. The vampire´s anger abated in the face of the new possibilities. It would need to shroud itself in the ghost of the elf´s lost soul that still lingered about him, eager yet unable to harm him. It would need to hide deep within until it was ready to strike again, and this time would come soon.  
  
From the distance, hoofbeats could be heard, and the vile creature sensed light and power drawing near, yet its plan was set and it settled into the safety of the elf´s shell, awaiting its chance.  
  
..................................................................  
  
"He lives", Elrond breathed, his relief so strong it almost overwhelmed him, "thank the Valar!" Glorfindel stood back behind his friend and ran a critical eye over the young human. He could tell that bones had been broken and would need time to mend, yet the ranger´s strong will shone from him like a beacon, blinding to an eye who could see. The elf lord smiled.  
  
"Aye, my friend, and his soul burns brightly, no doubt eager for its body to overcome its current state of weakness and restore him to his full strength. The impatience that so strongly runs in his family already urges him to wake. You should take precautions."  
  
"Why ever would you name me impatient?" Elrond replied, his usual dry mirth returning as he worked quickly in his effort to take away some of his son´s pain before he awoke. Glorfindel chuckled, both at his friend´s blind trust in him and at the fact that the halfelf never even grasped the fact that the Balrog Slayer had not referred to him but to the blood of Isildur´s line that so markedly bore human weaknesses and strengths in it. The elf did not correct the mistake. He was not even sure, now that he thought about it, whether Aragorn´s inner strength was due more to his blood or his upbringing in Imladris. Both had shaped the young man´s being.  
  
"He has been tended to already", Elrond stated, speaking as much to himself as to Glorfindel. There was a frown on his face as he tried to grasp how this could be. "He has been given help by a knowledgeable healer and not long ago." He paused, then obviously pushed the thought aside as unimportant and looked up at his friend. "We will need to move him carefully. I shall send for help." The elf lord had hardly finished the sentence when his horse turned and shot away, heading for the Last Homely House. Elrond smiled, albeit tiredly, as he gazed up at the sky. "Dawn is near" he said, "and so is help."  
  
Another neigh rang out, answered by a second not far away. The Bruinen raised its voice again also, and Glorfindel turned his head towards the sounds with renewed apprehension. "But as long as we are the only ones to offer aid, we shall need to offer it to all who might need it", the Balrog Slayer stated. A sharp look of guilt crossed Elrond´s drawn features at these words when the healer realized that his son might not be the only one who relied in his help. He made to rise, but a low groan froze his movements.  
  
Looking down, Elrond took in the ghosts of intense discomfort that flickered across the human´s face as he slowly woke to a world of blinding pain. His chest heaved in an urgent breath and then another as he strove to deal with the torment. Elrond quickly settled down again and placed his hand upon Aragorn´s brow soothingly. He had to fight the urge to gather the young man into his arms, knowing he would only aggravate the human´s injuries. "Dinen, ion-nin" [Be still, my son] he whispered, "alrhinc, dinen." [Don´t move, be still.]   
  
Brows knitted, silver eyes opened a fraction only to close tightly again, a fresh groan escaping the dry lips. It was mingled with a single word. "Ada?" Elrond´s breath caught at the pain in the sound and he gently caressed the human´s cheek. "Aye, im nev." [Yes, I´m here.] The halfelf glanced up at his friend and the conflicting emotions that marred his face urged Glorfindel to come to a swift decision.  
  
"You stay with him, mellon-nin" the fair elf stated and turned before any protests could come, speaking on as he walked towards the river, "you need each other´s comfort. I shall see whether any further help is needed." He did not turn around to regard his friend´s reaction but the silent words that reached him made him smile. "Hannon le." [Thank you.] Sometimes, even a lord needed a load to be taken off his shoulders.  
  
As soon as Glorfindel had turned towards the Bruinen, the river´s voice had increased its relentless calling. The elf could sense urgency and a touch of fear in the sound and quickened his steps, his senses once again sharpening and reaching out in search of dangers that might lurk in the shadows. He saw something white that gleamed beneath a bush and bent away the low branches to reveal the still bones of a fox. Looking around, he caught glimpses of more white around him, scattered about at the line where the trees thinned towards the Bruinen´s shore.  
  
"Axor sérinte s" [The bones rest now] he said, addressing the ancient waters in the Old Tongue, "ente nwalyuvante etye lá." [they will not torture you (anymore).] The river´s urgency did not cease at this reassurance, it even seemed to increase. The water moved back and forth across the deep bed, all currents lost in the restless movements that formed great waves and released them only to capture the masses again, giving the liquid the impression of a body heaving and turning in impatience.   
  
Glorfindel stepped over the still bones and glanced down the shoreline. He immediately saw the horses facing each other over two fallen figures. The river suddenly disappearing from his awareness, the elf began to run. His mind registered the confusion he felt at the stance the two animals had taken, aggression leaking from their postures, yet that also paled in the presence of the two prone elves that lay motionless, their bodies still halfway in the water. The brown mare he recognized as Calen´s danced back at his approach, ears flat and mane flying as it reared in agitation.  
  
Faun, however, would not make way. The stallion´s eyes rolled, showing white. Blood covered his legs and oozed from his stab wound that had not yet fully healed. His chest and flanks were covered in foam and he bared his teeth at Glorfindel, snapping them threateningly. He danced in a restlessness that mirrored the Bruinen´s , his hooves narrowly missing Legolas prone form that he stood over in fierce protection.   
  
Glorfindel stared at the horse in something close to disbelief, for he had never seen such a display of sadly misplaced loyalty, but there was no time to lose in gentle explanations. From where he stood, the elf could clearly see blood streaming from Legolas´s chest and Calen, who lay a mere hands-breadth behind the prince, seemed in immediate danger of being pulled back into the water. Swift actions were needed to save both.  
  
"Heca!" [Be gone!] The elf lords ancient authority shattered to air it travelled through like a sword´s edge and it did not fail to provoke a reaction. Flinching as if he had received a blow, Faun backed off, stumbling in his haste. His hind legs caught on the roots of the first trees near the river and almost gave way. The stallion caught his balance barely and neighed again, desperation ringing in the sound. A rush of regret for his harsh actions washed over Glorfindel but he did not waste the time to ponder upon it.   
  
Instead he hastened forward, quickly pulling Calen to safety before searching a pulse on both fallen elves. He sighed in relief when he found them and slumped down between the still forms. From his first quick assessment, Legolas was in the worse shape and so he directed his efforts at the young prince, muttering under his breath while he tried to stop the blood that flowed freely from deep marks in his chest. "Ai, mellon-neth, man garich hi?" [Alas, young friend, what have you done now?]  
  
Above them, the sky lightened as a new day broke.  
  
..............................................................................  
  
The room was still - far too still considering that all three of his sons and the Mirkwood prince currently inhabited it. Usually, that would mean happy havoc to be wrecked at some point, but things were far from being as they once had been. Elrond sighed and shifted in the chair he had placed by the window, ensuring he could keep an eye on all four of his charges at once. He should not ponder so, he decided. He should rejoice in the knowledge that their victory had come at less a price than he had feared.  
  
The twins lay on one bed nearby, inseparable as they had last been as young elflings. Elladan´s arm was loosely draped over Elrohir, even in his sleep carefully avoiding the numerous injuries his younger brother had suffered from his own hand. Although his physical wounds had been least of all, Elrond had worried the most for his oldest son, knowing full well that the weight of his guilt could have the strength to pull him into a sleep there would be no awakening from.  
  
It had been Elrohir´s constant demands to be close to his twin that had saved Elladan. The trust that he had encountered when caring for his brother and the almost desperate need for his company had assured the older twin that he had been forgiven. Even though it would take a long time for Elladan to follow his brother´s lead and forgive himself, he would not abandon Elrohir now. Allowing them to stay close had aided the healing in both, and Elrond hoped that they would fully mend in time.  
  
That the same could be said about Aragorn and Legolas was nothing short of a miracle. By now Elrond had gathered what had happened to them both, and the fact that they had survived long enough to be saved by the healer´s skills was a clear sign of their strength of will. Aragorn had passed a very painful first day of recovery. Elrond had been forced to keep him awake to ensure that his head injury would not cause him to slip into a coma, and it had been a blessing when the healer had finally been confident that it was safe to let his youngest sleep.  
  
Legolas, on the other hand, had only awoken once for a brief moment. The bite marks on his chest had caused Elrond to worry for more than the prince´s life, yet again fearing that a trace of the demon´s darkness had remained behind, but his swift examinations in Legoloas´ short moment of waking had brought forth no hint that the young elf´s soul had been marred.  
  
Indeed, it seemed that Legolas would be fully himself again when he recovered. No trace of his ancient namesake´s presence seemed to have survived the battle in the river, and even though the thought of this valiant soul finally lost saddened Elrond, he was relieved that it seemed to have been the only life taken down with the demon.  
  
Even so, a restlessness remained in Elrond that he could not explain. The second day after the vampire´s defeat was nearing its end, and the valley still shone with relief and a burst of life that seemed to contradict the increasingly cold grip of autumn. The humans that had fled to the Last Homely House had been free to be on their way again, taking with them the word that it was once again safe to travel to Imladris. The tension should be gone now, replaced by thankful joy.  
  
Elrond stood, turning to the window and looking out. The gates were still open, many of Imladris´ inhabitants only now returning from a day away in the newly found freedom of the woods. Yes, he reflected, he should be happy. It had to be the shadow of what could have been, the near loss of his sons, that still weighted down his soul. And this, too, would pass once the young ones had recovered.   
  
A sudden noise from the stables turned the elf lord´s attention, and he sighed. He knew what was to come because he had seen it numerous times before in the last two days. Not only elves and a human had been affected by the recent events, the horses had suffered, too. One was now repaying them his suffering.  
  
With a sharp neigh, Faun broke from the stables, leaving several muffled groans and shouts of protest in his wake. The stallion headed straight for the stairs that led into the house, and the guardians at the gates reacted quickly, dashing for the door in an effort to outrun the horse, but this time they were not fast enough. With a triumphant snort, Faun mounted the steps three at a time and easily pressed inside. "Faun, baw!" [Faun, no!] Elrond said, only just stopping himself from shouting in his sons´ sick room, and quickly strove to the door.  
  
In the hall, he could already hear the clatter of hooves and he flinched when a loud smash announced that the interior was indeed not made for horses to run through. Surprised shouts echoed through the house, and for a fleeting second Elrond felt a smile touch his lips. It was almost as if Faun was trying to restore the usual state of happy frenzy to Imladris. The stallion was making a valiant effort to make up for the young ones forced inactivity.  
  
Raising his eyebrow without even realizing that this gesture would work even less on a horse than it usually did on his sons, Erlond awaited the steed and quickly stepped into its way once it rounded the corner. Skidding to a halt on the tiles in a less than graceful gesture, Faun came to rest facing the wall and then turned his head, looking towards the door behind which his master rested with yearning.  
  
"No, Faun!" Elrond said sternly, "you will not resume this madness. The house is no place for you. Legolas will be sure to visit you once he is able, but you will not enter this building again." The stallion´s grey head was cocked to the side now in an enquiring gesture that was so much like his master´s that the elf lord could not repress a chuckle to enter his next words. "By the Valar, Faun, who made you believe you would get through with this in the first place?"  
  
To his surprise, he received and answer, even though it was not Faun who uttered it. "That would be me, my Lord", Calen said silently from the other end of the hall, "for I allowed him into Legolas´ room before. I am sorry and willing to make up for my lapse now by offering my aid in tending the wounded." Turning towards the young healer, Elrond caught a glimpse of Faun´s ears flying back but paid it no heed.  
  
"Are you sure that you are well enough yourself?" He gazed at Calen intently, taking in the paleness of his features and the almost transparent quality of his skin. As glad as he was that the blond elf was recovering from almost drowning in the Bruinen in his attempt to save Legolas, Elrond was unwilling to led him push himself too far too soon. "You still look unwell..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud neigh and then stumbled to the side as Faun pushed past him roughly, teeth bared as he raced down the hall at a full gallop. He was headed straight for Calen.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses "The Beckoning"  
  
AliciA: Thank you - lol, to make you love and hate the story at the same time makes me kind of happy, I have to admit ;-))  
  
NightShadow131: Thanks - good that you like the battles, I have to really, really concentrate on those because things tend to go "head over heels" in my thoughts. Nice that I seem to have succeeded in untangling what was happening.  
  
Arayelle: Thank you!! Sorry for the slow update :(  
  
Gasp!: (Now that´s a nice pen name, lol!) Erm, yes, you still need Legolas around for all the nice things you mention - but that does not vouch for the state he might be in...I hope this chapter helped you to relax a bit - "your elfling" still draws breath ;-)  
  
White Wolf 1: I made you anxious, did I? LOL, sorry, couldn´t help it. And I was not kidding with the "too late", too bad that Elrond has not yet figured out what´s wrong...  
  
Ertia: LOL!! Relax, mellon-nin and take deep breaths...Better now? Sorry, so sorry for the long wait, I hope you´ll forgive me. I´m glad you liked the river, it was important to me to "get" it right :)  
  
Moralinde: Thank you!! Aragorn will get his (next) big show in the next chapter, don´t you worry.  
  
StarFire: Oh oh , I hope after this long wait you still have the strength left to read (and hopefully review). Yes, poor everybody again, but you are right that all the characters carry exceptional strength in them, which will come in very handy indeed.  
  
Candidus-lups-full Moon: Wow, thanks! I´m very happy that you see it like that because this chapter was not easy to write at all...  
  
Silvertoekee: Thank you! Oh dear, all those nice words, one of these days my head will burst from them ;-) I hope you are happy that Aragorn is still around (even though slightly "damaged") and he´ll soon live up to his hero status yet again...  
  
Someone Reading: Did I just say my head would burst from the nice words?! I´m really holding on to it now... Thank you so much!! And kudos to you to think of Calen´s hair color - very good thinking!! hands out cookie"Calen" actually means "bright", by the way (although it can also mean "green"), so way to go!  
  
Elwen: Thank you!! I hope this chapter took away some of your fears.  
  
Tychen: LOL, I have no permit to kill them?! Darn... But they are still alive (yet) - well, most of them. You are so right about the industrialisation - I liked the way they portrayed this in the movies, too.  
  
Anon: Thanks! Well, so far all are "happily" back in Imladris, but the danger is far from over ...   
  
Demon Faith: Hey, that´s fine, I know the trouble can give you (it´s no fun at all if you want to post and cannot....) LOL, nervous about Legolas, are we? Well, so far he´s still around, so keep your fingers crossed for him. You are right, by the way, his death would have grave consequences for some other characters.  
  
Deana: Thanks, as always (and sorry about the slow update...)  
  
Review responses "Galad a Duath":  
  
Astalder 27: Thank you! Glad that you thought the portrayal was in character :) There will be no sequel for this particular story, but more friendship stories are sure to come!  
  
Elvingirl 3737: Thanks! I hope the other fics were to your liking, too.  
  
NightShadow 131: LOL, yes, this "inner voice" thing just struck me like that - I mean, what is he supposed to think? I would actually feel a bit nervous about anybody who could "reach" me like that, even for my own good... Thank you!!  
  
Deana: Thanks - and "cool" might actually be literal here, don´t you think?  
  
Ertia: Erm blushessorry. Yes, I know, that was a bit mean, but this story just ad to be written. And you are threatening me now, don´t you? Maybe I´ll need to get some bodyguards one of these days... Anyway, I´m happy you liked the story enough not to go after me with sword in hand, LOL. Phew! whipes sweat off brow  
  
Sielge: You are very welcome. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Someone Reading: sighs happilyThanks. I´m so happy you liked it. Thanks for looking for grave typos, too (even though in this case I actually meant what I wrote) I really appreciate it that you take the time!! There are so many things that just slip past me sometimes.  
  
Tychen: Yes, the dwarf´s involvement was a bit ironic, wasn´t it? I bet he would have shovelled the tunnel shut behind him had he guessed he would be helping an elf out with it, lol. And yes, Aragorn and gravity don´t seem to go too well together at the moment. I´ll have to keep an eye on that, one of these days he might encounter a cliff...  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! I cannot tell you just how rewarding your reviews are. Please keep them coming!


	27. Darkness veiled

Hi everybody!  
Here´s the next (probably second but last - but maybe not) chapter - once again it took longer than I had thought. Believe it or not, the vampire alludes even MY attempts to kill him - LOL! If that does not show how dangerous he is... Anyway, I debated with myself whether or not to bend this chapter to my will, but I decided against it. If that means one additional chapter, I guess you´ll forgive me. And I swear I will bring him down!  
Thank you all once again for your wonderful comments - I cannot tell you just how much fun they are to read! A big thanks also to those of you who voted for my story on the "hitlist" I did not even know existed until a wonderful fellow author pointed it out to me. This is so incredible - thanks!  
Thank you also to Any, Trinka and Mor for their help.  
Alright, enough rambling, on now to death and destruction...  
  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Darkness veiled  
  
The sound of hooves thundering in his ears, Elrond swiftly caught his balance and turned to see Faun charge Calen, who stood as if transfixed. The younger healer stared at the stallion with an expression that was completely devoid of fear. If anything, there was a hint of bemusement edged into the pale features, but his eyes glinted as if accepting a challenge. His calmness never faltering, Calen awaited the horse. "Aldartho, Calen, etmen!" [Don´t wait, Celen, out of the way!] Even while he uttered the warning, Elrond knew that it would come too late. Whether too shocked or still weakened from his injuries, the young healer did not react until there was no avoiding a collision.  
  
At the last second, Calen did try to sidestep the stallion but the bulk of the horse´s breast caught him along the ribs, sending him crashing into the wall with a thud. Elrond reached the younger elf just as he staggered backwards, his eyes unfocused from the blow his head had received when it had connected with the wall. A thin trickle of blood oozed out of the corner of his mouth. Elrond caught Calen and lowered him to the ground while he quickly tried to assess the extend of the injuries. Even though he could not rule out any internal damage, some of his worries were eased when he saw Calen´s eyes clear quickly.  
  
Faun was carried on by the drive of his attack and even though his shrill neigh of anger rang through the hallway mere heartbeats after he had connected with his foe, he only managed to slide to a stop and turn at the other end of the corridor, just narrowly avoiding tumbling down the stairs there. A group of elves were hurrying up the steps, alerted by the commotion, and looked upon the scene in as much bewilderment as Elrond felt. Still, the halfelf reacted quickly by pulling a dazed Calen to his feet and calling to the other elves: "Block his way!" He placed himself before his patient just in case his initial plan failed. Even though tired and shocked, the experienced healer within the elven lord would let nothing get to a wounded elf in his care.  
  
No time or questions were lost and before Faun had recovered enough to renew his charge, he found his path cut off. He neighed again in anger and his hooves pawed the tiles in ear shattering bangs, but he did not attempt to hurt the elves who faced him. Elrond let out a low sigh of relief, thanking the Valar that his instincts had not failed him. Without ever taking his eyes off the stallion, he said: "Return to your room, Calen, and lock the door securely. Do not leave until I give the permission." He could feel the younger elf hesitate, but then light steps retreated behind him and a door opened and shut quietly, but by then the elven lord´s attention was already firmly locked upon the horse.  
  
Faun snorted and threw back his head in agitation. His eyes rolled, showing white, and he reared ever so slightly, causing the elves in front of him to back away a few paces. Foam began to form at the animal´s mouth and flanks. Elrond frowned at the sight, an uncomfortable thought forming in his mind. He approached slowly, not saying a word, reaching out with the invisible forces within him that distinguished him from any mere healer. Faun calmed and turned his head towards the elven lord. Even though now motionless, none of the tension had left him and each muscle seemed drawn tight beneath the light fur.  
  
The other elves silently cleared a path for Elrond and then left without a word at his slight nod of thanks. Elf and horse faced each, their eyes locked. Even as the healer stood still, preparing himself for a measure he had never taken on an animal before, a small voice at the back of his mind grew restless, whispered of hints missed and dangers near, but he silenced it. No matter what would be revealed to him, he stood firm in the belief that he could overcome it. He would not give evil the chance to dwell in his home, whatever form it might take. Very slowly, Elrond reached out and placed one hand on the stallion´s broad forehead. He began to listen, and as he did, the world receded around them and grew still, leaving no room for anything but the search that Elrond hoped would not reveal what he feared.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Elladan felt a small movement beneath his arm and immediately his senses sprang to life, pulling him sharply out of the warm embrace that sleep had offered. His ascend to the waking world was so fast that he was sitting up, his eyes wildly searching for an enemy, before his mind had caught up with his body´s actions.  
  
When it did, he fractionally relaxed, telling himself to calm and not alert the others in the room. The smell of athelas that gently wrapped him in a warm layer of comfort eased his mind. He could hear his father´s voice in the hallway not far away but did not strain to listen. Fading light filtered through the open windows and the breeze carried a chill that promised the arrival of a cool autumn night. Elrohir shifted again at his side, not waking but shivering in the fresh air. His eyes were closed in sleep, attesting to his still weak state. Elladan carefully reached for the blanket that had slipped from his brother´s shoulders and drew it up again.  
  
A smile touched his lips when Elrohir snuggled into the offered warmth with a contend sigh and stilled, once again settling into the deep healing sleep he was in such dire need of. A strange sense of happiness washed over Elladan, glad that he could offer his twin protection, even it was from nothing but a chill. Reluctantly tearing his eyes from the now peaceful figure at his side, he let his eyes travel over the two other occupants of the lofty room. In the corridor, hoofbeats clattered over the tiled floor and a sudden smirk grew upon the elf´s face when he realized what had drawn his father from the chair he had inhabited before. His gaze immediately went to the counterpart of the stubborn duo.  
  
Legolas lay so still in his sleep that the older elf had to concentrate to even make out the slight rise and fall of his chest. From what he could tell, the young prince had not moved at all from the last time he had laid eyes on him, and that had been a number of hours ago, in the morning. Certainly, this was partly due to the fact that Elrond had once again been forced to immobilize the broken leg that had worsened from all the movement it had been pushed through. Even still, Elladan felt a lingering sense of worry for his friend. There was nothing they could do for him now but let him rest, though.  
  
In the bed next to him, Aragorn looked less still. The young man´s face reflected the livid dream he must be experiencing. He did not seem to suffer a nightmare, but pain flashed over his slightly flushed features whenever he moved in response to the images that danced before his sleeping eyes. Elladan knew that his human brother´s injuries were numerous, ranging from a concussion over a broken collarbone to a badly twisted knee. His healer´s senses told him that the young ranger might wake soon, and when he did, it would be to a lot of pain.  
  
Elladan´s eyes sought out the table beneath the window where his father kept the healing herbs. He debated with himself whether he should rise and prepare something for Aragorn, without doubt disturbing Elrohir in the process, when a sharp neigh rang out in the hallway, closely followed by gasps and Elrond´s authoritarian voice. The older twin stiffened. His eyes fixed on the door. He did not even realize how he leaned over his brother´s sleeping form, effectively shielding him from anything that might find its way in.  
  
His now fully awakened senses caught the sound of light elven footsteps approaching, and when the door opened it was Calen who stepped into the chamber. Elladan let out a sigh of relief. Keeping his voice low, he asked: "What in the Valar´s name is going on out there? I thought it was merely Faun trying to pay a visit to his master."  
  
Calen started slightly at being addressed but quickly caught himself with an apologetic smile. His hand went to his mouth, wiping away a stain there, and he looked a bit dishevelled. When he answered, however, he mirrored the older twin´s subdued tone in a practiced healer´s fashion. "Elladan - it is good to see you awake, though I did not expect you to be." He threw a quick look around, taking in the still forms of the other patients. Some tension seemed to leave him as he did. Outside, loud bangs echoed in the hall as if a hoof was repeatedly knocked against the floor. "There is no need to worry", Calen explained, his attention turning to Elladan yet again, "it is indeed only one very impatient horse that is causing all this racket. Your father bid me come in and look after you while he calmed the unwanted visitor."  
  
The young healer crossed the room to where the herbs were kept and began to busy himself preparing some of them. Elladan leaned back on his bed, but to his own surprise a lingering feeling of discomfort remained. Nay, it did not just remain. It grew as he watched Calen´s back while the other worked in silence. The older twin frowned. He tried to find the cause for his unease but failed. He could sense himself growing tired again but fought the feeling. Calen turned towards him, smiling. In the fading light the healer´s skin took on a sickly shade of white that starkly painted out his high cheekbones, giving him a gaunt look.  
  
"You look unwell", Elladan remarked, frowning when he heard the slight slur in his words, "are you sure that you should be up already?" Calen chuckled at this. Outside, a small flock of birds that had been resting on the swaying branches of an oak took off, fluttering in distress and momentarily diverting Elladan´s attention. When he returned it to Calen, he flinched when he found the other elf leaning over him. The smile was still there, as were the shadows. The older twin found Elrohir´s trembling return, and even he could now feel a chilling cold. It had to be cool air spilling in through the windows.  
  
"I am fine, I assure you." Calen´s smile widened. His teeth gleamed white when he bared them. "In fact, I have hardly ever felt any better. It must be the joy of saving Legolas´ precious life that warms me. You, however, still look exhausted." His eyes bore into Elladan´s. The older twin felt his tiredness grow heavy, pressing down upon his chest. Even so, a tiny part of him wondered whether Calen´s eyes had always been black. The color did not go well with his light hair.  
  
"Here." Calen lifted a small cup to Elladan´s lips. "Drink this, it will help you to sleep." The drowsy elf felt a hand slipping beneath the back of his head, steadying it to help him drink, and a shock of cold passed through him. For the fraction of a second his mind cleared, and he felt a cloud of hunger encompass him with icy fingers, but then the cool liquid passed his lips and with it came darkness that dissolved all fear.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Close. He was so close! The vampire had to restrain himself from simply abandoning all care and taking the one life that still stood between him and his new rise to strength and power, but he fought down his lust for the kill. Even though his strength was returning, it was still no match for the elven Lord who was just now trying his hand at calming that disturbing horse which had almost stripped him of his disguise. The demon smiled. There were times when he bowed his head to fate, remembering that it had always seemed to favour the dark forces.  
  
How else could he explain that all tries to destroy him had failed? How else could one account for the renewed strength that beckoned to him from Mordor, stirring and rising as it gathered for a fresh attack on all that was light? And even for him, a tiny dark spot that marred the pureness of Imladris, fate seemed to even the path. He was well aware that it was a rare mixture of exhaustion, both mental and physical, that had diverted Erlond´s instincts enough to keep him from finding the force that disturbed his peace of mind.  
  
Of course, it had really been Faun´s attack that had eased his path. Lord Elrond was a healer in more than just profession. In his very soul he felt a strong responsibility for all who were in need of his care. Allowing the enraged stallion to slightly hurt the body he now inhabited had been a small price to pay to arise Elrond´s fierce protection, drawing the elven lord´s attention to the one who had inflicted the damage, not the one who had suffered it. Had the demon planned this himself, it could not have been more perfect.  
  
The vampire gazed down on Elrond´s sons, all asleep now and exposed to his anger. He relished the power that he had over them, the thought that he could take a knife to their throats and slit them open, using their warm blood to nurse his hunger. He had even toyed with the thought of using one of them instead of the Mirkwood prince, but he had abandoned that idea. No, in the long run Thranduil would be easier to fool than Elrond. Darkness ever closed in on the Woodland Kingdom, weighting down the acute senses of those who dwelled there. The source of a new darkness would be far more difficult to locate, and before anyone could, the vampire would have created enough of his kind to offer his Dark Lord a powerful gift.  
  
He stepped closer to Legolas, gazing down on his pale features. His injuries had likened him already to what he would soon become. Yes, he was the right choice. And not only for Mirkwood´s sake. There was still the matter of his namesake, of their powerful connection that needed to be shattered for good...  
  
The sound of an elven shout ripped the demon from his thoughts. With a vile curse dripping from his lips, he stepped to the window and saw the gates opening to reveal Glorfindel, galloping in with a number of warriors close behind. Numerous sacks had been thrown over their horses´ backs, and the presence of their contents sent a sharp bolt of anger through the vampire´s dark core. How dare they!  
  
He growled as he stared down, but then froze as he realized his mistake and quickly stepped back in just the moment that the Balrog slayer´s head whipped up. The vampire all but felt the sharp gaze pass him by as it swept the window he had stood behind a mere heartbeat ago. Less exhausted than Elrond, Glorfindel was to be reckoned with, and the vampire was not fool enough to underestimate this foe. Hearing the rushed steps that quickly ascended the stairs to the house, the demon grabbed several herbs from Elrond´s supplies and then merged with the gathering shadows and slipped out of the opposite window, leaving nothing in his wake but a cold chill that hung in the air, dissolving slowly.  
  
....................................................................  
  
Glorfindel rushed up the stairs with a sense of dread. He had clearly felt the dark presence near the young ones´ room, and the guilt that washed through him as he hastened to their aid was almost enough to divert his attention. He had not felt comfortable leaving Imladris this morning, even though Elrond had assured him that the wounded were on their way to recovery. He had not doubted his friend´s judgement, and neither could it be denied that a great shadow had been lifted off the valley, signalling their foe´s defeat. Even so, both he and Elrond had not experienced the expected sense of security.  
  
There had been no need to reveal that strange doubt to one another as they had shared it with each gaze they exchanged. Elrond had argued that any remaining threat might well stem from the lake the evil had risen from. The logic was not to be denied, and so Glorfindel had taken a group of warriors to seek out the evil place and unravel any secrets it might hold, but he had done so with the lingering feeling of abandoning a position he should have remained guarding.  
  
Now, all but flying up the familiar stairs, he cursed his lack to fully react to his instincts. The elves he passed looked upon him in bewilderment, but he did not seek their aid. Whatever awaited him would not yield to strength of arms, of that he was certain. Finally having reached the hallway that lead to his destination, he was surprised to find Elrond standing in its shadows, completely still, apparently connected to Faun in a healer´s trance. The light horse did not stir when Glorfindel came closer, and neither did the healer.  
  
"Elrond, eyn-nin!" [Elrond, your sons!] The sharp cry ripped the healer from his trance and he was only steps behind his friend when they burst into the young ones´ chamber - to find nothing more sinister than a rippling chill. Two frantic pairs of eyes made sure that none of the wounded had been harmed further, then the two elves stood still, reaching out with their senses to track down any lingering threat. There was none.  
  
"I can feel the evil´s aftermath like a foul smell in the air." Elrond´s words, uttered after a long silence that had seen the gloom around them turn to the darkness of night, were full of derision. Glorfindel knew well where it was directed. "Do not blame yourself for seeking the evil in the wrong place", he said silently, "for so did I. This demon is a master of hiding." "Aye", Elrond agreed darkly, "and a master of survival. A spark of him was left unslain."  
  
Through the open window, the Bruinen´s distant call seemed mournful as it mingled anger and sadness, and in a quiet room in Imladris, once again hidden well beneath the glow of the good soul that once had inhabited its stolen body, the vampire laughed. The darkness of night gathered around him and the wind rose, making the light curtains billow and twist in the breeze. The vampire stepped ahead and breathed in the odour of blackness. He had achieved much, if not all he had aimed for, and now all would depend on his cunning. His patience was being tried, but he would prevail.  
  
Movement flashed beyond the walls that gathered around the Last Homely House, and the demon´s hunger rose within him yet again. A hunger that might serve well to create the diversion he needed. He stretched, and the fair elven body seemed to grow as it drank in the darkness until all light was doused and nothing remained but a black shell. Whispered words beckoned the fell winds to rise and they faithfully answered the call. Covered by the veil of night, the ghostly shape rose and was swept away on the fleeting wings.  
  
As the fair valley rolled beneath it, white fangs sprang from the delicate elven jaws and salvia began to drip when an old deer came into sight, too weak to put up much of a fight. The vampire descended upon its prey, seeing it transform, the brown fur of the neck it cruelly ripped apart turning to white skin. The demon growled savagely while it drank, wrapping its lithe form around the beast´s back when it came crushing down, kicking helplessly in its fruitless attempts to outrun death. In front of the vampire´s mind´s eye, the huge, dark eyes begging his mercy turned blue and he laughed, blood spilling over his chest, relishing the sheer beauty of the kill to come.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Ertia: Welcome back! LOL, yes, the eyebrow just "popped up" in my mind when I was writing this - I guess even elves develop habits ;-)  
  
Moralinde: Good question - I assure you that I had planned to kill it in this chapter but it fled. Lol. I´m hot on his heels though, so don´t worry. Aragorn will get to do his heroic deed (yet another one) in the next chapter, or so I think.  
  
Beling: Actually, I rather enjoy writing Faun and his sometimes slightly "unbecoming" behaviour. That horse is fun!! And , thankfully, not possessed. Thanks for commenting on Galad a Duath, too - hannon le, mellon-nin!  
  
NightShadow131: Well, Legolas is still in danger alright but not from the inside, lol! He will realize that soon enough, poor elf. :) Good thing he has friends to help him, one having four legs instead of two.  
  
Tychen: Insanity!? That does not shock me at all, aren´t we all a bit insane? No problem, mellon-nin, you are in good company. LOL, now I keep hearing that song in my head when I write the vampire! And don´t worry, once I have finally succeeded in killing this vampire there is definitely more to come. I´m insane too, you know. I just cannot stop writing ;-)  
  
Elvingirl 3737: Thanks! And yes, there will be more. Two direct sequels to "The Beckoning" are already clearly mapped out, and who knows what else will pop into my head...  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks - I´m very glad you do!  
  
Mornflower: LOL, no, I think we can safely say now that Faun does not like Calen - or at least not what he has become. Poor horse, how annoying for him that he cannot tell anybody. Thanks for your comment!  
  
White Wolf1: Hey, good to know that "trick" worked on you! Actually, poor Calen was written to be sacrificed for Legolas from the start (hence their similar looks), I felt a bit guilty about that - you know those old Star Trek episodes when there was always ONE unnamed character along? You always knew what would happen - Calen had a similar fate, bad me!  
  
Someone Reading: If anything was perfect, it was your review. Wow. Thank you. I am very much into horses myself and I am very aware that there are some very distinct characters among them, so it is a joy to write about Faun and Gwaef. I will definitely keep them for future stories.  
I felt a bit torn about Elrond not immediately realizing where the threat lies. But then again, the vampire is cunning and "shrouds" himself in what still lingers of Calen´s soul. Plus, I guess that even elven senses grow a bit dull when the person in question is exhausted, and I put Elrond through a lot. I hope I did not offend anybody by writing him like this. Anyway, now they know but how can they react?!  
  
Deana: Thank you! And as for the "ow" - erm, yes, very much so, and maybe even more to come. I cannot help it, lol.  
  
Thank you all ((hugs)). Now I´ll be off hunting the vampire again, and this time I´ll get him!


	28. Dangers and moonlight

Hello everybody!  
I just set a personal record. I wrote three chapters more or less in one go (with a few hours of sleep in between) and now I feel rather light-headed, lol! But that also means that I now know the number of chapters for this story - there will be 31, including an epilogue that I yet have to write. Look for a number of updates next week.  
Thanks to Mor and especially San for their great editing (How´s your head, San?! Thanks for going through this anyway.)  
And of course, thank you all for your reviews - you are the best!!

Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Dangers and moonlight  
  
Moon rays gently caressed the sleeping forest, its tender fingers undisturbed by the continuously strengthening wind. The swaying leaves that tumbled from their branches, following nature's ultimate law to give death to gain life, were guided to the ground by the golden glow, softening their sacrifice. Onwards the light glided, brushing past gnarled bark that sighed softly at the feathery stroke, lighting the eyes of a fox as it swiftly padded through the undergrowth, whispering across the stretching leaves of grass in a hidden clearing.  
  
The light's pace suddenly increased. A current was taking hold of it and all peace was lost in the murmured warnings of the forest that only came now as it was too late. The moon rays twisted in their attempt to avoid contact with the crouched shadow that disentangled itself from a deer's carcass and straightened. As the elegant body unfolded itself, golden hair flowing down its back and catching in the breeze, its darkness spread at dazzling speed. The moonlight glinted across the light tresses, highlighting them in a shower of gold before it was sucked beneath the elven surface into a void of torment. Behind it, more light just kept on coming in a steady stream of unsuspecting innocence.  
  
The vampire raised his head into the fading light, his hunger sated and his senses keen. He could feel it. There was love surrounding his victim now. Love that was mixed with a tense will to protect, to guard, and to keep out all that might destroy. How futile those attempts to keep the prince unharmed would be, directed into the wrong direction as they were.  
  
He smiled with Calen´s lips, drenched in the blood of the kill. The deer's blood hotly danced through the perfect elven veins, filling the lithe body with renewed power. Ah, had he known how good it felt to convert a first-burn's body to his dark soul, he would have done so long ago. Never had he expected this to feel so right.  
  
Part of him was even slightly tempted to leave Rivendell behind and take to Middle Earth in his current form, wrecking havoc amongst the different peoples behind the mask of perfection. He would suck dry sturdy dwarfs, their curses against the fair race dying with the last breath to escape their lips. He would lure unsuspecting hobbits into his embrace, converting them to darkness and sending them out to spread his call to darkness through the lush valleys of their home. And he would bring down elf after elf, man after man, to form an army that no-one would be able to resist.  
  
All this was his for the taking if he left now, with Imladris´ lord still weakened from the battle and almost wild in his persistent will to guard his home. And yet, the vampire's keen sense for revenge, forbid him to allow Legolas to go unpunished. His anger was fuelled by a deeply rooted fear of the young prince - the connection to the vampire´s old foe that shared this elfling´s name was not yet severed, and as long as it remained intact so did the danger of being hunted down yet again.  
  
The practical advantages of possessing a prince's body were not to be discounted, either, but it was his hate more than anything that drove the vampire to once more shroud his darkness beneath the fading light of the young healer's bright soul. Lord Elrond would know him now, no longer fooled by the form he had taken, but that was hardly a matter of importance. It would be difficult to trace his movements beneath the elven soul's disguise and he asked no more. The demon did not intend to face the elven lord again. He did not seek an epic battle of light against darkness. All he strove for was the price that only Legolas would be able to pay. And he would make sure that this price would come to him.  
  
Humming to himself, the vampire crouched down in the twisting, moaning moonlight beside the deer's emptied shell and took out the herbs he had stolen from the young ones´ room. Some blood from his fangs slowly dropped onto the leaves, electing a hiss. All the hatred against light and life combined into a burning anger within the demon's soul as he worked. It was a fury against the race that most resembled the forces of good. Using what Calen once had learnt to save lives, the demon set the path for ultimate destruction.  
..........................................................  
  
"I am in no need of that!" Resting against the piled pillows that kept him upright, Aragorn glared at the cup his foster father was holding out to him. His gaze held all the repulsion he usually displayed for drugs that would render him senseless. To his surprise, no eyebrow was raised at him in response; no strong words reminded him of his poor physical state. Instead, Elrond simply lowered the cup to the small table beside the bed and reached out to tenderly brush his human son's face.  
  
Startled, the ranger raised his good hand and caught his father's fingers, clasping them tightly. Through the pounding headache that had ailed him from the second his mind had risen from the depth of sleep, he was only beginning to grasp the situation, and what he found disturbed him deeply. There was a sense of slowly abating dread, as if death itself had stalked the quiet room. Gripped by sudden fear, Aragorn turned his head sharply to gaze at his brothers and his best friend, all of whom were not stirring.  
  
The movement sparked sharp lights that pierced his vision and drove the pain beneath his forehead to a new peak, but he kept on staring, blinking rapidly in his attempt to clear his vision. The cool hand he had been holding gently slipped from his grasp and was placed over his eyes, taking away the light and with it the worst of the pain. "Hush, Estel", Elrond soothed, "they are sleeping, no more. Do not cause yourself further pain. I would not lie to you." Aragorn could hear the truth in the elf's words - along with an exhaustion he had never experienced in his foster father before. A flash of guilt crossed his heart and he closed his eyes, his lashes gracing the healer's palm, telling him that his patient was finally submitting to his guidance.  
  
He was rewarded with a sigh of relief. Elrond brushed his face again, as if he needed to reassure himself that his human son was indeed still there and would not dissolve at any second. "Ada, what is happening?" Aragorn asked. It felt strangely peaceful to keep his vision dark, as if he could block out the danger that he could still sense lingering near. "A poisoned splinter remains in our flesh", his father answered with more heat than the ranger would have expected. There was a faint rustle that indicated the healer was retrieving more herbs. When he spoke again, his voice was once again gentle. "Do not concern yourself, my son. You are safe as I will not allow any harm to befall you. Open your mouth and chew the leaves I am giving you. They are against the pain only. I trust that sleep will claim you soon without my aid." The last words carried a shadow of Elrond's usual mirth and Aragorn grumbled beneath his breath in response, yet he took the offered herbs without hesitation. It would be a relief to at least numb the pain.  
  
As he lay still, allowing the healing plant to ease his aches, Aragorn felt a light sheen of sleep drop onto his soul, light as a breeze and not enough to keep out what was going on around him. Reassured by the presence of his father, the young ranger listened, the elven words flowing past his soul like a soothing stream whose voice was spoke in a tongue beyond his understanding.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Elrond watched his human son closely as the herbs took effect and the tense muscles slowly loosened with the abating of the pain. The elven lord sighed deeply and passed a hand in front of his eyes, the gesture betraying so much tiredness that he would not have risked it with anybody watching. He longed for peace, for a chance to rest and to allow his mind the refuge of soothing memories. Yet he sensed that he could not allow himself to enter the soft paths of elven dreams any time soon. There were choices to be made. There was a foe to slay.  
  
A sound in front of the door caused Elrond´s eyes to snap open. He had not even realized that he had closed them and shook his head in irritation. Glorfindel's voice, though little more than a hiss, clearly reached his ears. "Faun, step aside! Just because we have no time to shoo you back where you belong does not mean you may take even more advantages of the situation. Move or I will owe the Mirkwood prince a steed!" There was the faint clatter of hooves, accompanied by a snort that sounded far too annoyed to come from a horse.  
  
Elrond could not suppress a smirk. Once again, he felt strangely grateful for the stubborn stallion's presence. The animal's unbecoming behaviour seemed to conjure happier times, as if he was filling the young ones´ place in the certain expectation to hand it back to them soon. When life would be life again and laugher would once again fill the halls and rooms. Soon, he pledged quietly.  
  
The door opened silently and Glorfindel entered the room, his calm face betraying no hint of his encounter with Legolas´ personal guard. His gaze quickly took in the room, making sure that all was well before coming to rest on his friend. "You look terrible", he commented dryly, "Celebrain would never forgive me for allowing you to still walk around in such a state." Elrond shook his head with a tired smile. "Nay, my friend, she would not blame you for something even you would not have the strength to prevent."  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "I slew a Balrog", he reminded his friend, as if this settled the matter. The healer felt his smile widen, wondering where it was coming from but relishing its presence. "Aye, and you needed to discuss with a horse to even access this room." A slight flush coloured the slayer's high cheekbones but his cool demeanour did not falter. "So I did", he retorted, "for the true warrior knows when words are more effective than weapons. And besides," he directed a meaningful glance at the sleeping prince, "it shows wisdom to weight the momentary effect against the later costs." He allowed a quick smile to brighten his features before he went on, his tone serious again. "How do they fare?"  
  
Elrond straightened, feeling slightly refreshed after the rather boyish exchange. "Elladan was given a potent sleeping draught that will not allow him to wake before tomorrow afternoon, but he was not harmed otherwise." A flash of fury was rekindled in the elven lord´s eyes and remained glimmering as he spoke on. "May the Valar give me the strength to bring down the demon that dared touch one of my sons in my own house!"  
  
"And yet, none of them were killed", Glorfindel pointed out calmly, "which leaves us to wonder what the demon's plans are. Only then will we be able to foresee his next step." Elrond nodded, visibly reigning himself in before he resumed answering his friend's original question. "With any luck, Elladan will still awaken before his twin, sparing him some embarrassment. Elrohir is still deep in healing sleep, but his progress eases my heart. As for their youngest brother, he was awake only shortly before and refused to be given anything to aid him sleep."  
  
Glorfindel smiled at that. "That seems to tell me that he is on the mend, too." Elrond inclined his head in agreement and sighed. "Aye, and we shall have to join efforts to keep him in bed long enough not to jeopardise this development. The same can be said about the prince, even though he is still in the worst shape." The Balrog Slayer stepped towards Legolas´ bed and gently touched his forehead, frowning when the younger elf flinched at the contact. "His fever has not yet left", the ancient warrior observed, "and his dreams are troubled. He might take long to heal."  
  
"But he shall", Elrond pointed out calmly. "For now, they are all stable. We are free to leave them to the hands of other healers while we eliminate the demon that still stalks my realm. Lessened as his powers are in his current form, he seems inclined to haunt us still. I fear there shall be not rest for us before a true end has been brought to this." Glorfindel looked upon his friend in wonder. Long as he had known him, Elrond still managed to surprise him. "You will leave your sons´ side tonight?"  
  
A shadow of guilt flickered through the stormy eyes but was quickly chased away by cold determination. "They will not be left unguarded. I shall not wait until this creature attempts to get his claws on them again, holding them hostage to bend me to his will." When the Balrog Slayer raised his eyebrows in question, Elrond shared with him the conclusion he had drawn from recent events. Even though he could not be sure that he was correct, he was decided to act upon his thoughts. He would no longer leave the initiative to his foe.  
  
"You were correct to wonder at the demon's motives to merely drug my children when he could have killed them. I believe that you disturbed him before he was ready and so he fled, but his goal had been to take one or more of them as a means to pressure me. What is there in Imladris that will prompt him to stay?" Instead of answering his own question, Elrond held up his hand. The candlelight caught Vilya´s fire, casting shadows at the wall. Glorfindel´s eyes widened in understanding.  
  
"But he shall not get it." Elrond´s features hardened. "And neither shall he be able to detect our plans. I will send forth guards to inform all of our friends of Calen´s fate. Yet, none shall stop him when they see him, unless he gets anywhere close to this chamber. Instead, he shall be guided to my rooms. And there we will await him. Tonight, vengeance shall be wrecked upon this demon that has pulled to darkness the souls of two brave elves and Valar know how many other poor creatures."  
  
Waiting in tense expectation, Glorfindel remained in the room until Elrond had called in two healers to watch over the wounded and placed several guards in the hallway, supplementing Faun who would barely move to let elves enter or leave the chamber where his master still lay sleeping. Unbeknownst to them all, even as the two elven lords set forth their plan, the evil they sought to destroy was already busy with its own preparations. As they drew to an end, nature grew restless as if sensing the coming doom. Clouds gathered, blocking out the moon, and the trees moaned as they were bent under the assault of strengthening gusts. A long night had only just begun.  
  
.....................................................  
  
The winds raised their joined voices, startling the dead leaves. They were lifting them into the damp air and to dance in the darkness, feigning life. The demon smiled. His control over the elements was no longer strong enough to conjure anything but winds to carry him hence, thus the upcoming storm seemed yet another sign to him that higher forces were supporting his cause. The dark side of the world had been devoid of vampires for far too long, and their new rise was hailed by those sinister spirits that could already detect it.  
  
Spreading his arms, the demon allowed himself to be carried upwards, swirling with the ripped leaves as if joining their games before heading towards Imladris once more. The deer's blood had awakened at least some of his old powers, yet they were limited. He would have to use them wisely, but he was confident that he would be able to do so. There would be little need to use them against his prize, for the force to lure Legolas to his side was deeply embedded into his dark soul. Each beast was equipped with a means to hunt. Such was nature's law, even for predators as evil as this demon. What a delicious twist to use nature itself to defeat an elf. How fitting.  
  
The tall walls of Imladris, graceful yet strong in their gentle design, emerged from the darkness when the first raindrops began to fall, driven sharply by the storm. The demon closed his eyes and melted into the dance of drops and twigs, leaves and tiny pebbles. He became one with nature's anger, vanishing into it to a point that rendered him invisible even to the watchful eyes of the wardens who stood watch this stormy night. The vampire felt the strain this caused him, sensed his new body's need to return to what it should be, but he forced it into submission. He held no pity for this shell of flesh and bone, for it would soon be replaced by another.  
  
The closer he got, the stronger the scent of his victim grew. He turned all his senses to this young elven body, heard each of the quickening heartbeats, felt the unnatural heat that embraced the tired soul, weakening it further. The lust for the kill that always burned within him flared up dangerously, but he angrily reined it in. If he failed to follow his plan he knew this failure would cost him his existence. Even though his soul was as strong and deep as it had ever been, the Bruinen had robbed him of most of his powers. He could not face Elrond now, or Glorfindel, or even the simple guards that had no doubt been left to watch over the young ones. As much as this enraged him, brutal force was not an option. Trickery would have to aid him.  
  
Swirling within the storm, the vampire guided the winds to carry him beneath the window where Legolas lay waiting. He chose the window that lay away from the gate, for he no longer could melt into the darkness when he set free what he had brewed together in the forest. As he had expected, the shutters had not been closed yet and there was even a crack that had been left open. Wonderfully foolish creatures, he smirked, beckoning air and enemy to come in. The demon drew forth the corked bottle that held the wafting fog which had escaped the mixture of herbs he had drenched in the deer's blood and brought to life with his own lifeless breath. It was a strong potion. He could feel it vibrate in his hands. It was meant to seek out elves, lure them, and drown them in their dreams for hours on end. All but one. He had made that clear in his chants. All but one. Seek out the immortal souls and bring them down. All but one.  
  
He regretted that the herbs found on Elrond's table had not offered him the opportunity to slay those who breathed in his gift. How he would have rejoiced at the sounds of bodies falling over with a thud, their useless immortal light leaving them at his will. But this would come later. He would be able to have his revenge once the race of vampires had been reborn and the Dark Lord held his rightful throne. He would hunt them down, all of them - but he would start here, in fair Imladris which would then be fair no more.  
  
For tonight, sleep would have to do. With any luck, the grief over their failure to protect the little prince would force one or two of the cursed creatures into fading. That was a little solace. The winds holding the vampire's shady body in place, he drew the cork from the elegant phial and released his smothering breath. The grey smoke uncurled slowly, resembling less the light substance that would great travellers early on an autumns morning and more a deadly snake awaking from its sleep.  
  
"Bite, my sweet", the demon murmured almost lovingly at the grey wisps that caressed him in a mixture of hunger and submission, "go and put to sleep all immortal souls that stand in our way." Even as he watched the smoky haze pour into the healing room, he knew that his demand could not be fulfilled. There had been too few herbs, too little time. Too little strength. He could not take down all of Imladris, but it would be enough to clear the path.  
  
Chuckling to himself, the vampire once again made use of the storm, bonded with it against its will. As angrily as it tried to shake him off, swirling and swaying as it did, there was nothing it could do when he rode it like an experienced rider would sit a bucking steed. Drifting down towards the small windows that served to air the great storing rooms of the elven community, the vampire left his unwilling mount and noiselessly slipped into the cool darkness.  
  
The prefect place these chambers were; the perfect grave for an elven soul and the perfect crib for a new kind of vampire to be born, light and beautiful in its deceiving appearances yet dark and violent beneath the glowing skin. Calen´s body was already losing some of its smoothness, bending to the wicked forces he had used upon it to re-enter the Last Homely House, but it had served its purpose. With the next body, the vampire would rise to perfection that was everlasting.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Gayalondiel: Wow, thank you, I am honored :) I try with my elvish, even though it can be a bit unnerving when you dn´t find a word for "happen" - but wonderfully useful ones like "covered by poplar trees", lol! But tha again, than makes it all the more fun. I actually like both of the twins and the more I write them, the more individual they become. They´ll be suer to cast in future stories, too.  
  
NightShadow131: LOL, yes, sequels are just around the corner :) And poor Legolas indeed - I guess I could make that my motto...  
  
White Wolf1: Yes, I always wondered why nobody ever warned those poor nameless Star trek people "Go get a name, quickly!!" LOL, anyway, yes, "Calen" might have killed the young ones but he knew he would never make it out alive, especially because Elladan was awake. Had he not been, things might have gone really bad for Legolas...  
  
Tychen: Hehehe, good idea, let´s have Faun play lottery for all of us. We´ll be rich!! But seriously, Faun was very close to the vampire by the lake and again when Legolas and Calen where swept away by the river. He has sort of an advantage because of that. Nice comparison to the "child vampire" - have you read Anne Rice? I always thought Claudia was one CHILLING character!! And sorry Mr Vampire is not down yet, but he will be...  
  
Someone Reading: Aww, poor you, here I go again scaring you ;-) Thank you so much for yet another heart-warming review. I´m glad you are with me what Elrond is concerned. Even he has to have some margin for faults, I think. Thanks again!  
  
AliciAa: LOL, I take those comments as a huge compliment (no threats intended, right?). And don´t worry I couldn´t stop writing even if I wanted to, these stories are AFTER me, I swear.  
  
Moralinde: LOL - erm, sorry, those vampires are really tough to kill! But he will die (again), I swear!! And Aragorn´s moment is coming, too :)  
  
Deana: Thanks! And here it is ;-)  
  
Mornflower: LOL, I´m happy I could surprise you a bit. Yes, Faun was only on "protection mode", and he will continue to be!  
  
Elvingirl3737: Hehehe, you are rather protective of the twins, aren´t you? Your middle name does not happen to be "Elrond" by any chance? I completely agree, he has gone too far!!  
  
Fiara: Thanks for commenting on "Galad a Duath" - I´m happy you liked it! There will be more little stories here and there among the longer ones.  
  
((HUGGS)) Did I mention how great you guys are?! Thanks and keep the comments coming.


	29. Three in darkness

Hi!  
Here´s the next one, people - only two more to go afterwards :-)  
Thanks to all of you for reading this and to Mor and San for their help and support. My reviewers: you are and stay the best!  
Please keep the comments coming!  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Three in darkness  
  
There was no peace. Legolas felt haunted even as he strode along the paths of his dreams, seeking healing memories that would relief him from his pain. He knew they were there. All he had to do was find them. And yet he could not. Where in normal nights the skies above him were clear with the stars of his past shining down upon him to light his way, there was a swirling black mist now. He stumbled on his way and frowned. He never tripped not unless he was hurt. Was that it? Was that the reason for his discomfort?  
  
A small noise froze him in his tracks. The sound was so quiet it was almost impossible to hear, even for him, but he still recognized it as he would recognize it anywhere. It was his father, crying. King Thranduil of Mirkwood, who stood against the darkening world threatening to spill further into his realm with his head held high and his spirits ready to fight. His Ada, who had reserved a tenderness and love only few would ever see beneath his sometimes intimidating strength. The Woodland King, whose tears were as rare as the song of the Entwives in this fading world.  
  
Legolas backed away hurriedly, shocked by what memory his desolation had led him to. He would rather enter the visions of his darkest battles than to see again what he had witnessed, when he had been too young to truly comprehend. He had not understood that his Nana would never get well again, would never hold him in her arms again. But his father had known when he had bent over her still body that the guards had just brought in without a sound, and he had cried.  
  
Stumbling again in his desperation to get away, Legolas strained to find another sound in the night, one that would replace the desperate sobs that threatened to set afire his soul in burning torment. When he finally found the low notes of a song, he strove towards it without thinking, allowing the gentle rise and fall of an elven voice to be his guideline in the dark. Only when the dreamscape around him darkened further, did he realize that what he had considered salvation was a trap. Of all the songs that he had ever heard in his long life, this was the only one that could do him harm.  
  
Legolas brought his hands up over his ears and screamed, hoping in vain to drown the sound, but it sneaked into his mind nonetheless, completely unchanged by his attempts to block it. It curled around his senses tauntingly, sank into his mind, and ate into his soul. The elf's screams continued, but what had been shocked fear now turned into an angry challenge. He had battled this before and he would do so again, even if that meant to yell his lung out while his father wept behind his back.  
  
.................................................................  
  
Aragorn had slipped into a light slumber after his father's voice had faded away, even though the disappearance of the soothing sound had troubled him. His rest had been light, constantly leaving him at the surface of waking. His mind had even mused about his state, had compared it to the tense sleep that was the only rest to be found when awaiting an attack. The ranger had learnt to slumber even when orcs were near, and had learnt to trust chosen companions to guard his rest. But still this sort of sleep had always been tinged with the need to stay alert, a seeming paradox that his body had found a way to deal with. There had always been a small part of him staying close to waking. An inner sentinel that would guide him to jump up, grab his weapon and seek shelter even before the rest of his mind had caught up with the situation. This was different, though. It was as if his whole being floated just beyond the real world´s reach. He seemed to drift beneath an icy surface, separated from all that went on above him and still able to see it, albeit in a twisted sort of way. He could even feel the cold that brushed past him...  
  
His senses suddenly ripped his thoughts out of their reverie. If he felt cold in icy water he should not sense the stroke of an icy claw sneaking along his arm, causing goose bumps to break from his skin. He should not be able to hear the low thuds that seemed to indicate something had fallen onto a soft carpet. And there should not be a voice under water. A voice he knew so well and that was filled with fear and anger.  
  
Aragorn bolted upright in his bed, breaking away from the cobwebs of his rest with such force that it left his head spinning. He shivered in a cold that he could not explain and loud bangs shook the door. He ignored it, all his attention drawn to the writhing form on the bed next to him. Legolas´ eyes were wide open. The ranger could tell his friend was not awake yet but trapped within a nightmare. Twisting his body as if burning in pain, he tore at the bonds that held his broken leg in place, not quite tearing loose yet. He screamed, and what seemed incoherent at first began to dissolve into words.  
  
"Um glaer, im nivon gorf-cin. Ego! Ego!" [Evil song, I face your power. Be gone! Be gone!]  
  
His mind finally realizing what Legolas was dreaming of, the human desperately looked around for help. Surely his father had not left them alone! And indeed, now that he tore his gaze from his friend he could see his brothers, sleeping without even stirring beyond the gentle rise and fall of their breathing, and two healers he knew well. One of the elves sat at the small table by the window, his head resting on the smooth surface. The other lay on the floor a few paces further, her hand stretched out towards the door as if she had meant to open it. A grey mist had gathered around the second healer's head and was just releasing her still form, slithering towards the door to disappear through the small gap beneath it. Outside, the winds screamed out their fury within the first real storm of this fall, whipped raindrops finding their way in through the slightly ajar windows. The air smelled of earth and dead leaves.  
  
A rush of dread swept away the pain in Aragorn's body when he quickly pulled his blanket aside and swung his legs over the edge. His movements were hindered by the fact that his left arm was securely bound to his chest to immobilise his broken collar bone. To complicate matters further, his heavily bandaged right knee would never support his weight. Legolas´ bed was right next to his, however, and he reached it by pulling himself across. Settling himself beside his friend, he placed his good hand onto the elf's chest in the hope of stilling his movements. Urgent word spilled from his lips without much thought.  
  
"Legolas, dinen! Ha ol um, bauglo ha, mellon-nin, bauglo ha!" [Legolas, (be) still. It is a bad dream, conquer it, my friend. Conquer it!]  
  
The distraught elf turned his head towards the familiar voice and the thrashing eased, but he still twisted as if trying to get away from something and his wide gaze went straight through the ranger as he continued his chant, repeating the same words over and over again. Aragorn felt his desperation grow and he lightly slapped his friend to bring him around. "Come on, wake up! Please, my friend, the song is gone. Listen to my voice, awake!" The less than gentle treatment seemed to have an effect. The blue eyes began to lose their shady glaze.  
  
Aragorn had hardly uttered the words, however, when suddenly the door flew open and Faun stumbled in, carried forward by his own movement. The stallion slithered to a stop by his master's bed and then nuzzled the elf urgently, as if knowingly aiding Aragorn in his efforts. Legolas´ right hand came up to push the annoying snout away, but Faun was not to be discarded this easily and continued pushing until Legolas grew still before saying in a shaky voice: "Faun, baw." [Faun, stop it.] Immediately, the horse obeyed and raised its head to gaze at Aragorn with an air of triumph.  
  
The ranger had no eyes for him, though, his attention still fixed upon his friend. Gently, he cupped the elf's chin and turned his head to look into his face. He was relieved at the coherence he saw there. "It was only a dream", the human said gently, "you are safe here." He could feel the heat radiating from his friend and added softly: "Do not fear, it is but a fever that brings forth these foul memories." Legolas features relaxed at his friend's words, but only for a short moment. His brow wrinkled in distress and fear returned to his eyes. "Nay, Estel", he whispered hoarsely, "glaer nev. Im laston ha..." [No, Estel, the song is here. I hear it...]  
  
A look of sudden understanding crossed the elf's face and his hands shot up in a blur, clapping themselves firmly over the human's ears. "Allasto!" [Don´t listen!] Legolas mouthed desperately, his gaze flickering over the ranger's face as if searching for any signs of fear or madness there. Aragorn sat frozen, completely taken aback by what was happening. Now that the first rush of excitement began to abate, his pains raised their ugly heads again and he felt dizzy, as if balancing along a deep cliff. He allowed himself to sit still for a few heartbeats, listening to his own blood as it rushed through his ears and questioning himself whether the elf was correct.  
  
Had he heard anything but Faun and Legolas´ own screams when he had awakened? Forcing his mind to return to what had happened, only such a short time ago, he realized that there had been nothing further - except for the sounds of the storm. Just as there had been nothing that fateful, sunny day when the song had first lured Legolas into its deadly trap. "I didn't hear anything", he reassured his friend, "believe me, I am safe. You may let go of me, I do not hear it. It is not after me." When he looked at Legolas, he found that the elf was no longer staring at him. Even though he kept his hold on the ranger, the prince was now looking around the room, his gaze shooting restlessly back and forth. Sweat was collecting on his brown and his mouth was moving as he repeated the words he had used when still asleep.  
  
Carefully, Aragorn used his good arm to push those of Legolas down, freeing his ears. Immediately, the elf's attention returned to his human friend and he shook his head in despair. "Nay, Estel, allasto, allasto..." "I don't," Aragorn cut in quickly, "I cannot hear anything. Just like Faun. Look at him, he is not effected either, we are safe!" Legolas frowned, visibly struggling with the ranger's words. His eyes gained strength when he looked back and forth between human and horse, realizing Aragorn was indeed correct. An expression of deep gratefulness crossed his tense features. Then he indicated the healer at the table, being unable to see the one on the floor. "Man - ..." [What - ...] He faltered, frowning again, his eyes restless.  
  
Aragorn still understood what his friend meant, and as much as he wanted to help Legolas, he had the obligation to aid those who might be in more dire need first. "I will see to them", the ranger reassured his friend, "just lay still. I will be back at your side right away." Tearing himself away with difficulty, Aragorn lowered himself to his free hand and good knee and pulled himself towards the female healer on the floor. It only took him a moment to find that she was merely sleeping. Gazing intently at the male healer by the window, he could detect shallow breaths in him, too. The human breathed a sigh of relief. He had enough on his hands as it was. Yet what had happened here? What had caused this strange malady?  
  
Pulling himself back onto Legolas´ bed, he saw that the elf had withdrawn into himself again, muttering under his breath. His eyes were slightly glazed, but he had not left the waking world - even though Aragorn suspected that right now, this difference hardly mattered to the prince. Placing his hand on his friend's arm to let him know he was not alone, the ranger felt a wave of fear wash over him. He felt utterly abandoned. His injuries were no longer merely painful; they began to send out blinding flashes that shook his whole frame. He could not care for Legolas in this state. They needed help.  
  
Raising his head towards the open door of the room, Aragorn began to shout. He did so again and again, hearing the echoes drift through the hall and back towards him as if they refused to find other ears but his. There was no reaction. Only the rains increased, drumming against the windows and splattering against the windowsills. Mournful howls rose on the wind, nature itself showing its helpless pity. The pains in his head grew unbearable after a while and he was forced to stop. With difficulty, he drew deep breaths to fight the nausea that rose within him. His vision began to flicker, a light about to be doused by the storm.  
  
Reaching out blindly, Aragorn found the small table beside Legolas´ bed. It was littered with phials and herbs. A glass was knocked over in his groping and he flinched painfully at the sharp sound when it shattered on the floor. But then the ranger's hand was finally drawn towards the small bundle of small white blossoms that rested next to a small bowl. Even without looking, he would recognize this plant anywhere and he did not hesitate to put it into his mouth, chewing quickly.  
  
It only took the athelas a few heartbeats to take effect. Then the red veils lifted. The darkness that had threatened to drown his awareness backed away. He was free to breathe again, think again. Aragorn felt himself shudder. He was drenched in sweat. He realized that there was a hand on his and he looked down at Legolas. The elf seemed more lucid now, even though there was still a flickering restlessness in his eyes. When he spoke, though, it was with surprising strength and determination.  
  
"You were right, mellon-nin", he said hoarsely, "in my fear I refused to listen. Now I know that this call is meant only for me." A brief smile danced across his lips. "I am glad that you are spared. But I will answer the beckoning." Without further words, he pushed himself up and reached for the small herb knife that lay on the nightstand, beginning to cut the bonds that held his broken leg. "What do you think you are doing?!" Aragorn exclaimed and tried to push the elf back down, but he was unable to do so with the help of just one hand. Legolas seemed to be growing stronger by the second.  
  
"I will no longer be tormented by this!" the elf said angrily, "and if that means I have to face this demon again, then so I will. I can feel my soul shuddering as it is." Having freed his leg, the elf looked up at his friend and his eyes grew soft. "I will go insane if this continues, Estel. I can hear it again; I can feel it take possession of my very thoughts. It is different than it was; the chorus of voices is gone. The demon has been reduced to a much more basic form, but it is still there. His voice calls me. I will answer the challenge. There will be no help this time."  
  
Aragorn swallowed. He wanted to reassure the elf, tell him that there was no need for him to meet this foe, and yet he could feel the truth behind his friend's decision. The calm that seemed to have overcome Legolas with his choice spread to the ranger as he made his. Emptied as Imladris seemed to be, it was not completely so.  
  
Seeing how Legolas struggled with the severed bonds that had become tangled across his broken leg, Aragorn reached over and helped his friend free himself. The elf looked up at him in surprise. "I will not let you go alone", then ranger stated simply, "and do not believe you will be able to shake me off. We shall go together. Faun will be able to carry us both." Legolas opened his mouth as if to protest, but then he stopped himself. His head inclined ever so slightly in acceptance. "So be it", he said, and the matter was settled.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Deep within the bowels of Imladris, the vampire smiled. He could feel his call take effect on his prey. He could sense that his ruse that all help had gone was working. As he continued his song, a feeling of triumph washed over him. He would take the prince and shatter his soul with one of the mightiest elven lords of Middle Earth mere heartbeats away. He would humble all that was good in his cleverness.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Not far away from him yet in another world, Glorfindel raised his head. He raised his eyebrows as he stepped towards the window of Elrond´s study and inclined his head, listening intently to the howling wind. A frown marred his smooth brow. A doubt entered his mind. When he turned to his friend, he found that the elven lord had already risen with an expression of fury on his darkened features.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Aragorn could feel the heat that radiated from Legolas warm his back, the elf's sweat slowly seeping through his tunic where his friend's arm encircled his waist to keep him steady on the horse. Faun moved carefully beneath them, mindful of his double burden and picking his way with precision. The ranger tightened his grip on the sword that he held in his free hand and could hold back a grim smile at the picture they presented. They truly were the last resort, walking wounded and by all rights to weak to even move. Yet here they were.  
  
Legolas had guided his stallion though the corridor and down the stairs to the main hall. They were heading down the ground floor now. So far, they had at least passed seven motionless elves but they had never stopped, hoping that none had suffered a more grievous fate than the two healers in their chamber. The storm's voice was even closer to them here as they rode down the passageway that would lead them to the kitchens. The light curtains that were all the separation between this corridor and the gardens that lay towards their right billowed in he winds. They twisted and turned as if harbouring dark spirits caught within their depth, and to Aragorn's weary eye they formed wondrous shapes that looked ready to break free any time.  
  
Stray raindrops showered them and they could hear the trees groan when their branches bowed under the onslaught of the storm. The racket of the winds made the unnatural blanket of quiet that smothered Imladris all the more tangible.  
  
"Not far now", Legolas whispered, "not far..." Aragorn could feel the elf's body draw tight in anticipation. The ranger prayed then. He prayed to the Valar that a stubborn horse and an invalid human would be enough to support the prince in the upcoming battle. Prayed that their courage would be rewarded and they would live to see another morning. But then a door creaked open to their left, swinging to the side as if pushed by invisible hands, and all thoughts of the future were replaced by the cold present.  
  
A draft sighed up from the storing rooms that lay beyond the door. The darkness that crept from the deep seemed far thicker than it should have been. Faun shook his head and danced on the spot, unwilling to carry his master into such a dreary place, but Legolas gently nudged him on. "Huor, mellon-nin", he whispered, "goth alpalan." [Courage, my friend, the foe is near.] And so the stallion obeyed and carried them away from the last rays of light that had guided their path.  
  
TBC  
  
Review responses:  
  
Tychen: Ah, has been acting up again? Thanks for trying so hard, I appreciate it! Yes, Elrond was wrong, but all things considered his conclusion was the most logical one. Only that revenge is hardly ever logical. The vampire could have run off in Calen´s body and Middle Earth would have had one very dangerous monster more ;-) LOL, no elven lords in sight yet but I hope you are happy with Aragorn´s bravery.  
  
Alexa: Thank you! Yes, I do believe that Legolas and Glorfindel would share a connection, and this will certainly be part of the sequel(s). Erm, yes, poor elf. I can be so mean sometimes...  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thanks!! Please keep reading :)  
  
Elvingirl3737: LOL!! What is this I see running like the wind? Two young elves being chased by their biggest fan?! Yes, they are great, and they are fun to write, too. You are quite right about that vampire, he´s not done yet - but as the saying goes, arrogance comes before the fall...  
  
Ertia: Wow, thanks. I´m happy you enjoyed the "mix" in this chapter. The evil twist comes sort of naturally - have to see what that will mean for the ending of this story ;-)  
  
Mornflower: Too bad the vampire is not stupid enough! He´d be much easier to slay then - but unfortunately he´s rather cunning. Good thing that the good guys (including some horses) are not stupid, either ;-)  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! 


	30. To the end

Hi!!

Here´s the second but last one - what a weird feeling... Prepare for a fight that is a tiny bit bloody, but I guess that´s not a surprise...

Thank you all for reading and of course for reviewing (the comments on "Boots" are below as well). I love you guys!! Everybody, please feel free to review.

San, thanks for your great editing. You saved Aragorn from being a many-armed "octopus", lol!!

Enjoy!

Alinah

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

To the end...

A cold draft caressed Aragorn's sweaty skin when they entered the gloom, making him shiver. They had barely moved onto the ramp leading down before the door was pulled closed behind them with the sound of a coffin's lid snapping shut. Faun flinched and stopped. A shiver ran through the massive body. "Shh", Legolas soothed, the hand holding on to the human momentarily letting go to caress the light fur, "move on my friend, you are well, trust me and move on." Aragorn shared Faun's doubts, even though the stallion seemed to overcome them at his master's words.  
  
"There are stairs next to the ramp", the ranger murmured, trying his best to recall these rooms, "If he strays onto them he will stumble..." "He will not", Legolas cut in with confidence, "I will guide him, do not worry. I can see well enough. It is not the darkness that should spark our fears." The ranger did not respond, forcing his instincts to reach out instead. He knew elven senses well enough to realize that in this complete darkness, not even an elf could see as Legolas said he could, but there was nothing he could do about this now. Nothing, but trust his friend and be watchful of their foe.  
  
Faun eased downwards slowly, and with every step he took, the dark coldness seemed to close in on them until Aragorn felt as if a huge icy hand was placed over his chest, squeezing without mercy. Voices just beyond his ability to hear brushed past him, feathery and light, despite their despair. In his mounting apprehension the darkness itself tricked him into seeing shapes, emerging to taunt him. The human's eyes frantically tried to make sense of what they could not perceive until Aragorn closed them, giving his aching skull a rest. It was a short-lived mercy, however, and Legolas was the one to end it.  
  
If the elf had been tense before, all his muscles seemed to freeze now as he pulled Faun to an abrupt stop. His words were barely louder than the ghost voices that still encompassed them, and had it not been for the soft breath to brush his ear, Aragorn might have taken them for little else. "Ho nev." [He´s here.] The hand that had held him let go, flashing backwards in a movement the ranger had seen so often that he sensed it even in the absence of light. A mere heartbeat later the elf's bow sang as he released an arrow into the dark.  
  
Aragorn gripped his sword more tightly while he tried to follow the arrow's flight by the soft sound it made when the fledges cut through the air. Suddenly, however, there was more than a whispered sound to track the feathered death by, for it sprang into flame in mid-flight. Tiny as the light was, it almost blinded the human's strained eyes and he turned his head to the side instinctively. He never looked away, though, and thus could see how the burning arrow seemed to bring to life the torches that it passed by on its way.  
  
One by one, the bigger flames burst out of nothing, following the arrow's path. The high ceiling of the storage room flared out of the gloom with its graceful arches and long rows of barrels and boxes. With every light added, the familiar surroundings took on a more eerie tinge of wrongness, as if it had been twisted out of shape ever so slightly. And then, when the arrow's shaft had been almost burned into nothing and the head should have long plunged to the floor below, a lithe figure stepped forward up on the gallery that spanned the length of the chamber. A pale hand shot out and caught the arrow's tip as if it was a fly that had dared venture too close to an enemy.  
  
Calen´s fair face darkened up in a smile so cold that a blue shimmer seemed to drip off it, sending out a new wave of cold. "Welcome", he said, "even though I had not expected so many visitors." Next to him, Aragorn could hear an arrow clattering to the floor, dropped from Legolas' suddenly limp hand. "Calen?" The word was little more than a pained breath. The vampire grinned broadly now, revealing shimmering teeth that grew fangs as they watched. "I'm afraid not really", the demon chuckled, "though I owe your friend my thanks for his hospitality. Now, however, it is time to take up a more royal residence."  
  
The words had not even left his mouth when the elven shape became a dark blur of fangs and shady wings, bearing down on them with the swift eagerness of a bird of prey homing in for the kill.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel rushed through the still halls. The closer they got to the young ones´ room, the more their dread grew. When they finally rounded the last corner, they let out a unified gasp at the scene before them. The guards that had been meant to protect the wounded lay on the floor, unmoving. Elrond did not utter a word but hastened to rush into the sickroom, leaving it to Glorfindel to see to the warriors.  
  
When the Balrog Slayer entered the chamber a few moments later, he found Elrond placing the limb form of one of the healer's onto Legolas´ abandoned bed. He noticed that Estel had gone, too. So had Faun. He felt thrown through time, back to the beginning of this evil when it had ensnared the two friends on their way home. The lord of Imladris turned to his friend with eyes blazing. "Sleeping, fortunately, but my heart burns for the mistake we have made." Glorfindel did not waste time by contradicting Elrond. Instead, he simply drew his sword and growled: "Then let us undo the ruse that has been laid upon us and put the culprit to death for good."  
  
Aragorn saw the vampire coming, but his stunned mind could still not quite grasp that it now bore Calen´s disguise. The young healer had been developing into a friend, so often he had been called upon to help Elrond heal his youngest son - and more frequently than some would care to admit to the prince of Mirkwood, too. Pictures of better times flashed across his vision, food smuggled into sickrooms, laughter shared. The light trust that had existed between them froze the ranger as it collided with the black hatred that now filled Calen´s shell.  
  
Numbly, the ranger waited for the impact even as he felt Faun rear slightly and then dance sideways in what would be a futile attempt to save them. The shape bearing Calen´s mask cut through the air much like Legolas´ arrow had done moments ago, but before it could find its prey, the Mirkwood bow sang again, and this time the pointed steel buried itself into white flesh. With a screech, the demon flinched in the air and pivoted sharply to the right, hitting the wall with a sickening crush.  
  
Faun reared again at the unearthly sound that shook the chamber when the vampire's anger spilled free, and Aragorn felt himself slipping. Unwilling to lose his sword, he tried to wretch his other arm free of the sling despite the pain this caused him, but he would have tumbled down headfirst anyway had not a hand caught his collar to break his fall. Legolas could not keep him on top of the horse, however, and so the ranger used the aid he had been given to at least land on his feet and then step aside quickly to give Faun more room.  
  
The demon had recovered within a flash. He tore the arrow free with a snarl that transformed his face beyond anything Calen could have ever been. "Is that how you plan to slay me, elfling?" he spat, "by a simple arrow? You should know better by now!" His next attack came swiftly and Legolas threw his bow aside to draw his dagger for close combat. The vampire, however, had other plans. Shortly before he would have reached the elf, he turned upwards sharply and delivered a vicious kick to the prince's head, dancing on the air as if it was solid ground. Legolas managed to duck the blow at the last second but was still graced at the temple, toppling over to his left. Faun caught his rider's balance barely by stepping sideways, but both steed and warrior were now helpless to aid the true target of the demon's attack.  
  
Aragorn was as caught by surprise as the elf had been, but he had survived too many fights to ever consider himself safe on the battlefield. His sword had been raised and ready and he brought it around in a wide arc that cut the vampire's shoulder the second his foe entered his range. The demon screeched in more annoyance than pain and the ranger found himself unable to stop the drive of his own swing when his injured leg buckled beneath him. The blade came crashing down onto the floor and it was only Aragorn's firm grip on the handle that saved him from falling over, using the sword like a stick to lean upon instead.  
  
His small victory over his physical weakness was short-lived, though, when a piercing pain lashed over his back and he was thrown forwards. This time there was no way that he could remain on his feet and he rolled, unable to stop the scream of pain when his torn back scraped over the rough ground and his broken collarbone was ripped further apart. A black avalanche of pain threatened to swallow him whole, but his survival instincts registered the sound of his approaching enemy and pulled him back despite his torment.  
  
Aragorn did not remember just how he had managed to hold on to his sword but he could still feel its handle in his palm and he tore it upwards with a grunt, using both of his hands even though it felt as if the movement would break him apart. He had acted without even registering the vampire's position, but his swift reaction saved his life, for when his vision cleared he found himself almost face to face with the demon. The creature's fangs were dripping with saliva no less than a handbreadth from his throat and had it not impaled itself upon his sword to the hilt, it would have ripped him open.  
  
Shocked and appalled, the human gazed into the black eyes that regarded him with a hatred so pure it seemed to reach out to him. The surprise that had widened the demon's pupils quickly turned to rage. Aragorn knew that he was now devoid of a weapon and desperately used what he had left. Without giving the creature any more time to recover he pulled up his healthy knee and rammed it into the vampire's abdomen. It was only now that the creature learned just how painful inhabiting a male's body could be.  
  
Screaming in agony, the demon rushed upwards, away from his opponent. Aragorn felt his sword being ripped from his hands and unnatural winds collected as they lifted the vampire out of the ranger's reach. Aragorn could do little else but watch in frozen amazement as the fell creature tore free the sword and threw it away with a screech. It bared its fangs at him like a wild beast and strength collected in its muscles for the final assault. Just then, when Aragorn began to accept that he had used all his resources and would be helpless to prevent what was about to happen, the voice of the Mirkwood bow called out again. The human had never heard a sweeter sound.  
  
Three arrows hit the vampire in rapid succession, one of them piercing his right eye. "Telo a nivro nin, gwaur urug!" [Come and face me, dirty beast!] The challenge seemed to enrage the demon even more and he left Aragorn panting on the ground to bring his wrath down upon the elf. The ranger turned despite his aches, desperate to follow the events.  
  
Legolas had recovered from the former assault even though the blood kept flowing from his temple. He once again abandoned the bow now that he had his foe's attention and crouched down low on his horse's back. The vampire's attack looked less graceful than the last, the arrow still sticking out from his skull, but that did not make his descent less accurate. The winds carried him across the elf in a blur of blond hair and swirling clothes, forcing Legolas to twist his head and then turn Faun in order to keep an eye on his enemy.  
  
Even so, he barely brought up his dagger in time when the lithe creature dropped down on him from above. Aragorn could see an elegant hand shoot out, fingers curled like claws, and connect with Legolas´ chest just when the elf drove his dagger home into the vampire's side. The elf yelled out in pain when his barely covered wound was reopened. Blood sprang from both his and the demon´s injuries and the ranger could see his friend giving the beast a vicious shove, obviously desperate to disconnect from him. Faun reared in an attempt to aid his master and the vampire did in indeed begin to slide, but his second hand lashed out and drew Legolas with him.  
  
"No!" Aragorn did not even register his own shout. All he knew was that the elf would never stand a chance on the ground. No will in the world would make his shattered leg carry him. Both opponents hit the floor roughly, and the ranger heard the gasp of pain that escaped the prince. It was followed, however, by a sickening thud and an enraged howl. Faun had reared again in frustration and brought his hooves down hard against the demon's head. The force of the blows made the skull snap back in a manner that would have broken anybody's neck, but the vampire needed no more than a heartbeat to launch his counterattack.  
  
With a snarl, the creature launched from the ground to land upon Faun's back. Quicker than the eye could follow the sharp fangs buried themselves into the stallion's neck. The white fur was painted crimson in a matter of seconds. The horse's screaming neigh mingled with Legolas´ alarmed shout. Aragorn pulled himself onto his elbows, his eyes feverishly searching for his sword. It had landed at the opposite wall, well beyond his reach, but only a few paces away from him a few sacks had been placed upon the ground. He had no idea what they contained and could only pray that whatever it was would help him in his plight.  
  
While he pulled himself towards the bags, he saw Faun twist his long neck, his teeth snapping furiously at the vampire. Even so, the ranger could tell that the strength was leaving the great horse and the sucking noises told him where the loyal beast's life force was going. The thought alone made bile rise in his throat. Legolas had raised himself as far as his injuries would allow, and with a wordless cry of rage he threw his second dagger. It neatly embedded itself into the demon's throat, making him gag and momentarily loosen his hold on the horse. Feeling his chance, Faun bucked wildly, catapulting the vampire into the air with such force that he crashed through the wooden gallery he had stood behind to await them before the battle.  
  
Silence settled over the chamber, broken only by the scraping of Aragorn's body over the floor and the clatter of Faun's hooves when the horse staggered in a fruitless attempt to hold his balance. Then the white legs buckled and Faun went down with a sound not unlike a sigh. He remained on the ground, breathing hard, but his head stayed upright and turned towards Legolas who stared up at the gallery, well aware that the battle was not over yet.  
  
Tension seemed to grow and gather around the huddled figure that had once been Calen´s body. When it finally rose, it was in one fluid motion, as if drawn upright by strings. Blood dripped off the fangs and from the holes in his throat, but the vampire smiled. With a slow movement, he trailed a finger along on of his fangs and licked the blood off leisurely while he surveyed the scene below him. "Your horse tastes of stupid loyalty", he said in a pleasant voice that would have been more suitable to welcome guests to a banquet, "but I shall drain it nonetheless. Just like your little human friend. How considerate of you to bring along a snack. I´m sure their blood will taste even better when it crosses your lips."  
  
Legolas did not react to the taunt. He had picked up his bow again, the only weapon he had left. He knew that it would be a feeble defence for he could not use it well from his position, but that would not keep him from trying. The fight was not lost yet. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aragorn reaching the bags that had been left in the middle of the floor. It was a strange place to lay down new goods. He could tell that the vampire had seen the ranger's actions, too, and suddenly the demon's aloof demeanour dissolved into an angry hiss. All further jibes died upon the blood-soaked lips and the vampire threw itself off the gallery in a blur of fangs and claws.  
  
He was going in for the kill.  
  
Legolas released another arrow and found his mark again, but the impact did not so much as slow the demon's approach. Casting his weapon aside, the elf pulled up his left arm swiftly enough to bring it between his throat and the fangs that descended upon him with a speed even he could not follow. The teeth entered his flesh like burning poles and he yelled out in pain, unconsciously lowering the wounded arm to bring it to his chest. He stopped this movement just in time, for it would have given the vampire the chance to pierce his flesh anew. The fangs were so long that they had exited his arm and produced from it, ready to draw further blood.  
  
A smile curled the demon's lips and his tongue flicked out, drawing Legolas´ blood into his mouth. Swallowing his disgust, the elf supported his punctured arm with his healthy one. The pressure the vampire applied made his muscles quiver, but he would not budge. "Im degithon le!" [I am going to kill you!] Legolas promised, his eyes never leaving his foe's. The dark gaze that bore into his sparkled with amusement, but strangely, this only fuelled the prince's stubbornness. He would not give in. He would not go down like this even if the pain threatened to blacken his vision and the weight upon his arm pressed the fangs ever closer to his heart.  
  
His world narrowed until it held nothing but the vampire embedded into his arm, straining for his soul. And the voice. Aragorn´s voice. He was calling out to him. Telling him to take something. The bone. Take the bone. What bone?  
  
It lay beside him, where Aragorn had thrown it. Its pure whiteness gleamed in the flickering torch-light as if it possessed a light of its own, beckoning him. Time slowed. Legolas knew that reaching out for the bone would also mean letting go of his arm, but he never hesitated. Better going down together than allowing this demon to live. With a swift movement, he grabbed the white bone.  
  
His fingers curled around the smooth surface and when they did, the dark room melted away and transformed into a bustling city, bathed in sunlight. Faces floated past him of elves inclining their heads in respectful greeting. They were smiling at him. Then, as if a shadow crossed the sun, the outline of the demon appeared again as a wavering shade of black. A darkness that held no place here.  
  
Legolas brought the bone behind the vampire's back in the same moment that a hot pain bathed his chest and shot through his whole being. The warmth of the elven city drained from him. He forced his hand down even when darkness overwhelmed him, shutting him off from the light.  
  
Aragorn watched in horror when the teeth came down, sinking into the elf's chest and being even further driven into it by the force with which Legolas drove the bone into the vampire's back before going limb. The demon, however, did not grow still. It began to twist and scream, tearing himself from the still elf to writhe on the floor in painful spasms. He twisted, screeching, until he finally managed to grab hold of the bone and rip it out. Blood shot from the wound, rapidly bleeding the vampire dry.  
  
The black eyes fixed upon Aragorn and the creature drew itself up again, swaying and withering as it made its way across the chamber to where the human lay. In his utter exhaustion, Aragorn's mind began to swim and withdraw. Within the walls that were closing in on him, however, he suddenly saw two figures of light. They gracefully flew through the air to land in front of him, blocking his view of the vampire. Aragorn briefly wondered whether it had been eagles come to save them, flying in through the windows. He thought he could hear his father's voice calling his name, and he was glad.  
  
He was not alone when darkness took him.  
  
To be concluded

Review responses "The Beckoning":

Gozilla: Thank you ;-))

Fiara: Thank you so much!! Actually, what you say describes quite well what it feels like to write this tale. It can be rather demanding, but I am so thankful that it allows me to "see" so many details.

tychen: Wow, what a poetic review. Thanks. And there still is light, even though defeating darkness never comes without a price. Still, Aragorn´s elven name was not given without consideration...

Moralinde: Yay for the ranger!! Good thing Legolas had him by his side. :-)

Ertia: I´m gald you like cliff-hangers - I guess that means you´ll forgive me this last one? Thank you so much for your kind words. This story demands to be ended soon, but their will be more :-)

Elvingirl3737: Thank you!! I´m gald you could "feel" the cold, believe me I was shuddering while I was writing this (with about 30 degrees of heat outside...). I´ll also miss writing this...but you cannot go on forever....

Mornflower: Thanks! You are certainly right about the heat - the heat of battle. LOL I hope you´ll like the conclusion, too

Alexa: LOL, I´m sorry. This heartless demon must have some sort of influence over me - I just cannot help it. About the distances in Rivendell - it is good that you point this out because I don´t think I ever described this in detail. In my mind, the study and the sleeping chambers are indeed quite far apart. Maybe this is just my feeling that the "working" and sleeping areas would be separated. The "poison" the vampire used therefore only needed to take out the guards and those elves who happened to be in the lower levels and close to the kitchens.They could therefore not alert anybody.

Deana: Thank you!!!

Review Responses to "Walking in Ada´s Boots"

sielge: I´m gald you did!!

grumpy: LOL, thanks. Yes, I guess Haldir might be a bit miffed when he realizes that a pair of boots "stole" his rescue, at least in Estel´s eyes. LOL, or he´ll just think it´s cute :-)

elvingirl3737: Thanks! I´m not sure about writing the twins´ perspective...we´ll see, maybe another plot bunny will bite me (they do that all the time at the moment). I´m happy you liked little Estel. I´m still not really used to writing him ;-)

Someone Reading: I´m happy to hear that!! You are very welcome, it´s always a pleasure sharing a story with you!

((big hug)) Thank you guys! You bring many smiles to my face with your wonderful reviews!


	31. Two in blood but four in heart

Hi all!  
Here it is, the last chapter. I would like to thank all of you who have been reading - thank you for spending time with my tale.  
My dear reviewers, you are the best!!! Thank you!  
My warmest thanks go out to all those who helped my with this story by editing or commenting - Mor, Sandra, Trinka, Claudia, Any and especially San.  
I know it´s the last part, but please, still feel free to review. I´d love to hear what you think (whether you are steady reviewer or a quiet lurker).  
Enjoy!  
Alinah  
  
Rating: PG 13 Disclaimer: Still not mine, and I apologise for the damage I inflicted ;-)  
  
Two in blood but four in heart  
  
The silence was deafening. It came with a darkness that went way beyond the fact that his eyes were still closed. Aragorn could feel it waiting for him in the world outside and he loathed facing it. And yet, something urged him to do just that. The silence dissolved into hoarse whispers that were too subdued to understand and he strained to listen more carefully. Laughter mingled with the words that peeled from the chaos of wavering sound. "Too late." The voice strengthened in the gloom, its mockery growing. "Too late."  
  
Legolas! Aragorn´s eyes shot open, the voice dissolving into a jeering snicker as he did, echoing away. Nothing remained but the still figure that lay not far from him, unmoving in the sickening glow that collected around it. The ranger reached the elf´s side in little more time than it took his stunned mind to take in the blood that pooled beneath his friend. It was much blood. Far too much.  
  
Legolas´ eyes were closed, dark lashes standing out starkly against his shimmering white skin. The blood that had seeped from the cut at his temple had taken on an impossibly bright shade of red and it seemed to breathe and writhe, as if something living tried to break out from beneath it. It contrasted unnaturally with the mask like stillness of the elf´s features. Aragorn stared down at the face he had once known so well. The longer he looked, the less of his friend he could find in the finely cut cheekbones and the frame of golden hair. All that had been familiar drained away to leave behind an empty shell that would soon lose all of its meaning.  
  
"No." The ranger did not even realize that the whispered denial had left his lips. No cry broke from his tight chest, and his eyes refused to shed the tears that should have spilled free by now, as if letting them fall would somehow make real what had long come to pass anyway. He willed his arms to move, and when they remained frozen in shock he only tried harder, desperate to save what was left. Finally he managed to overcome his paralysis and pulled his friend into his lap, supporting the limb body with one knee to keep it from slipping out of his grasp. Aragorn was unaware that the blood that covered the elf´s still chest now smeared his hands and soaked his tunic.  
  
Nothing mattered but collecting the fading likeness of Legolas´ face into his hands and holding onto it with all his mind and soul. "Don´t", he pleaded under his breath, "by the Valar, don´t leave like this. You have to fight, do you hear?" His desperation mounted when even his warm hands did nothing to warm the cooling skin beneath his fingers. "Fight", he repeated, his voice rising to echo mournfully from the invisible walls in the darkness, "fight, damn you! Don´t you dare leave me with this guilt!" He let go of the elf´s head and grabbed his shoulders instead, shaking him roughly. "Fight! Stubborn dwarf of an elf, open those eyes and look at me!"  
  
The tears were falling now, a few at first but their numbers steadily growing as if Aragorn´s body had accepted a truth that his soul was still rejecting. His hands began to shake and they slipped from his friend´s shoulders helplessly, leaving the body to rest against the human´s chest. The sobs became painfully deep and Aragorn covered his face, crumbling beneath the shattering failure he had turned out to be. He bent over as he cried, shielding the elf as he did as though protecting him from danger still. So lost he was in his grief that at he failed to notice the cold hand that was sneaking up his arm until it tightened around his shoulder almost painfully.  
  
Aragorn´s head shot up, disbelief filling his wet eyes when he gazed down upon the elven face that suddenly showed movement again. The forehead creased as if in thought and a deep breath lifted the torn chest, the bluish lips parting to let out the air. Beneath the still closed lids the eyes sprang to life, slipping from side to side as if seeking a way out. Sudden hope flared up within the ranger and he gently cupped the white cheek again, ignoring its coldness. "There is too much here to leave it behind", he whispered imploringly, "come back to the light. Please..." He was cut off by the smile that began to form on Legolas´ mouth and a hollow voice left it, drowning the hope in Estel´s heart. "If you wish...but it is not the light I seek."  
  
Black eyes opened to garb Aragorn´s gaze and freeze it in cold hatred. The smile on the elegant elven lips widened to reveal teeth that seemed to glow. Lazily, Legolas´ white hand trailed a finger over the ranger´s chest that he rested against, collecting his own blood that had clung there to lick it off thoughtfully. His head cocked to the site, golden hair slipping form behind his ear to spill over his shoulder. Elegantly curved fangs began to produce from beneath his lips, throwing shadows across his marble skin as they grew. "Hm, not bad", the elf mused, his gaze seeking out the human´s neck hungrily, "but yours will taste better.  
  
The cry that left Aragorn tore apart what had been left of his resolve.  
  
Elrond´s numbing fear for his son flared into burning hatred when he pushed open the heavy doors that led into the storage rooms and surveyed the scene that presented itself to him. Both Aragorn and Legolas lay unmoving. What had been left of Calen still stood upright, but the body was shrinking beneath the crumbling skin as if the flesh was melting away. Even so, the creature staggered towards the human, its evil life fading but reeking of the need for revenge. The need for renewal.  
  
Elrond knew that running down the ramp; he would only reach the human when it was too late. Never looking back to see what Glorfindel was doing, Elrond let out an angry cry and leapt off the side of the stairs, landing in a crouch between his son and the demon. From the corner of his eye he caught Glorfindel´s movement to his side, knowing the warrior had placed himself in front of the still prince. His mind thus free to concentrate on the demon, Elrond slowly rose, drawing himself up to his full height to block the vampire´s view of Aragorn. He would let nothing of this filthy beast touch his son again, not even his gaze.  
  
The vampire froze. Calen´s body was rapidly decaying about it, but the eyes remained powerfully alive. The creature tried to lift his stolen lips into a grin, skin splitting open as he did so, be he seemed oblivious. "Ah, hir adab." [Ah, the lord of the house.] Fresh hunger flashed within the black gaze, and Elrond could feel the evil mind turning towards a new future, one that would offer it power beyond belief. "Hráve belda a fae beleg - amarth bíria nin!" [A strong body and a powerful mind - destiny protects me!]  
  
With the skin rapidly withdrawing from the skull, the fangs seemed all the longer when the demon turned them towards Elrond, advancing slowly. Cold travelled before the vampire in a numbing wave that stilled the air and made the elven lord´s breath dance before him in ghostlike wisps. The cold paled, however, when it met its match in Elrond´s steely eyes.  
  
One eyebrow rose, but other than that the elf did not move to prepare himself for the attack. His voice dripped acid when he replied. "Úner beriathach le en nin." [No-one will protect you from me.] The skeletal form stopped. Elrond took one step closer, unhurriedly. "Le minnich adab nin ." [You entered my home.] Another step followed. "Le degich mellon-nin." [You killed my friend.] Another step. The vampire tried to back away, but there were no muscles left to control. Elrond´s eyes narrowed.  
  
"Le harnnich iyn-nin canad." [You hurt my four sons.] The elven lord stopped a handbreadth from the demon, regarding it calmly. "Le trevedach hi." [You are leaving now.] The vampire snarled, the last of its will bursting into life as it threw itself at the elf with what was left of its weight, fangs gleaming. It only met air, though, when Elrond stepped aside easily. The torch-light jumped off the sharp edge of the elven blade. It arched up gracefully, coming down upon the exposed bones of the vampire´s neck with a sickening crack.  
  
For a few heartbeats, the bony structure seemed to float in the air, frozen in time, then it´s head jerked forward violently, as if ripping itself off on its own accord. It hit the wall with a crash, rolling on until it was stopped by one the barrels that rested in its path. The rest of the skeleton fell apart, raining to the ground in a clatter.  
  
Elrond remained standing, regarding the remains warily. Then, as if windows had been opened to allow in fresh air, the mood lightened. A veil of grey dissolved from them, and the fangs melted from the skull that still lay facing them, giving it an impression of peace. Elrond´s eyes softened, and a single tear slid down his cheek. "Namarie, mellon-nin", he whispered, for a heartbeat glimpsing the image of a bright elven face that smiled at him from beyond a line even he could not cross.  
  
It was an agitated groan that ripped the elven lord from his contemplation and brought him to his knees at Aragorn´s side. The young human twisted as if fighting something, his hands pushing at the empty air. "Dinen, ion-nin" [Be still, my son], Elrond soothed, carefully lifting the ranger into his embrace, "im nev hi, im berion le." [I am here now, I protect you.] Aragorn stilled at the sound of his father´s voice, but he was still tense. His lips moved, trying to form words, and the elf smiled warmly when he read the question. "Legolas is fine, my son. Do not worry. He is fine, and so are you."  
  
The elven lord threw a look across the room to where Glorfindel sat, cradling the young prince in his arms. The warrior met his friend´s gaze and read the urgent need for confirmation that shone from it. Glorfindel allowed himself a thin smile. "Aye, hir-nin", [Yes, my lord] he confirmed, acknowledging Elrond´s victory with the title he rarely used, "he lives, thank the Valar. It was his ancient namesake that once again came to his aid." The Balrog slayer indicated that blood-coated bone that lay upon the floor close by.  
  
Legolas stirred in the older elf´s arms and Glorfindel absent-mindedly stroked his hair to calm him, his smile warming. "I think he wants us to know that he is indeed fine, even though I would not second this judgement." A weak whinny from the corner turned their attention to Faun, whose eyes looked upon them intently. "And that", Glorfindel concluded dryly, "will mean double guards at the front doors for at least two weeks."  
  
The two elven lords rose in unison, deciding without a word that it was time to take their charges out of the gloom and back into the fresh air that the autumn storm whipped through the Last Homely House. As they walked side by side, Glorfindel cocked his head to the side and gave his friend a mock serious glance. "Four sons, mellon-nin?" he asked, referring to what Elrond had told the demon. "Did I miss anything or are there further family members hidden away somewhere in the depth beneath Imladris? I was under in the impression you had two sons." Elrond smiled, for the first time in many days without a strain around his eyes as he let his loving gaze travel over both Aragorn and Legolas. "Two in blood", he answered quietly, "but four in heart."  
  
Elrond stood by the window and looked down into the gardens. Autumn had progressed quickly, stripping the trees of their leaves and scattering them across the ground in a carpet that was slowly turning brown. Not long now and the first snow would come. He could feel it in the winds that carried across to them from the mountains. The nights were chilly already and as the evening approached, he could feel the cold deepen and reach into the room.  
  
The elven lord wondered whether he should call out to the younger elf who sat motionlessly on the grass where the meadow sloped down to meet the woods. He knew that Legolas would feel the chill and should not expose himself to it, but he was also aware of the fact how much the young prince loathed to be reminded of his current weakness. Elrond sighed. As relieved as he still was that Legolas had survived the hardships he had been put through, he also realized that all was not well with the prince. He recovered far less quickly than he should have. Even Aragorn had almost fully healed by now, yet Legolas was still in great pain from his leg. The bones were not mending properly, forcing the young elf to move slowly.  
  
What was worse, Legolas did not seem very eager to change his fate. Even though he obediently did anything Elrond asked him to do to aid his recovery, he lacked his usual impatient eagerness to escape the healer´s grasp. For hours, he would just sit and gaze into nothing, sometimes inclining his head as if regarding things that nobody else could see. Elrond sighed again. He of all people should know that sometimes time was needed to heal certain wounds. And time they had now that winter´s calm approached. It would eventually work its magic.  
  
Looking into the gardens again, a smile appeared on the elf´s lips. Yes, time would help, but there were other, more important means to heal a soul. And one of these was just approaching the prince in the form of Aragorn who crossed the meadow, hugging his coat about him against the cold. Elrond withdrew from the window, leaving it to his son to bring Legolas into the warmth he needed.  
  
Aragorn muttered under his breath as he hobbled across the grass, annoyed that the limp from his injured knee was still not completely gone. He stared at Legolas´ back in the hopes the elf would feel his gaze and spare him part of the journey, but he had no such luck. He knew that his friend had heard him, though, for when he reached him, Legolas said: "You should have stayed inside, Estel. The wind is turning cold." "Oh, aye", Aragorn agreed grumpily, slumping down beside his friend with a grunt to stretch out his hurting leg, "I have noticed. Interestingly, so have you."  
  
Legolas turned to him with a frown. "Of course I have", he retorted haughtily, "I am an elf and we notice things." "And I´m sure you shiver out of pure sympathy", Aragorn shot back. Legolas did not respond. Instead, he watched the plants that grew to his feet. Athelas covered a patch of ground to his right, growing merrily as if it had not realized that it was fall and it should fall asleep now. To his left, three young birch trees leaned against each other in support against the wind. When they were grown, their light barks would shine with every ray of light that graced them.  
  
"They were good choices", Aragorn said quietly, "for they mark souls that were pure and brave." The ranger knew that elves were not fond of marking graves with stones as humans did. Rather, they preferred to choose plants that resembled the dead most closely and plant them where they had laid the remains to rest. There was no need for dates and names. Elves never forgot.  
  
Legolas nodded slowly. He lifted his eyes and looked at Aragorn questioningly. "How did you know that Legolas of Gondolin´s bones rested in that bag?" he asked. "Or that they would serve so well to stake our foe?" The friends had shared their memories of the battle before, but there were still patches left untouched. The pain faded more slowly in some areas than in others. Aragorn shrugged. "I could tell you that I sensed it", he replied with a small smile, "and that I knew what I was doing. But I´m sure those sharp elven senses of yours would tell you that I lied, so I won´t try." He was rewarded by a faint smile and continued. "I was no longer in the state to think and plan. I turned to the only thing I still had the strength to crawl to. All I could think of, was that I needed to give you some sort of weapon." He shrugged again. "I did not even know that Glorfindel had returned to the lake and retrieved all the bones from it for proper burial."  
  
Silence stretched between them. The wind picked up and Legolas shivered visibly now. Making up his mind, Aragorn clambered to his feet and then, without asking, hitched his hands under his friend´s armpits and hauled him up, too. Since both of them could neither stand nor walk properly, this resulted in both of them staggering, holding on to each other for support. When they were finally standing more or less safely, Legolas glared at the ranger.  
  
"That was most ungraceful", he complained, "next time, let me pull you up, that would at least keep us from falling flat onto our faces." "Who has fallen?" Aragorn replied with a smirk, reaching down for the walking stick that Legolas used to steady himself. "Here, I´ll not carry this thing for you, but if you allow it, I´ll lean on you a bit on our way in. Coming out here made my knee cold and now it won´t bend properly."  
  
Legolas took the stick and offered Aragorn his other arm, a smirk of his own spreading over his face. "I would never leave an elderly human in need of help behind", he quipped, "especially because I´m eager to have you at my side at the dinner table. Elladan made the most interesting hint at a story from your youth, far away as it is. He promised to entertain us with it tonight." Aragorn grumbled but took the arm and they slowly hobbled back towards the house through the darkening evening.  
  
As they went, their voices continued to float across the meadow.  
  
"If you laugh at me I´ll tell them about that evening in Mirkwood when you locked yourself into your father´s wine cellar and I had to let you out."  
  
"You would not do that, Estel! You promised."  
  
Laughter drifted into the halls of Imladris, lighting Elrond´s heart as he listened. Sometimes herbs were not the best healers, but friends were.  
  
The end

Author´s note:  
OK, that´s it. Phew, strange feeling to have this done... But as I said, there are 2 sequels in the works. One will be rather long and deal with the Legolas - Legolas of Gondolin connection again as Legolas tries to follow his namesake´s "trail" and find out why he was given the old warrior´s name. Before that will be a shorter (or so I think...) story that will be set in Imladris right after the events of "The Beckoning" and show how the different characters deal with the aftermath of the fight with the demon. The much-quoted "disability angst" will be found there, too, even though in a slightly different way than might be expected. This story´s name will be "Sleigh Ride" and it will be along shortly. In addition, there might well be some one-shots and shorter stories unconnected to "Beckoning".  
Thanks again for giving me your time!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Lizbet: Thank you for your review! Yes, I´m sure Legolas will remember this for a long time (as will Elrohir). I hope you´ll like the later chapters, too.  
  
Elvingirl 3737: Thanks!! Yes, coming back although dead is the major problem with vampires, isn´t it?! And Legolas risked a lot to slay it, that´s for sure. Good thing he succeeded (with a bit of help).  
  
Nightshadow 131: Aww, poor you! I hope you are feeling better now. I´m flattered that the story "sucked you in" like that. Thank you for your kind words. As for Legolas, it certainly was a close call...Thanks also for your comment on "Ada´s Boots". I have never written a "little Estel" story before (or any without Legolas, for that matter) but when the plot bunny bit I decided to give it a try and it was fun to write ;-)  
  
Candidus-lupus-full Moon: Thank you - hope you liked the conclusion, too  
  
Gozilla: Thanks! LOL; I´m glad you liked the fights!  
  
Fiara: Oh good - yes, action is fun to read and write. There has to be a built-up to it, though, for it to have an impact. Or so I think :) I´m happy you enjoyed it (and the "bone" comment, too).  
  
Someone Reading: LOL, looks like you went into the last chapter well-prepared! Good thing, too, who knows what might have happened otherwise... Thanks for your friendly words!!! And believe me, Aragorn would have LOVED to cut off that head, had he had the strength to do it. But he saved the day nevertheless. And of course there will be more stories. I´m so "infected" by the writing bug that I won´t stop any time soon. Thanks again!!  
  
Tychen: Yes, I quite agree! In some ways Aragorn and Legolas are soul-mates to me, just like good friends cab be in real life, too (minus all the hurts and dangers, that is, lol). And yes, poor Calen. I feel a bit guilty about what I have done to him. But there was no way around killing him sighs  
  
Ertia: LOL, thanks! Do you think demon slaying could become an Olympic discipline? I guess the Gold Medal would go to Glorfindel, then... And killing Faun? No way :) He deserves to be saved, even though being Legolas´ horse sure is a dangerous job. Thanks for your comment on "Ada´s Boots", too! I see what you mean about the Lorien brothers, but for some reason, the story ended for me where it did, maybe because most of it was from Estel´s perspective.  
  
Silvertoekee: Thanks!! I hope you liked the vampire´s end!  
  
Alexa: No problem I know everything about typos!! Wow, thank you blushes . I´m so glad you liked it, but you are right about Legolas being close to death. So close, in fact, that this was part of what triggered poor Aragorn´s nightmare. And yes, the death of Calen is hard, especially on Legolas...  
  
Beling: LOL; yes, how true. And Elrond got even more furious towards to end - that alone would have made the demon cower!  
  
Mornflower: Wow, thank you!!! What can I say but that I´m happy you enjoy it so much!  
  
Deana: LOL!! No vampire Legolas, no. He drove the creature away with the bone and effectively killed it. Good thing for him that he did not kill it instantly, though, because in that case it´s soul might indeed have tried to take him over. The way it was the vampire feared him and tried to go for Aragorn instead as a last resort. But of course, Elrond would not let that happen...  
  
I have said it before and I´ll say it again: THANK YOU!!!! You guys are the best. I still cannot believe the number of wonderful reviews you have given me. I´m blown away. Hannon len!! 


End file.
